Avatar The last air bender: Shattered Timelines
by raptorhunter18
Summary: 2011 almost the hole world belongs to the fire nation Follow Clayton the man charged with the task of saving the world and future His motives aren't just to save the world he's looking for someone and revenge his mission help the avatar and save the world
1. Prologe

**I decided to write this one day after watching the show. Thought to my self what if Aang didn't win what if he got killed and the world burned. This story takes place as a last attempt to end the war in the four nations. This tells the story of the man who was chosen to do this task. You'll meet Clayton a man with a dark past and an even darker personality. But he is motivated to save the future. So he goes to the past to past to help the avatar. But his motives aren't just to save the world. This has it all. Romance, action and twist. This first part is a flash forward to give you a taste of things to come. I hope ya'll like it please review thank you Milstead1988**

Prologue: Eve Before The Final Battle

Two animal like forms stood atop a hill. They looked over the Fire Nation capital city. They weren't like normal animals of that area these were different. They were velociraptors. Dinosaurs from another time period they had been turned into weapons. Weapons from the future. The one was clearly a lower rank than the other raptor. The one was an all green face and a green stripe down its back this was Green Face. The body was covered in scars. It was a male. It looked at the higher ranked raptor. The higher ranked raptor had a blue stripe from its nose to its tail it had black tiger like stripes across its body. It had a massive scar from in front of its right eye and hooked across its nose and trailed down the side of its left side of the mouth. This was Scarface.

The raptors were super intelligent. The had the intelligence of a full grown man. They had the weapons, speed, and strength to match. The raptors were so smart they had their own language. That could help them target the enemies they were after. The enemies were either Fire Nation troops or the well trained group of humans called Slayers. Which were more than humans. They were half human and half dinosaur. They were made to fight dinosaurs but after the dinosaurs disappeared they went to work on the Fire Nation.

"Tell me again why we are waiting on the slayer?" Green face asked Scarface.

"He said he has a plan to save the future" Scarface said looking at Green Face

"And you trust him?" Green Face asked looking at him.

"No but both of us ain't in the future no more we all are in the time of the avatar" Scarface said looking back at him.

"So what's stopping us from just turning on him and taking over this world and securing our place back in this world where our species once was millions of years ago" Green face said.

"He has shown no signs of breaking our truce" Scarface said looking at him.

"I don't plan on it either" a voice from behind said.

Both of the raptors turned and looked behind themselves. A human form melted out of the brush. It wore a cowboy hat and trench coat. In the dim light one could make out on the form had three or four guns, countless knives, and a sword. It also wore blue jeans and cowboy boots. There was a dim light that lit up the right half of the humans face as he lit up a smoke. One could see a raptor like eye and a scar dragging across the humans face. This human was a man and a slayer. Half raptor he could speak the raptor's language.

"Hello Clayton" Scarface said.

"Hello Scarface" the human said. Clayton looked at Green Face. "Green Face" he said. Green Face just growled at him.

"So what's your plan?" Scarface said looking at him.

Clayton looked at him. "Tomorrow Sozin's comet comes and the fire benders will have more power then our nukes. We need to hit them fast and hard. Its just going to be three of us attacking the capital."

"Three?" Green Face said.

"Yeah Zuko, Katara, and Me. Zuko will fight Azula who is going to be crowned the new Fire Lord. Zuko and Katara will take care of Azula." Clayton said.

"And you" Scarface said.

"I'm going after him" Clayton said.

"Who Ozai?" Green Face asked.

"No the rex" Scarface said.

Green Face looked at Clayton.

Clayton looked back at him. "I have a failsafe set up by the way."

"What is it?" Scarface asked.

Clayton turned and looked at him. He held up his right arm. An all black glove gleamed in the low light. He removed it to expose the shine of steel. His arm from his elbow to his hand was a machine.

"I remember how you got that" Green face said as if trying to provoke Clayton.

Clayton ignored him and looked at Scarface. Scarface heard a faint beeping sound. With his night vision he could see a heart beat monitor. He looked at Clayton. "What is it?" Scarface asked.

"My failsafe" Clayton said. "If I get killed Tyler's super cruiser has one I.C.B.M which means when I die with in ten minuets this place will be leveled."

Scarface looked at him. "Did you tell Zuko and Katara?"

"What? That's all you can say 'Did you tell Zuko and Katara?' you don't care about our army. This man has a super bomb attached to his arm and all you care about is the other humans?" Green face growled.

"You watch your tongue or I'll take it" Scarface said.

"No you won't and you know it. I told you not to trust the slayer" Green Face snarled as he looked at Clayton.

Before Scarface could say a word Clayton lunged at Green Face. He pined the raptor down and pulled out a bowie knife. He brought the tip of the knife close to the raptor's eye.

"Help me Scarface. I told you he would break our deal" Green face grunted.

"You brought this on your self" Scarface said.

"For your information Green face I made the deal with Scarface not you. I vowed not to take another raptor's life. I just want to end this war so my children's future is safe and no more of this crap no more war and violence. Raptors and humans living side by side not trying to kill each other. The U.S and the rest of the world has fallen in the future now we can fix that" Clayton snarled at the raptor.

Clayton put the knife away and stood up and looked at the raptor. The raptor stood up slowly and looked at him. Suddenly Clayton punched him with his left hand. Blood dripped out of Green Face's nose. He looked at Clayton as he clawed at his nose.

"Next time I will use my right arm" Clayton said.

"What of your army?" Scarface asked not even caring what just happened.

"There is a small group of about a thousand men going to Ba Sing Se. They are a task force going to help General Iroh and the White Lotus Army. Sokka, Toph, and Suki are on there way right now trying to sabotage the air ship fleet the fire nation has. Tyler and his fleet will be at the approximant zone where they will be and launch a major attack" Clayton said. "For now you and your army go and get ready we are going to be here when the comet starts."

"What about Aang?" Scarface asked.

"I'm not sure he disappeared yesterday" Clayton said.

"How you going to get back to Ba Sing Se now?" Scarface said.

"I've got a boat on shore and I'm going to and island a mile off the coast where I've got my fighter jet waiting" Clayton said. He placed a smoke in and cocked his custom M-16. He slipped his glove on and placed a silencer on the end of the gun. He looked at the two raptors. He tipped his head and started back towards the brush.

"Clayton I've been meaning to ask you how's she been?" Scarface asked without turning around.

Clayton stopped dead in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at Scarface. Scarface glanced back at him.

"She's good how did you know I found her?" Clayton asked.

"I spent a year with her you smell like her" Scarface said.

"Well she's good and safe" Clayton said and let that be it and walked away and melted back into the brush.

Scarface looked back to Green Face. "Next time you step out of line like that I will kill you myself" Scarface said.

"Yes sir. I still don't trust him" Green Face said.

"I know and neither do I but he is the best solider on our side" Scarface said.

They looked back over the capital city. They both turned in sync with each other and moved west across the top of the mountain. Scarface took the lead and ran through the brush. In just twenty four hours the fire nation was going to be attacked. The war would end just no one knows how it would end.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hoped ya'll liked that prologue. I know it leaves a lot of questions for you. I cant even begin to think what they might be. But its going to get a lot more action coming up and for those who wonder why i rated it M well there is quite a bit of swearing as well as graphic violence and there is some smut in it to keep people in there. Please review and give me your thoughts if there is questions about this story feel free to ask away. Thank you Milstead 1988**

Chapter 1

2011

The future of the world has been on fire. The fire nation had been at war with the world for almost two thousand years. The world was in turmoil. The last free spot in the world was the U.S. The original thirteen colonies were all that was left of the United States. In 1940 the four great super powers Russia, England, Germany, and The United States all took up arms together to fight the Fire nation. It was to no prevail Russia, England, and Germany all of Europe fell to the fire nation.

In 1950 the Fire Nation took Canada, Alaska, Hawaii, and South America. It took the fire nation until 1980 to penetrate into the United States. Even then the States held them for twenty years at the boarder of the thirteen colonies. In 2007 the states tried a new trick to fight the war. They created genetic weapons. Dinosaurs carnivores of the ancient animals. They used them as weapons against the fire nation. Then disaster struck the dinosaurs escaped and attacked everything and everyone. Now the Human-Dino war had started. Out of that war heroes arose. Some of them became weapons themselves. They entered into the slayer program the humans be came human-dino hybrids.

The Human-Dino war lasted for three years and in 2010 the last of the dinosaur force which was just raptors and winged raptors led by Scarface and Draco disappeared. They vanished off the face of the earth never to be seen again. The last four slayers turned their attention to the war with the fire nation. That same year a massive assault by the fire nation was launched on the United states. The American army pushed them back and stopped the attack. It cost the states five million people two of them were two slayers. Now two left Clayton and his long time friend growing up John. The year is now 2011.

"Can we do it professor can we travel back in time to the time of the last avatar. He was an Air bender we know that and We know the raptors escaped to the past can we do it" a man asked.

"Yes Mister President but it only goes one way if someone went to the past they can't come back to this time." Another man replied.

"So who would we send back?" The president asked.

"I know exactly who to send back" A voice from behind answered.

The two men turned and looked to see a tall thin man smoking a cigar. The man stood at six feet three inches. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a ball cap, blue jeans, and a tee shirt. He had a side arm at his side with names etched into the handle. He looked at the two men as cigar smoke curled around the brim of his hat.

"Admiral Tyler Barnes how was your battle in the Gulf of Mexico?" the president asked.

"Good we destroyed their oil rigs and set them on fire. The flames have engulfed most of the gulf so they wont be getting any oil from there" Tyler answered.

"You did that people ain't going to like that" the president said.

"I don't care at all its war" Tyler said.

"So who do you think we should send?" the president asked.

"Clayton Milstead" Tyler replied.

"He's a slayer we need him. He's the raptor John is the rex we need them both" the president said. "We have two we send one there and one here. Clayton's the best one for fighting. John's more of a tactics kind of guy" Tyler said. "Also Clayton lost everything to the raptors they are at that time period it will give him more of an incentive to go back. He believes they have Amy. He also lost a lot to the fire nation if he can take the fight to the fire nation before they have all the advances they do now. You can bet you ass he will do it in a heart beat."

The president thought about it for a few seconds. He knew he was right. He looked at Tyler. "Ok he will be the one we send to fight" The president said.

Tyler walked out of the oval office of the white house. He was met by a man. This man wore a leather biker jacket and dusty jeans. He had a heavy machine gun slung over his back. He was extremely muscular he looked like he was on steroids but it wasn't due to drugs. The mussels were semi natural and semi man-made. He was naturally muscular before the human dino war. Then he entered the slayer program and when he was joined with a t-rex his muscles became extremely large. This was John the second slayer. He stood there and looked at Tyler. He placed a smoke into his mouth and lit it with fire bending. The flame that came out of his hand was a bright green. He was a rare fire bender.

In the year 2011 the fire benders were in three classes. Normal fire benders which their flames were orange. Advanced fire benders which cold control lighting and have blue flames. The final was the extreme fire benders. They were so rare that only three of them fought for the U.S. There were just six of them fighting for the fire nation. The extreme fire benders were the strongest and best for a reason. The could control the other two classes of fir bending with ease. They could easily push lighting away like it was a fly and the blue and the orange fire was nothing to them. What made them the most advance was that they could control the internal temperature of another human. They could lower the temperature just low enough so the people could get hypothermia or raise it to the point the person will either burst into flames or explode. Not only that but during a solar eclipse they can still fire bend. It knocked them down to orange flames but the still had fire bending.

"Hey John how's being a slayer these days?" Tyler asked.

"Like being a water bender in a volcano" John answered.

Tyler chuckled and shook his head. "Where is Clayton?"

"He's on a grab and go mission" John answered.

In Ohio two zodiac boats motored up a tributary of a river. The two boats landed on the shore and ten men got out. Five in each boat they wore dark camo and had their faces painted to help blend in. The last one to get out stood at six feet even. He lit a smoke and the dim light lit up his face to revile a scar across his face and a raptor eye it was Clayton. He took a glance up at the dark sky. He only saw stars no moon. He remembered stories his father had told him of two thousand years ago when the moon was the first and most powerful water bender. It had been destroyed in the battle of the north pole.

Water benders were so rare that they were a prized members of the American army. Only people with direct blood lines to the past water benders can water bend. They are the most powerful benders then any other bender. They don't need the moon any more like the ancient water benders did. Now they relied on the ocean and their own energy to water bend. They were about the only bender that could take on an extreme fire bender and win. They could halt the fire benders ability to raise or lower their body temperature. They also had the ability to take the fluids out of another human body that was their signature move. Clayton was a water bender and he was able to do that move and he was also the most powerful water bender thanks to the raptor that shared his mind with him. He turned and looked back at his team.

He slid his glove on his right arm up to revile a clock built into his arm. His night vision let him see the clock as if it was day. He looked at his special forces team.

"What's our time frame Clayton?" one asked.

"We got two hours it will take us about forty five minuets to get there and the same amount of time to get back. Its lightly guarded and will be a walk in the park so lets get going" Clayton said.

He and the man who asked him the question took up the rear.

"Jacob got a question for you" Clayton said.

"What's that?" Jacob said looking at him.

"Why ain't you on leave like I told you to and spend it with your wife and new born son?" Clayton asked looking at him.

"What and miss the old raptor task force back together? We all worked together in the Human-Dino war. Besides I saw him get born" Jacob said looking at him.

Clayton smiled and looked at him. "So what did you name him?"

"Darrell Jacob" Jacob said looking at him.

Clayton looked at him he knew it was his father that Jacob named his son after. "Thanks dude" Clayton said with a smile.

The team of ten kneeled at the edge of the woods and looked at the two hundred yard stretch of open ground. They looked at the small complex three men walked the perimeter of the compound. Clayton looked at his team. He pointed at two men.

"You two stay here cover us with the sniper rifles. Go quiet" Clayton said.

They nodded and took out the sniper rifles and attached silencers. The rest of the team attached silencers to their guns. The snipers set up and watched as the rest of the team darted across the two hundred yard stretch. They got into the compound and stopped behind some crates. Clayton saw a man walking towards them. No time for a gun he water bended water around his finger tips and froze them to sharp points. He flicked his wrist and the sharpened ice flew through the air and the five pieces of ice hit the man in the fore head, throat, and in his chest. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"Place a few charges here" Clayton said. The team started placing charges. They got into the building. The team made their way to a computer room. They hooked up a device to download the information. Clayton taped the keys to another computer and came across a file that read "2000 year old video clip". He took out a flash drive out of his vest and downloaded the file. He placed the flash drive into his pocket. His radio crackled to life.

"Clayton we got a problem" one of the snipers said.

"What?" He asked back into the radio.

"There is a team pulling up to the compound and…" Clayton listened as the man was cut off as two gunshots came through the teams radios.

Everyone looked at each other. They made their way to a window and looked out. Heavily armored fire benders stood outside ready for a fight.

"Heavy benders" Jacob said looking at Clayton.

"How many?" Clayton asked.

"All of the troops are heavy benders. They knew we were coming" Jacob said looking at him.

Clayton lit a smoke and looked at his team. A television monitor came to life. An image of a man came on the screen.

"Intruders you are surrounded give up now and your deaths will be quick and painless" The man said.

Clayton looked at his team. He looked back at the monitor. "Here's your answer" he said as he pulled out a pistol and shot the screen.

"What do we do?" one of the team members asked.

"We have a two hundred yard stretch to the woods then we can run to the river in twenty minuets. We set those charges off shoot any one in our way and make a run for it. All the way to the boats and call for a hot extraction." Clayton said. "Switch to the raptor busters."

The team took out M-60s modified to shoot fifty caliber bullets. The gun was named after this special forces team. From day one of the human dino war they fought along side of Clayton All had survived that war. This team was the team to invent the weapon they used now. They looked at each other.

"Its been an honor serving with ya'll" Clayton said.

They nodded. Jacob took out a remote detonator. He pressed the button and the building was rocked by an outside explosion. Clayton kicked the door open and the team made a mad dash for the woods. They fired on men that were shaken up by the blast. The men came under fire from guns and fire benders. As the bullets whizzed by the men they got closer to the woods. Suddenly a pair of helicopters lifted out of the woods. The massive gun ships opened fire on the men. The spot lights shone on the men as they ran for the woods.

Clayton turned and looked as four men were cut down. Clayton looked at Jacob as he looked back at him. They both raised their guns as did the other tw men left in the team and fired on the helicopters. They could see where the rounds were hitting. The helicopter on the right began to spin out of control and it crashed into the ground and exploded. The last four members of the team made it to the woods. They bolted down the hills towards the river. The woods and trees splintered as the helicopter gave chase. They made it to the river Jacob and Clayton jumped into one of the boats. The other two men were on their way to join them. The chopper came in low over the river and opened fire taking out the other two men of the team.

"TAKE THAT SON OF A BITCH OUT" Clayton yelled at Jacob as he started up the boat.

Jacob raised the gun and opened fire on the chopper. The rounds struck the helicopter. Smoke started to billow out of the routers. The helicopter began to spin and crashed into the river behind the boat as Clayton got it moving. They made their way to a large lake outside of Linesville Pennsylvania. The town was now a wasteland. It had been lost in the early days of the human-dino war. Clayton came to the shore. Jacob got out and then collapsed to the ground.

"JACOB" Clayton yelled.

Clayton jumped out of the boat and ran to his friends side. Jacob was rested on his knees. He looked over to Clayton. "I got clipped" Jacob said looking at him. Blood began to drip out of the corners of his mouth. It trailed down the side of his neck.

Clayton looked at his friend. He saw where he was hit at. He looked to see his friends hand holding his side. Blood gushed out in between his fingers. The bullet had taken out both of his kidneys and intestines. He had been dead for five minuets just didn't know it yet. Jacob took off his dog tags and wedding ring and handed it to Clayton.

"Make sure Jillian gets this and tell her I love her so much" Jacob said coughed and spat out blood. Clayton looked at it to see the color of it it was bright red. He knew after all the years he had been hunting it was a gut shot for sure.

"I will" Clayton said.

"Kill them all" Jacob said as he slipped forward into the sand. Blood turned the water a bright red. Clayton rolled the lifeless corpse over. He looked at the frozen face of his friend. The eyes were open staring at him. This was the first time he had seen someone die and it struck him. Deep he wanted revenge more then he ever wanted before. Even more then he wanted against the leader of the raptors called Scarface. The raptor had taken many people he had loved but the fire nation had taken more. He slid his hand over the still open eyes of Jacob. He closed Jacob's eyes.

"I will I swear it I'll kill every last one" Clayton said. A spot light hit Clayton's back. He looked behind himself to see a fishing boat come up to him.

Clayton stood up and turned to look at the boat his hands were covered in blood and in his right hand was the dog tags and ring.

"Ident." the spotlight operator called to him.

"Delta Tango Charlie 987" Clayton replied.

"Welcome home sir" the man said. "Where's the rest of your team?" The man said as Clayton loaded Jacob's lifeless corpse into the boat.

Clayton jumped in and looked at the man. "Dead it was an ambush they knew we were coming."

The man nodded as they rode in a boat to a makeshift airfield. A prop plane waited to take Clayton to a base out side of Washington D.C. The plane landed and he got out. He walked over to a truck waiting on him he threw his duffle bag into the back of the truck.

"Where too?" The driver asked.

"Jacob Michael's house first then mine" Clayton replied as he got in. the sun shone around his cowboy hat and shielded his face. They drove through the streets of downtown D.C. Clayton looked at the once proud city now a slum people lived in makeshift houses. Some of the houses that stood before the war were still owned by the people that had bought them. Blocks that held ten families now held over a hundred. It was now a third world country.

The truck stopped in front of a white two story house. Clayton got out and walked up to the door. He knocked on it. The door opened to revile a beautiful black haired woman not much older then Clayton. She was thin and looked very good for just having a kid. She wore thinning jeans and a white tee shirt and she held a small sleeping baby. She looked at him.

She knew why he was there. She started breathing heavily. She slowly fell down to the ground careful not to drop the new born. She rested against the door frame. She started to sob quietly. Clayton squatted down next to her and placed his arm around her. She shoved him off. "How many of the old team died?"

"I was the only one to live" he said.

"Why were you so lucky?" she asked looking at him.

"Cause I'm a monster" Clayton said looking at his hand and into a mirror at his reflection to see his raptor eye. He looked at her.

"There is a funeral tomorrow for the team" Clayton said looking at her. He took out the dog tags and wedding ring and placed it into her hands. "He asked me to give these to you and wanted you to know that he really loves you and will always be with you."

Clayton looked at her. She looked back at him and tears welled up into her eyes. Clayton kissed her on the forehead and turned back towards the truck.

"I KNOW YOU HAVE A PLAN FOR WHAT HAPPENED. I KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO WORK ON KILLING ALL THOSE MOTHER FUCKERS ALL FO THEM. WE BOTH KNOW IT WONT BRING JACOB BACK BUT THEY HAVE TO PAY FOR ALL THAT THEY HAVE DONE TO YOU AND ME AND THE REST OF THE WORLD" Jillian screamed at Clayton as she sobbed. The baby started to cry and scream. She cradled the baby trying to comfort both of their pain.

Clayton stopped and didn't look over his shoulder. He walked back to the truck and got in. The driver looked at him as a tear rolled down his face. The driver took him to his house on the outskirts of the city. Clayton got out and took his duffle bag out of the bed of the truck. He walked into his house. He sat the duffle bag on the table and started to do his post mission routine. He turned on some music and turned it up.

He took out his guns and started to clean them. He sat them across his kitchen table and proceeded to clean them. He looked them over his custom M-16, the raptor buster, his sawed off shotgun. It was a double barrel side by side with a pistol grip. As well as his pistols which were only five. A 9mm, a .45 caliber slide action Glock, A 50ae desert eagle, a .357 caliber revolver, and a 500 Smith and Wesson. He cleaned them all and sung along with the music.

He took a glances at a case that held his outfit from the Human-Dino war. The steel chain mail lined trench coat that had noticeable fixes in it and was a dark brown color. There was a necklace hanging in the case it was a raptor claw from his first one he killed. Next to the claw was a pendent of a golden humming bird. The women who he was in love with since day one of the human dino war had given him. The final two pieces of the necklace was two sets of dog tags. One set was his own that said his age, height, and what type of dinosaur he was. The second was his friends dog tags not Jacob's but another friend who gave his life in the first year of the human dino war. Rested above the coat and necklace was an old cowboy hat. It was now a dusty grey color it used to be brown years ago. On the bottom of the case was a pair of dark brown cowboy boots they also had noticeable fixes from claw marks. The final piece that made up the collection was a sword. It was a large broad sword. It rested on its sheaf that had it sitting above everything. Upon closer inspection of the sword one could see that the steel of the blade was no longer shining in the sun. There was still dried raptor blood on it.

He finished cleaning the guns and laid them in there designated spots. He took out his vest he had worn on the mission. He felt something in the pocket. He reached in and took out an object and looked at it. It was the flash drive. He took it over to his laptop. He opened it up to revile a picture as his back round from the Human-Dino war. It was of his slayer team and the Raptor Busters the team that was slaughtered on the grab and go mission he just got back from. He hooked up the flash drive to the laptop. Clayton tapped the key board and it brought up the file he waited for the file to load.

He lit up a smoke and inhaled. He tipped his head back and took a drag on the smoke. He ran his fingers threw his salt and pepper hair. He was only twenty two and had quite a bit of grey hair. He bore more scars all over his body than a ten men. He closed his eyes still waiting on the video to load.

"Ok I hope you see this Clayton" a very familiar voice came through the computer's speakers. Clayton opened his eyes and snapped his head to face the screen. There on the screen stood six people and a dinosaur. The girl in the front was a beautiful girl in her twenties. She had light brown hair and deep set green eyes. She wore jeans and a tee shirt. She had a pistol holstered on her hip. Clayton reached up and touched the screen.

"Amy" he whispered.

"If you watch this Clayton there is a lot you must know." Amy said looking at the camera she was using. "This is Toph, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, and Katara. Very quickly Sokka and Suki are together and Katara and Zuko are together. You know Scarface already." The raptor looked at the camera. Clayton locked eyes with the image. What he was confused about was why he was next to Amy and not trying to kill her.

"I had been captured by the raptors. I know you probably figured that out after the last battle that the raptors and winged raptors launched on the last day of the Human-Dino war. We found a natural worm hole that we went through. I figured out it took us to the past. It is the time of the avatar. Well was we launched a major attack the day of Sozin's comet. Well we got royally screwed. To help us try to win the war the raptors joined our side to help fight the war. Draco didn't like that so Scarface had to kill him and take the dragons for his army." Amy explained looking at the camera. Clayton looked at the image. He looked everyone over in the shot. They were all injured badly. He looked at Them they all had sadness in their eyes. Amy's eyes looked the saddest.

"Clayton the last air bender has been killed the avatar cycle has been broken. Thus the world is doomed. We need you we need a slayer. I hope the scientist have found a way to time travel. By now there should be records of the raptors and by now you and the old team have volunteered to go back we need that. The battery is almost dead." Amy explained. Clayton saw tears in her eyes. He knew she didn't cry often but she was this time it had to be something hard to start it.

"Clayton" Amy paused and looked down then she looked back up at the camera. I lo…" Amy started and then was cut off by static.

Clayton stared at the screen. A small fie popped up. He read it out loud to himself. "Subject video camera found in the ruins of Ember island. Records indicate that the island was destroyed during the attack launched by the resistance. Records also state that they were captured three days after the individuals in the video were captured and…" Clayton couldn't find the energy or will to say the last word which was 'Executed'. It made his blood boil he wanted to do what ever it took to get back to that time period if he had to comb the whole world to find a natural worm hole.

He got up and walked over to his case that held his slayer outfit. He opened it and took everything out. He sat the stuff on the table. He placed the sword into its sheaf. He walked over to his guns and put the holsters on for his pistols. He looked into the mirror at himself. His reflection looked back at him. He had two holsters on his belt next to them was two bowie knifes. He had his desert eagle and 9mm one each side of his hips.

He had two holsters on his sides next to his rib cage. He placed the .357 and the 500 in both of his side holsters. He strapped on four clip holders that he clipped to his belt. He took his final pistol the Glock and lifted up his shirt and placed it in his belt between his pants and belt. He picked up a special holder for his shot gun. The holder was brown leather and he began to place three and a half inch 00 buck shot into the shell holders. He opened the break action gun and loaded two. He then placed the gun into its holder. He put it on. It went over his shoulder. He threaded under his rib holsters. He looked again at the mirror he was ready for a one man war against the fire nation.

He took out his trench coat, hat, and boots. He threw them on and put all his raptor buster into its case. He slung his M-16 over his right shoulder. He took his sword and slung it the opposite way from the shot gun. He stood there and looked into the mirror one last time. It had been four years since he wore that outfit. There was one thing missing from the outfit his necklace. He picked it up and took his hat off. He put on the necklace and the dog tags clanked together. He the true slayer againg. He walked to his front door with his laptop. He opened the door to see John standing there.

"What you doing?" John asked.

"Going to see the president I need to know if we are trying to get to the past" Clayton said walking past him.

"That's why I'm here" John said.

Clayton stopped and looked back at him.

"You have been picked for a mission to go to the past to help the avatar" John said.

"Amy and the raptors are back there in that time" Clayton said looking at him.

"You mission will be to help he avatar not rescue her" John said.

"I would let the world burn to save her" Clayton said.

"I know but think about it you will have a chance to set everything right and get the world back to normal and have her back" John said.

"I'm in" Clayton said.

John got on to his motorcycle as Clayton got onto his motorcycle and drove to a large building. Outside stood Tyler. He walked up and shook Clayton's hand. He looked at his long time friends.

"The last two slayers soon it will be just one" Tyler said as he blew out cigar smoke.

"Let's get this over with" Clayton said.

They walked into the building. Clayton looked at the scientist walking around the building.

"You got the old slayer outfit on I see" Tyler said looking at Clayton.

"Yeah" Clayton said back to him.

"How much convincing did it take you to get Clayton to agree to this" Tyler asked looking at John.

"None he found out Amy and the raptors are in the past" John said.

Tyler looked at Clayton. Clayton looked back at him then to John.

"We have three duffle bags full of ammo for you as well as a 50 caliber sniper rifle for you oh and a few hundred cartons of smokes and supplies in the fourth bag " John said as he pointed to a table. Clayton walked over and picked up the bags.

"Clayton" Tyler called after him.

"What?" Clayton said looking over his shoulder at Tyler.

"Its one way this is the last time we will see each other" Tyler said.

Clayton said nothing. He looked at Tyler and John. His brothers and partners. One was a slayer like him and the other was a human they were his family.

"Never thought a T-Rex and a raptor would be best friends" John said with a smile.

"I know its weird me being a raptor and you a rex its been quiet a run" Clayton said looking at John.

The three men shook hands and said their goodbyes. Clayton turned to the portal as it opened. Before he stepped through he turned back to the two men he called family.

"See you in another lifetime" Clayton said.

They tipped their hats and watched as he stepped through. He disappeared. It was the start of the end.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok now we are beginning to get into the show. I do apologizes for any small errors i tend to type after i get off work at six in the a.m. so i'm pretty beat. This chapter is the only one in the story that has the original name from the show. Now you got an idea of how the future is messed up and really bad. He has lost good people and he still keeps fighting. i hope you keep reading this. please review =) Thank you Milstead 1988**

Chapter two

The Boy in the Iceberg

Two thousand years ago in the south pole of the four nations a canoe drifted through and ice flow. Two people sat in it. A young man and a young woman sat in the canoe. The young man held a spear in his hand. He wore a bluish grey parka with a white rimmed hood and had his hair back into a wolf's tail. His pants were a dark blue color. He held the spear tightly as he followed a fish.

"I can smell it cooking" he said as he followed the fish.

"Sokka…I caught a fish" the girl said.

"Not now" he said as he brought the spear back suddenly he was showered in water. He looked as a fish flopped back into the water. He looked at the girl. The girl wore the same style of clothes. Her hair had two loops going up on each side of her face. She had a braded pony tail going down to the middle of her back. She was a water bender. She smiled slightly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Can't you water bend some place else like not over my head, Katara" Sokka said.

"Sorry I was just trying to help" she said.

The wind changed and started blowing harder across their boat. They looked to see four different winds coming to a point to create a tornado like funnel. Lighting streaked threw it and inside there was a human form. Slowly the weird weather changed and a man stood there. It clearly was a man. He looked around and saw he was surrounded by snow and ice. They watched as he removed an all black glove to revile a silver arm. He tapped at his arm. He had on a dusty brown coat that went to his ankles and a weird brimmed hat. The could see he had on blue pants and weird pointed boots. They could only see the left side of his face. He had four large bags on his back as well as something's that looked like weapons.

"What or who do you think he is?" Katara asked Sokka.

"I'm not sure but he looks like trouble" Sokka said.

The man looked in their direction. They froze. He stood there for a few seconds. They ducked down.

"Hey I could use y'alls help" the man said.

They looked at him. Sokka picked up his spear and pointed it at him.

"Stay here" he said to Katara.

He got out and walked towards the man. He looked at the man and held the spear pointed at him. As he got closer he could see the man's face. There was a scar that went down the right side of his face came across the bridge of his nose and stopped on his cheek. His right eye was a slit pupil. He stood ten yards away from the man with his spear pointed at him.

"Are you a man or a demon?" Sokka asked.

"A bit of both I guess it would take a long time to explain what I am. But I do mean you no harm" The man said looking at him.

"Who are you?" Sokka asked.

"Clayton Milstead. I'm from another time. 2011 to be exact" the man said.

"Really expect me to believe you are from the future and not an evil sprit" Sokka said.

"How can I prove I am a man and from the future?" Clayton asked.

"Show me something from the future" Sokka demanded.

Clayton nodded. He reached to his side and took out his side arm. He looked at Sokka and looked at the water. He saw a fish come to the surface. He quickly snapped up his side arm and fired off a shot. The round struck the fish killing it instantly. He walked over and took the fish and handed it to Sokka.

Sokka looked at it and looked at the hole that went through the head of the fish. He looked back at Clayton.

"Ok I'm convinced" He said looking at Clayton.

Clayton looked as Katara joined them. Sokka looked at her. "I thought I told you to stay in the canoe" Sokka said looking at her.

"Well I wasn't sure if you were just going to leave him here" Katara said looking at him.

"So what are you's twos names?" Clayton asked.

"I'm Sokka and this is my annoying sister Katara" Sokka said.

"Annoying?" she said looking at him.

"Yes because I told you to stay with the canoe…" Sokka started then he saw the canoe flowing away.

Clayton looked as it drifted away. He looked at Sokka and Katara. Sokka turned and looked at Katara.

"I knew I shouldn't have brought you leave it to a girl to mess things up" Sokka said.

This infuriated Katara. "You are the most sexist, immature, nut brain…I'm embarrassed to call you my sibling" Katara started on a rant. She swung her arms and as she did water and ice began to sway back and forth. At first it wasn't much just small splashes then they got bigger. The motions went up the side of an iceberg. Clayton realized Katara was a water bender.

"Uh Katara" Sokka started seeing what was going on behind her.

"No ever since mom died I have been doing your laundry while you are out playing solider. Have you ever smelled your socks not pretty" Katara yelled as she swung her arms. The iceberg behind her shattered and the ice fell into the water causing waves. It caused the ice sheet the three of them were on to shift. The three of them looked at what she just did.

"I did that?" Katara asked.

"Yeah you've gone from weird to freakish Katara" Sokka said looking at her.

"You are a water bender?" Clayton asked looking at Katara.

"Yeah why?" she said looking at him.

Clayton looked at her. He began to move his hands and she watched to see as a second ice sheet began to move around to the point it began to swirl around then shot up into the air. Before it hit the water Clayton managed to stop it. He slowly let it fall to the water. He looked back at her again. Her mouth was open.

"I rely more on my guns" Clayton sad patting two of his guns.

She looked at him. She was about to say something when the three of them were cut off by a bright blue light. It shone bright through the water. Suddenly another larger, round, blue glowing iceberg surfaced. They looked at it and saw it had two forms in it. One was a large form. They could tell it was an animal. The second was human. It sat crossed legged. It had both of its fist together. It had arrows going across its hands and one down its head and they were all glowing. The human opened its eyes and they were glowing too.

"He's alive" Katara said as she took a club out of a leather holder off of Sokka's back. He hopped across ice sheets towards the glowing iceberg. Sokka and Clayton followed her to the iceberg. She began to hit the ice with the club. It seemed to have little affect on the ice. She brought it back for another hit the club was stopped by a black hand. She looked back to see Clayton standing there looking at her.

He lightly moved her behind him. He took off the glove from his right hand. He handed it to Sokka. He tapped a few buttons on his silver arm. Sokka and Katara heard a few beeping sounds come from his arm. Then they heard a whirling sound begin to emanate from his hand. He looked at it. He reached to his side and took out a five hundred pistol round. He removed his silver hand. Sokka and Katara watched in astonishment as he did this.

Clayton placed his removed hand under his armpit. He placed the round into a hole for it. He placed his hand back onto his wrist. He tapped anther button. Then he closed his hand into a fist and he could see the tip of the round coming out in between his metal knuckles. It was ready. He took three deep breathes then with lighting speed he brought his fist into the side of the iceberg. There was a muffled explosion. Then a long crack went up the side of the iceberg. There was the sound of escaping gas.

A bright blue light lit up the sky. There was a chorus of animal calls spreading around the three of them. Clayton even felt the raptor join in with the animals around them. They looked up at the sky to see the light reach into the sky. Out of what was left of the iceberg a young man walked up and looked at them. Sokka raised his spear. "Stop" he demanded.

The boy stopped glowing and fell down the ice towards them. Katara ran up to catch him. They gathered around the boy. Slowly his eyes opened.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" he asked looking at them.

"Sure" Katara and Clayton said looking at him.

The boy got up and looked at the three people looking at him. The boy wore yellow pants and shirt as well as brown boots and an orange cape like cloth. He was bald with the light blue arrows tattooed across his arms and over his head. He was slender and as tall as short compared to the other three. He looked at them.

"Who are you and what was that light?" Sokka asked him.

"I…I'm…" the boy started and he sneezed and flew ten feet into the air. He landed back in front of them . "I'm Aang."

"You're an air bender" Katara said.

"Yeah" the boy said looking at them.

"Great you're an air bender and those two are water benders together you can have loads of fun together" Sokka said with a grimiest.

There was a slight growling sound coming from behind a wall of ice. They looked back. Aang ran around the side to the sound Sokka, Katara, and Clayton walked around the side to see a large animal looking back at them.

"What is that?" Sokka asked.

"This is Appa he's a sky bison" Aang said stroking the large animal. It had a brown arrow running from its head to its large flat tail. He had two long horns on the side of his head. The fur of the animal was a bright light. Suddenly it sneezed like Aang did. A large amount of animal snot hit Sokka. He looked at himself.

"Eww" he screamed and began rubbing his face in the snow cleaning himself off.

"We need to get back to the village" Katara said.

"Yeah how do you plan on doing that you let the canoe drift away" Sokka said looking at her.

Sokka and Katara looked at Clayton. He looked at them. "What?" he asked looking at them.

"Do you have any thing to help us?" Katara asked looking at him.

"No I don't I brought a lot except a boat" Clayton said looking at her.

"That's ok we can fly back" Aang said looking at them.

"Fly?" Sokka asked looking at him.

"Yeah Appa can fly us to your village" Aang said looking at them.

Clayton shrugged his shoulders and in one sleek motion jumped up in to Appa's saddle. Katara climbed up next to him. Aang jumped up to take the reigns. They looked at Sokka who still stood on the ice. Sokka looked up at them.

"No way I'm taking a ride on a ten ton magical monster" Sokka said looking at them.

"Would you rather another monster come and offer you a ride?" Katara said looking at him.

He raised his finger to say something. Instead he looked at them. He climbed up into the saddle. They looked at Aang as he snapped his wrist. "Yip Yip" Aang called. Appa made a loud call. He raised his tail and the slapped it down on to the ice. Appa jumped into the air and splashed down in to the water.

"Wow its so amazing" Sokka said looking at Aang.

"Appa's just tired soon enough we'll be flying" Aang said looking at him.

Clayton shook his head and looked at his arm. He tapped a few buttons. He felt the hand unhook from the wrist. He took It off. He placed the metal hand on to the seat. He reached into the wrist and pulled out the cartridge. He sniffed it and took in the scent of the burned gun powder. He loved that smell. He threw the spent shell into the water and tapped another button and placed his hand back onto his wrist. A whirling sound came from his wrist to reconnect his hand to the rest of his metal arm. He looked up to see Aang, Sokka, and Katara watching him.

"Ok what's up with your arm?" Sokka asked looking at him.

Clayton looked at them. He looked back down at his hand as he slid on his glove. "Well when I was in a battle in the Human-Dino war my arm was cut off…well ripped off is more the word. We had the technology to fuse a machine to organic life forms. I was the first human…well monster to get it. They managed to fuse the wires to my nerves so I can control it and is responds to the natural motions of my hand and wrist" Clayton said as he demonstrated the movements of his wrist it moved naturally just like his left and normal hand. He moved his left hand up the side of his right arm to show where the wires were connected to his nerves.

"Monster? You look like a normal human I mean except for you eye" Katara said looking at him.

"I'm a slayer. Half human half dinosaur. I was made during the Human-Dino war. Before that war I was human working to survive in a world where the last free land was. The rest of the world was controlled by the fire nation.

"The dinosaurs were created as weapons to try to fight the fire nation. But some how they got out and started killing everyone. My friends and I started our own army to fight them. Little did we know it was going to be our biggest moment in time. From the Human-Dino war a new breed of soldiers arose. Not just the slayers but other teams and fighters. We had our own fleet of war ships with hundreds of fighter jets and choppers.

"We lost a lot of people. Friends, family, and good men. It lasted three years hundreds of thousands of people died. At the end of the war it was just me and four friends I had left four of us were slayers Tyler was still a human. He was the fleet commander and was drafted into the navy to bring his fleet to aid the army. Five month later the fire nation tried to attack a battered and bruised country. We won that battle but at the cost of two slayers. That left John and I. He is half T-rex a really big dinosaur and I'm half raptor the dinosaur that took Amy the love of my life. I still had my task force called the 'Raptor Busters'. The love of my life had been captured by raptors on the last day of the Human-Dino war. They disappeared just compactly disappeared off the face of the earth. Turns out there are here in this time period.

"But my mission isn't to kill them. Although I'm going to search for them. My mission is to end the war with the fire nation in the future now before it ends in the four nations. I'm here to find the Avatar. The last air bender and help him finish the war." Clayton explained. He felt a tear role down the side of his face. He looked up at them. He reached into his coat and took out a pack of smokes. He put one in and lit it up. He breathed in the smoke.

"Wow I can't believe you went through all of that and yet you are still alive to bear it all" Katara said looking at him.

"Yeah I sometimes wonder why I survived" Clayton said looking at them.

"But the avatar well he disappeared a hundred years ago around the time the war started" Katara said looking at him.

"Well I've got to find him" Clayton said looking at them.

They rode on Appa back to Sokka's and Katara's village. It was a small village full of woman, elderly, and children. They looked at the new comers Clayton and Aang introduced themselves to the whole village. Clayton walked over to a small mound of snow and water bended it into a small hut. He walked in and built a small fire he opened up the provisions duffle bag. He reached in and took out three pictures One was of the slayer and raptor buster team. It was the same one he had as his computer background. He looked at the second picture of him and Amy. They were smiling and in each others arms. He looked at his last picture it was of his and his family before they died.

He began to take off his weapons. He placed his custom M-16 and raptor buster against the wall of the hut. He looked at his sawed off shotgun as he placed it next to them. He took off his sword and side arms. He water bended a small ice table up and set the smaller weapons on it. He took off his hat and his trench coat. He handled the claw necklace. He looked next to the killing claw of the raptor to see the small gold trinket and his dog tags. He took off his shirt and picked up a blanket out of his bag. He Pulled the blanket around himself. He got close to the fire and held the pictures as he slept.

"Clayton…Clayton" a voice said. It was Katara's. She shook his shoulder. Suddenly he sat up with blinding speed and had a bowie knife held to her throat. He looked into her eyes. He came to his senses.

"I'm sorry I hope I didn't hurt you" Clayton said looking at her.

"No I'm ok" she said looking at her. "Its ok by the way would you mind giving Sokka a hand building some walls. Its nice to finally have another water bender in this village" she said looking at him as he sat up. She could see his chest. His chest had three long scars going down his chest.

Clayton brought his metal hand over his face to help wake his self up. He looked at her. "What do you mean?" Clayton said still looking at her.

"Well I'm the only water bender left in the south pole" Katara said looking at him.

"What happened to them?" Clayton said looking at her.

"The fire nation took them along time ago" Katara said looking at him.

Clayton stood up. He set the pictures into his bag and picked up his shirt and started to put it on. Katara stared in shock and aw at the pink scars that covered his back. Some were clearly massive claw and teeth marks like the three on his chest. Others were burn scars and some were small round scars. She watched as he got dressed and turned to look at her starring at him.

"How did you survive all of those?" She asked looking at him.

"Slayers have incredibly strong bones and as well as super fast healing abilities we were the best for a reason" Clayton said looking at her with a smile. He followed her out to the courtyard of the village. They looked as people started to look at them.

Sokka and Aang walked up to join them. Suddenly the falling snow turned black. Sokka and Katara looked at each other they knew what it was.

"What is it?" Clayton said looking at them.

"it's a fire nation raid" Sokka said looking at him.

"Wait I've got friends all over the world even the fire nation there wasn't ever a war" Aang said looking at them.

"How long were you in that iceberg?" Katara asked looking at him.

"I don't know a few weeks" Aang said looking at her.

"I think its more like a hundred years" she said looking at him.

"What do I look like a hundred and sixteen year old man" Aang said looking at her.

Suddenly a massive war ship crashed through a snow wall. The bow of the ship opened up and troops in armor came running out. Some were armed with trident like spears and others with swords. Some came out with no weapons they had metal mask connected to their helmets. These troops used fire bending instead of other weapons. They stood ready for a young man the same age as Clayton walk down the path way he had armor on. His head was bald except for a pony tail that came out of the back of his head. He had a pink scar on his face that went over his left eye. It was a burn scar.

"I'm Zuko crown prince of the fire nation and I demand to know where you are keeping him" the young man yelled.

Clayton moved Aang behind him. He looked at Zuko. Then it came back to him he knew not to try to kill Zuko. He knew he would be on his side at sometime. He would have to remember to tell Zuko to thank Amy for saving his life. He looked to see Zuko pull an older woman to his side. "He would be about this age. Master of the elements. The avatar that's who I want" Zuko said.

Suddenly Clayton felt a breeze. Aang flew over him and landed in front of Zuko. "looking for me?"

"I finally found you" Zuko said looking at him.

"If I go with you peacefully will you leave these people alone?" Aang asked him.

"Yes" he said looking at him.

Aang followed him onto the ship. The troops followed him onto the ship. The bow closed up and it backed away and began to motor away. Katara looked at Clayton.

"I thought he was your mission" she asked him.

"He is but I'm not going to try to kill Zuko" He said looking at her.

"He just took the worlds last hope for peace" she said looking at him.

Clayton walked back to the makeshift hut. He came out with his bags and weapons. He walked past her and launched himself up onto Appa's saddle. He cocked his M-16 and looked back as Katara and Sokka walked up. He looked at them.

"We're coming with you" Sokka said looking at him.

Clayton nodded as they climbed up.

"So what was the words Aang said to try to get Appa to fly?" Clayton asked.

"Yip Yip" Katara said.

Suddenly Appa raised his massive tail and brought it down this time he flew into the air. He was flying. Clayton cheered as they took off. They flew through the air. Clayton looked back at Sokka and Katara. "so how old are ya'll?"

"I'll be nineteen next week" Katara said looking at him.

"And I'm twenty" Sokka said looking at him.

"How old are you?" Katara asked Clayton.

"Twenty two" he answered.

Katara looked at him. "And you have a machine arm and all those scars and went through all that you have and are only twenty two?" she asked in shock looking at him.

He nodded and looked back out over the water to see the ship he pointed at it to see Aang running on the deck of the ship. He looked down as the fire benders chased him. Clayton saw something in Appa's saddle. He pulled it out and looked at it he realized it was Aang's staff. He remembered stories of air benders using them to fly with. He looked down as Aang got thrown into the water.

"AANG" Katara screamed.

"NO" Clayton yelled.

Suddenly the water exploded and Aang flew up surrounded by a vortex of water. He was glowing again. He was in the avatar state. He began to water bend the water around throwing men around. Then still glowing he launched himself up onto Appa and stopped glowing. He collapsed and opened his eyes and looked at Sokka, Katara, and Clayton as they looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Katara asked him.

"Because I didn't want to be the Avatar" Aang said looking at them.

Clayton switched seats with Aang. He looked at Aang.

"You are my mission and I won't let you die I need to save my future" Clayton said looking into his eyes.

"Well we will have to do what we can to make sure your future doesn't happen" he said.

Clayton sat down. "I swear I will find you Amy" he said to his self and looked at them as they flew towards the southern air temples. He knew this war was going to end but he had no idea how long it would take. He also knew he would have to find Amy along the way he looked at them.

"I know you need to learn water, earth, and fire we need to get to the north pole to get you a master" Clayton said looking at him.

"Yeah good idea and while we are there we can find you and Katara one" Aang said looking at him.

"For her not me I don't need one I am a master of water bending but I use guns more" Clayton said looking at him.

"Cant you train us?" he asked him.

"No I'm not a good teacher of water bending if you want to learn how to shoot then ask me for that trust me" Clayton said looking back at him.

"Well we should get some sleep as we are flying to the southern air temple" Aang said to them.

The small group of young adults all slept. Clayton was the last one to fall asleep. He looked at Aang, Sokka, and Katara. He knew it would be his new family and he would protect them all even if it meant his life he wouldn't let them die the future depended on it. He also knew that the Human-Dino war just might have carried over to the past but he wasn't sure how Draco and Scarface would react to him being in that same time period. He knew that was another problem for another day he just knew that now they had to dodge Zuko and the rest of th_**e fire nation on the way to the north pole. He closed his eyes and dreamed a dreamless sleep.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's where you get to see him be happy and see he does have a heart. Although its covered by a lot of scars. i know they are long sometimes but i like to make sure people know whats going on and understand who the main dude is please bare with the first four parts not as much action to start but i swear it will get a lot of action Thank you for sticking in there Milstead1988**

Chapter three

Journey to the north pole

In the following weeks since the team got together and started traveling to the north pole they had four big moments. The first was they found the abandoned southern air temples. Aang found an new pet to add to the group it was a flying lemur which he had named Momo. It was a small creature about the size of a cat with white and black short fur. It had large sensitive ears. Bat-like wings and a long tail. It was a funny animal and it acted goofy all the time. The second was when the group traveled to the island of Kyoshi. There Sokka met a girl named Suki. He also trained to fight like the Kyoshi warriors which Suki was part of. The young woman of the island were warriors. The next big event they went to Omashu where they met King Bumi who happened to be a friend of Aang's over a hundred years ago. He taught Aang to think outside of the box and not like an air bender all the time.

The final and greatest event was when on the winter solstice. They snuck into fire nation controlled waters to get to half moon island. They came so that Aang could connect with his past life Avatar Roku. His past life made an appearance to save every one from fire nation troops. He ended up destroying the temple they were at.

There was one downside to all this trips was that Zuko was hot on their heals. Clayton knew he couldn't kill him but he was getting really annoyed with the Fire Lord's son. How ever the fire lord's brother General Iroh however was a man he greatly respected. He remembered reading books written by the man. He had a few run-ins with the man. He was an older man in his mid fifties and with grey hair that was bald down the middle. He had a short pony tail at the back of the bald area. He had a pointed beard and side burns that went to his chin. He had a large gut and but he was the host powerful fire bender he had ever seen since John. Another problem they have encountered on the way was a bothersome Admiral named Zhao. He was a tall and slender man with a really short temper, big ego and even bigger sideburns.

They were now flying over a stretch of fire nation controlled earth kingdom. They were flying over a river and on both sides of the river there were trees. They could see smoke in the distance about a mile and a half away. Clayton looked at it through a pair of binoculars. He looked back at the group.

"We need to go investigate that smoke" Clayton said looking at them.

"Why? Its probably a fire nation trap" Sokka said looking at him.

Clayton reached into his bag and took out his M-16. He cocked it and looked at Sokka. Sokka shrugged and they flew Appa over to the smoke. When Appa landed they saw a scene of death and destruction. Everyone got off of Appa and looked around.

"I don't think it's a trap" Clayton said looking at some of the dead bodies.

"You think" Sokka said looking at him.

"I cant believe the fire nation could do this" Katara said. She saw people had been ripped apart. Limbs and body part strewn across the ground. She looked to see that a mother was holding her child. Both had been killed by an unknown force. The mother's face was frozen in a death scream. The child's was too.

"What happened to the world?" Aang asked looking around.

"War, genocide and power" Clayton said looking at him. He held his gun close to his body. He placed the butt of the gun to his shoulder and he looked through the houses. He stopped at one he saw something he couldn't believe.

"I don't think the fire nation did this" He called to the rest of the group. They came over to where he was at and then they saw it. There was a massive banner and flag with the fire nation insignia on it. They looked at each other.

"So the fire nation attacked their own?" Katara said looking at Clayton. "Or was it earth benders?"

Clayton looked at her then he picked up an all to familiar scent. He wasn't sure if it was just wafting from a distance or it was all over the village. He started to walk away.

"Clayton what is it?" Katara called after him.

He disappeared behind a building. "I found out what destroyed this village and it wasn't fire benders or earth benders" He called.

The group came around the building to see Clayton standing over what looked like a dead animal. The animal was a brilliant blue color with black tiger stripes. It had a long tail and a slender body. The bottom of the legs were slender and it had thick muscled thighs. Its feet had two small claws and one large claw meant for killing. It matched the claw that Clayton had on his necklace. Its arms were muscular at the top and tapered down to slender "hands" with three claws on it. Its head was slightly rounded and the nose was slender and had teeth coming out of the side of its mouth. The eyes were amber in color and had a slit pupil a pupil that looked just like Clayton's right eye. The top of the head had a feathered crest that seemed to make a mane of feathers similar to a lion's mane around its neck. Suddenly they saw it take a breath it wasn't dead. The animal seemed to be about six feet long and five feet tall.

"What is it?" Sokka said looking at the animal.

"A raptor" Clayton said looking at the animal. He knelt down to look at the animal's wounds. He saw that it was missing its right arm and its left leg was broken. The bone was jutting out of the skin. It had arrows sticking out of its side. Clayton could see they had mist most of the vitals. He stood back up and looked at the group.

"What can we do to help it?" Aang said looking at the animal.

Clayton pulled out his pistol. Aang looked at him. " No it has a life force" Aang said looking at him.

Clayton ignored him. He looked down at the raptor. " Where's Amy and Scarface?" he asked the animal.

They heard a small series of chirps come from the animal. Clayton shook his head. "Where are they?" Clayton asked again with more force. This time no sounds came from the animal.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked.

"You see they can understand our language but not speak it. They have their own language that only I can understand beings that I'm part raptor" Clayton said looking at them.

"What did it say to you?" Katara said looking at the raptor.

"Basically it told me to fuck off it ain't telling me anything especially how to find those two" Clayton said looking at her.

Clayton looked back at the raptor. "WHERE ARE THEY" He yelled at the animal. The raptor snapped its head up at him and let out a series of piercing shrieks. The others saw that what ever the raptor had said to Clayton infuriated him. He raised his leg and brought the heal of his boat down hard on the broken leg. There was a slicking sound of the bone breaking again. The raptor let out a pain filled shriek. Clayton put his pistol back into the holster. He pulled out his bowie knife. He proceeded to cut the broken leg off there the bone was sticking out. The raptor shrieked and screamed.

Clayton stood back up and threw the removed leg aside. He looked at his blood covered hand and glove. He looked back at the group.

"What did it say this time?" Katara asked looking at him in shock.

"That the raptors are going to stop the fire nation then turn their attention to the rest of the world. They have heard his calls and know I'm here and so they are going to save Amy until I catch up with them then they are going to kill her right in front of me like the other girls I loved" Clayton said looking at them.

"Clayton you can't do this its an animal a sentient animal it can think and talk. It has a powerful life force that can't be matched by any other animal. It almost has human qualities. I know these animals have hurt you I know they have taken a lot from you but violence against the animal or the fire nation is the answer. You have gone far enough" Aang said looking at Clayton.

"No I don't think I have gone far enough" Clayton said as he kicked the raptor. "For starters its not an animal it's a monster. Better yet a weapon a weapon of mass destruction…" Clayton said looking at him he paused for a bit thinking about what he just said. "Just like me. They were made to kill the fire nation they killed people I love. I watched my little sixteen year old sister get ripped apart by these monsters. The reason they seem a little like humans is because they have a small fragment of human D.N.A attached to theirs. Scarface…well he has my D.N.A attached to his. These aren't animals they are monsters. If you don't like what I'm going go somewhere else he's lying to me anyways" Clayton said looking at them.

"I can't be here I'm going back to Appa" Aang said looking at him and the bleeding raptor. Sokka turned and followed him. Katara looked at Clayton as he stood there looking at her. The raptor's blood dripped from his knife and his hands.

"You don't have to stay here and see this" Clayton said looking a her.

"I want to we have something in common the fire nation took my mother away from me" she said as she reached up and touched her necklace around her neck.

"The raptors took mine and my sister" Clayton said looking at her.

"How do you know its lying to you?" she asked.

"Call it animal instinct" Clayton said looking at her.

He looked back to the raptor who was breathing faster. It looked back at him. Clayton kneeled down to be at eye level with the raptor. It chirped, growled, and hissed at him. Clayton shook his head. "I'm going to keep cutting pieces off of you until you tell me what I want to know and if you make it longer then it should be I will let you bleed out and not shoot you" Clayton said looking at the raptor.

It looked back at him then turned to look at Katara. It felt a cold silver hand grab its nose and turn its head back to face Clayton. "She can't help you the other ones couldn't she won't now tell me where is Amy and Scarface?" Clayton said looking at the raptor.

The raptor let out several grunts, hisses and whistles. Clayton looked at the raptor. "Are you sure?" he said.

The raptor hissed at him.

Clayton stood up and looked at Katara. He took his pistol and shot the raptor in the head. Clayton placed the gun into the holster. He walked over to Katara. He looked at his glove and threw it to the ground. He walked past Katara. She walked with him.

"What did it say?" she asked looking at him.

Clayton stopped and looked at her. He reached up and touched the pendent next to the raptor claw. He looked down at the hummingbird. He put a smoke in and lit it up he looked at it.

"Before you answer that what is that?" she said pointing at the smoke.

"it's a drug called a cigarette the main drug is nicotine. I started it when I was young before I was a slayer. It became an addiction I couldn't quit. Don't ever get in them and start this shit got it?" Clayton said looking at her.

"Got it so well what did it tell you?" Katara asked again.

He looked at her. "He told me that about a week ago Amy got away from the raptor army so she's some where here in the earth kingdom but they don't know where. Right now they are just working on what they were made for killing the fire nation" Clayton said looking at her.

"What about Scarface?" She asked still looking at him.

"It didn't know this was just a small group of raptors sent by Scarface to kill this village. They were miles away three days ago so they could be sixty miles away in any direction" Clayton said as he walked back to Appa.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked after him.

"Well Aang is my mission I will help him get to the north pole then when we come back to the earth kingdom then I will search for her" Clayton said as he walked back to Appa.

"Well lets at least try to look for her before we go to the north pole" she said looking at him.

"Look for who?" Aang said looking at them.

"Amy" Katara answered him.

"What the raptor told you what you wanted to know?" Sokka said to Clayton.

"Yeah she got away from the raptors a bout a week ago about the time we were on our way back from your visit with Avatar Roku" Clayton said looking at Aang.

"When did it tell you that?" Aang said.

"After I threatened to start cutting pieces off of it" Clayton said looking at him.

Aang looked at him. "Lets go find her" Aang said jumping onto Appa.

"We can't my mission is to protect you and I don't want to mess the time line up more" Clayton said looking at him.

"We are doing this you can protect me on the way to find her my job is to help people" Aang said looking at him.

Clayton nodded and helped Sokka and Katara get onto Appa. He was amazed that Aang would help him after he just got finished torturing the raptor. They took off and few around much of the earth kingdom. They found nothing and no leads. They met all kinds of people along the way was a professor/inventor, Jet a vigilante freedom fighter who caused problems for them. They also had a close run in with Zuko who captured Katara and Sokka with the help of Jun a bounty hunter. The final person they met was a deserter of the fire nation army named Jeong-Jeong. He showed Aang some things for fire bending. Katara learned that she had special healing properties with her water bending she could heal wound on people. They had been traveling for a few weeks. They stopped at a market and were walking around.

"I'm hungry" Sokka said.

"When ain't you?" Katara said with a snicker.

They walked into a restaurant. The four of them sat down at a table. They looked over the menu.

"Man she did a number on you face buddy" one man said to the man behind the counter.

"She was in here ranting and raving about some animals I have never heard of coming this way. She was bothering my customers" The other man said.

"What did she do?" the other man asked.

"She started freaking out and yelling to get everyone out of the town so they wont be killed. When I tried to restrain her she slammed her elbow into the side of my face. The crazy thing was she clamed she was from the future and was saying some guy named Clayton would come for her" the other man said.

From across the room this made Clayton snap his head to look in their direction. He got up and ran over to the two men. "Where is she?" He said looking at the man behind the counter. Just then Aang, Sokka, and Katara ran up behind him.

"Why does it matter to you?" The man said.

Clayton reached across the counter and grabbed the man and pulled him in close so he was looking into his raptor eye. The man's eyes opened wide as he looked at him.

"Clayton" Aang said trying to pull him off the man.

"You are real she was telling the truth" the man said.

"Yes now where is she?" Clayton said looking at him.

"The jail two blocks down on the left" the man said.

Clayton released him and turned around and ran out the door. He ran fast faster then he ever has before. He found the jail and stopped outside of it. He looked at the door. The rest of the group came up to join him.

"Are you ok?" Katara said looking at him.

"I haven't seen her in a year I'm nervous to see her" Clayton said.

"Well go I'm sure she will be just as happy to see you" Katara said.

Clayton nodded. "Stay here I want to do this on my own" Clayton said looking at them. They nodded and sat in some chairs that were out side of the jail.

Clayton opened the door and walked in. A man sat behind the desk and looked through papers. He glanced up at the weirdly dressed man who wore pants a short sleeved shirt. His right arm was silver colored. He looked at the few weapons on the man most of them he didn't know what they were. He looked at the scar that trailed across the mans face.

"You aren't from around here are you?" the man said looking at him.

"No but I'm here for the girl who tore up the restaurant down the street from here" Clayton said looking at him.

"And you are?" the jailer asked.

"Clayton Milstead" Clayton answered.

"Who do you work for?" The man asked.

"I've been traveling with the avatar" Clayton said looking at him.

"So you can't take her with out proper clearance" the man said looking at him.

"I'm from the future like her" Clayton said.

The man laughed. Clayton didn't laugh he looked at him. He tapped a few buttons on his arm and took his hand off. He looked at the man as the man's jaw dropped. He reconnected it to his wrist. The man looked at him.

"Believe me now" He said as he move his hand around like he would his other hand.

The man nodded and got up and led him to a cell. When he opened the door there was no one in it. The jailer walked in three feet. Suddenly a hand grabbed him by the throat from the side and pulled him front of a form. This person seemed to have been in the wild for a long time at least a year. The hair was long and the clothes were tatters. She held a make shift knife up to the jailer's throat and hid behind him.

"I'm going to walk out of here and you ain't going to stop me" she said from behind the man.

"I'm here to walk you out" Clayton said to her.

"No nobody believes me about the raptors so I don't care I have to find my gun and camera and figure out how to get a message to Clayton" she said.

"The slayer?" Clayton said.

"Yes" she said

"Well Amy I can't let you do that" Clayton said.

"Just because you know my name doesn't mean you know about me" Amy said.

"Yes I do know you" Clayton said.

"NO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU DO I'M FROM 2011 HOW WOULD YOU FUCKING KNOW ME" Amy screamed at him.

"BECAUSE IN THE YEAR 2010 WE WERE ALL BUT INSEPARABLE BEFORE YOU GOT TAKEN BY THE RAPTORS" Clayton yelled back.

The girl said nothing. Slowly her head peaked out from behind the man. She looked at the man standing there before her. She released the man and walked up slowly to the man.

"Is this real are you here?" she asked looking at Clayton.

She reached out and touched his face she ran her hand down the length of his scar. She slowly brought her hand down across Clayton's chest to feel his scars under his shirt. She brought her hand down further to his right elbow and brought it past that until her hand was on his machine arm. She looked at him. She suddenly pulled herself up and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back.

"I finally found you" he said as there foreheads were together. Their noses touched and they breathed in each others scents. The slayer and the human the love that not even the raptors or time could keep apart.

"Amy I've wanted to tell you something for a long time…I love you Amy" Clayton said looking at her.

She looked at him as tears began to come out of her eyes. "Oh Clayton you have no idea how long I've waited for that. I love you to so much" She said wrapping her arms around him.

Clayton turned and led her out she held onto him the hole way out. She kept her head on his chest. They walked out of the jail in each others arms. There sat Katara, Aang, and Sokka. They looked at them.

"Sokka, Aang, and Katara This is Amy the girl I was telling you about. Amy this is the team. Aang is the Avatar the world last hope for peace. He is my mission" Clayton said looking at her.

"Hey guys I guess I'm the new team member" Amy said looking at them.

"Well first me and you are going shopping" Katara said looking at her.

Amy smiled. Katara took Amy by the hand and led her back to a clothes store. Clayton took a seat next to Aang and Sokka. "We will be here for a while" Clayton said looking at them.

Katara led Amy into store. She took her into the clothing store. They walked in and Katara started grabbing clothes to let Amy try them on.

"You must be so happy to be with Clayton again" Katara said looking at her.

Amy smiled "You have no idea. I spent a year with the raptors they kept me fed and sheltered but I was their prisoner. They wanted to lead Clayton away from the states to kill him"

Katara looked at her. "Well at least you have him now and he has you" she said with a smile.

Clayton, Aang, and Sokka sat in front of the clothing shop.

"How long will this take?" Aang asked.

"Its two woman in a clothing store its going to take some time" Sokka said.

"Yes very true might as well get comfortable" Clayton said looking at Aang.

A few hours had gone by. Clayton had tipped his hat down and was asleep. Aang was playing with Momo with a small wind. Sokka picked his teeth with his boomerang. They sat there and waited on the girls.

"So how do we look?" Katara asked.

Sokka and Aang turned and looked at them. Clayton still had his hat tipped down and was still asleep.

"You two look beautiful" Aang said looking at them.

Sokka gave Clayton a swift kick to the leg. He didn't move or stir.

"Don't waist your energy he's always been a heavy sleeper" Amy said.

"How do you plan on waking him?" Katara asked.

"You'll see" Amy said. She walked over to Clayton and stood next to him. She then straddled him and sat down on him so that here eyes would be about level with his.

"I don't think you should do that" Katara said to her.

"Well right now my scent is in his nose so he wont hurt me and aside from that I know how to wake him without him trying to kill me" Amy said not taking her eyes off of Clayton.

She carefully removed his hat to revile his face and salt and pepper hair. He looked peaceful as he slept. Amy took his hat and put it on. She moved her face close to his. She kissed him softly and looked at him. "Wake up my sweet slayer" she said.

Clayton's eyes opened to see Amy's beautiful smiling face. He looked at her. "Wow you look…wow" Clayton said looking her over. She wore silk robes and they were blue and red colors. Her hair had been pulled back into a braded pony tail. She was even more beautiful then the day she was captured. He pulled her close until she was rested on him.

"I love you" He whispered.

"I love you too my sweet raptor" she whispered back.


	5. Chapter 4

**as i said there will be action well here is the start of it and some people are back. I hope you have been enjoying it so far please like i said be fore any questions feel free to ask. Tell me something you think i can stand to fix i want your honest thoughts tell me the truth but tear me a new one i'm still new at the game thank you Milstead1988**

Chapter four

The battle of the north

The group left the town and started back towards the north pole. They were nearing the north pole one day they started seeing icebergs. As they flew they were stopped by a wall of ice that seemed to come up out of the ocean almost as if by magic.

They came into the massive kingdom. In a few days they had a banquet in honor of Aang, Sokka, and Katara. There Sokka met Princess Yue. He had began to develop feelings for her. Aang met Master Pakku. He began his training Katara joined him in the training. They had spent a few weeks up at the north pole. It was nice for Clayton and Amy who never left each others side.

One night they had been sitting on the pier looking over the bay. They sat in each others arms. The moon and the stars lit up the hole bay creating the most beautiful reflection across the water.

"The hole year I spent away from you was the most pain I have ever went through" Clayton said looking at her.

"I went through that pain too" She said looking at him.

He smiled and kissed her.

"So why didn't the raptor busters or John come with you?" Amy asked him.

"John didn't want to come and as for the raptor busters well they are dead the hole team got slaughtered the day before I left" Clayton said looking at her trying to push the pain away of that memory.

"Even Jacob" she said.

"Yeah and a week or two before that he had a baby" Clayton said.

Amy just looked at him she knew there was taking a lot from everyone not just them. "How did you know that I was back here?" Amy finally asked.

"On the day the team was killed I found a video file that the fire nation had for centuries. I watched it and saw what might happen as long as I keep on or close to the same path you did" Clayton said looking at her.

She looked at him confused. "I haven't made any video for you."

"I know that's because the video was made the day after you organized a massive attack against the fire nation the day of Sozin's Comet. Well you and the raptors joined forces with Aang, Sokka, Zuko, Katara, Suki, and Toph. Well as well as a bunch of armies to try a last ditch effort to end the war it didn't work a lot of people died" Clayton said looking at her.

She sat there looking at him. She didn't know what to say. She then decided to say nothing. She moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest. She reached over and interlaced her fingers with his machine hand. She looked up at him and kissed him. "I have missed you so much" she said.

He smiled and kissed her back. A strong wind blew over the pier. Then it got stronger. They looked out over the water to see four different winds blowing. Suddenly a massive vortex appeared in the water. The vortex exploded and turned into a cyclone. Clayton and Amy jumped up and stood there looking at the cyclone. In just ten seconds the cyclone grew to take up most of the bay. They watched as lighting streaked threw it strangely the wind stopped and the lighting still streaked threw the cyclone. Clayton and Amy looked as suddenly a very familiar sound came to their ears.

The side of the cyclone opened to revile war ships. Helicopters and Jets came flying out of the top of the cyclone.

"We got reinforcements" Clayton said.

"Wait if we got reinforcements what happened to us?" Amy said.

Clayton looked at her. He turned to look back to see a small fleet of ten ships come threw the cyclone. The first two were super cruisers. They were followed by three super destroyers two super aircraft carriers and three fuel ships. Amy and Clayton could see the guns on the destroyers and cruisers were still smoking. The ships had fresh battle damage on them. They were escorted by gunship helicopters and fighter jets. They flew around the fleet like angry hornets protecting their nest. Clayton looked at the lead cruiser and looked at the custom insignia painted on the fide of it. It was from one of his favorite video games. He looked to see two swords crossed behind them there was a yellow and blue M.

"Its Tyler's fleet" Clayton said looking at her.

"You better tell them that" Amy said pointing at some water bender ships. Heading towards the massive war ships.

Clayton looked over to the entrance of the water bending kingdom. He took off running across the pier towards the wall. "NO STOP THEY ARE NOT A THREAT" he yelled.

He looked to see the chief of the whole northern pole standing there on the wall looking at the fleet of ship that just appeared in his bay. Clayton ran up to him.

"They are on our side" Clayton said to him.

"How do you know that?" He said looking at Clayton.

"Its my friend's fleet they are here to help something must have happened in the future to force them here" Clayton said looking at him.

"We cant be sure of that" the chief said.

"If I can get my friend to come ashore and you meet him will that help you?" Clayton asked him.

The chief looked at him and nodded. He raised his hands and as he did there was the sounds of trumpets. The war ships stopped and waited for their chiefs orders.

Clayton looked out to the fleet to see the giant cyclone was now gone and the helicopters and jets were now landing on the aircraft carriers. He noticed one black hawk helicopter took off from the lead super cruiser. It came towards the city. Amy ran up to join Clayton. Aang, Sokka, Yue, and Katara joined them on the wall. The helicopter circled around looking for a place to land.

"Katara help me make a flat sheet of ice about ten feet thick, sixty feet wide and sixty feet long" Clayton said looking at Katara.

The two of them worked together to make a landing pad for the helicopter. Clayton grabbed two torches and began to signal the helicopter. It circled towards them. It slowed down to land on the platform. The rotating blades kicked up dusty snow. Everyone backed away slowly from it. All except Clayton and Amy. They stood there watching it. Slowly the blades stopped spinning and the side door opened.

Out stepped a man who had on a ball cap, and tennis shoes, blue jeans, and a tee shirt with a vest over it. A second man stepped out wearing jeans hunting boots and a leather jacket. Both were smoking. The first one had a cigar hanging out of his mouth and the second had a cigarette in his mouth. They walked up to the end of the platform.

About ten soldiers from the wall ran up and pointed their spears at the two men. Clayton stepped forward to face the two men. They looked at him Amy stepped up to face them with Clayton. Clayton looked then over. "What was that about never seen you two again?" He said looking at them.

"Ahh" Tyler said as he threw his arms around Clayton.

"I see he found you" John said looking at Amy.

"Yeah he sure did" Amy said looking at him.

Clayton reached over and shook John's hand.

"Would you mind telling them to lower their spears?" Tyler asked Clayton.

Clayton looked back to the chief. He looked back at Tyler. "We need to have a sit down with the chief all of us" Clayton said.

In a large room where they had the dinner when they arrived now held a large ice table. The Chief, Pakku, John, Amy, Sokka, Katara, Aang, Tyler, Yue, and Clayton all sat around the table. They looked around at each other.

"Chief my name is Tyler Barns I'm the admiral of the small fleet of ships out in the bay right now. They aren't just war ships they are also homes for the ten thousand men In my fleet. As you can see we have come from the future to help the past." Tyler said looking at him.

"I was under the impression that Clayton was here to aid the Avatar to save the future. Now your fleet has come into our bay with out so much as a warning call that you were coming. How can we be sure you aren't fire nation spies" The chief said looking at him.

"Chief with all do respect when we open a portal we have no way of making a signal to tell the locals that we are not fire nation. Second we didn't know Clayton was here we had picked our day to come before the attack on the north pole. We have records in the future that some time soon here we are not exactly sure of the time but we knew it was a big turning point in the war" Tyler said.

"Wait, wait…wait" Amy said looking at Tyler.

"What?" Tyler said looking at her.

"Ok if you guys are here what happened to us?" Amy said looking at him.

Tyler looked at John. John looked back at him then to Amy and Clayton.

"The scientist told us that everything would change in a matter of hours. Well it didn't it got worse a lot worse. You traveling to the past never helped the future like we thought it would. We found your custom M-16 in our archives one day. We knew it was yours because of that insignia you had painted on to the side of it" John said looking at the table and pointing at Clayton's gun.

Clayton looked at his M-16 and looked at the insignia that was painted on the side of it. It was of a rifle crossed with another rifle and behind it was the American and Confederate flags crossed. They were painted on the gun. The gun was already painted in camouflage. Clayton had built the gun from scratch as part of his training that his father had him doing when he was only twelve. The gun had been modified to shoot .308 rounds instead of .223 rounds. It had a M203 grenade launcher attached to the left side of the front stock. On the right side of the front stock it had a 870 master key attached to it. It had a red dot sight attached to the top of it. There was also a flash light and a forward grip attached to it.

"What all happened?" Clayton said looking at them.

"There was a note placed into the barrel of the grenade launcher. It was written on animal hide. It was written by you Amy" John said pointing at Amy.

"What did it say?" Clayton said looking at Amy then back to John.

Tyler reached into his vest pocket ad took out a piece of paper. He opened it up and began to read it aloud so everyone could hear it. "'To who ever from the states reads this make sure it gets to Fleet Admiral Barns and Slayer John. We have lost The avatar had been killed the team had been killed I was the only one to live. I lost the love of my life Clayton. He gave his life so I could escape. He took out half of the air ship fleet. He died when the rest circled around the one he was in and destroyed it. The last raptor alive is my escort and protection in the un founded USA. Its Scarface. I'm writing this note in America living with the black foot natives. We need a lot of help. This is Amy Walker'" Tyler read. He looked at them as they sat there and looked at each other.

"Admiral I believe now that your intentions are good. You are welcome here at any time to help us and aide us in this war" The chief said looking at Tyler.

Tyler nodded his head towards the chief. There was the sound of running. Everyone looked back to see one of the men from the future.

"Sir" the man stopped and saluted.

"What is it?" Tyler said looking at him and returning the salute.

The man walked up to him with a computer pad in his hand. He tapped the screen and brought up a live image. Tyler looked at it. He looked back at Clayton. "We got a massive fleet of fire nation war ships."

Clayton got up and walked over to join him and looked at the screen. "Is this live?" he asked the man.

"Yes sir" the man said.

"Can you zoom in on the flag ship?" Clayton said looking at the man.

The man tapped the screen and the camera zoomed on to the deck of the flag ship. There stood two men talking to each other.

"Who are those two?" Tyler asked Clayton.

"The one is genial Iroh which I know he is a good guy I can tell by the way he acts and what he believes. The second is Zhao big ego, bigger temper, and even bigger sideburns" Clayton said looking at Tyler.

"We are reading at least five hundred ships" the man said.

"Get troops into the city and get ready for a fight John start getting the troops into the city set sniper teams up at high points tell them all we need to protect this city" Tyler said looking at John.

John nodded and walked out with the man who showed them what was coming. Tyler turned back to face the chief. "Get your troops ready we will need all your forces to aid ours" Tyler said to the chief.

The chief nodded and he and Pakku walked out of the room.

Yue turned to face Aang. "You should go to or spirit oasis and try to contact the spirit world and see if the moon or the ocean spirit would help us."

"Yeah maybe they will unleash a powerful spirit tide on to the fire nation fleet" Aang said.

Clayton looked at them. "Go all of you. Go to the oasis. Amy go with them."

"Wait what about you?" Katara asked looking at him.

"I have to talk to him before he goes back to the fleet" Clayton said.

The group walked out of the chamber. Clayton turned and looked at Tyler.

"What?" Tyler asked him.

"What happened to send you back here?" Clayton asked him as he put a smoke in.

"It wasn't even a day after you left and the and the fire nation launched everything at the U.S. They came by sea, air, and land. They knew you had left and they took full advantage of it." Tyler said looking at him.

"You guys have been fighting for three months?" Clayton said looking back at him.

"No that was five days ago for us months for you" Tyler said looking at him.

"How is that possible?" Clayton asked.

"We chose the time to come back. But the worse thing is I know we had a spy high up in the ranks. Clayton we lost the war in the future because some one sold us out. Wither the spy came with us or the person stayed in future I don't know I just know everything is lost in the future and we may have a spy with us. The worst news is they captured the time portal but we locked out everything that could let them drop troops on our allies door steps" Tyler said.

Clayton looked at him. This war had become way more complicated now it was going to end in the past and now one of the greatest battles was going to happen.

Clayton walked out of the room to the spirit oasis. He walked across the bridge and looked at the oasis. There was a water fall that sell from the top of the glacier behind everything. The water flowed into a small pool where there were two coy fish swimming around each other. One was all black with a white spot on its head. The other was white with a black spot in its head. Clayton looked at all the grass and the two small trees. There was a small arch built up in front of the pool. He looked to see Aang sitting there his tattoos were glowing. He knew Aang was in the spirit world.

"Clayton" Katara said

"What?" Clayton asked.

Katara screamed and pointed behind him. Clayton turned to see Zuko standing there looking at him. Zuko was in a heavy white suit. He didn't give Clayton a minuet to react he hit Clayton with two fire balls. It sent him to the ground. He hit a rock knocking him out cold. Zuko walked up to him and nudged him with his boot. He looked back to Aang.

"I'll be taking the Avatar" He said.

"No you won't" Katara said as she stepped in front of Aang.

"You'll have to get past us" Amy said stepping up next to her.

Zuko started his attack he fire bended fireballs at the two girls. Amy wasn't a bender so she ran at Zuko with a sword. He kicked her sword out of her hand then kicked her in the chest knocking her backwards and knocking the wind out of her. She doubled over gasping for breath. Katara gripped Zuko in water and froze him to the wall. He sat there for a few minuets. The sun started to rise. He felt the heat from the sun. He snapped his head up and snorted like an angry bull. Steam came out of his nose and it melted all of the ice.

He dropped down and threw a fire ball at Katara. She turned around and raised an ice shield. It had no effect the fire ball blasted it apart. Knocking Katara out. He picked up Aang and looked at Katara.

"You rise with the moon I rise with the sun" Zuko said looking at her.

"Clayton…Clayton…Clayton" Katara shook Clayton awake. He looked around at her then to Amy. Aang was missing.

"Where did they go?" Clayton said.

"Over the glacier" Katara said.

"That's a dead zone nobody can survive up there" Yue said looking at them.

"We have to go find them" Clayton said getting up the hole group got onto Appa.

"Yip Yip" Sokka said and they took off.

Clayton touched his radio on his ear.

"This is Delta Charlie Tango Nine Eight Seven calling the super cruiser flag ship USS _Red Mist_. Calling for Admiral Barns" Clayton said in to his radio.

"USS _Red Mist_ This is Admiral Barns go ahead Raptor Slayer" Tyler's voice came through the radio.

"Have you started your attack yet?" Clayton asked.

"Negative they are to close for the big guns how ever the ones out at a distance are the ones we are about to stat firing at. We have tanks and troops in the city prepared to fight the invading forces" Tyler said.

"Rodger god speed" Clayton said.

The group flew through the massive snow storm that was around the dead zone. They looked for any signs of Zuko. As they flew through the air they couldn't see any farther then a hundred yards. The area suddenly got lit up by a bright blue light. They looked to see the light fly into a small cave. It lit the hole cave up.

"There that must be it" Katara said pointing. "Appa Yip Yip."

They flew Appa over to the small cave. They then saw Aang come hopping out he was tied up and they saw Zuko come out after him.

He looked up to see them. He got ready for a fight.

"Here for a rematch" Zuko said looking at Katara.

"Trust me Zuko it won't be much of a match" Katara said looking at him as she felt the power of the moon it was winter in the north pole. The sun barely got above the horizon and wasn't even in the sky for an hour. Before he could react Katara had him in a pillar of ice. It was thirty feet in the air and she brought it back down. The force of the impact knocked Zuko out.

Sokka cut Aang loose. "This is some high quality rope" He said looking at the rope in his hands.

Katara, Sokka, and Aang got onto Appa. Aang looked back at Zuko laying in the snow. "We cant just leave him here."

"Sure we can lets go" Sokka said.

"No" Aang said getting off of Appa. He went down and picked Zuko up and got onto Appa with him.

"Sure lets bring the guy who is constantly trying to kill us" Sokka said looking at him.

There was a sudden and loud explosion sound that came to their ears. They looked back towards the ocean. They then heard more explosions.

"What is that?" Yue asked.

"That would be the start of the battle" Clayton said looking at them. "Tyler has started attacking the far out ships the smaller explosions are tanks in the city fighting the troops" Clayton said.

They flew back to the oasis. Clayton looked up at the moon. Suddenly it turned red. He felt his water bending abilities were gone. It was a lunar eclipse. They looked down to see Zhao standing by the pool with a small bag and it was fighting against him.

"Zhao what have you done?" Aang said looking at him.

"I'm claiming my place in history" He said looking at him. "I will become the man known as Zhao the moon slayer. The man who concurred the north pole in one strike.."

"Zhao not only does the north pole need the moon but so does the fire nation needs the moon. We all depend on the moon" Aang said.

"He is right Zhao" a voice said from the bridge.

They all looked to see Iroh standing there looking at them.

"General Iroh why am I not surprised of you treachery?" Zhao said looking at him.

"I'm no traitor Zhao I know the spirits are not to be trifled with" Iroh said looking at him. "Release the moon sprit Zhao. WHAT EVER YOU DO TO THAT SPIRIT ZHAO I WILL DO TO YOU TEN FOLD" Iroh yelled at him.

Zhao looked at everyone around him. He looked at the four men who was his escort. They looked at him as he released the fish back into the pool. The moon turned back to normal. Zhao in a fit of anger sliced his hand threw the air and trail of fire followed it and sliced into the water killing the fish. The moon disappeared from the sky. Iroh attacked the other fire benders while trying to get to Zhao. Zhao ran away.

Clayton stepped forward and opened fire on the fir benders next to Iroh. In seconds they had the fire benders defected.

"Its over we lost" Katara said looking at the fish.

Aang had his eyes closed and when he opened them they were glowing. His tattoos were glowing too. He was in the avatar state. He walked into the pool. Katara went to go after him. Iroh stopped her as they watched him. He disappeared into the pool. All the water turned a glowing blue. They watched as a massive blue wave went threw the city. When it stopped a massive Coy fish like creature rose up. In the middle of it was Aang. He raised the arms of the water monster.

"All units stand down the large creature is not to be attacked it has the avatar in it its on our side. I say again stand down. Admiral give the creature a wide birth if it comes down to the bay" Clayton said looking at the creature.

Almost in seconds of hearing the message the city was quiet. The tanks and troops stopped fighting. Aang moved through the city he was taking out fire nation troops. Clayton stood on the bridge of the oasis watching Aang. He looked back at Amy who stood behind him.

"We need to do something to get the moon back. You know we don't have it in our time period the fact that you can water bend with out it is amazing" She said looking at him.

He looked at he and nodded. They walked back down to see Iroh holding the dead fish. It had a large burn mark that went across the whole back. He placed it back into the water trying to revive. It was to no prevail.

"Its to late" Katara said placing her hand on his shoulder. He looked at Clayton and Amy as they walked to the pool. He turned his head to look over at Sokka holding a crying Yue. He looked closer at her and realized she was a white haired girl.

"You have been touched by the moon spirit some of its life is in you" Iroh said looking at her.

"Yes" She said standing up.

"No you can't do this" Sokka said taking her hand.

"Sokka I have to do this" She said.

"No I wont let you your father told me to protect you" Sokka said looking at her.

"Sokka you have to let her" Clayton said looking at them.

"No I thought you were on our side" Sokka said looking at him.

"I am Sokka in my time we don't have a moon it had been gone for thousand years. I never saw the moon until I came back here" Clayton said looking at him.

Sokka released her hand and let her walk up to the fish. Iroh picked it up and held it. She placed her hands on it and it started to glow. She fell back words.

"NO" Sokka cried out. He held her and looked at her then looked back at everyone. "She's gone."

The fish flopped out of Iroh's hands and began to swim around the water. The moon reappeared in the sky. Sokka held Yue's lifeless body. He held her head close to his chest and cried quietly. Suddenly the lifeless body vanished out of Sokka's hands. The pool began to glow a white light. A form began to appear in front of them. Slowly it took the form of Yue. She looked at Sokka.

"Sokka my love thank you for all that you have done. I will be with you always" she said and she floated over to him and kissed him. As she did she disappeared. Slowly the moon reappeared in the night sky Clayton and Katara could feel the power of the moon going threw their veins.

Clayton turned and darted up to the bridge. He looked out to the bay to see Aang destroying the fire nation fleet. Tyler's ships targeted the ships out at a distance. Clayton watched the battle. Suddenly some flames caught his attention. He looked down and saw two fire benders fighting. He placed a pair of binoculars to his eyes. He looked to see Zuko and Zhao fighting. He could see they were yelling at each other as well.

Clayton watched as Zuko knocked Zhao down. He saw that Zhao looked up and saw the moon. Clayton smiled when he was the look of defeat on Zhao's face. He then watched as Zhao got up and ran to a bridge. Zuko gave chase. They battled on the bridge. Clayton watched as the water under the bridge glowed a bright blue. Clayton watched a a hand came out of the water and grabbed Zhao. Zuko stood there for a few second then ran up trying to help Zhao. Instead of trying to take his hand Zhao pulled his hand back as if knowing he deserved this. Zhao disappeared under the water. Clayton knew Zhao was going to drown and he loved the idea.

"Why would he help him" Katara said.

Clayton looked at her and saw she had made a telescope out of ice. "Because he is a good guy he's going to be on our side." Clayton said looking at her.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "How do you know?"

"From the future" He said looking at her with a smile. His face hinted at something she was feeling but not talking about.

The water in the pool returned to normal. There was one problem Aang didn't return. He looked threw his binoculars again to find Aang. He finally found him by a broken piece of the wall. He was standing there looking over the ocean. Clayton pushed on his throat radio. "I need a team of four to secure Aang."

"Rodger sniper teams one and two moving to secure now" He heard in his ear.

Clayton watched as the two man sniper teams joined Aang on the wall. There they covered him on all four angles. Clayton saw one touch his throat mike. "The package is secured" Clayton heard in his mike in his ear.

"Rodger" Clayton replied.

He turned back and walked down to Iroh. He held his gun close and walked up to Iroh. Iroh looked at him as he walked up. The sun started to rise behind Clayton. He looked at this man who was one of the most powerful man he has ever seen. He looked at this man as he walked up to him. He looked at the eye of this man and his hand. He was startled when the man extended his right hand. Iroh took it and shook it.

"You are a good man. A man with a heart purer then mine" Clayton said.

"I am no saint" Iroh replied.

"No and neither am I but I know one day we will be fighting on the same side and for that I'm not going to stop you or Zuko from leaving nor will I let any of my men stop either of you" Clayton said looking at him.

"You are a great man and whether or not you know or believe it you do have a pure heart" Iroh said looking at him as he tipped his head down towards him.

Clayton tipped his head down too to this great man. He watched as Iroh walked away. Clayton looked over at Amy and Katara as they stood on the bridge. Both of them looked out over the city. Amy turned to look back at Clayton. The light from the sun lit up the side of her face she smiled at him. He returned the smile. Katara looked back at him and both of the girls walked up to him. Amy came up to him and threw her arms around hem and kissed him. He looked at Katara. She hugged him too.

"Thank you we won" Katara said.

"We won this battle not the war yet. But with an attitude like yours we will win." He said with a smile. He looked back at Amy as she threw herself back into his arms. She smiled at him.

"I don't want to leave your arms for a few days" Amy said as she placed her head on his chest.

Clayton smiled and kissed her head. He breathed in her scent. He didn't want to leave her arms either.


	6. Chapter 5

**I hope that was a good battle for you. trust me there will be a lot more action and killing. For those looking for some smut here is a chapter for you. There will be more of that down the line too. I hope this has been grabbing you and keeping you locked into it. Please enjoy the hole story. Thank you Milstead 1988 **

Chapter five

Relaxation

Two weeks after the battle of the north the city was repaired. The water benders repaired the whole city in just five short days. The fleet of ships from the future guarded the entrance of the bay. The ships easily dwarfed any ship of that day even the largest fire bender navy ship.

Aang and Katara resumed their training with master Pakku. Katara had become the most advanced of all the trainers. Aang was great at it but still like a child goofed around.

At the top of the palace looking over everything stood the chief and Sokka. They both looked over everything.

"I'm sorry for not protecting Yue" Sokka said to him.

The chief rubbed his beard and looked at him. "When she was born the spirits gave me a vision of a beautiful young girl becoming the moon" He said looking up at the sky.

"You must be very proud" Sokka said looking at him.

"So so proud and yet so very sad. You did what you could and ensured she fulfilled her destiny. Sokka you did great" The chief said looking at him. He smiled at Sokka. Sokka walked away from him he stopped and looked back at him.

"I'm hurting as much as you on this matter" Sokka said looking at him.

"What do you mean?" The chief said looking at him.

"We were in love with each other" Sokka admitted to him.

The chief looked at him. "I am not mad at that in fact I couldn't have chosen a better man to be with her" He smiled at Sokka.

On the other side of the city the _Red Mist_ was docked at the wall. Its cannons and rail guns were pointed out to the open ocean. Clayton stood on the deck of the ship. He looked out at open ocean. He looked at the three destroyers, the two air craft carriers, and the second cruiser. He read their names to himself aloud. "The _U.S.S Anaconda, U.S.S King Cobra, _and the _U.S.S Black Mamba" _He said looking at the two destroyers he chuckled. The two destroyers were named after two of the most dangerous snakes. He turned His attention to the two air craft carriers. "The _U.S.S Griffin _and the _U.S.S Pteranodon." _Clayton thought that naming the two air craft carriers after legendary birds of death was a good choice he looked over at the other cruiser. "The _U.S.S Shroud of Darkness" _Clayton love that name is was the best name of all the ships.

A pair of hands as they slid up and over his chest. He looked over his left shoulder as Amy rested her chin on his shoulder. He kissed her softly on the lips he looked back out over the water.

"So when are we going to leave and head to the earth kingdom so Aang can learn Earth bending from King Bumi?" Amy asked him.

"In a few days. He's almost done with water bending but until then we've got R&R" Clayton said.

"Well I know something we can do tonight to celebrate this victory" Amy said with a seductive smile.

"Well before we get to that" Clayton said catching the idea. "We are having a get together with John and Tyler here on this ship."

She smiled and moved herself in front of him to get in between him and the railing. He looked down at her then back out over the ocean. He stood at least five to six inches over her. She rested her elbows onto the railing. She rolled her head so that her light brown hair would move out of her eyes and flow with the wind. The wind blew from the stern of the ship to the bow of the ship. Her hair flowed from right to left. Her green eyes looked deep into his one blue human eye and his amber raptor eye.

She looked at the raptor eye. The long black pupil was alien compared to his human eye. The pupil was just like a normal raptor eye. In the bright light of the sun the human pupil was small the raptor pupil was extremely slender. The amber color seemed to shine brighter in the light. He looked down at her. When the light was blocked by the brim of his cowboy hat she could see how fast his pupils dilated in he shade.

"What?" He asked looking at her.

"Nothing" She said with a smile.

"You were staring at my eyes" He said looking at her.

"Yeah so" she said looking at him.

"Why were you?" He asked.

"Because I love the color of your raptor eye and it matches the blue eye perfectly and it just makes your face beautiful" Amy said looking at him.

"Beautiful?" He questioned her as he traced the scar on his face,

"Yes you are still super hot" She said with a smile and kissed him.

Clayton, Amy, John, and Tyler all sat around a green fire. John kept feeding it every few minuets. They all sat around it telling stories and laughing. There were three forms that came to join the. They looked up to see Sokka, Katara, and Aang.

"Take a seat" Tyler said pointing at three lawn chairs. He took a sip on his beer in his hand.

"What are you talking about?" Sokka said looking at them.

Clayton sat back and laughed at what Sokka had just asked. He then took a sip of his mountain dew. He leaned back and put his arm around Amy. She rested he head on his chest to listen to his heart beat.

"What?" Sokka asked looking at him.

"I was just regaling these guys here about you distracting that platypus bear from Katara. I swear it was the funniest damn thing I have ever seen. You running down the hill with that bear hot on your ass" Clayton said laughing.

Sokka looked at him embarrassed that he told them that. He looked at everyone as they all started laughing.

"Yeah what about the time Clayton when you were chasing those raptors" John said looking at Clayton as he took a drink out of his whiskey bottle.

"Oh you better not" Clayton said looking at him.

"Lets hear it" Sokka said with a devilish smile.

"Yeah lets hear it" Amy said.

"Who's side are you on?" Clayton said looking at her. She giggled at his face.

"Well one time during the human dino war Clayton went on a rampage. He was crushing and killing raptors left and right. He was shooting slashing and cussing. We watched as he was spanking their asses up and down the street. There was about fifty raptors. 'I'II KILL YOU ALL' he was screaming at them. You see he had just lost some one important to him. Trust me this story gets really funny" John said looking at the people as they seemed to get saddened by this story.

"Well he looked at five of them as they ran away. He took off after them yelling 'THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY YOU GUYS ARE GETTING AWAY FROM ME.' He rounded the corner of the building. He was gone for almost five minuets. Suddenly he came running back screaming. We raised our guns ready for raptors. Nope here came a male and female T-Rex around the building after him. Turns out this stupid son of a bitch stumbled into a T-rex nest" John said as he started laughing.

Everyone started laughing. Clayton sat there and looked at the fire shaking his head. He snickered at the story.

"Hang on need to refill the fire" John said. He didn't stand up he just threw a green flame into the fire. This made Sokka, Aang, and Katara jumped back. They raised up ready to fight John.

"Whoa calm down" Tyler said.

"He's a fire bender" Aang said looking at John.

"Yeah we know he's actually an extreme fire bender that's why his flames are green. He's on our side we have about at least two hundred in our crew. There are at least four thousand earth benders on our ships the rest are just soldiers" Tyler said looking at him.

Katara, Sokka, and Aang looked at each other and sat back down. There was an awkward silence. They looked around at each other. Katara finally broke the silence. "You said there are earth benders and fire benders…what about water benders" she said looking at John and Tyler.

"Well…The battle that caused us to come here we lost the last of our last of our water benders. The last water bender from the future…well he's sitting right across from you" Tyler said pointing at Clayton. The group looked at Clayton as he put a smoke in and lit it. He looked up at the group.

"You're the last water bender of the future?" Katara said looking at him.

He nodded and didn't say a word. He looked down at Amy. She yawned sleepily. Clayton looked back up everyone "I think we are going to go to bed now" he said as he and Amy stood up. They walked down the deck and walked into their cabin. He opened the door for her and turned on the light. She climbed into the cot they had in the room for them.

"Oh my god a real bead for once" she said as she laid in it and got under the covers.

"I know right" Clayton said looking at her.

"Are you going to make me sleep alone" she said looking at him.

He looked back at her. He took off his shirt and turned off the light. He walked over. He could see just fine thanks to his raptor inside of him. The dark room was as bright as it was with the lights on to him. He walked over to a candle on the table next to the bed he lit it ant looked over to see Amy sitting there looking at him. She was now topless. Her light skin shone in the glow of the candle. She looked at him and smiled. He watched her move her arms under the blanket. Her hands came out from under the blanket. She held her panties and threw them at him.

Clayton caught them. He looked at her and smiled. He removed his belt and kicked off his boots. He took his pants off. Then his boxers. She smiled as he climbed into bed with her. She kissed him and pulled the blanket over them. She rolled him onto his back. She climbed on top of him and reached back to guide shaft into her. She at back till he was all the way in. She moaned quietly as she began to rock back and forth. He brought his hands up and down her body. He rubbed her exposed breast as they moved with her motions.

She slid her hands over his bare chest. She traced his three scars on his chest. She ran her fingers lightly over them and looked at the necklace he still wore. Se looked closer at the faint glint in the candle light. She recognized the humming bird. She smiled and rode him harder. After a few minuets of their patient sex they both moaned as Clayton came inside of her. She climbed off of him and laid down next to him. He looked over at her.

"Best I ever had" He said looking at her.

She smiled and leaned over and kissed him. Clayton reached over and put his boxes back on and blew out the candle. He pulled the covers back over them both and pulled her close to him.

"I love you" She said kissing his human hand.

He kissed her neck. "I love you too" he said as he placed his chin on her shoulder and rested his head on hers. They both fell asleep.

"Clayton Milstead please report to my office" Tyler's voice came over the ships loud speaker. "I say again Clayton Milstead please report to my office."

Clayton woke up and looked across the room. The sun was shining threw the port hole. He looked at Amy as she slept. He carefully removed his right hand with out disturbing her. He sat up and pulled over his pants. He put them on and still sat on the cot. As he put his socks on he felt a hand trace his scars on his back. He looked over to see Amy looking at him with a smile. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Where you going?" she asked as she pulled herself up and looked at him.

"Tyler needs me in his office" He said looking at her. "Why don't you go find Katara and you to hang out today. I think it a work day for me."

"Ok I will" she said with a smile and kissed him again. She started to get dressed like he did. He put his boots and shirt on. They walked out of the room together. They walked up and kissed each other when they parted ways.

Clayton strode down the hall towards Tyler's office. He knocked on Tyler's door.

"Come" he heard Tyler's voice replied to his knock.

Clayton opened his friend office door. He looked at the walls. There were trophies from when he was a young kid. There were medals and commendations he had received while in service. There were also news paper articles that had been framed and hung on the wall. One read "The Hero of Cuba" The picture showed Tyler being carried around by Cuban people. He had battled the fire nation for five days and pushed the fire nation back off the island nation. It was a strategic point in the war with the fire nation. Which ever army held Cuba held the Gulf of Mexico. That was during the middle of the human dino war. Tyler wasn't in the human dino war much. He spent most of it fighting the fire nation. Unfortunately two years later they had lost the island nation and the gulf the battle of the gulf lasted two days they were lucky to make it out alive.

Underneath the framed article was two 9mm pistols held in a special frame for them. The handles were crafted from Chocó bola wood which gave it a dark red color. They had gold inlaid into the handles. The slides and the barrels had silver that covered the steel of the barrel. Etched into the silver were ivy vines that warped around the barrels of the guns.

Tyler sat at a desk looking over papers. He looked up to see Clayton pulling out a chair he looked at Tyler.

"Well I guess you got a good reason for showing up late" he said looking at Clayton as he sat down. "I guess you got a quickie in?"

"No we took care of that last night. We are in a giant ship too" Clayton said with a smile. "What did you call me here for?"

Tyler looked at him. "Around five hours ago we picked up a faint but constant energy signature. It came from the fire nation. We sent a U.A.V. over to the fire nation. It flew over the bay and the capital city. These are the thermal images we took." Tyler slid three photos across his desk to Clayton.

Clayton picked them up and looked at the first one. It was of the bay his jaw dropped. The picture showed ten ships coming out of a cyclone. They were a close match to Tyler's fleet. He looked a the next image. This one was of the land next to the capital city. There was a mass of white next to the land. He looked and estimated that there were about ten thousand men. He looked at the tired picture. It was a massive picture captured of the whole thing. He looked at the scene before him in the pictures. He sat all three on the table.

"What? Did you think this would be easy?" Tyler said looking at Clayton.

"I was kind of hope'n so. I mean we are in the past and extremely advanced…well we were" Clayton said looking at him.

"Well your plans will have to be bumped up. You guys need to leave today. I'm taking all of the fleet except for one destroyer the _U.S.S King Cobra. _It has the most rail guns and cannons. The rest of the fleet is heading to the earth kingdom to help protect the earth kingdom. We are leaving in three hours. I'm sending John to Ba Sing Se with a thousand troops to help them in any way they can" Tyler said looking at him.

Clayton looked up at Tyler. It was the future's war brought to the past. Now he had no idea how many more innocents were going to be slaughtered by the fire benders. He sat there and looked back down at the pictures in front of him. He placed a smoke in his mouth and inhaled the smoke. "Fuck me" he said as he blew out the smoke.

"Yeah that's about what I said" Tyler said as he sat back in his chair.

Clayton walked out of Tyler's office. He walked to his room. He opened the door and looked at his trench coat sitting on the chair in the corner of the room. He put on his trench coat and then placed his cowboy hat. He picked up his duffel bags and he holstered all of his weapons in their holsters. He slung his M-16 over his right shoulder and walked out. John stood in the hallway looking at him.

"Hey buddy" John said looking him.

"Hey" he said.

The two slayers looked at each other. John pulled out a knife that was in his belt. It was still in its sheaf. He took out the blade. Clayton looked at it the blade was about fifteen inches long. Il looked like a doubled edged knife. Only the first three inches were like that blade from that point to the handle was long spiked blades that curved backwards. The handle was a silver color.

"That's your lucky and favorite knife" Clayton said looking at him.

"Yeah and I want you to have it" John said looking at him.

"Why?" Clayton asked.

"Because I know it will serve you better now" John said as he put the knife back in its sheaf. He handed it over to Clayton. Clayton took the knife and looked at John. He threw his right arm around him.

"I love you bro" Clayton said to him.

"Love you too bro" John said. They looked at each other. They patted each other on the side of the arms. Clayton walked past him.

"Oh one more thing" John said. Clayton turned and looked back at him. If you stab that knife into bone when you try to pull it out you will be bringing out bone with it."

Clayton smiled and turned back towards the exit he walked up the steps. He stood on the deck and was lucky enough to see the gang and Appa on the deck of the cruiser. He looked at the four people. Sokka and Aang talked about how excited they were to go to see Bumi again. Katara and Amy talked seriously on the other side of the deck about personal matters. Clayton looked to see crew men working to get the boat ready to sail in three hours. He looked to see Appa napping on the port side helipad. The starboard helipad had a gun ship ready to go at a monuments notice. He dragged his left hand across the largest deck gun ever made. It was a 700mm depleted uranium rounds that could hit up to five hundred miles away. The strength and kenotic energy of the round had enough power to take out ten city blocks. It ripped the fire nation ships to pieces in one hit. He walked down to face the most impressive weapon ever created the rail gun.

It was a wide weapon and half the length of the cannons. They looked almost alien. The weapon looked like it had twin barrels but they were the magnetic accelerators. It fired specialized magnetic shot gun like rounds. It was launched the rounds at mach twenty but it didn't have the range as the cannons. But it had more destructive force then the cannons at half the range. It could rip multiple enemy ships apart.

"Clayton?" Amy's voice broke his train of thought.

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

He looked as the rest of the group as the walked up to look at him. He looked at them. "We have to leave in the next hour" he said looking at them.

"Why?" Aang asked looking at him.

Clayton paused for a few seconds. He looked at him then to the rest of the group. "The fire nation of the future sent back troops to fight us" Clayton said.

"What is this a never ending paradox?" Amy said looking at him.

"No the energy outputs were extremely weak which suggest this was a last ditch effort to stop us which means we won" Clayton said looking at Amy.

Tears came to Amy's eyes. She looked at him. "We won?" she said looking at him. "WE WON?" she screamed in joy.

"Not yet he now have to finish this mission and work on it here." Clayton said looking at her.

"We can do it" Amy said looking at him.

"You are fucking right" Clayton said looking at her.

"Fuck yeah" Katara said looking at them.

They walked over to Appa. They got on and Aang flipped the reigns. Appa took off of the helipad. Clayton glanced back as the whole fleet except the _King Cobra. _Clayton looked back at the group. Neither he nor the rest of the group knew what waited for them in the earth kingdom.


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is the start of some flash backs so you can understand his back round. you finally get to picture some real carnage and death. there will be things to make everyone happy (i hope) i will work on the next chapter and have it up with in a few days or a week depending on work. please review what I've got right now and tell me you thoughts Thank you Milstead1988**

Chapter six

The past never dies

"Get those damn flood lights up" John's voice filled Clayton's ears. His eyes shot open as the light kicked on. He sat forward in his chair. He could hear the pattering of the rain on the tin roof of the warehouse. He looked over at the table sitting next to the chair. He looked at the picture of his family before his father was killed. He looked at another picture of his first love Kayla. He looked at the bottle of whiskey next to him. He put the bottle to his lips and took a swig of it.

He got up and put his brown cowboy hat. He stepped out of the building and looked at the men as they ran cables to generators to get the lights on. John stood there shouting orders. Jacob stood next to him holding a P-90.

Clayton walked up to the two men. "What's the word?"

"We are receiving reports that we've got about two hundred fifty raptors on their way here now" John said.

"Where are the raptor busters set up" Clayton asked looking at Jacob.

"Well we got our two snipers on that building and that one" Jacob started as he pointed two buildings. "The other six members of the team are set up in satiric positions to ambush the raptors" Jacob said looking at him.

Clayton nodded and looked at John. He gripped his right hand and looked at it. His pale skin had gotten rougher. It was as tough as leather. He was still new to his slayer abilities. He had no idea what they would do to him. He and John had only been slayers for a month. Clayton walked by as five more slayers ran past him. John and Jacob followed him.

"John" a girls voice came from behind them.

The three guys turned to see an extremely beautiful girl walking up. She had bleach blond hair with black hair tips and roots. She wore a tight black and green tee shirt. She also wore tight fitting blue jeans. She carried two M-4 carbines. These were the weapons this slayer. She was half Allosaurus. She ran up to John and kissed him.

"Halley I told you not to come to this fight" John said looking at her.

"How often do I listen to you?" She asked with a devilish smile.

"She has a point" Jacob said with a smile.

The four of them walked up to where the army men were set up with heavy machine guns. Clayton looked out over the destroyed town they were in. It was Clayton's home town of Linesville Pa. Buildings were still burning since the first day of the war. It had been five months since the Human-Dino war had started. Three months in the slayers were made to end this war. Clayton looked as the orange light from the flames made the town have and eerie orange haze that even seemed to make the rain glow. Clayton knew they were natural gas lines still burning. Clayton looked at skeletons of buildings.

The army of soldiers, slayers, and normal people who took up arms to fight this new invader began to hear sounds of screeching and yelping. The sounds were eerie and seemed to come from nowhere. They seemed to come from be ghost coming from the ghost town. The flood lights couldn't penetrate more then ten yards into the darkness. The sounds came from beyond the lights.

A fireball flew into a building. Steel, bricks, and burning wood rained down onto the men. At that cue the army opened fire into the darkness. Their muzzle flashes lit up the hole area.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS WAS SCARFACE AND RAPTORS NOT THE FUCKING FIRE NATION ARMY" Clayton yelled over the gun fire.

"IT IS RAPTORS" Jacob yelled.

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DID A FIRE BALL FLY OVER MY HEAD" Clayton yelled back at him.

"SCARFACE MIGHT HAVE DRACO FIGHTING WITH HIM" John yelled back.

Their answer came quick for the men. Raptors appeared into the light. Their claws, teeth and eyes seemed to glisten and shine in the light. The raptors swelled over the men and started a new close combat with the humans. Clayton put his M-16 down and rested it on a wall of sand bags. He took out his sawed off shot gun and sword. Clayton darted into the horde of raptors. He shoved the gun in to the mouth of a raptor. He pulled the trigger and the round blew out the back of the head. The buck shot cut out a hole in the back of the head. Blood, brains, bone, and spinal fluid flew out with the buck shot.

Clayton turned as a raptor launched itself at him. Clayton saw the long and narrow snout with rows of bloodied sharp serrated teeth come at him.

"Clayton wake up" Amy said looking at him. She softly shook him awake. He opened his raptor eye and darted it around scanning around the area taking in the surroundings.

"Good morning" Clayton said looking at her. She leaned down and kissed him. He sat up and looked at the water that flowed by. A water fall fed the river they were camped at he looked as Sokka and Momo drifted lazily in the river on a giant leaf. Aang practiced water bending and Katara laid out in the sun.

"Where are we?" Clayton asked standing up. He took off his shirt and stripped in down to his boxers. He planed to go swimming. He looked at Amy who was in a bikini she was obviously was laying out in the sun with Katara.

"About a days trip from Omashu" Amy said looking at him.

"Ok well I think I'm going to go and see what Aang has learned" Clayton said as he walked to the water.

"Have fun babe" Amy said.

Amy watched her boyfriend walk into the water. Even with all his scars some that trailed to his calf muscles. He was thin and muscular it sometimes almost looked like the scars weren't even real. His muscles still moved as naturally as they did before all the scars. Amy found it hard to take her eyes off of him as he walked out waist deep into the water. Amy turned and joined Katara.

"You can't ever take your eyes of him can you?" Katara asked jokingly.

"Hell no I mean look at him and well dare I say it look at his ass" Amy said resting on he elbows. She looked over at Katara with a smile.

"So what were we talking about?" Katara asked.

"You were telling me how confused about your feelings" Amy said laying back and closing her eyes as she felt the warm sun go over her body.

"It seems strange to me that I am getting attracted to him I mean the bad guy. How can that happen I know he has good in him I've seen it in him and I'm not sure" Katara said.

"Look he may be the 'bad guy' but from all that I have gotten and have been told you too wind up together" Amy said looking over at her.

Katara looked at her. "Ok let me ask you something have you ever fallen in love with a bad guy."

"Yes" Amy said.

"Who?" Katara asked.

"Well Clayton is a bad guy but he's also a good guy" Amy said looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked looking at her confused.

"Well let me tell you something about him. He has done some really bad things…I mean really bad things. He was a cruel, ruthless, maniacal and vindictive killer. He hunted raptors ruthlessly. He would kill them and he enjoyed it it gave him a sense of peace but it only stayed with him shortly. He was far far worse to fire nation troops. He would scalp them and dismember troops. He lost a lot to the fire nation and raptors. He blames the fire nation for everything." Amy explained to Katara.

"Why does he blame the fire nation for what the raptors did?" Katara asked looking at her.

"Because the raptors were made to fight the fire nation. However the lead scientist turned out to be working for the fire nation so he released the dinosaurs against the states" Amy explained.

"Wow" Katara said in shock.

"Yeah but even after all that I have seen him do to raptors and fire benders. I know that under the scars and the raptor beats the heart of a human. He has an aggressive and nasty attitude but he has a friendly and loving nature" Amy said looking at Clayton.

They both looked at Clayton as he and Aang water bended together. They watched as Clayton's motion were fluid he moved like he was water himself. Aang's motions were a little ragged. They both moved the water in unison. Sokka had came back to shore and started to get dressed. He then sat down and began to sharpen his boomerang. He sat there resting against Appa.

"HELP ME" a woman's voice sounded through the woods.

Everyone turned to look for the sound. They scanned the tree line. Clayton and Aang ran to the shore. Clayton walked up as Amy and Katara joined them. Clayton picked pu his M-16 and cocked the action. He placed the butt of the gun to his shoulder and wrapped his left hand on the forward handle. He looked around the tree line. Suddenly the bushes exploded ten yards to his right. He snapped the gun to face the spot. He lowered the gun.

There laying on the ground was a woman. She had blood all over her. Half of her body was still in the bushes. There was a long slash that went across her shoulder blades. It went deep there was a white shining threw the cut. It was bones. She was bleeding badly. The blood began to turn the sand red. She looked up at the five people standing there looking at her.

"Help…" She started then she spotted Aang. Her fear turned to hatred. "You…YOU DID THIS SINCE YOU CAME BACK THE FIRE NATION COLINIES HAVE BEEN PLAUGED BY MONSTERS. YOU UNLEASHED A HORIBAL SPIRT FORCE AGAINT THE FIRE NATION. FUCK YOU AVATAR AANG THOSE DEMONS CAN'T BE STOPPED!" The woman screamed at Aang.

"I didn't do any thing" he said looking at her.

"BULL SHIT ITS ALL YOUR FUCKING…"she screamed and then was suddenly cut off and was pulled back into the bushes. Her screams grew quieter as she got farther away. "NO STOP" they heard her scream. Her screams were cut off.

"What did you do Aang?" Sokka asked looking at him.

"I don't know I really don't know" He said looking at everyone.

"I don't think it was you" Amy said looking at him.

"Then what was?" Aang said looking at her.

Their answer came in a series of roars that echoed threw the woods. Clayton's and Amy's blood ran cold. Clayton snapped his gun to face the woods. Five raptors melted out of the brush thirty yards away. Their snouts and feathers were bloody. The fresh blood dripped from their snouts. A sixth one walked out dangling out of its mouth was an arm. It wrapped both of its three clawed hands around the arm. It pulled at the dismembered arm. It ripped the flesh from the bone. Blood dripped from the mouth. The blood rolled down the limb and dripped down to the ground. It proceeded to eat its fill. It then made a series of bird like chirps. Then four small baby raptors came out and started squeaking and squawking at their mother begging for the remains of the limbs. The female sat the limb down on the sand and watched as her babies ate. The raptors drank at the water to wash down all that they had ate. The lead male let out a pair of yelps and looked back as more raptors came out of the woods. They kept coming and hundreds of raptors walked out of the woods and up to the river. Many walked up to drink a few had fresh burn or blade wounds. They walked down to the water and swam in the water. They seemed to enjoy the cool water on their wound.

"What's going" Aang whispered.

"They just slaughtered another fire nation village this time they ate everyone" Clayton whispered a reply. As he backed the group up to Appa. He kept his M-16 pointed at the raptors. He kept Amy right behind them.

"Have they seen us yet?" Katara whispered looking at the raptors.

"No as long as there ain't any behind us or they don't look at us we will be fine. The wind is in our favor" Clayton whispered.

Katara heard a hiss about fifteen yards behind her and to her right. She feared to see what was behind her. There standing next to a tree looking at them. It let out a loud screech. Clayton looked back then to the other raptors ass all their heads turned to look at them standing there.

The raptor launched itself at Katara. Almost as in slow motion she could see the claws coming at her. She screamed loud. She closed her eyes and turned her head waiting for the strike.

After ten seconds it never came. She dared to sneak a peak. He eyes opened to see a scared back in front of her. It was Clayton. She looked to see blood rolling down his right arm and dripping off his elbow to the ground. She watched as he threw the dead raptor to the ground. She looked as his bloody fist clenched something. He dropped it. It was a section of the raptor's spine and its spinal cord. The membrane that protected the nerves opened up to let the nerves spill out. He turned around.

"GET TO APPA" he yelled. He raised the gun and opened fire on the raptors. He moved back with the rest of the group.

They ran for Appa who was ready to leave.

"AMY" Clayton yelled.

She looked back at him as he tossed her his M-16. She knelt down and on one knee and opened fire on the advancing raptors. She glanced over at Clayton as he opened a bag and tossed over to her two clips an the time she was running out. She ejected the empty clip and loaded another. She looked back over and him and had a smile on her face.

Clayton picked up the raptor buster. He turned around to face the raptor onslaught. He looked over at Amy. She looked back at him. He nodded for her to get onto Appa. She shook her head in protest not to leave his side.

"GO NOW DAMMIT" he yelled at her.

Reluctantly she climbed on to Appa. She looked back down as Clayton opened fire. The sounds of the fifty caliber rounds being fired was much louder then the .308 rounds. The group looked as Appa took off and gave them a good look over the area. Clayton was alone as nearly two hundred raptors coming at him.

Clayton looked back up as Appa took off. He stepped forward as the raptors got closer. He didn't even bother to place the gun to his shoulder he hip fired it. He looked as the fifty caliber rounds struck raptors. The large bullets struck the raptors. The high velocity rounds did a lot of damage. The bullets took limbs and arms off. A few got cut in half. The bullet ripped the skin and internal organs were ripped apart and then destroyed the back bone.

Amy got into one of Clayton's bags. She pulled out a weapons and ammo vest. She placed it on over her bikini top. She took out another clip and put it in the gun. She provided aril cover for Clayton. The bullets rained down on the raptors. She glanced back to the woods to see a few hundred more raptors coming out of the woods. Clayton didn't see them. She turned the gun on the raptors coming out of the woods. She turned the gun to a three round burst.

Clayton stood there as he fired the last round. He reached down and picked up another box clip for the gun. He reloaded it as quickly as he could. Suddenly he felt blood hit him in the side of his face. He looked over and saw more raptors coming out of the woods. It seemed that the sound of gun fire was a dinner bell to them. They knew exactly who it was.

"CLAYTON" Amy screamed.

Clayton looked up at her as she pointed to a rock outcrop twenty yards from him. He looked at it an saw hoe it was raised twenty feet into the air. He looked up at her and nodded. He took off running. Appa went to where Clayton was going to jump. Clayton was going to jump off. There was enough space so that Appa was only fifteen feet away from the edge. There was a cliff on the right side of Appa. On the left side of Appa was the outcrop.

Clayton looked as Appa stopped by the outcrop. He dared a glance back and looked to see the raptors chasing him. He huffed and puffed as he hulled ass with his big gun. He pumped his legs as he ran up the outcrop. As Clayton got to the top he launched himself off the outcrop. He saw Amy with her hand out to catch his hand he had out.

Amy smiled at him as he got close to her. Clayton returned the smile but it faded into a look of shock. All he saw was the darkened outline of a raptor coming at him from the cliff. Clayton looked to see the claws ready to rip into his flesh.

Amy watched in horror as a large male raptor came at Clayton. She looked at the black tiger stripes that went across the raptor's body. The all green head had its mouth on Clayton's collar bone area. There was a green stripe that went all the way to the tail. She knew exactly who it was. The raptor was Green Face second in command of all the raptors. She screamed in horror as she watched both of them roll back down the outcrop.

Clayton hit the bottom rock and landed hard. He heard a cracking sound and it was loud. He roared in pain. He looked as Green Face had recovered and was roaring at the rest of the raptors. They all stopped except for two who ran up to face him along side Green Face. Clayton stood up in a severe amount of pain. He groaned and clenched his right side. He knew that three of his ribs were broken.

He looked at the three raptors standing in front of him. The second one standing next to Green Face was the same color as the rest of the raptors. It looked at him with intent in its eyes a scar came across the face. It was Clayton's arch enemy Scarface. The last raptor standing there looking at him looked different from most of the other raptors. About one in five had the same color as this one. The raptor was a bright purple with dark blue spots and a light blue under belly. It looked at Scarface and Green Face. It tuned it attention back to Clayton. This one was Draco the leader of the winged raptors. The three raptor leaders looked at this human/raptor hybrid standing before them. They watched as this monster picked up its gun and pointed it at them. Draco looked back at all the dead raptors. There were a few still alive out of the first initial attack but they couldn't be helped. They were either cut in half or bleeding to death.

Clayton picked up his raptor buster and pointed it at them. His ribs were still broken. But the wounds in his flesh and skin were healing. He looked at the marks on his arms. The muscle ligaments began to reattach each other. After the muscles were fixed the skim began to heal into new scar tissue. Clayton looked at the three raptor leaders looking at him he knew he couldn't make the jump he didn't have enough momentum to make the jump. He chose his next idea. He turned the gun to face the three leaders.

"Defiant to the end aren't you?" Scarface said looking at him.

"Well you know me Scarface I never went down with out a good fight" Clayton replied looking at him.

"Yes that is very true" Scarface said.

"You cannot kill us all" Draco said looking at him.

"Nope just you three" Clayton said pointing the gun at Draco.

"Let's just kill this mother fucker now" Green face hissed as he looked at Scarface eager to hear his leaders response.

"I agree with Green Face" Draco said looking at Scarface.

"You wouldn't be able to get close enough before he cut you two in half" Scarface said looking at them.

"Your damn fucking right" Clayton said.

Suddenly the three leaders looked to see a snaking like tentacle come done and wrap around Clayton. It was made of water. It suddenly lifted him off the ground with blinding speed. As soon as he was into the saddle of the great flying beast. It sped away. Draco spread his massive wings as did many other of the winged raptors in the hole army of raptors.

"No" Scarface said looking at him.

"Why not?" Draco questioned him.

"They are too fast for you and the rest of the dragons under your command and besides this wont be the last time we run into him" Scarface.

"How do you know?" Green Face asked.

"Because they will go to Ba Sing Sa. So that's where we are going" Scarface said and he started walking south. The rest of the raptors followed him.

Already twenty miles away Clayton still could feel the pain of his broken ribs.

"You can slow down now Sokka" Clayton said.

Sokka pulled on the reigns and Appa began to slow down.

Amy moved to his left side. She took his hand and looked at him. "You did good babe" she said kissing him.

"Thank you Clayton" Aang said looking at him.

"Now you see what kinds of monsters they really are" Clayton said looking at him.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked looking at hi healed wounds.

Clayton removed his right hand to revile a largely bruised area. Upon closer inspection she Katara could see where his three ribs were broken. She pulled some water out of her water pouch. It encompassed her hands. She mover her hands and placed them softly on his side. He winced in pain but it went away in seconds. He felt is bones go back to their spots. In a few minuets he looked at her as she pulled the water away from his side.

"Thank you Katara" Amy said looking at her.

Clayton at up and realized he was still in his boxers. He took his pants and put them on. He looked over at Amy to see she was still wearing his ammo vest and her bikini and still holding his M-16. "Damn" he said looking at her.

"What?" she asked looking at him.

"You look super damn hot" He said with a smile.

She looked at him and blushed.

Clayton stood up and put his shirt on. Amy took Clayton's vest off and sat it down and began to put her clothes on.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you the earth kingdom city of oh…" Sokka started as they all looked at Omashu. The once proud city was now captured by the fire nation, There was a statue under construction at the very top. There were fire nation flags draped over the walls.

"My god" Clayton finished for him.


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok here is a chapter with a lot of big booms =). I'm trying to work on my talking in this i noticed i'm having a lot of talking in it so i'm going to work on that just please bare with me i have a vivid imagination but i don't think a lot description im working on it. I would like to hear about it from your ideas about this story Thank you Milstead 1988**

Chapter seven

New battles

"Wait there is a secret entrance to the city why didn't we take it the last time we were here?" Sokka asked as Aang worked on a metal hatch.

Aang knocked it off. It fell in to the gorge that they stood three feet away from where they were standing at. Raw sewage poured out of the hole. The smell of the sewage was strong. The combination of human fesses and the rotten egg smell of sulfur went so deep into their nostrils that the stench could be tasted.

"Shit" Clayton said looking at it.

"Yes and I think there is also piss too" Sokka said looking at him

"Smart ass" Clayton said.

Aang led the way into the city. The three Benders had no trouble getting threw the muck. Amy huddled close to Clayton trying her best not to get covered in the filth. Sokka however wasn't so lucky. He kept getting hit in the face by the raw sewage.

"Hey Sokka I always knew you were full of shit" Clayton snickered .

Sokka opened his mouth to say something. No words came out instead he got a mouth full of sewage.

They emerged from a man hole. Aang, Katara, Clayton, and Amy climbed out. The last thing to come out was a human form covered in sewage. It came at them. Katara quickly hit it with water and removed the sewage. A wet Sokka stood there. Aang quickly hit him with a blast of air. They then realized Sokka had three little octopus looking parasites on him.

Aang removed them. The little creatures didn't seem to take blood instead they seemed to help Sokka's neck mussels.

"What are you guys doing out after curfew?" They heard a man say from behind.

Aang quickly covered up his head. Everyone turned to face the man only to see three men looking at them. Two held spears and fire nation army uniform of that time period. The third however wore jeans, a standard issued bullet proof vest with the fire nation insignia on it. The man had bald head and a braided goatee. The other two men seemed to regard him as their leader. Clayton looked at him threw his left eye.

Clayton never fully turned around. He just looked over his left shoulder. He didn't want to turn around so he would not revile who he was. He knew that by now he was well knew of in the fire nation army. He looked at the bald man. He saw his gun he held. It was one of the best and yet deadliest guns ever made. It was an AK-47. It was a weapon Clayton loved and feared.

"Answer" the bald man said.

""Were sorry my brother is sick we got to our doctor's office kind of late" Katara said looking at him and pointing at Sokka.

"What does he have?" another man asked.

"Penta pox" Katara said.

The man stepped forward to look at Sokka. Just then Sokka started moaning and went closer he started coughing. The man came back and ran off from him with the other man. The bald man looked at him.

He snapped the gun up and pointed it at Sokka. "The only way to stop a plague before it gets out of hand" The man said.

"Wait stop" Amy said stepping in between him and Sokka.

"Why?" the man said looking a him.

"It isn't bad it's a easily beatable virus there is no need for this." Amy pleaded with the man. He kept his gun pointed at her.

Clayton took out the only weapon he brought with him his Glock. He opened a small case on his belt and took out a silencer and began to put it on his gun. He was ready to make a move at any moment.

The man lowered his gun. "If you guys break curfew again I will shoot all of you" The man said and turned and walked away.

They looked around at each other. Suddenly they were pulled underground. There stood four men looking at them. All four were earth bending solders. These were the top military officials of the city. They looked at the group of young adults.

"Why are you here avatar?" The lead one said looking at Aang.

"To find Bumi now" Aang said looking at him.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" The one man asked him.

"I don't know yet" Aang said looking at him.

"How man people are left in the city?" Clayton asked looking at the man.

"Just under five hundred the first week after the occupation of the city they either sent people to work camps or killed them" The man said looking down.

Katara's blood boiled upon hearing this. She was beginning to get mad. Amy placed her hand onto Katara's shoulder. She helped calm her down. Clayton looked at them then back to the man.

"I have an idea to get everyone out and give you time to find Bumi" Clayton said looking at them.

"What?" one of the men said looking at him.

Clayton pulled out a small block of a putty like substance and sat it on the table. He then took out a small antenna and some wires. He looked at everyone.

"What is that?" Aang said looking at it.

"C-4 plastic explosive. I set this pound of it off a the right spot every fire bender will go to that spot. You will have a window of about one hour while they figure out what got hit in that time frame get out and find Bumi" Clayton said looking at them.

The next day Clayton and Amy snuck through the city. They walked up to a building looking at it.

"What building is this?" Amy asked looking at him.

"Mess hall" Clayton said "and its lunch time."

Clayton peaked a look threw the window to see the mess hall was full of soldiers. He sat the block of C-4 against the wall. Hr places the positive and negative cords in to the block. He tapped the small attachment and it began to light up. He turned his attention to his arm and taped at the small screen on his right arm. He looked as it received the signal from the remote.

Suddenly they heard gunshots. They looked around to find the source of the shots. Amy pointed into the sir and they saw Aang on his glider flying threw the air above the city.

"What the fuck is he doing" Clayton said furiously.

"I don't know" Amy said looking at Aang still flying. She looked back at Clayton "Now what?"

"We need new guns aside from my Glock come on" He said as he got up. They ran about fifty yards then Clayton stopped.

"Why are you stopping for?" Amy asked looking at him.

Clayton didn't say anything he just looked at his arm and pressed the button on his arm. There was a massive explosion behind them. The shockwave was powerful it almost knocked them down. They heard screams and cries of pain. They heard a sound about five feet from them. They looked to see a body…what was left of a body. The right side of the face was burned to the point that the skin and bones had been melted together. They looked down to see that the body had been ripped into a diagonal slash coming from the right shoulder to the elbow of the left arm. The flesh and organs had been charred beyond recognition.

"That will get their attention we need to get to their armory" Clayton said as he took off.

"Don't you think we could have gone a bit farther away from that?" Amy said as she followed him.

"Yeah I guess I didn't think about" He said.

They darted through the back streets of the city. They stopped and looked at a building.

"Is that it?" Amy said pointing at another building.

Clayton looked at where she was pointing. There was a man standing outside of a building guarding the door. He looked back at her and nodded. Clayton saw the man had a M249 Saw Machine Gun. He knew he had to be the one to take him down. He had to make the shots count the mad was wearing Kevlar. Clayton moved to the corner of the closest building.

"What are you going to do?" Amy asked.

"I need to get in there and get me and you a gun" Clayton said looking at her.

"What about Aang and the rest of the people?" Amy asked him.

Clayton checked the action on his Glock. He looked at her. "We know the people are going they are going for the gate to the city to get out. Aang well I have no idea where he went but I have a good feeling he's going to make it out."

She looked at him. "How do you know he wont get killed?" Amy asked.

"Because I got one more trick up my sleeve" He said looking at her

There was a large shadow that passed over both of them. They chanced a glance up to see Appa fly over. Sokka and Katara were flying him. Clayton looked at Amy.

"Was this part of the plan?" she asked looking at him.

"No" Clayton said. "Stay here I'll be right back."

Clayton held his gun in his right hand and wrapped his other hand around his right hand. He took three deep breaths. Its not a human its an animal. He told himself. He told himself that every time before he had to kill another human. He walked out to look at the man. The man turned and looked as Clayton raised his pistol with his right hand. Before the man could react Clayton put a bullet between his eyes. Clayton could see that the white stone wall behind the man got a new coat of red paint. The blood and brain matter coated the wall behind where the man was standing.

Amy heard the gunshot. She peaked her head around the corner so see Clayton step over the dead body and walk in. There was a series of more gunshots. That came from inside of the building. Amy could see the muzzle flashes through the windows. She waited for a few seconds There were two more shots that came from the building. Then silence came it was unnerving to Amy she didn't know if Clayton had been shot and was wounded. She risked her life to go check on him. She ran over to the dead man and picked up his machine gun. She pointed the gun at the door as a man stood there looking at her. She smiled when she saw it was Clayton.

"What did I tell you?" He said looking at her.

She smiled sheepishly and looked at him. "Sorry I thought you were in trouble."

He looked at her a little mad but he wasn't going to yell at her. He motioned her to follow him in. They walked into the building. There were rows upon rows of weapons. He walked over to the wall of assault rifles most of them were AK-47s. He took one down and handed it to Amy. He then set one down on a table. He picked up a Kevlar vest and handed it to her. She put it on. He began handing her clips for the gun. She began to place them into the pouches in the vest. She placed one into the gun.

She cocked the action and loaded a bullet into the chamber. She looked at him as he did the same with his gun. He looked at her. She looked back holding the AK-47. Clayton picked up more clips for his gun. He noticed something in the corner of his eye. He walked over to look an a RPG7. He picked it up and took a round for it. He placed it into the weapon. He saw a crate of C-4 laying next to where he got the RPG.

"What are you going to do?" Amy asked looking at him.

"Improvise" He said.

They ran for the giant door to the city. Clayton and Amy stopped on a level above everything. They looked down to see the five hundred residents left of the city stopped and looking at a group of soldiers with guns pointed at them. Clayton glanced back to see Appa still in the air. Sokka and Katara were keeping him close to a structure that was like the city's mail system. He could see Aang was riding on something. It looked like a human sized case. He then saw blue flames going after them. There was an advanced fire bender chasing them.

"What are we going to do" Amy asked still looking at the door.

"Like I said improvise. We got to get that door open and get those people to the woods so they can disappear." Clayton said.

"Well lets get the party started" Amy said.

"That's my girl" Clayton said. He pressed the button on his arm again.

"ALL OF YOU GO BACK TO YOUR HOMES WHO EVER WAS RESPONAIBLE FOR THAT EXPLOSION WILL PAY…" one of the soldiers shouted at the people. There was a bright flash then the sound and shock wave of the explosion. The cloud and fire ball shot high above the statue of the fire lord.

It rocked the ground under their feet. The man looked at the people. He raised his gun as did the rest of the men standing next to him, Suddenly there was a flash to his left. He looked up to see a man in a trench coat and a cowboy hat holding an RPG which he had just fired. The explosive round traced through the air and slammed into the wall behind the men. The explosion sent shrapnel and rocks into the backs of the men in front of the wall. It ripped a few of the men into pieces.

"LETS GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" Amy screamed as her and Clayton dropped down and ran to the people. Two men in the front of the group earth bended a wider opening for the people to escape. Amy took up the right side of the door as Clayton took up the left side. They ushered people through the door.

Clayton looked back to see Aang was on Appa now and they were on their way to join them. Suddenly people started getting cut down. Clayton turned to look to see men running at them with their guns firing at the people escaping. Clayton and Amy returned fire. Aang flew down to help them.

"NO GET TO THE WOODS WE WILL MEET YOU THERE" Amy screamed at him.

Aang turned Appa away and flew to the woods. Clayton nodded at Amy for her to go first after the last person went through the hole. Clayton followed her close trying to keep her from getting hit. He felt a pair of popping sensations in his left shoulder blade five inches apart. He didn't feel any pain thanks to the amount of adrenaline coursing threw his veins. He ignored the sounds and kept running. They made their way across the bridge. The shooting stopped and Clayton stopped and looked back at the city. There was smoke rising from the city. Clayton looked back as Amy stopped and waited on him.

Clayton walked over to join her. They made their way through the woods. They lost the people they had helped to get out of the city. They found Appa, Sokka, Katara, and Aang. Clayton stopped and looked at him.

"Before I lose it on you why don't you have Bumi?" Clayton asked looking at Aang.

"He said he won't teach me earth bending. He said I need to find a master who waits and listen" Aang said looking at him.

"Well we will have to find that person for you" Sokka said looking at him.

"Oh my god Clayton" Amy said to Clayton from behind him.

Clayton looked back at her. "What?"

"You've been shot there are two bullet wounds in your left shoulder" Amy said in shock.

Now he felt the pain he knew the bullets were still lodged in his shoulder blade. He sat the AK-47 he had up against a tree. He took his trench coat and shirt off and placed them on the ground nest to a rock he planed to sit on. He walked over to Appa and took out one of his bags a pair of needle nosed pliers. He walked up to Amy and placed them into her hands. She looked at him confused at first then she knew what he was going to ask her to do.

"I need you to take the bullets out so I can heal" Clayton said looking at her.

"Oh no cant we call in someone to do this" Amy said looking at him.

"No you can do it I trust you" Clayton said kissing her.

Clayton took a seat on a rock and Amy walked up behind him. She looked at the two wounds. She could see the blood still pumping out of the wounds. She could also see the bones and cartilage in his shoulder. The muscles twitched and moved on their own. The sight was sickening to her she could smell the lightly burned flesh and the copper smell of the blood. She suppressed a gag as she brought the pliers close to the first wound.

"Now Aang tell me…what the fuck were you thinking?" Clayton said looking at Aang as he felt Amy's hand rest on his shoulders bracing him for the excoriating pain to come.

"I didn't want you take any more lives" Aang said looking at him.

"So what you would be a distraction…" Clayton started but was cut off by the pain that came from the feel of the pliers as they went into the first wound. His face contorted to the pain. "A distraction and hope the future soldiers would go after you and not watch the door. They know you are here to help people…OUCH SON OF A BITCH!" Clayton started and then got cut off as Amy pulled the first slug out.

Amy looked at the bloody bullet. She saw that it was mushroomed. The bullet did that when it came into contact with Clayton's shoulder blade. She watched his first wound as it slowly started to heal. The blood stopped flowing and the bone and cartilage began to repair itself. She looked close as the muscles began to reform back into a working muscle and the skin graphed itself over into a new scar.

"First one is out are you ready for the second one?" She asked him.

He just nodded. She looked at the second wound on his shoulder. It was lower on his shoulder about five inches from the first one. This was going to be trickier for her. "Katara come give me a hand getting the second one out" Amy said looking at Katara.

Katara nodded and walked over to join her. Katara looked down at the second wound. "What do you need me to do?" Katara asked looking at Amy.

"If its to deep and I cant get it with the pliers I'm going to need you to use your water bending to pull it out" Amy replied looking at her.

Katara nodded and watched as Amy placed her hand on Clayton's shoulder again and braced him for the pain to come. This time she gripped him harder. Amy's knuckles started to turn white and she could see small drops of blood coming out of Clayton's skin.

Amy brought the pliers close to his wound. She steadied her hand inserted the pliers into the bloody hole. Clayton began to growl loudly at that. She moved the pliers deeper into the wound. Blood gushed out of the wound more this time. The blood ran down his back and onto his jeans and began to turn the blue jeans purple from the dyes mixing with the blood. More blood ran down the pliers onto her hand. She moved the pliers as softly as she could with out putting him in more pain then he already was. She couldn't find the slug any where. She pulled the pliers out.

"You get it?" Clayton asked.

"No I'm going to have Katara try now" Amy answered.

She moved around to face him as Katara stepped in. She squatted down in front of him and looked him in the eyes. She took his hand in her hands. She leaned up and kissed him.

"Clayton this will hurt very badly" Katara said to him. "I'm going to get water to the bullet and then freeze it and pull it out."

Clayton nodded and braced for the new pain that was about come. He felt the water snake its way into the wound. The cool water felt nice in the wound. He felt the water freeze which felt even better. Then he felt the ice get ripped out fast. He snapped his head skyward and let out a roar at the top of his lungs. It sounded strange to everyone except Amy. It was a mixture of a human yell and a raptor roar. He tipped his head forward into Amy's chest. She wrapped her hand around his head.

"Got it" Katara said as she threw the ice deeper into the woods.

His wound healed and he stood up. "Thank you" He said to both of them. He looked back at Aang.

"The next time I have a plan to keep you safe don't go and do your own thing" Clayton said looking at him.

Aang got pissed now he ran up to Clayton and looked at him. Clayton stood a good foot and a half over him he wasn't afraid. Clayton just looked down at him. Aang looked at the sweat trailing off of him. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU ALWAYS WANT TO JUMP TO KILLING DON'T YOU? ALL YOU SEEM TO THINK IS KILLING IS GOOD YOU KNOW THERE ARE OTHER OPTIONS THEN KILLING" Aang screamed at him. Clayton said nothing and looked at him. Amy and Katara walked over to join Sokka. "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU? HUH YOU WERE SENT HERE TO PROTECT ME AND ALL YOU DO IS YELL, CUSS, AND GET A SICK SENCE OUT OF SHEDDING BLOOD WHY DO YOU ENJOY THAT?"

"Is that what you think that I like killing? I do if it's a raptor because I finally get to hunt real big game. But I don't enjoy taking a human life I have to tell myself that I'm not about to kill a human I'm killing an animal. I was told stories of you people preaching peace let me tell you something you people were the most powerful people ever" Clayton said looking at Aang who was still mad at him.

"YOU KNOW THERE ARE OTHER WAYS TO SOLVE PROBLEMS WITHOUT RESORTING TO VIOLENCE ALL THE TIME?" Aang yelled at him.

He just looked at the avatar. There was a silence between the two of them. Clayton stared down at the air bender. He had a true passion to keep to his roots even after all that he has seen. Clayton finally broke the silence "I know it ain't."

"THEN WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ANSWER WITH VIOLENCE?" Aang still yelled at him. It didn't matter to Aang this man had been killing people right in front of him. He didn't give to anyone who asked a chance to surrender he just killed them. After watching him torture the raptor so bad he needed to make a point to this man to try to stop killing so much.

"Because its all I know" Clayton said looking at him. "My father, mother, and sister have all been killed people I love have died. Violence is all that I have seen. Let me let you something when Amy got taken by the raptors I was alone I spent more time killing and working to live." Clayton said looking at him.

Aang pulled back from what he said. He looked at Clayton then to Amy. He saw that even with the violence he was just a man looking for something or someone. "You aren't alone any more you have us and Amy" Aang said looking at him. Suddenly Aang wrapped him in a hug as did Katara, Sokka, and Amy. Amy looked up at him to see a tear coming down his face.

"I owe you guys more then I can ever repay you" Clayton said looking at them.

"Help me find an earth bending master and we will start from there" Aang said as they broke away from the group hug.

"And find us some food" Sokka added with a smile.


	9. Chapter 8

**Alright i chose this moment to bring Zutara and Taang in this chapter. It also shows how loving and caring the main dude is. It also shoots out a warning is it true or nothing to worry about. I hope yall are enjoying this story this one doesnt have as much talking and it brings Azula into the story. Thanks Milstead 1988**

Chapter Eight

Earth Bending

Aang sat on Appa's head as he guided the great beast over the earth kingdom. He looked back at Sokka as he played with Momo. Katara and Amy as they talked about things that he would never understand. He looked over at his body guard Clayton as he slept. He looked at the slayer as he snored loudly. His hat was tipped down as he slept this gave Aang an idea.

Aang made a small little bit of wind that went across Clayton's face. Clayton didn't move he still snored loudly. Aang had another idea. He motioned Sokka t come to his side. Aang whispered something in his ear. Sokka looked back at Clayton as he slept. He looked back at Aang with a smile and nodded.

Sokka picked Momo up and moved closer to Clayton. Amy and Katara stopped their conversation to watch this. Sokka moved close to Clayton. He moved Momo's tail close to Claytons face. He lightly twitched the tail over Clayton's nose. Nothing happened. He twitched the tail again. This time Clayton swung his right hand swooshing away the annoyance. Sokka looked back at Aang who was laughing and giving him a thumbs up. He looked at the girls as the snickered and shook their heads at their childish prank. Sokka did it one last time. Clayton jumped startled by Momo's tail. He looked around sleepily. He looked right at Sokka who was on his back laughing. He looked back up at Aang who was laughing as well.

"I'll get you two for that" Clayton said looking at them both. Clayton tipped his hat back down to go back to sleep. Sokka followed his lead and decided to take a nap too. Momo crawled up on top of Clayton's legs and curled into a ball and slept.

Amy and Katara looked at each other. "Boys" They said at the same time. They laughed as they said that.

"So I haven't seen Zuko since the battle" Amy said looking at Katara.

Katara shot her a look. "So?"

Amy arched her eye brows at Katara. "Look there is nothing wrong with it I know he is on your mind…a lot" Amy said looking her in the eyes.

They looked at each other for a few awkward moments. Katara hated to admit it but Amy was right She was falling for a man who was a bad guy Katara looked back down at the small river below them. She let her thoughts drift around. She could see there was no way around it Zuko was a good man he just had problems.

They camped that night by the river. Clayton and Amy were asleep in each others arms rested comfortably on a bed of leaves and grass. Sokka was in his sleeping bag snoring like a bear and Aang was asleep on Appa's side. Katara was the only one still awake. She stared at the fire. As she stared she was not a where of the movement just beyond the reach of the fire's light. She finally saw something dart by quickly. She wasn't sure what it was but here curious nature got the best of her.

She stood up and walked over to the small river and looked. In the moon light she could see a form standing on the edge of the river. It stood and about as tall as Clayton. It was defiantly human. She looked at it as it crouched down and took a drink of water. She tried to get closer. Her advances were stopped by the sound of a breaking twig. She looked down and saw it was her. She looked back up to see the human was gone.

She turned around and slammed into a person. She looked up and was looking into dark black eyes. The face was a blue water demon but as she looked closer she could see it was just a mask. She remembered the tale of the Blue Spirit. She was looking into the eyes of the very same Blue Spirit who had saved Aang from a fire nation jail.

She looked at the sword on his back she saw they were duel sword. She looked over the hole body. He had muscular arms and legs. His chest and abs were flat and hard like rocks. His clothes were all black the only thing that made him stand out was the mask. She wanted to reach out and touch him. Slowly her hand went up to touch the mask.

With lighting speed the Blue Spirit grabbed her hand and looked at her. He tipped his head to the side and looked her up and down. He slowly released her hand and watched as it went back to her side. This time he moved his hand out and stroked the side of her face. He looked into her icy blue eyes that seemed to shine in the moon light.

There moment was broken by a splash in the river. They looked to see another person running their way. This was a girl of short stature. Her hair was in a bumped up style she wore a green and tan tunic. She hit the shore They were on and stopped dead in her tracks. She kept her head facing forward.

"Who are you two standing over there?" The girl asked. Her voice made her sound about the age of sixteen the same age as Aang.

Katara looked back to face the Blue Spirit quickly before she answered the girl. There was a problem nobody was there. Instead there was a piece of folded paper on the ground. She picked it up but did not unfold it. She turned her attention back to the girl.

"I'm Katara and you are?" she said to the girl.

"In need of some help" The girl replied.

"Well my camp is back this way follow me" Katara said to her.

"Could you at least give me you hand and guide me this ground is way to mucky and muddy for me to see anything" The girl said. "I'm blind and I can see with my earth bending." The girl said as Katara took her hand.

"Wow that's amazing…" Katara said but couldn't finish with out her name.

"Toph" The girl said.

They walked back to the camp. They came in and everyone was still asleep and hadn't noticed the hole thing that had just unfolded fifty yards from the camp. Katara gave Toph her sleeping bag so she could go too sleep. She made herself a bed for here to sleep on. She looked at the folded piece of paper in her hand. She looked at it. She opened it up and out fell a yellow flower with purple around the heart of the flower. She looked at it and sniffed it inhaling the aroma of the flower. She rolled over and placed it onto the ground next to her.

Clayton laid next to Amy on their bed. He had his right arm wrapped around her and she laid with her back to his chest. Their combined body heat made it very comfortable for them laying there. Clayton's dreams slowly started to come to his mind.

He walked through a grass field with flowers dotting it. He looked up as Amy came running up to him. Her face was full of joy and happiness. She kissed him and walked with her boyfriend. They walked arm in arm down to the small creek in the middle of the field. They sat down by the water and looked at the it as it flowed by. They watched as a trout jumped out of the water.

Clayton didn't want to spoil the moment so he said nothing. He looked at her as the warm sun shone down on them. He laid back on the warm grass. Amy followed his motion and rested her head on the upper part of his shoulder. She rested her nose and lips against his neck. She closed her eyes and just breathed in his scent.

Clayton noticed something. He saw dark clouds going towards a tree on the other side of the creek. He sat up and looked to see a man standing there looking at them. Clayton stood up and looked at the man as he beckoned him to come to him. He motioned Amy to stay where she was. He didn't look at her never realizing she was gone. He walked over to the tree as the man disappeared behind it.

He went around the tree to find himself on the shore of the lake where Jacob died at. He looked around to see nothing the lake looked like glass. He turned around to try to go back to Amy. He looked at the wall of stones in front of him. He looked around. He opened his mouth to yell but nothing came out. He felt something come up behind him. He looked back to see the man standing there.

The man had his head looking at the ground, Clayton looked down to see what the man was looking at. He looked closely to see all the blood on the sand. He followed the blood as it flowed from the man's side. He looked back up at the man. The man had his head up to face him. His eyes were closed and Clayton saw blood coming out of the sides of the mouth. The mans eyes opened slowly to revile nothing except empty bleeding sockets. Clayton realized it was Jacob. He looked at the man who had been one of the best men he had ever served with.

"Don't trust John He is the reason the raptor busters and I are dead" Jacob said looking at him.

Clayton stared at him and wondered what he had meant by that. He watched in horror as Jacob began to fall apart. He watched has his old friend literally decomposed right in front of him. Jacob's remains turned to dust and blew away by an unseen wind. He noticed an orange glow come from the sky.

It came across the water and shone onto the sand by his feet. He looked out over the lake to see Sozin's Comet streaking by over the lake. He looked up to see a fleet of zeppelins flying over the water. They were escorted by fighter jets and helicopters as well as a fleet of war ships. He turned his attention back to the water to see John standing on the water looking at him. His brother and fellow slayer pulled out a gun and fired a shot at him.

Clayton sat up breathing heavily and looked as the morning sun began to cut through the trees. He rubbed his head and the sweat away from his forehead. He took a deep breath as he looked at everyone asleep. He saw the new member still asleep like the rest. He felt Amy move. He looked over at her as she looked up at him.

"What is it?" She asked lightly yawning.

"Bad dream" He replied.

"Want to talk about it?" She said sitting up next to him.

He looked at her as she rubbed his left arm. He remembered how she was always so easy to talk to. No matter what was wrong he could always find comfort with her. It was even more comforting now that she was his girlfriend. He knew he wanted to pop the question but he had no idea when he would.

"I saw Jacob" Clayton said looking at her.

"What did he say?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"'Don't trust John He is the reason the raptor busters and I are dead'" he answered. "After that I saw John and…he shot me."

Amy looked at him as he looked down at the ground. He closed his eyes trying to push the pain away. He placed her hand on his right cheek. She turned his face to look at her. He opened his eyes and their eyes met. "It was just a dream baby who knows if its real" she said looking into his amber and blue eye. He looked back into her green eyes. They kissed.

"Well since I'm up I'm going to go fishing for breakfast go back to sleep" Clayton said.

She smiled and kissed him again. Clayton got up and walked over to Sokka's pack and took out Sokka's fishing rod. It was just a cane pole. A long piece of bamboo with about fifteen feet of line attached to it. It had a hook and a small float attached to it. He walked over to some rocks by the stream and turned them over. He found a few grubs and worms under them. He picked them up and looked at the stream.

The water flowed over the rocks and logs calmly. It was beautiful to him he hadn't been to a stream like this since he was a little boy with his father. He remembered what his father had taught him about fishing a stream like this. He hopped across the rocks to one large one by a pool. He placed a grub onto the hook. He lightly whipped the line into the pool. He kept a close eye on the float and watched as it swirled around in the pool. Then it disappeared. He pulled up on the live to feel the fish fight him.

Sokka's nose was working in over drive. He sniffed the air and took in some lovely aromas of meat cooking. He sat up and looked to see Clayton cooking. He watched as Clayton moved around the fish that were hanging from a stick. Clayton took some wild herbs he had gathered and began to crush them in to a paste. He rubbed the sides of the fish with the paste.

"You can cook?" Sokka asked getting up and walking over to the fish.

"Yes when you are reduced to living off the land and eating M. you got to get creative" Clayton said looking at him.

The smells of the cooking fish filled the camp. Everyone woke up to come around the fire. They took in the smells of the cooking fish. They were excited when he placed two of them on some clean slabs of rocks with sides of fresh fruit he also gathered. On one rock it was all fruit for Aang. He passed the stones to everyone. They all began to eat the fish. Clayton took a seat next to Amy. He smiled as everyone enjoyed the fish.

"You can cook great" Sokka said as he was already working on his second fish.

"What can I say my man can cook" Amy said with a smile.

"So who is the new girl?" Aang asked looking at the girl that was sitting next to Katara. He looked her over. He found her very attractive and beautiful. Her black hair flowed lightly in the breeze her face was slender and beautiful in the light. He looked up at here eyes but saw something. Her hazel eyes were glassed over by a hazy fog.

"I'm Toph" The girl said looking in his direction.

"Are you…um blind?" Aang asked.

"Yes I am but I can still 'see' not like you guys can I 'see' with earth bending" Toph said as she moved her head in his direction.

Aang's eyes widened at her words remembering what Bumi had told him. He looked at her and thought about it. "Would you join us and teach me earth bending I'm the avatar?" Aang asked.

She didn't say anything she just looked in his direction. "I don't even know all of you" Toph finally spoke up.

"Well I'm Sokka" Sokka said as he took his last bit of his fish.

""I'm Amy and the cook who made the fish is my boyfriend Clayton we are both from the future here to help Aang and end the war" Amy said as she set her rock to her side and took a drink of water.

"I know Katara she was the one who gave me the sleeping bag to sleep in." Toph said.

"I think you are supposed to be my earth bending teacher" Aang said to her.

Toph sat there for a few second and thought about the offer. She moved her head towards Katara. She listened to the sounds of people as they finished eating. Toph finally moved her head to face Aang as she did she stood up. "Alright twinkle toes I'll join your group."

"Great" Aang said as he jumped up into the air. "When can we start?" Aang asked as he landed on the ground.

"Right now" Toph said as she kicked the ground. A trail led to where he landed and it shot a rock up knocking him down.

Everyone laughed. They moved to a canyon that was only a mile away. They watched as Toph started teaching Aang how to earth bend. Aang was having trouble with it. He had a tough time trying to move the rocks. Toph was getting upset and mad at him. She worked hard to get him to try to move the rocks. She would yell at him to stop fighting like a an air bender and stand his ground against the rocks.

One day Aang and Toph were training. Katara, Sokka, Clayton, and Amy lounged around in Appa's saddle. They watched as Toph worked with Aang. Suddenly a blue fire ball flew down and blew up between Toph and Aang. Clayton grabbed his M-16 and trained it on the area that it came from.

Coming down the rock cliff were three girls riding on three lizard like steeds. The leader of the three was wearing red and black fire nation armor. She was thin and what most men would consider hot. She had two tassels of hair that went on each side of her face. She had long nails that seemed to be filed to claws. Her hair was almost jet black. It was in a bun and she had it wrapped up with a red ribbon with a gold flame on the ribbon.

The second girl was wearing a pink tight fitting outfit. Her mid section was exposed reveling her flat belly and naval. She had a slender face and well defined cheek bones. Her brown hair was in a long braided pony tail that went past the bottom of her shirt and came to a stop just below the small of her back. She seemed to have a smile on her face like she enjoyed the thrill of the hunt. She took up the right behind the first girl.

On the left side sat another girl. Her hair was almost as black as the first girl. She wore a red long sleeved dress with a black vest. She also wore fingerless long gloves that went to her elbows. Her hair would be to the length to her shoulders if it was down. She had it in a stile with two little balls of hair on each side of her head. Like the other two she was also thin and athletic. She showed no facial expression no smile nothing she just trained her eyes on her prey.

The three girls rode down and faced the team of six. Aang's eyes widened he remembered her from Omashu. She was the one that was chasing him around the mail system. The three girls jumped off the lizards and prepared to face the group.

"I am Azula princess of the fire nation and I want the avatar" The lead girl said looking at the group.

The group took up a stance placing Aang behind them. Katara and Toph took up their bending stances. Amy took Clayton's sword and took a stance wit Sokka ready to fight. Clayton stood in front of Aang as he stared at the three girls. He cocked his M-16.

"You're the slayer I've heard of you but you cant stop me. Mai, Ty Lee you take the two non benders and the slayer I've got the two benders and the Avatar" Azula ordered.

The two groups split up to fight each other. Clayton set his gun down and got ready for the fight. He looked back at Katara as she threw him some water he could use. He took the water and formed it around his lest hand. He turned to face the girl Ty Lee.

Before anyone could react Azula attacked the others. She fired the blue flames at the three. Aang and Katara made an ice shield and stopped the flame. Toph kicked the ground and sent the fire nation princess into the air. She managed to jump just right and launched her self off the rock. As she flew through the air she kicked a blue flame down at them. Toph managed to bring ut a rock shield to stop the flame. The flames flew around the rock. Aang swung his staff and sent a wave of air at her. It knocked her down to the ground but it didn't keep here down.

Mai launched daggers and small arrows at Amy and Sokka. They deflected them with their weapons. She kicked her left leg out and it launched a series of arrows at them. Amy swung the sword. She blocked all but one. The one struck her in the shoulder. She let out a pain filled scream. She looked at the arrow in the shoulder. Blood flowed slowly out of the wound. She looked back at Mai with anger filled eyes. She ran at Mai and swung her sword.

Clayton paced off against Ty lee. He looked at her dark brown eyes. She made the first move. She jumped over him and gave him three sharp jabs in his left shoulder blade. He looked at the water as it fell off his hand. He looked at the puddle of water on the ground. He tried to bend the water back to his hand. It was to mo prevail. He looked as the girl spider crawled from in-between his legs till she had her legs wrapped around his waist she looked at him and giggled.

"Your cute just like the other guy" she said looking st him.

"HEY BITCH" Ty Lee heard from her left. She turned and looked to see another girl swing a sword at her. She jumped off of the slayer and landed with her left knee at and angle and her other leg was strait out above the ground. She stared intently at the girl who stood in front of the man she was just fighting. The girl was standing in front of the man with her sword ready to fight her.

"KEEP YOUR SMUTTY LEGS OFF MY MAN" Amy yelled at Ty Lee.

Amy didn't notice as Mai threw two daggers at her. Clayton reached out and grabbed the two daggers. He caught one easily but the second one sliced his hand. He looked at the wound as it healed. Amy ran for Mai as Sokka ran to attack her too. Amy swung her sword as Sokka brought up his club. She managed to dogged the strikes.

Ty Lee went back to fighting Clayton. He ducked and dogged quicker then he could move. He never fought an opponent that moved quicker and was more agile then a raptor. He couldn't use water bending so he swung his right arm trying to get her. She his him with two quick jabs to his right hand. She pulled her hands back in pain realizing that his hand was made of metal.

Katara snapped a water whip at Azula. It managed to cut her left cheek. She reached up and touched the blood. She looked back at Katara with ideas in here eyes. Aang and Toph attacked her with a combination of air and earth. She dogged them but as she moved she got hit by a fire ball. Aang and Katara turned and looked as Zuko appeared out of the brush.

He looked at Aang and the rest of the group. He looked differently then before. He no longer had a pony tail instead his hair was shaggy. He walked up to join the three benders. He took up a spot next to Katara. As he did Katara blushed and looked him over. She couldn't take here eyes off of him.

"Back off Azula he's mine" Zuko barked at the girl.

"ZuZu we can do it together" Azula said

Azula shot another fireball at them as it got close to them a different shield came up to stop the blue flame. It was a fire shield. They looked as Iroh came to join them. He like Zuko didn't have his tail any more. His beard had gotten shaggier and been connected together. He had lost some weight since the last time they saw him he stood up next to Zuko. They glanced over to see that Clayton, Amy, and Sokka had pushed Mai and Ty Lee to where Azula was.

Azula looked at her friends and comrades as they stood ready for a fight as there backs were against a rock. They looked at each other then back to the group ready to fight them. Azula had an idea she looked back to see where the lizards were at.

"So traitors and enemies working together" Azula said looking at them and studying them. She kept watching and waiting for a moment to strike. She found it. She spun around quickly dropping low to the ground as she did she extended her right arm and a precise blue fire shot at Iroh. The blue flame struck Iroh in the left side of the chest. The force of the impact spun Iroh around.

"NOOOO" Zuko screamed as he and everyone watched Iroh fall to the ground.

They turned back around as Azula bought her and her friends into a ball of fire. Aang, Toph, Katara, and Zuko all attacked. The four elements at once was nothing short of amazing. All four struck the fire ball at the same time. When the smoke had cleared all three girls were gone. Zuko turned and ran to his uncles side.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FALT" he screamed at Aang.

"Zuko I can call in a helicopter and have him flown to a ship where a doctor can fix him" Clayton said looking at him.

"Just leave us alone" Zuko said crying over his uncle.

"I have healing abilities with my water bending" Katara said as she brought water around her hand.

"LEAVE" he screamed at them. As he did he swung his arms and a trail of fire went over the groups head.

They walked away. As the did Katara looked back at Zuko. She turned and looked at the group. She stopped and ran back to him. She ran behind him and laid her hand on his shoulder. He looked back up at her. She quickly planted a kiss on his cheek just below his scar.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered in his ear.

She turned and ran back to the group. Zuko turned and looked at her in shock about what she had just done. He reached up and touched the spot where she just kissed. He turned back and looked at his uncle. He walked over and began to build a shelter so he could help his uncle heal and rest.

The group took off on Appa. As they flew away Katara couldn't stop herself from looking back. She looked down at Zuko as he stood there looking at them. She stared down at him. Even at the distance apart they were their eyes seemed to meet. A tear went down her face she wouldn't be able to get that out of her head.

"Katara I'm going to need your help to heal Amy" Clayton said.

"What about you? That slut hit you and stopped you from water bending" Amy said as she set her self up ready for Clayton to take the arrow out.

Katara moved over and watched as Clayton moved close to Amy. He placed his right hand firmly on the base of her neck. He kissed on the lips softly then let her bite down on his lip. He worked the arrow softly at first. She bit down on his lip at first it was softly then it got harder. Suddenly he pulled the arrow out. She screamed loudly as the arrow head came out. After it came from her flesh the blood flowed. She never took here eyes off of Clayton's eyes. Katara quickly placed water on the wound and healed it.

Amy took a deep breath as the wound healed. She looked at the wound to see her new scar. She looked back at Clayton as Katara fixed his shoulder. He stared down at her. He raised the arrow up and handed it to her. She looked at him as he placed it in her hand.

"Souvenir" Clayton said with a smile.

"I've got a feeling your bullets being taken out hurt a lot more" Amy said looking at him.

"Well yeah the bullets were mushroomed" Clayton said with a smirk.

"Where should we go now?" Sokka asked.

"I think we need a break from all this work and getting hurt" Katara said looking at him.

"Lets all take our own mini vacation at least a three days apiece" Aang said with a smile.

Clayton sat back and wrapped Amy in his loving embrace and looked at the group. Then it struck him he had a new family. The ones sitting right in front of him. He began to care for them. Aang was no longer a mission he was a brother to him. Katara, Sokka, and Toph they were all his family. John and Tyler were also his family and he loved them all. Then to top it off there was Amy who had drifted off to sleep. Her head was resting on his chest as he had his hand around her. Her left and right hands was laying on his chest under her head. He looked at the women who held his heart. He has never been in love with her more then right now.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine is here. It follows the part in the series when they are in the desert. It also has Taang in it. It getting ready for when the tear jerker comes up in the next two chapters. There will be alot happing in the next two chapters. I hope you keep entertained by the story. Please review thank you Milstead1988**

Chapter Nine

Weakness

The group was on Aang's mini vacation now. Toph's mini vacation was fun for everyone. She had chosen to compete in Earth Rumble VI. It was a massive collection of earth benders. They would fight each other like wrestling matches. Clayton and Sokka cheered and screamed as the wrestling match went on. The cheered for a man named The Boulder. Unfortunately for them they lost money on the bets they had placed because Toph beat The Boulder. Toph got a champion belt and plenty of money out of it too.

Clayton and my chose to take their vacation together as a couple. They had agreed to go and spend time with Tyler on his cruiser. The group had spent a few days on Tyler's ship having fun. It gave Tyler some time off from work so he could relax. They would spend the six days they had on his ship to do what they used to do on their time off in the future. They went fishing, drank, and played poker. They introduced the res of them to the game of Texas Hold'em. When they left the watched as Tyler stood on the bow of the ship and waved goodbye and went to Aang's vacation.

Now at the end of Aang's vacation the group sat in front of holes in the ground. Aang was the only one who knew what would happen. They watched as he took out a flute and played a note on it. Then they watched as a small prairie dog like animal came out of one of the holes and mimicked the note. He played other notes and other prairie dogs mimicked the different notes. They took turns trading off the flute.

"Where do you want to go for your vacation Katara?" Aang asked Katara as he picked up the map of the earth kingdom.

"What's this place?" Katara asked pointing at the map at a white spot on the map.

"it's a natural ice spring I've been there before its so pristine" Aang said.

They climbed onto Appa and took off. They flew to the location on the map. It took them over a desert. A massive desert that went as far as the eye could see in all four directions. When they landed the pristine ice spring Aang talked about looked more like a small pathetic dome of ice.

"It seems to have lost its luster" Clayton said as he walked around it.

As they walked into a cantina there were some strange men standing outside of it. They stared at the group as they walked in. One of them spat at Sokka. Sokka glared at the man who looked at him and smiled as if challenging Sokka to do something. Instead Clayton just pushed him into the cantina. As the walked in they looked around at men sitting around the bar and at the tables.

A man stood up at the bar and ordered a drink. The bartender took out two samurai swords and swung them. He cut a chunk of ice that he would use as the cup. The man sliced and diced fruit up and mixed it into the ice bowl. He then poured some plumb wine into it and handed it to the man.

"Hmm I don't see any thing wrong with having one of those drinks" Sokka said with a smile.

They walked over to the bar. As the did Aang bumped into the man who had just been to the bar just before them. The man's spilled his drink all over Aang. Aang looked over himself and then started a wind around himself. The wind blew himself dry. He looked at the man who's eyes were wide at the sight.

"You're an air nomad" The man said looking at Aang.

"You sure am" Aang said looking at him.

"I'm Professor Chang head of anthropology at Ba Sing Sa University" The man said

Chang stood there and looked at the group as he examined Aang. He had on desert travel clothes. They were loose fitting white robes. He wore a sun hat that protected his face from the sun all of his clothes were white to reflect the suns ultra violet waves.

"Why are you here?" Sokka asked as he got his drink.

"I'm actually looking for the spirit library" Chang answered looking at him.

"The what?" Sokka asked looking at him questionably.

"It a grand library with knowledge gathered from all over the world" Chang started to explain. "It is guarded/ran by Wan Shi Tong 'He who knows ten thousand things'. He send his foxes out to collect information from around the world."

"Wait it has all the information on the fire nation?" Sokka asked.

"Yes" Chang said looking at him.

"For my vacation I'm going to the library" Sokka proclaimed.

The seven of them walked out to see Appa being bothered by sand benders. They walked around him. As they did they were poking him with some sticks and grabbing at his fur. They looked as Chang ran up.

"Away from the sky bison" Chang said looking at them.

The sand benders walked away from them. The group got on to Appa and they took off across the vast desert. It was getting to mid afternoon and the sun was betting down on them. Clayton, Aang, Sokka, and Chang had their shirts off. Amy, Toph, and Katara had tied their shirts into knots to try to beat the heat.

Chang and Sokka scanned the horizon and looked for anything out of place in the desert. Finally Chang spotted something. He looked through his telescope to get a better look at what he saw. It was a massive tower the dome shined bright in the sun. It was made out of gold. The paint wrapped around the tower.

"Lets go check it out" Chang said pointing at the structure as Aang turned Appa.

They landed and all got off to look at the tower. They all slowly moved to get into Appa's shadow and looked it over. Clayton stood next to Amy as they both put on sun glasses. They both wore a hat that protected their faces.

"Its nothing" Amy said as she turned to get on to Appa.

"Wait" Sokka said looking a a picture of the library. He looked at it then to the tower. "It the top of it."

"You mean…" Aang started then was cut off as he was something out of the corner of his eyes. There walking over the sand dune. Two foxes came over the dune. The first was a large red fox. It carried a scroll in it mouth the second was a little fennec fox. It also carried a scroll in its mouth. They both looked at the people standing there. They ran down the dune and up the side of the tower and into a open window.

They looked at each other. Aang grabbed a rope and flew up and attached a rope at the top of the window. They looked at him as he landed. Amy slowly backed away from them. Clayton looked back at her.

"Who's ready to go in?" Sokka said grabbing the rope.

"I'm going to stay here books never really grabbed me" Toph said kind of making a joke about being blind.

"Yeah I'm going to stay here too" Amy said looking at Clayton as he put his tee shirt back on. He sat his guns next to Amy.

"What you excuse for not going in?" Sokka said looking at Amy.

"I'm…kind of terrified of heights" Amy said as she took a seat next to Toph.

Everyone climbed up the side of the tower. Amy watched them as they went up. She kept a close eye on them.

"So you are terrified of heights?" Toph said looking in the direction of her breathing.

"Yeah" Amy said with out looking at her.

"You can ride on Appa just fine" Toph said.

"Kind of I have to cling to Clayton because I don't want to look over the side of Appa. Although moving heights don't bother me as much as stationary heights" Amy said looking at her.

The group was standing in the library looking all all the collection of books. Before they could do anything a massive black owl with two white eye spots on the back of its head landed and looked at them. It looked down at the five humans who were in the library.

"What are you doing here?" The owl questioned them.

"We are here to learn" Chang said stepping forward.

"You all should leave humans are no longer allowed in my study. They only want to learn so they can have the edge on other humans" The owl said.

"We are not here for that" Aang said stepping forward.

"Then you must give me something so you can stay here and study" The owl said looking at them.

Chang handed over some history books to the owl. Katara stepped forward with a water bending scroll she had. Aang had a wanted poster of himself and gave it to the owl. Sokka thought about it and made a knot that looked like a butterfly. The owl walked up to Clayton and looked at him. Clayton reached to his left hip and took out his 9mm and handed it to the owl.

"What is this?" the owl asked looking at it.

"A Beretta 9mm. It's a weapon from the future not as powerful as the other ones I have but its still a good gun" Clayton said looking at the owl.

"Amazing. You are all permitted to stay but use my knowledge for good" The owl said. It took off and flew away.

They walked around and looked at the books. Sokka started stuffing books and scrolls into his bag he had. He walked up to the fire nation section and was disappointed when he saw that it all had been burned up. He looked at a small piece of paper. It had written on it 'the darkest day in fire nation history'

"I need to know what happened on that day and the damn fire nation burned everything" Sokka said looking at the paper.

He heard a whimper from behind. He turned and looked to see a grey fox looking at him. After Sokka turned to face the fox it turned and pointed like a pointer dog. Sokka was confused as to what was going on.

"It seems he wants to help you" Chang said as he and Aang walked up. The three followed the fox.

On the other side of the library Clayton looked at a full world map. He stared at the four nations then looked at the rest of the world. Katara walked up and looked at the map. She knew which were the four nations but the other contents of land she didn't recognize.

"This is what the world really looks like. The Earth kingdom is about four hundred miles west of the west coast of south America. The fire nation is about seven hundred miles from Australia" Clayton explained pointing at the map.

"Where are you and Amy from?" she asked looking at the map.

"This is the U.S.A right here" Clayton said as he moved his right hand around the part of the map that was America. "We are from about this area" Clayton said as he made a small circle in the spot where he and Amy were from.

They heard a scream and turned to see Sokka, Chang, and Aang running as the owl chased them. They darted thought the library. Suddenly they felt the building sinking, They ran over as Aang and Sokka ran to where they came in at. Chang had decided to stay. The group started climbing up but the owl had flew up and cut the rope it caused them to fall before they hit Aang caught the rope and flew them out.

When they landed Sokka was excited. He jumped around ignoring that Toph had saved them. He cheered and looked at a date he had written on another piece of paper.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" Amy asked looking at him.

"A solar eclipse in just two and a half months from now we can launch an invasion" Sokka said.

Aang looked around Appa was missing. He called out and he still saw nothing. He turned and looked at Toph and Amy. "Where's Appa?"

Toph and Amy shook their heads. Aang's eyes widened with sadness. His sadness quickly turned to anger. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO DOING YOU COULDN'T KEEP HIM FROM GETTING TAKEN" Aang screamed at them.

"Hey I was trying to keep the library from sinking" Toph said in her defense.

"AND YOU?" he snapped looking at Amy.

"The sand benders made a sand storm so that I couldn't see to defend him" Amy said looking at him.

Aang didn't say anything instead he took off. He flew away to look for Appa. The rest of the group watched him fly away. They picked up their stuff and started walking away from the hole where the library once was.

"If we head east we should make it out in a day in half" Clayton said as they walked.

The group moved through the sands of the desert. They had Katara's water bending water to drink. Sokka spotted something it was a cactus. He ran up to it and cut it open. He and Momo began to eat and drink the juices in the cactus.

"Sokka I don't think you should do that" Katara said looking at him.

Before he could say anything to her something happened. His eyes dilated and he started staggering around talking in gibberish. Momo was flying in a circle and did a face plant into the sand.

"He's drunk" Clayton said looking at him.

"No he's fucked up" Amy said with a smile.

The group walked to the night came in. They took a seat as the cold night air washed over them. It was a perfect night. Clayton looked up at the stars as they appeared. There was a wind from behind. They turned to see Aang standing there. They looked to see him extremely upset. His eyes still had tears in them.

"Rest for an hour or two then we move during the night" Clayton said as he laid down against a dune.

"We need to find Appa" Aang said.

"We cant do that if we die of a heat stroke can we" Clayton challenged.

Katara looked up and saw a cloud. It was a cloud not her seeing things. She looked at Aang and pointed to the cloud. He snatched the water bending pouch from her and flew into the cloud. He landed and looked at Katara as he threw it at her. She looked in it. "So little."

"I'M SORRY I TRIED I'M ALSO WORKING ON FINDING APPA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" Aang screamed at her.

"Trying to keep us together" she said looking at everyone. "Fuck thins everyone grab hands we are getting out of this damn desert."

Everyone got up and followed her. She led the way. It was now the middle of the night and the stars lit up the desert. They worked their way thought the sands of the desert. As they walked they moved at a decent pace. In just two hours they had traveled five miles. Suddenly Toph tumbled over something. They heard the loud thud of her foot hitting wood.

"Who the hell leaves a boat in the middle of the desert" she said as she grabbed her foot.

"A boat?" Amy questioned.

"Yes I felt the hole thing" she said.

Aang swung his staff. The wind blew the sand away from the boat to revile it was a sand bender craft. The group got onto it. Aang bended air into the sails and went across the desert. They followed the compos on the boat. It led them to a large rock I the desert. The rock was the size of a sky scraper.

"This must be the magnetic center f the desert" Katara said looking at it.

The sun had began to rise. They could feel the heat of the sun. They looked to see as a group of boats came their way. When they stopped there was at least twenty sand benders to get off of the five boats. They looked at the group of people as they stood there looking at them.

"Why have you stole one of our boats?" The leader of the sand benders said looking at them.

"We didn't we found it" Amy said looking at them.

"Why did you take Appa" Aang said looking at him.

"We didn't" The man said looking at Aang.

"There crazy father" another man sad stepping up.

Toph's and Clayton's eyes widened when the man stepped up. Toph's eyes went wide because she recognized his voice. Clayton's eyes went wide because the man had his sword and M-16 on his back.

"That's the man who took Appa" Toph said.

"What no I didn't" the man said looking at them.

"Yes he did he said muzzle him" Toph said looking at him.

"You muzzled Appa?" Aang said in between his bared teeth.

He didn't give them a moment. He brought his staff down hard and sent a massive air wave at one of the boats. It destroyed the boat he turned to the rest of the group of people. Then he started glowing he was in the avatar state again. His tattoos and eyes were glowing.

"What have you done?" The lead sand bender said looking at his sun.

"Tell me where Appa is" Aang demanded.

"I sold him he's probably on his way to Ba Sing Se by now" The other man said.

Aang was furious when he heard that. He looked at the sand benders as a massive air ball encamped him. He began to lift off the ground slowly as everyone ran away. Two people stayed behind and looked at him. Katara and Amy ran up to him. They looked up at him. Amy grabbed his right wrist as Katara grabbed his left wrist. When he got to the ground they both wrapped him in a hug and looked at him as he stopped glowing.

"I'm sorry you guys had to see me like that" Aang said looking at them.

"Everyone has a demon inside of them" Amy said looking at him.

The sand benders led them out if the desert closet to where Ba Sing Se was. The chief offered his apologizes for his son's actions. While he did Clayton walked up the man's son and looked at him. The son looked at him.

"What?" the son said looking at him.

"I want my gun and my sword back" Clayton said looking at him.

The son handed him back his weapons. The two groups parted ways and the group on their way to Ba Sing Se stopped at a small water fall. They enjoyed the cool water and the nice cool mist from the water fall. That night the all sat around the fire they made.

"We should be at Ba Sing Se in the next day or two" Sokka said looking at everyone.

"Well lets get some sleep and move out in the morning" Amy said looking at everyone.

Toph and Aang were the last to go to sleep. He looked at her as she walked over to join him. She took a seat right next to him.

"What?" he said to her.

"I'm going to help you any way I can to get Appa back" Toph said looking at the ground.

"Thank you" He said with a smile.

She reached over and look his face in her hands. He looked into her glassed over eyes. Slowly they moved closer together. Slowly their lips connected . They kissed in front of the fire. They felt as their lips worked each others over. They felt each others warm breath work over their lips. That night they laid down in her earth tent. Their eyes closed as they slept in each others arms. Even with Appa gone Aang felt loved and felt in love with Toph. He now knew why Clayton did what he did around Amy. This is what love is after all.


	11. Chapter 10

**Well here is another chapter for yall i hope you enjoy it. its the start of things to come. there will be alot happing in the next few chapters. i hope yall enjoy it alot. please review and tell me what you think. thank you again my loyal readers. Milstead 1988**

Chapter Ten

Trip to Ba Sing Se

Clayton ducked under the raptor as it went over him. He got as low to the asphalt as he was able to. He ducked his head down as the claws of the raptor came just inches from his hat. He looked as the raptor disappeared and seemed to raise up. He looked to see the twelve foot wingspan of the raptor spread out. The raptor took off and circled around for another shot at him. He watched as its head pulled back and shot forward at him. A large fire ball came out of its mouth and flew at min. He rolled to his left.

They fire ball exploded on the ground to his right. He felt heat on his right hand. He looked down at his hand to see a melted piece of asphalt on his right hand. The hot burning liquid seemed to melt his skin. He quickly water bended an amount of water onto his hand and stopped the melting of his skin.

He stood up and raised his sawed off shot gun and pulled both triggers of the double barrel at the same time. The gun shot off both three and a half inch 00 buck shot rounds at the dragon. The recoil of the gun as it fired off both rounds seemed to snap Clayton's arm back over his head. He felt the searing pain as his muscles and joints felt like they were going to snap. The large lead bbs tore into the animal's body. It folded and crashed to the ground. The animal flinched and died there at his feet. He flipped the latch as the break action gun ejected the two empty shells. Both fell to the ground still smoking from the freshly shot gun powder. He placed two more into the gun.

He looked back as nearly forty more winged raptors came in behind the rest of the army. "DRAGONS" he yelled as a warning to the rest of the army. He turned and looked to see an extremely large winged raptor landed on a man. He watched as the dragon ripped into the man's right shoulder.

The dragon looked down at the man he had just ripped the right shoulder blade out of. The rest of the arm was still attached too the body. He heard the man's screams echoed into his ears. The dragon gripped the back of the man's neck and flipped his head back and sliced deep into the neck meat. The teeth ripped into the veins of the neck. The man was going to bleed to death and that was good enough for the dragon. It turned and looked to see a man standing there looking at him.

"Draco" Clayton said looking at the winged raptor. The winged raptor didn't want to fight Clayton it knew how powerful he was. So Draco took off. As he did Clayton pulled out his Glock and fired at Draco. The rounds flew through the air and struck Draco in his left thigh and in his right shoulder. As it flew away it let out a pain filled shriek.

Clayton turned his attention to the ten normal raptors running at him. They had there clays and teeth bared and ready to kill him. He placed the Glock and shot guns back into their holsters. He took out his sword and his .500 pistol. He ran at the group of raptors coming at him. He swung his sword at the first raptor. The swing and flash of the blade was so fast that the raptor didn't know it had just been decapitated. It took three steps past him as blood began to come out of the sides on the neck. The head tumbled forward as the body fell to the right.

Clayton looked as three more came at him. He raised his pistol and shot one quickly. He turned and looked as a second one came at him. He swung the sword and sliced open the under belly of the raptor. The intestines and stomach fell out on to the wet ground and steamed as the warm organs and blood hit the ground. The raptor shrieked out in shock and pain. Clayton turned and placed his gun into the back of the mouth. He pulled the trigger and blew out the back of the head. Brain matter, blood, spinal fluids, and splintered bones splashed down on the ground.

Clayton looked to see the other six raptors. They looked at this demon before them. Before any could react Clayton had his gun up and shot five of them. The last raptor looked at him. Clayton chose to use his water bending on the raptor. He moved his hands fierily. The raptor stiffened up. Clayton moved his hands up and it raised the raptor's head up. Instead of breaking the neck he chose to do the trick that only water benders could do. He opened the mouth of the raptor and watched. He moved his hands above his hear and watched as a reddish brown fluid came out of the mouth. When he was done he dropped his hands and the fluid landed on the ground right next to a dead and leathery looking raptor. He had just removed the fluids from the raptor.

He turned to see a large male raptor looking at him. The raptor looked at him. The colors were all the same as a normal raptor except the left half of the face was white. As well as that the left eye was missing in its place was a pink scar. The scar went down the side of the head and stopped next to the ear canal. It was third in command to Scarface over all of the raptors. This raptor was One Eye. It let out a deep roar that seemed to rattle Clayton's bones.

Clayton opened his eyes and looked at the morning sun. He felt Amy as she snuggled close to him. He felt as her head rub softly against his left shoulder. She let out a small moan as she moved her body closer to his. He didn't want to disturb her so he sat there and looked at his right hand as if remembering what it was like to have skin and flesh. Now it was wires and metal. He looked as the shine of the metal had dulled down. He knew that when he got a chance to get back to Tyler's cruiser he would have the ships techie look at it.

He clenched his metal hand into a fist. He looked at the metal he could feel the motions of the hand. He turned his head to his right to see Sokka snoring away. Clayton snickered at him. He looked over to see Toph's earth tent still closed which meant she was still asleep. He looked over to see Katara standing by the water. She was filling her water bladder for water bending. She then bent down and took a drink of water.

Clayton looked back over to Amy as she slept. He looked at her beautiful ivory colored face. Her thin body seemed to fit perfectly against his muscular frame. Her light brown hair felt soft against the scared flesh of his left arm. He moved a strand of hair out of her face. He looked as her eye balls moved quickly under her eye lids. He lightly brushed his metallic index finger over her soft and smooth skin. Even though it was metal he could feel the vibrations in the metal at they were transferred into his arm.

Slowly her eyes opened and a pair of emerald eyes seemed to shine in the light. She looked up at him and softly smiled at him. She chose not to say any words. Instead she just kissed him and pulled herself on top of him. She knew they couldn't make love right now she planed to when they got to Ba Sing Se. She looked down at him as she moved onto him. She looked at his scared face and slowly moved closer to his lips. She kissed him.

He felt her tongue move in his mouth. He decided to be the submissive one and let her run the show. He moved his left hand down her back till it found its way to the small of her back. He kept his right hand on her cheek. He moved with her motions as slowly rocked her hips against his. He tipped his head to the side as she began to kiss his neck. He looked to see Sokka starting to stir. He looked back at Amy as she pulled her head up with a smile on her face.

"There will be a lot more at Ba Sing Se" she whispered in his ear.

The two stood up and looked to see Katara coming back to the camp. They looked over at Sokka as he rubbed his head clearly he was in pain. Clayton took a seat on a rock as Amy took a seat on his lap. Sokka stood up slowly and looked at Clayton and Amy as they smiled at him.

"What?" he asked.

"How's your head?" Amy asked.

"Hurts like hell" Sokka said.

"Its fun having a hangover ain't it" Clayton said with a smirk.

"Is that what you call it" Sokka said looking at him.

Clayton nodded. He looked around and realized Aang was missing. His staff was still at the camp. He put two and two together. Aang and Toph had slept together. He watched as the door to the earth tent opened up. Aang crawled out with Toph right behind him. He stretched and noticed everyone looking at them. Toph came out and tapped the ground with her feet. She noticed it too.

Suddenly they heard people walking out of the brush. It was a young couple. The man stood about five inches above the girl. He had a beard that went up to his side burns. He wore a green and brown one piece robe that seemed to go all the way to his ankles. He had a well defined forehead and cheek mussels. He wore a small green and tan hat that looked like a little ring around his head. He had brown hair and green eyes.

The woman on his arm was clearly his wife. She had long flowing black hair and hazel eyes. She wore a dress that had the same colors as her husband's robe. She had a yellow ribbon that was tied up into her hair. She clanged to her husband as they came up on the group sitting by the water. There was one other thing about her that the group noticed was she was pregnant. She was almost done with her pregnancy they could tell she was going to have the baby any day.

"Hello people" The man said looking at them and waving his hand at the group.

"Howdy" Clayton said looking at the man.

"Where are you travelers going?" the woman asked.

"To Ba Sing Se" Aang said looking at them.

"May we travel with you?" The man said looking at them.

"Yes you may" Katara and Amy answered for everyone. When Sokka was about to say something both Amy and Katara shot him an evil look. He sat back in his seat chose to back down from them.

"We will be going through the serpent's pass" Sokka said looking at them.

The couple recoiled in fear at the words that came out of Sokka's mouth. Everyone looked at each other after their reaction. They turned back to the couple.

"Only the foolish and the desperate go through the serpent's pass" the woman said looking at them.

"Well we can try to get on the ferry" The man said.

Nobody argued with him after hearing that. They broke camp and walked to where the docks were. As they walked in it was a mad house. There were almost a thousand people walking around trying to get to the great city. They walked around and found out that there was no way for them to get into the city they didn't have the proper papers. As they walked through the building Sokka suddenly was grabbed from behind.

He looked at a beautiful girl about his age. She wore a tan and white uniform and a matching hat. She had short reddish brown hair and almost sliver blue eyes. She was thin and tall almost the same height as Sokka. Her face was slender and beautiful. She stared at Sokka.

"Can I help you?" Sokka said looking at her.

"What you don't remember me maybe this will help you" the girl said. With that she leaned in and kissed Sokka on the cheek.

"Suki" he said with joy and wrapped her in a hug.

Suki led them up to a small platform where they could talk. "So who are these two?" Suki asked pointing at Toph and Amy.

"I'm Toph Aang's earth bending teacher and girlfriend" Toph said.

"I'm Amy Walker like Clayton I'm from the future. I'm also his girl friend" Amy said as she kissed Clayton.

"Well why are you trying to take the ferry can't you just fly on Appa?" Suki asked looking at them.

Nobody said anything. Amy and Katara both looked at Aang as he tipped his head down with a depressed look on his face. They chose not to even touch him they just looked back at Suki. She looked at them and back to Aang.

"Appa was taken about a week ago" Katara said.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know" Suki said with a hint of sadness.

"Well we should get going we are taking The Serpent's Pass" Sokka said.

"Are you sure?" The pregnant lady asked.

"Yeah we've got four benders, the avatar, and two well trained marksmen there ain't nothing that will get in our way" Clayton said looking at her as they stood up.

"And a Kyoshi Warrior" Suki added.

"You're coming too?" Sokka turned and looked at her.

She nodded and ran off to get changed in to her warrior outfit. She joined them at the entrance of the ferry dock. As they walked out of the building they heard something. They looked up as two black hawk helicopters thundered over. They watched as the two helicopters flew out over the bay. Almost two miles away they could see the destroyer _U.S.S Anaconda _guarding the water entrance to Ba Sing Se.

They made their way to The Serpent's pass. They began there trek through the rocky and cliff filled pass. As they moved they saw a fire nation navy ship of that time period. It was guarding a secret area that they couldn't see. They chose to sneak by it. They walked to a cliff to camp for the night. Sokka and Suki walked off together.

"Sokka are you ok you seem to be very protective of me?" Suki asked as he sat down on a rock. She joined him on the rock.

"Its nothing" he said to her.

"You're lying" Suki said looking at him.

"Look I lost someone who was special to me she died during the battle of the north pole" he said looking at her.

"I lost someone too he didn't die he just went away" Suki said with a smile at him.

"Who is he is he better looking then me?" Sokka asked looking at her,

With out saying a word she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt with both hands. She pulled him in and kissed him. As she did he pulled himself back from her kiss. He looked at her with sad eyes. She looked back into his eyes.

"I can't" he said and walked away.

They woke up the next morning to see Clayton looking over the side of the cliff to the water. He took a drag on his cigarette and blew out smoke. He looked to see a pair of A-10 Warthogs, three F-35s and a F-22 Raptor performing their routine rounds. Clayton knew one of the air craft carriers was near possibly a mile ore two away. Clayton looked at the custom paint jobs of each plane. In Tyler's fleet he didn't follow the rules about keeping the planes the same color.

Tyler had been in more then enough battles to have seen mistake kills because the planes weren't different. He decided to break the rule. He issued an order to all his pilots under his command to paint their planes how ever they wanted. After that order he never lost a plane to friendly fire again.

Clayton lifted his chin as the wind came off the sea. The cool salty breeze rounded around his face. He brought his left hand up and rubbed his chin to feel a beard starting to come in. He planed on shaving it once he got to Ba Sing Se. He turned around to walk back to the camp. He looked to see everyone eating breakfast. He took a seat next to Amy. He looked at her as she handed him a small dish of rice and eggs. He looked at the food and ate.

The group walked down the path. Clayton was in front of Aang both of them were in the back of the group. Clayton had his M-16 slung across his chest. He had the butt of the gun next to his right shoulder and his right hand wrapped around the pistol grip of the gun. His left hand rested across the top of the forward stock. He carried his M-16 like that all the time that way if anything happened he could raise the gun in a split second.

They walked along the path to see that the next five hundred yards was under water. Everyone got into a single file line as Katara had ordered . As they did she began to move her hands to water bend a dome of water over them. Aang also helped and water bended the back of it to help her. They had made it almost four hundred yards. Momo saw a school of fish swim by. The little lemur jumped off of Toph's shoulder and went through the water dome. It tried to catch a fish but before it could something large swam by.

Momo came through the dome splashing people. They looked up to see a long and massive form swim over the top of them. It swam away from them. Then all of a sudden the head and the body of a large creature crashed through the dome. Toph quickly earth bended a large pillar that took them up to the surface. When they got to the top the creature surfaced. It looked down at them.

The skin of the creature was a lime green color. They nose was slender and long with two large nostrils at the end. The eyes were also a purple color and the pupils seemed to be in the shape of a flower. There were fins around the head of the snake like creature. It let out an ear piercing shriek that seemed to rattle their ear drums. It reviled rows of sharp backward facing teeth in its mouth.

"I think I know why it called The Serpent's Pass now…Suki do something" Sokka said with a feared filled voice.

"Just because I live next to the Unagi doesn't mean I'm going to know what to do" Suki said looking at him.

"Oh great sea serpent please accept this offering" Sokka said picking up Momo.

"Knock it off" Suki said hitting him.

Aang took off with his staff to try to distract the large animal. While he did Katara quickly made an ice bridge for the people to get to the other side. She looked back at Aang as he was being chased by the great beast. She jumped into the water and began to bend the water around her to make her move across the surface of the water. She went to aid Aang in his fight.

Clayton spent a few minuets escorting the people across the bridge. He kissed Amy when he got her to the other side. She knew exactly what he was going to do. She kissed hem again and nodded. Clayton darted back across the ice bridge. He got the small rock island and looked at Aang and Katara as they fought the beast.

Clayton raised his gun and looked through the red dot sight. He raised the gun higher till the dot was at the base of the creature's neck. He steadied himself and moved his left hand over to the grenade launcher.. He pulled the trigger. The people on the shore could see the smoke trail as the round arched through the air.

The round hit the creature in the side of the body. The creature let out a pain filled shriek. It turned its head and looked at the man standing on the rock island. It turned to the hole body to face the man. The bloody hole in its side burned from the salt water. It swam for the man ignoring the two benders.

"BRING IT ON BIG BOY" Clayton yelled as the creature swam for him. Clayton raised his gun and opened fire. The bullets traced through the air and struck the creature. It kept coming closer and faster at Clayton. Suddenly it swung it head and hit Clayton and sent him flying through the air. Clayton flew fifty yards and smacked into the side of the cliff above the group. His rifle flew free from his hand and slid across the ground in front of him.

He gasped for air that never seemed to come. The force of the impact against the rocks knocked the air out of his lungs. His body slid down the rock face and his left hand gripped the side of the cliff face. He looked back to see that the creature was gone and Aang and Katara had joined the rest of the group. The rock that Clayton was holding onto gave away.

Amy screamed in terror as she watched the rock give away. She tried to go to where he would fall at. Suddenly she felt Suki and Sokka grab her arms and stop her. She screamed for them to let her go. She glanced back up to see a form holding on to Clayton's arm. Her eyes widened in terror at what she saw and screamed out again.

Clayton could hear her screams in his ears. As he felt a sharp searing pain in his left fore arm. The shock of the sudden stop dislocated his left shoulder. He felt blood dripping down from where his arm was hurting at. He chanced a peak back up as he did his eyes shot wide open staring at what had his arm.

A pair of amber slit pupil eyes looking at him. It was a raptor that held his fore arm in its mouth. The worse thing was Clayton was looking into the eyes of Scarface. The raptor had his mouth and teeth dug into his flesh. Clayton could feel Scarface's tongue lapping up the blood that flowed in his mouth. Then in a split second he had a flashback to a time he was in a similar situation with the same raptor. The result of that last incident was Clayton's metal arm.

Scarface looked at him. He held his old enemy's life in his mouth. His eyes looked around at all the ideas he could do to Clayton. He placed his right clawed foot forward and dug his large killing claw into the ground. The large claw went deep into the ground. The two smaller claws tried their best to dig in. Slowly Scarface walked backwards pulling Clayton up. He took it one step at a time making sure he dug his claws in with each step.

Clayton finally go up high enough that he could drip with his right hand. Scarface still didn't let go of his left arm. Clayton finally got up onto the ground. Scarface released his arm and looked at him. Clayton stood up and turned around and in a blink of an eye Clayton pulled out his .357 from his rib holster and spun around. He held the gun pointed at Scarface's head as he pulled the firing hammer back. They stood there looking at each other. Clayton looked at the raptor as his wounds healed. He clicked the hammer forward and holstered the gun. He walked back over and picked up his M-16 as he did he looked back at Scarface.

"A life for a life. You saved mine I spared yours" Clayton said and walked away. As he did he suddenly slammed his whole left side of his body against a tree. He roared as he felt his shoulder relocate.

Scarface watched as he disappeared. The raptor turned around just as Draco landed in front of him. They looked at each other Draco stood seven feet tall and towered over Scarface by a good two feet.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Draco said looking at him.

"Because I know he will come looking for us trust me" Scarface said walking past him. As he did he bumped into Draco. Draco folded his wings and just looked back at Scarface.

Clayton walked down a pat that led him to the main path the group was on. Clayton looked to see Amy running up the path to him. She slammed into him hard. Clayton groaned as she did and he reached his right hand up and rubbed his shoulder. He looked at her with a reassuring smile.

"How did you get away from Scarface?" Amy asked gently rubbing his shoulder as the rest of the group walked up.

"He let me go" Clayton said as they started walking with the group.

"Wait if he's you arch enemy why did he let you go?" Sokka asked looking at him.

"I don't know he had a chance to kill me and he didn't I have no idea what he is thinking" Clayton said looking at him.

As they walked they saw the great wall of Ba Sing Se. They all cheered as they did the woman screamed. Everyone turned and looked at her as she doubled over. She looked back up at everyone as they stared at her. "The baby is coming" she said.

"What now can't you just hold it in" Sokka said looking at her.

"Sokka" Amy and Katara said looking at him.

"What I know you can deliver human things but we are just a hop, skip, and a jump from the damn wall" he said looking at them.

"Its called a baby but we cant wait who knows how long she has" Katara said looking at Sokka. "Toph make an earth ten, Suki, Amy give me a hand Aang go boil some water and Clayton keep Sokka entertained" Katara barked out orders to everyone. They all did as they were told.

Clayton took Sokka over to a tree and sat him down. Clayton looked at him as he at down. Clayton joined him and took out a flask out of the inside of his trench coat. he opened the top and took a swig of it and handed it to Sokka. Sokka took a swig of it and then spat it out. Clayton started laughing.

"What was that?" Sokka asked looking at him.

"Whiskey from the future its a lot more…potent then the rice whiskey of today" Clayton said as he took another swig and put the flack away. He placed a smoke into his mouth and lit it. He inhaled the some.

"So tell me something" Sokka said looking at Clayton.

"What?" Clayton asked as he tipped his head back and closed his eyes. He took the smoke out of his mouth and blew out the inhaled smoke.

"How did your family die?" Sokka asked looking at him.

Clayton didn't say anything at first. He just placed the butt of the smoke in his mouth and inhaled deeply. He opened his eyes and looked over at Sokka who looked back at him. He blew the smoke out of his nose and looked at Sokka in the eyes. He stared deep into the same icy blue eyes that Katara had.

"I'm sorry for asking" Sokka said looking away.

"No its nothing it just something I don't talk a lot about. My mother was killed within the first three hours of the Human-Dino war. She got caught uo in a hoard of people running from raptors. The people got herded like cattle to another group of raptors. They were all killed in minuets. Me and my sister got away from that group. Almost three months later I entered the slayer program.

"Three weeks later I was a slayer and my little sister was an accomplished raptor hunter. She was out for revenge against the raptors like I was. that's why I became a slayer. I wanted to see what my enemy sees, I wanted to smell what my enemy smells, and I wanted to feel what my enemy felt. One day my father and his team came back to aid us in the Human-Dino war.

"My sister and I were out with John and a few more slayers. We came under attack from some raptors. My sister got separated from us and when I found her I watched as five raptors ripped her apart. I went berserk and killed any and everything that wasn't human. After that I broke down and cried for hours" Clayton told the story to Sokka. He looked at the smoke that rested between his two metal fingers. He looked as if he was back at that day again. He placed the smoke to his mouth and took another long drag.

"I'm sorry dude but what about you dad?" Sokka asked looking at him.

Clayton felt his heart sink deeper. He flicked the but of the smoke and took out another one he knew he would need it. "The last year of the Human-Dino war the last of the slayer forces including me were helping my dad's team. We were helping him and his team escort refugees escape fire nation controlled areas. One day his team never showed up. We waited for two hours till one of his men came to us. They had all be caught and killed by the fire nation. Namely General Mathews a ruthless extreme fire bender. I never caught up with him like I wanted too but I did send him a permanent message" Clayton said as he smoke his cigarette.

Sokka just looked at him and chose not to say anything. He looked up as Amy came walking over. She noticed they both looked depressed. She looked at Sokka. "You want to go see the baby?"

Sokka nodded and got up and walked over to the earth tent. Amy turned and watched him walk back to the earth tent. She turned and looked back at Clayton as he stood up. She looked at him and took the smoke out of his mouth. She then took a hit of it and flicked the stub away. He looked at her confused.

"What?" she said looking at him.

"When did you start?" he said looking at her.

"I've been smoking sine I was twelve" she said looking at him.

Clayton shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his left arm around her waist. She did the same with her right arm and led him back to the earth tent. He looked at the little baby that slept in her mother's arms.

"She sounds healthy" Toph said.

"What are you going to name her?" Katara asked.

"Hope because all of you have given me hope" the woman said.

"Sokka" Suki said to him.

"What?" he replied looking at her.

"I want to let you know I'm leaving" she said with a tear in her eyes.

"Why does it sound like you are saying good bye" he said reaching up to touch her face.

She reached up and nuzzled his hand. He looked at her.

"It's not good bye its I'll see you latter I'm going to help in the war effort. I wanted to make sure you made it through The Serpent's Pass…" she said and then was cut off by Sokka kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately.

"You talk to much" Sokka said and then kissed her again.

Amy kissed Clayton and looked at the little baby. She looked back up at Clayton. He smiled at her and pulled her closer. She rested her hand on his chest and looked as Aang came in.

"We've got a real problem" Aang said looking at them.

They got over to the great wall of Ba Sing Se. Toph and Aang made a platform and moved it up the wall. They didn't move to fast because of the new born. They went up the wall as they did they finally got up to the middle of the height of the wall.

"What's they problem?" Sokka asked.

"That" Aang said pointing.

Everyone looked in the direction he had pointed. There was a large machine. It was almost the size of the _Red Mist. _There were two lines of tanks escorting it on the side that they could see. The great machine had a rotating front half. It had large rotating balls on the front. It was a large drill.

"Even here we ain't safe from the fire nation" the girl said holding the baby.


	12. Chapter 11

**Now i bought back a person who has a few other points in the story. this one shows the relationship of the main charector with his girl and the other guy. it starts to get more involved with zutara as well. i hope that everything works good and fits together pretty well. Thanks for reading Milstead 1988**

Chapter Eleven

Ba Sing Se

"Hey what are you people doing here only authorized personnel are allowed on the wall" A solider said walking up to them.

"It's ok they're authorized" A man from behind the solider. The man began whistling a song. The song was an old song it was _row row your boat._

Clayton knew only one person who whistled that song. He looked as John walked up from behind the man. The two slayers looked at each other and then slapped each other in a hug.

"We are on high alert since that drill came this way." John said leading the way as the group followed him. "Get those two down to the city and get them to a house. You men get General Fong up here we have another slayer and the Avatar here. Oh and get Long Feng here now I'm tired of his shit and those damn Dai Li trying to get in my way of protecting the city" John ordered.

The earth benders bowed to his orders. There were soldiers holding assault rifles and they saluted John. He looked out across the great plane in front of the wall that protected the city. The drill moved slowly across the grass land. He rubbed his hand through his shaggy dirty blond hair. He looked at Clayton as he joined him. "Why did you come here?"

"Because we found information that we can use against the fire nation" Clayton said looking at him.

John looked at him. "What?"

"Yeah we need the Earth King's support to attack the fire nation" Clayton looked at him.

"Well that's awesome man but it won't mean shit if we don't stop this drill. General Fong sent some of his best earth benders down there to try to stop the tanks and the drill if they can" John explained ad he looked through a pair of binoculars.

Clayton picked up his own pair and watched with John as the earth bender troops attacked the tanks. They rode on a wave of rocks on each side of the drill. They took out the tanks with ease. On each side of the drill the earth benders shot up massive pillars made of earth to try to stop it.

Suddenly a part of the drill separated and went forward breaking the pillars. They prepared to try it again. When suddenly they came under attack. They turned to see a girl on each side of the drill. It was Mai and Ty lee. Mai killed the men she went up against by throwing daggers and arrows at them. Ty Lee punched and kicked her way to victory over the troops. They both won in minuets.

"That's it…WE'RE FUCKED" John screamed and threw the binoculars.

"There is an air craft carrier near here" Clayton said looking at him.

John looked at him and them walked over to a man. He took the man's radio that seemed to resemble a phone and began to call to an air craft carrier that Clayton told him about. He listened till he go a reply. He talked into it and listened to the reply. He hung up the radio and took out two lasers and tossed one to Clayton. Clayton looked at the laser and then back to John.

"We got beam riders incoming five minuets out" John said as he attached the laser to his gun. Clayton attached the laser to his M-16 and turned it on. The green lasers shot to the drill and waited. They waited for a few minuets as they did John took out two smokes and handed one to Clayton. They both lit their smokes.

"T.O.T two minuets" John heard in his head set as it crackled to life.

"Two minuets" he relayed to Clayton.

Clayton looked at him. They heard the roar of jets coming their way. They looked up to see two A-10s coming low over the trees. The two jets flew in and locked onto the lasers. They fired four high explosive missiles at the drill. The explosion was loud and powerful. The two jets passed over the wall and each circled back around for one more shot. They fired four more missiles at the smoke cloud. After that the broke off in two wide arches and flew back the way they came.

They waited and watched as the smoke cloud slowly cleared. They watched and looked as the smoke finally wafted away. The drill was still there not even a scratch on the drill. Clayton looked at John as he dropped his head in defeat. John looked back at Clayton.

"Can I say it now?" John asked looking at him.

"Yeah" Clayton replied.

"WE ARE SO FUCKED" John screamed again.

"No we aren't" Sokka said looking at them.

They looked at each other then back to Sokka. He explained how he planed on taking the drill down just tike Ty Lee does to benders form the inside. With that Sokka, Toph, Aang, and Katara went down to the plane below. John and Clayton watched as they disappeared under ground.

"How will we know if it works?" John asked looking through another pair of binoculars.

"I'm not sure but I think you should evacuate people away from the wall" Clayton said.

"Already taken care of" John said looking at him.

Just then the hole wall shook as the drill connected with the wall. Clayton and John looked down at the wall to see the drill beginning to work its way through the wall. The earth benders and future soldiers backed away from where the two slayers were. Clayton and John side stepped away from each other as a massive crack came up the side of the wall.

They kept watching as the drill kept moving through the wall. Slowly it went deeper but not to fast. It tool the drill half an hour to even get through half way. John looked through the telescope and saw something bright come to the top of the drill. He watched as Aang began to cut an "X" into the metal of the top of he drill. After he was done Aang moved a large rock over to the "X" and began to cut it into a spike. Suddenly a blue flame followed by a green flame went over Aang's head.

John followed the direction the flames came from. He looked to see a girl standing next to a man. He knew who the girl was it was Azula he had one run in with her once before. His eyes widened when he got a good look at the guy. He removed the telescope away from his eye and looked at Clayton. Clayton looked at him. "Did you see who's next to Azula?" Clayton looked at him then looked through the binoculars he had. He looked to see a middle aged man. He had long silver hair. He also had a black goatee that seemed to stand out against his face. He wore heavy armor and had green flames wrapped around his body and they seemed to melt his foot prints into the metal. The man walked two paces behind Azula.

Amy looked at Clayton as she saw Clayton's face flush with blood. She watched as he began to shake and his knuckles turned white from gripping the binoculars to hard. She slowly walked up to him and placed a hand on his left shoulder. He slowly removed the binoculars from his eyes and looked at her. He looked at the human and raptor eye both were red with rage.

"Its him" he said looking at her.

"Who?" Amy asked.

"General Mathews" he growled. He turned and looked as they knocked Aang down. He quickly turned to an earth bender. "Make a platform and send me down to the drill." Clayton ordered.

The man bowed and kicked out a small platform. Clayton climbed up and turned back to look at Amy and John. John tossed him his M-16. Clayton cocked the gun and looked at them. He took his hat and trench coat and tossed them to John and Amy. Clayton looked at them.

"Be careful honey" Amy said looking at him.

"I will be" He said and kneeled down and kissed her. He turned his attention to John who looked at them. "Keep her safe."

"Will do brother" John nodded.

Clayton looked back at the earth bender and nodded at him. The man lowered the platform down to the drill at a decent speed. He looked back up at John and Amy as he got to the drill.

"Hello Avatar" Azula said walking up to face him. "Have you met General Mathews?"

"Hello Avatar Aang I'm a heavy extreme bender from the future here to make sure we win the war. At any cost we will win this war" General Mathews said looking at Aang.

"You two don't need to do this you are upsetting the balance of the world" Aang said looking at them.

"That's none of our concern we need the to spread the power of the fire nation to the rest of the world" Azula said as she shot a lighting bolt at him.

"And after this war ends in the four nations we can move to the rest of the world quicker" Mathews said as he brought two green fire balls to his hands.

Aang began to stir up a massive wind that he threw at the two of them. It moved Azula back but Mathews sliced his right hand through the air ball. He took a step forward and kicked a green fire ball at him. Aang brought rocks up to make a shield. The green fire ball wrapped around the shield and crashed into the wall. This time Mathews jumped into the air and gripped his fist together and brought them back behind his head and prepared to drop down. As he did green fire wrapped around his hands. He crashed down with such force it sent a shock wave of fire at Aang's shield.

The shock and force blew the shield apart. It sent rocks and Aang flying through the air and smack him into the wall. He grunted as he felt the pain shock through him. Mathews stood up and shook the dust off his armor. He stretched and jumped again ready to finish Aang off. He brought his fist back again. He arched his back to get another good hit in. Aang looked up as Mathews shadow went over him. His eyes widened as Mathews got closer. He could see the armor shine in the sun light. Suddenly a muscular shadow smashed into the armor with a loud sound of metal smashing into flesh. Aang looked up to see the second form standing between him and the two fire benders. The form was facing him

"CLAYTON!" Aang yelled in shock and amazement

"Aang destroy this drill I'll handle these two" Clayton said helping him up.

With that Aang took of up the side of the wall. Clayton slowly looked over his left shoulder at the two fire benders. Mathews recovered and got into a fighting stance. He looked at the man who had just saved the Avatar. He watched as the man turned slowly around to face them. Mathews' eyes widened when he looked at the man. He moved back and got out of his stance. He remembered the man from a video he saw.

"Azula get out of here you and your girls get to safety I'll handle him" Mathews said to her.

"I will not retreat" Azula said looking at him.

"We already lost this fight but we will get this city another day…NOW GO" he snapped at her.

Just as she did Aang crashed into the wedge and sent a massive shock wave through the air. Azula got launched off of the drill as she did she screamed. There was an explosion of slurry muddy gunk that came out of the joints of the drill. The drill stopped working and Aang looked to see Mathews and Clayton standing there still staring at each other.

"Aang go find the other's and get back to John" Clayton said with out turning around.

"But…"Aang started.

"NOW" Clayton boomed at Aang.

Aang took off and went to find the rest of the group. Clayton looked at the General. He water bended a pair of ice swords around his hands and then took a stance ready for Mathews.

"So we finally meet" Mathews said looking at him.

"Yeah" Clayton replied as he began to pace off against Mathews.

"The butcher of Franklin" Mathew said looking at Clayton.

"The murderer of my father" Clayton said looking back at him.

Mathews sliced his foot through the air and sent a green flame at him. Clayton sliced the ice swords through the flame. The flames wrapped around him and dissipated in the air. Mathews kicked and punched more fire at Clayton and he sliced more fire at him. There were green flames that flew at Clayton. Clayton managed to duck, dodge, and deflect all of them.

Clayton spun around and brought his center of gravity low to the drill. He threw one of the ice swords at Mathews. Mathews deflected it and turned and looked up to see Clayton jumping into the air. He had his right arm pulled back and the ice blade ready to strike him down. Mathews kicked a fire ball up at him. Clayton swung the sword and cut through the fire ball Clayton spun through the air and brought his boat against Mathews face.

Mathews fell off the side of the drill from the impact. Clayton listened to the sound of his armor clanking off the metal of the drill. He walked over to the edge to look down. There was a problem Mathews was flying away. Clayton looked as the green flames shot off of Mathews' boots. Clayton watched as he flew away.

"YOU FUCKING COWARD" Clayton screamed at him.

Clayton made his way back up to the top of the wall to meet with everyone. There was a new man standing with the group. He wore a black, green, and yellow robe. He had a long dangling mustache and a long braided pony tail that came out of the back of his head and connected to the short hair on the side of his head. He looked up at the new addition of the group.

Clayton ripped the burned rags of his shirt off. He looked at the man who stood before him. He then turned and looked at Amy as she ran up to him and kissed him. She looked at him with out a shirt and stared at him. He moved her face up and smiled at her.

"I am Long Feng head of the Dai Li and you must be the other slayer" the man said and bowed at him.

"Yeah I'm Clayton. We have information that we need to take to the earth king right away" Clayton replied.

"Well he is to busy to worry about the war right now" Long Feng said looking at him.

"But we found the day of a solar eclipse we need is support to invade the fire nation" Sokka said looking at him.

"I can handle that the king is a figure head" Long Feng said looking at him.

"He's just your puppet?" Toph said looking at him.

"No he has a duty to his people" Long Feng said looking at her.

"Well we need to meet with him about invading the fire nation" Aang said.

"I'll work on that for you until then you will be treated as our honored guest. You will be given a house in the upper ring" Long Feng said looking at them. Before they could say anything he turned and walked away with his Dai Li escorts. Clayton looked at John who just had a sneer on his face.

"I don't like him" John said.

"Me either" Clayton said looking at him.

Clayton, Amy, Sokka, Toph, Aang, and Katara were escorted to a nice house. They were escorted by men from the future to the upper ring. The men opened the door to the house and ushered them in. They saluted Clayton and walked back to where they were stationed at. The group looked at the house's interior.

"Its lovely" Katara said looking at it.

"Yeah now let's try to find Appa" Aang said looking at everyone.

"Tomorrow we will as for now we need to rest after that battle" Clayton said as he put his guns, hat, and trench coat on a table. He took out a new tee shirt and put it on. It was a tight fitting black shirt that showed off his chest muscles and abs. The sleeves fitted tightly across his biceps.

"What why not now?" Aang said looking at him.

"Because we are all tired and not going to be at our best to go looking trust me" Clayton said looking at him.

Aang knew he was right. He looked around as the people all relaxed. He took a seat next to Toph and wrapped his arm around her. Amy walked up behind Clayton as he cooked dinner. Amy wrapped her arms around his body. She caressed his chest with her hand and looked over his shoulder at him cooking.

"What are you cooking tonight?" Sokka asked sniffing the air.

Clayton looked over at him with a smile. "John gave us some steaks and veggies so we could have a decent meal tonight" Clayton said looking at him.

"Steak" Sokka's mouth drooled.

"Yeah steak" Amy said with a smile.

Everyone took a seat at another table as Clayton and Amy brought the food to the table. They each took a serving of food for themselves and began to eat. After that They sat around the house laughing and joking. Toph and Aang went to sleep first. They took the master bedroom. Clayton looked at Amy as she watched Sokka and Katara take another bedroom up stairs. Clayton walked over to the table and grabbed his M-16 and a pack of smokes. He blew out the candles in the house and looked at Amy as she still sat on the couch.

He walked to the final bed room and placed the gun next to the bed. He took his shirt off and looked at the three new scars on his right shoulder. He took a smoke out of his pack and lit it up. He looked at the candle in the room and watched as the flame danced around on the wick. He picked up a soft scent in the air. He sniffed the air and turned to see Amy standing at the door.

He looked at her as she stepped closer to him. She closed the door behind her and looked at him. She smiled at him and began to shed her clothes. He watched her as she removed the last piece of clothing and stood there before him. Clayton looked her nude body over and moved closed to her. He ran his hand up and down her body. He looked at her and kissed her. He watched as her hand worked on his pants and removed the rest of his clothes and she stood there looking over his nude and muscular body.

He kissed her again as he did he moved his hands down her back until they found their way to her firm and round butt. He gripped her and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs into a knot around his waist. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down on the bed. He ignored the candle this time. He pulled the blanket over the top of them.

"I love you so much" she moaned.

"I love you too babe" he said as he entered her.

She moaned and moved her hands from his rib cage up to his shoulders. She dug in and scratched his right shoulder. Her other hand wrapped around his left bicep. As she did she opened her mouth and moaned again. She looked up at him and locked eyes with him. She touched her forehead to his as he leaned down to her head. He kissed her neck softly as he did she bit his ear softly and moved with his motions. She felt the warmth of Clayton's seed explode inside of her. She moaned again one last time after feeling that. She looked at him as he pulled his head back to look at her.

He climbed off of her and laid next to her. She pulled the blanket over them both and rested her head on his neck and slid her hand around him. She kissed him on the neck and interlaced his metal fingers with her flesh fingers. "I told you there would be more once we got here."

"Yes you did" he said with a smile. He rolled over and looked at her.

She smiled and kissed him as he ran is fingers softly over her shoulder. He looked into here eyes as they shined in the light from the candle. He moved his hand up and moved her hair away from her face. He kissed her again. She smiled and folded her arms against her chest as she nuzzled her body close to his. She drifted off to sleep in his arms. Clayton rested his chin on her head and held her nude body close to his and closed his eyes.

Clayton's eyes opened the next day to the warmth of the sun coming through the window. He looked as the sun beams streaked across his chest. He reached up and rubbed his metal hand over his face and through his hair. He looked down at Amy as she was tracing out his abs. She looked up at him and smiled. She crawled up his chest and laid onto top of him. He felt her warm breast move over his body. He looked at her as she smiled and kissed him.

"Good morning beautiful" he said.

They held each other not wanting to get up. They heard a knock at their door.

"Yeah" Clayton called.

"I'm going into the market to get some food do you want to come Amy" Katara's voice came through the wood.

"I'll go with you" Clayton called back as he sat up.

"Ok what about you Amy" Katara called through again.

"No sorry I just want to relax today" Amy called back as she pinched Clayton's butt. He jumped as she did that and looked back at her with a smile. He put his clothes back on and leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm so in love with you" he said with a smile.

"I'm madly in love with you" she said trying to one up him.

Clayton smiled and picked up his M-16 and slung it across his chest. He walked out of the room to meet Katara and Toph at the from door. He walked with towards the market.

"Clayton" Toph said to him.

"Yes Toph?" he asked looking down at her.

"Do you and Amy think you can keep it down the next time that you two decide to have sex. You two kept me up for half the night with your moaning and I could feel your bead shaking" she said to him.

"TOPH" Katara snapped at her.

Clayton just laughed at her and shook his head. "The next time we do that I'll be sure to warn you" he said with a laugh.

They walked through the market and picked out food for the house. As they walked there were troops walking by. They saluted Clayton and went about their business. Clayton looked around and saw a jewelry store. He motioned Katara for him and Toph to follow him.

"What are we doing here?" Toph asked.

"I want to ask Amy to marry me" Clayton said looking at her.

Katara got a joy filled look on her face. "How does it work where you come from?"

"The man offers the woman a ring to signify eternity" Clayton said looking at her.

Clayton browsed the selection of rings. There was one he liked the most. It was a silver band with a diamond that laid on an emerald. He picked up the ring and looked at it. He worked on a price with the jeweler. He finally got to a price he liked and handed over five gold pieces to the man. He turned and walked out of the shop. They made their way back to the house to find just Amy sitting at a table playing with cards. She looked up at them.

"Where's Aang and Sokka?" Katara asked as her and Toph put the food away.

"They went out to look for Appa" Amy replied.

Clayton walked over and took a seat in front of Amy. He lounged back in the chair and looked at her. She looked up at him and smiled and rubbed her foot against his. Clayton smiled back at her and reached into his pocket to feel the ring. He leaned across the table and looked at her.

"What?" she giggled and blushed.

Clayton reached across the table and took her hands in his hands. He looked into her eyes. He got up never letting go of her hands. He stood above her and looked down at her.

"Amy I have loved you for a very long time and you hold my heart in the palm of your hands. I have never loved someone like you before and you mean more to me then anyone ever have before" Clayton said as he knelt down in front of her. He released her right hand and with his right hand he reached into his pocket. He pulled out the ring and held it in between his metal fingers. He brought it up to her face. "Will you marry me and call me your raptor husband?"

Amy smiled and began to cry. Her tears streamed down the side of her cheeks. She looked back at Toph and Katara as they smiled at her. She looked back at him and then to the ring. She watched as Clayton placed it onto her ring finger. She just nodded and pulled him in and kissed him and wrapped him in a hug. "I would love to call you my raptor husband."

Clayton looked back as the door opened to revile Sokka and Aang. They looked at everyone who was there. They saw Amy with tears In her eyes and Clayton kneeling in front of her.

"What did we miss?" Sokka asked.

Amy turned around and showed them the ring. It shined in the sun light. They looked at it then to Clayton who just smiled.

"He bought you a ring?" Aang asked.

"Its more then a ring its an engagement ring which means me and him are getting married" Amy said with a smile.

"Wow congratulations" Aang said.

They spent the rest of the week searching for Appa. The asked people they sent out troops and finally papered the city with flyers. They spent a lot of time searching for Appa but had no luck. They had finally hit the weekend and spent time relaxing.

"We are going to have a girl's day out Amy, Toph, and I" Katara announced.

"Ok so what are we going to do?" Sokka asked.

"Well you two go and do what you want I'm going to go and have some alone time later tonight we will have a guy's night with John" Clayton said looking at them as he stood up.

"Why tonight?" Aang asked.

"Would you rather have a guy's day of this time period of a guy's night of the future" Clayton replied.

Aang and Sokka looked at each other then back to Clayton. "Guy's night" they said together.

Clayton kissed Amy as they walked out. He parted from the group and made his way through the city. He walked around the market. He walked up to an open bar and looked at the bartender as he took a seat. The man walked up to him and took his order. The man sat a fruit drink in front of him. Clayton drank it and ordered another one and drank it. He tipped the bartender and walked away. As he heard some crying.

He looked over to see a little girl about three crying. People just walked by the girl as she cried. Clayton walked up behind her and looked down at her. The little girl looked at the large shadow that stood over her. She turned and looked back up at the massive man looking down at her. She looked over his muscles and weird eye, scar, hat, and arm. She began to tremble in fear. Slowly the man kneeled down and looked at her. She looked into the man's blue and amber eye.

"I'm Clayton what's your name" Clayton said looking at the girl.

She was scared of this large man in front of her. She finally smiled back at him when he showed her a warm and kind smile. "Halley" she said looking at him.

"Halley? I knew a girl named Halley a long time ago" Clayton replied.

"I'm lost I can't find my mommy" the little girl said.

In a swift move he picked her up with one hand and rested her on his shoulders. "Hang on tight" he said as he walked. They made there way through the market. The little girl called out for her mother. After a few minuets there was a reply. Clayton turned with the little girl still on his shoulders. There was a woman in her thirties coming their way. She looked at Clayton as he removed the little girl off of his shoulders. He sat her on the ground and she ran to her. Clayton smiled at the scene. Before the mother could thank him he was gone.

Clayton found his way to h grassy hill with a tree on it. He sat down on the eastern side of in and looked as the sun painted the lake below the hill. He placed a smoke in his mouth and watched as geese and ducks flew to the lake. He lit the smoke and thought back to the very few peaceful times he had during the Human-Dino war.

"Happy Birthday my son" He heard from the other side of the tree. "If only I could have saved you" he hear the familiar voice say. It sounded sad to him. He stil sat there and listened to the man talk. Then he heard a very familiar song.

"_Leaves from the vine, falling so slow, like fragile tiny shells, Drifting in the foam, Little solider boy, Come Marching Home…" _the voice sang.

"_Brave solider boy, Comes marching home" _Clayton finished. He stood up and walked around the tree to face the man. It was Iroh who kneeled on the ground in front of a picture of a man the same age as Clayton.

Clayton took his hat off and rested the butt of his gun on the ground. He knelt down on his right knee and laid his left hand with his hat in it on his left knee. He bowed his head to the picture out of respect for the young man. After a few seconds he looked back up then over to Iroh who looked at him.

"How do you know that song?" Iroh asked with tears still in his eyes.

"When I was young my father would sing that song to me every night before I went to sleep. He told me it was a song from a great man who did what he could to save the world. The last time he sung it to me was when I was ten. He left to fight in the war he was gone for eight years. When he came back he found that my mom and little sister were dead and I was the monster I am now" Clayton explained as he touched his scar.

"you must have loved him very much" Iroh said.

"He taught me a lot but when he left I had to teach myself a lot more" Clayton said. "By the time he came back I was a slayer and famous man among the army. I lost my father the last year of the Human-Dino war."

Clayton stood up and placed his hat on his head and looked at Iroh as he stood up. Iroh met his gaze and looked at him. Clayton reached out and shook his hand. After that they bowed to each other. Clayton walked away and went back to the house. He got Aang and Sokka and they went to where John was living.

Katara decided to go out for a night stroll. She walked through the streets alone. She breathed in the cool air of the night. As she walked she felt like she was being followed. She dared a peak back. There was a man behind her. She kept walking and hurried her pace just a bit. She turned down an ally and made it five yards.

The man who was following her grabbed her and slammed her against a wall. He brought a dagger up above her head and was ready to kill her. He brought the dagger down. Katara watched as there was a flash and then the man's hand landed in her lap. She looked back up at the man as another flash removed his head. She watched as the lifeless body fell to the ground. She looked back up to see him.

Looking down at her was the Blue Spirit. The Blue Spirit put his swords back together and in its sheaf. He bent down to her. She pulled back a little bit from the man only to realize that he had bent down to remove the hand. She looked as he extended his hand to help her up slowly she took it. He pulled her up and looked at her.

"Are you following me?" she asked looking at him.

The man slowly shook his head. He slowly turned and walked away. Katara ran after him. She grabbed him and turned him around. He looked down at her. She reached out and touched his chest and ran her hand over his biceps. He removed her hand and turned to walk away.

"How am I supposed to thank you if I don't know what you look like?" Katara called after him.

He stopped in his tracks. Katara looked at him and just waited to see what would happen. Suddenly he turned around and walked at a quick pace back to her. Just before he got to her he ripped his mask off and pulled her close to him and looked at her. She looked up and in the dim light she could see half of the man's face. Her eyes widened when she looked at the man.

"Zuko?" she gasped and looked at him.

Before he could say anything she wrapped her hands around he neck. She then jumped up and kissed him. His eyes widened when he felt her lips on his. He pulled back for a few seconds. She looked up at him pleading for more. He gave her what she wanted. They moved closer to a wall to their right. Katara rested her back on the wall as Zuko began to kiss her. She lifted her left leg up against him.

He began to kiss her neck and slowly work his way up to her ear lobe. As he kept doing that Katara gripped his shoulder blades in her hands. He moaned as she felt his lips and tongue worked her neck. She bit her tongue as she felt his teeth softly nip her neck muscles.

All of a sudden Zuko stopped. He looked at her as she looked at him questionably. He realized her and picked up his mask and put it back on. He looked back at her as she stood there looking at him. He took off and ran and jumped to a roof and climbed up. He darted from roof to roof. He was a good distance from her and he stopped an looked back. He dropped down right there on the spot. "What did I just do?" he asked himself.

Katara opened the door and walked into the house. She knew that the guys wouldn't be there. Clayton told them they would be with John all night. She hoped Toph and Amy would be asleep so she could sneak to her room. She closed the door slowly and took some time to think about what just happened. She turned and stopped dead in her tracks to see Amy reading by candle light. Amy glanced up at her then went back to her book.

"I'm going to bed" Katara said.

"Night" Amy replied.

"Ok… night" Katara said slowly walking to the steps.

"Wait" Amy said from behind.

Katara felt her adrenaline spike at her words. She didn't turn around she just waited. Suddenly she flinched as a hand touched a mark on her neck she turned and looked at Amy who had a big smile on her face. She looked at the mark on Katara's neck and saw there were a few more that went up the left side of her neck.

"Who is he?" she said jumping strait to the point.

"Who's who?" Katara replied. "Nice try there is only one way to get marks on your neck like that and that's when a guy puts them there" Amy said looking at her.

"Zuko" Katara whispered and lowered her head in shame at wht she just said to her.

"Thought so well good night I'm going to bed now" Amy said with a smile and walked to hers and Clayton's room.

Katara just watched her walk to the room. Before she shut the door Amy looked back at her. "I told you its nothing to be ashamed of."

Katara just smiled at her. As she made her way up the steps she thought about Zuko. He was once the bad guy but even then he wasn't a bad guy just lost. She climbed into the bed on the right side of the room. She stared at the ceiling thinking about what Amy just told her. Was there nothing wrong with her being in love with Zuko? That question burned in her head as she tried to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

**Here is another chapter for yall to read i wont have another posted till next week. This brings in a new twist that had referances through out the story. there will be alot to come from this chapter. there is alot more comeing next week and there will also be some big moments comeing in big time. Thanks for reading Milstead1988**

Chapter twelve

Dai Li

It had been two weeks since that night. It was still hot in Katara's mind. She was working on putting up lost posters of Appa. She looked at the poster and remembered the big hairy beast. She had become so attached to him. But even thinking about Appa didn't sway her thoughts from Zuko.

"Katara" a voice from behind said to her breaking her thoughts.

She turned and looked back to see a man standing there looking at her. He wore a red light shirt with light yellow armor wrapped around it. He had on blue pants and brown leather boats. He had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes that almost seemed black he had a pair of Shaolin Hook swords on his back. He looked at her and smiled as he stepped forward.

Before he could say anything in his defense Katara attacked. She raised her hands in the air and two massive waves of water came at him from barrels of water. He dodged the wave and turned as Katara was throwing ice blades at him. He swung his swords to deflect them. She drove him back to a wall.

"I'm not here to fight" he said as he lowered his head and threw down his swords.

Katara watched this and pulled back a little bit. He looked back up at her. As he did she watched his right hand reach back and to a pouch on his back. He grabbed something and smiled at her. Before he could even move another inch Katara threw more ice daggers at him. They pinned him to the wall so he couldn't move. Katara heard the sounds of feet running behind her.

"Katara what's going on?" Sokka asked as they all looked at the man.

"Jet's back" she said.

"I can prove I'm here to help" Jet said as he dropped what was in his hand. It was a crumpled up flyer of Appa.

They released him and looked at him. "I think I know where Appa is being held"

Aang's eyes widened. He ran up to Jet and looked at him. "Where is he?"

"He's in a Dai Li base under Lake Laogai" Jet said.

"Where is your team?" Katara asked.

"I don't have them any more" Jet said looking at them.

Just after the two people came around the corner of a building. One was a girl about sixteen. She had short shaggy hair she just about matched Jet. The difference was her eyes which they were blue. She was shorter then jet by about a foot and had four red war stripes two on each side of her face. She also had two normal swords that she duel wielded with deadly precision.

The second person was a man. He wore a straw hat with red and blue clothes. He had a narrow face with short black hair. His eyes were a bluish grey color and set close together. He was as tall as Jet. On his back was a quiver of arrows and in his right hand was the bow that fired them. They looked at each other then to Jet.

"JET" the girl screamed.

Jet turned right into a hug from her. The man walked up to join them. Katara pulled out a water whip and looked at Jet. He looked back at her.

"I thought you didn't have you team?" Katara asked.

"I don't, Smellerbee? Longshot? What are you two both doing here?" he asked.

"He got arrested by Dai Li a week ago after attacking these two men he claimed here fire benders" Smellerbee said.

"What no I didn't I've been here for a month working and living" Jet said looking at him.

"This doesn't make sense they are both telling the truth" Toph said with her hand on the ground. She had the ability to detect lies from people. She stood back up and listened to them.

"Jet's been brain washed" Sokka said looking at Jet.

"That has to be it we followed them to some lake where they disappeared at" Smellerbee said looking at them.

"You said its Dai Li controlled right" Clayton said looking at Jet.

"Yes?" Jet asked looking at him.

"Which means Long Feng is behind it" Amy said looking at him.

"Long Feng" Aang said looking at them both.

"It also means John will defiantly help us. You will get to see two slayers in action together. It will be like the Human-Dino war again" Clayton said looking at them.

They made their way to the barracks where John and the future soldiers were at. Clayton and the group walked in as soon as they did the men in the room jumped to their feet and saluted him. Clayton returned the salute and looked at him. He waved his hand and the men sat down. He dot directions to where John was. They made there way to a large room. John stood over a large map looking at all of Ba Sing Se. He crushed out a cigarette into a small clay ash tray. He looked up to see the group standing before him. He stood up erect and stretched.

"What are ya'll doing here?" John asked looking at them.

"Well I figured you would want to help for when we take down Long Feng" Clayton said looking at him.

John stood there and looked at them. He tipped his head down for a few seconds. He picked up a beer and took a sip of it. He turned around and rubbed the back of his head. He looked back at them. "Why are you going to take him down?"

"He has Appa" Aang growled.

John looked at the avatar then back to Clayton. "Where are we going?"

Smellerbee walked up to the map and looked it over as John looked it over with her. She pointed to a body of water just outside of the wall. John looked at it then to her. He stepped back from the map and looked at everyone.

"It's a Dai Li controlled facility they took Jet there and brain washed him" Smellerbee said looking at him.

"And you're sure it at Lake Laogai?" John said looking at her.

She nodded and looked at him. John walked over to a wall and placed his hand up to it. He sent a green flame into it. They heard a boom as the large stone wall on the left side of the room lifted up. There on the wall was a large amount of guns, ammo, and Kevlar vest. He took all ten of the vest out and passed them around. He put one of them on as the others did.

He turned back to the wall. He looked at the guns. He scrolled his finger over the guns. He grabbed two desert eagles and placed them in his hip holsters. He also took down a tactical shotgun with a telescopic stock and a pistol grip by the trigger. He finally took down two P-90s and loaded them. He tossed AK-47 to Amy.

"I felt like going light weapons today" he shrugged looking at Clayton.

The group got into one of the few trucks they had brought back with them. John got into the drivers seat and started the truck he place his. Amy and Clayton got into the cab of the pick up with him. The rest got into the bed of the truck. John drove the truck and as he did he put in an old CD. The music began to play in the speakers and he turned them up loud.

"REMEMBER THIS?" John shouted over the music to Clayton.

"HELL YEAH I AINT HERD THIS SINCE WE FOUGHT DINOSAURS" Clayton called back.

The music blared out of the truck as they drove to the gat of the wall. He pulled up and looked at the two earth benders who stood there looking at him. They opened the gat and watched as they drove out. Clayton opened a pack of smokes and passed them down to Amy and John. All three lit the smokes in unison. They drove around the city till they were on the beach of the lake.

"Ok we are here how do we get in?" John said as he put bullets into his shotgun.

"There is an entrance right over there" Toph said as she pointed at water twenty yards to their left.

Clayton and Amy cocked the actions of their guns and walked over with the rest of the group. Toph brought the entrance to the surface. Clayton, Amy, and John walked up first. They looked back at Toph and told her to open it. She kicked the ground and It sent the rock flying. Clayton, Amy, and John pointed their guns down the hole. Clayton patted John on the shoulder. John dropped down the hole. He looked around the dark of the hallways. They were dimly lit but it wasn't enough to stop his slayer vision which lit the hallways up as if they were in the sun light. He lowered his P-90s and looked back up the hole. "Clear" he called back up.

Amy was next she went down into the hole and landed in John's arms. He sat her down. Aang, Katara, Toph, Longshot, Smellerbee, and Jet followed. Clayton looked back at Sokka as he tugged at his vest. Sokka looked back at him as he stared at him.

"This vest is such a pain in the ass" Sokka said looking at him.

"I know but it will save your life if someone hits you in the chest with something" Clayton said looking at him as he helped him into the hole. Clayton pointed his gun back up to the shore to make sure nobody followed them. He dropped down the hole and looked at the group. John took the lead and led the group as they slowly moved. Jet pointed the way to where he thought there would be a cell large enough to hold Appa.

They couldn't open the door by hand. Toph stepped forward and opened the door. The group walked into the great cavern. It was dark very dark. It was even dark enough that John and Clayton couldn't see very far. Clayton, Amy, and John stepped forward keeping the guns trained forward. Suddenly the large stone door slammed shut behind them. Everyone turned around to look at it. Just as they turned to look lights came out of glowing crystals.

They looked up to see a large amount of Dai Li agents hanging from the ceiling. The men looked down at the group of invaders. They all had their braided pony tails hanging down. Their green robes seemed to stay in position as well as their large rouung hats.

"That's something you don't see everyday" Sokka said as they looked up.

The Dai Li agents dropped down. As they did they landed in front of Long Feng who stood there looking at them The group got their weapons ready for a fight.

"You have all made yourselves enemies of the state. John after all you have done for our city how could you do this to the earth kingdom" Long Feng said looking at John.

"I've never really been one of the good guys" John said with a sneer.

"If you all leave now you will be granted safe passage out of the city and Aang I hear you have been looking for your lost pet" Long Feng said looking at him.

Aang snapped he swung his staff sending a massive air current at the agents. They raised a rock shield to protect Long Feng. They returned fire by sending the shield at the group. Clayton and John stepped up and opened fire at some agents. The bullets traced through the air. Two of the agents fell to the ground. The others jumped behind rocks.

Clayton dropped behind a rock as John joined him. He looked at his friend. "We are fighting earth benders right?" John said looking at him.

"Right" Clayton said as he slammed his clip into his gun.

"Ok well let me ask you something" John said as he stood up and opened fire on the men.

Clayton looked at John as he ducked back down and took his shot gun off his back. "Go a head."

"If we are fighting earth benders please tell me why the hell we are behind a damn rock?" John said looking at him

Clayton looked at him and then looked back at the rock he was behind. He looked back at John who just had a small smirk on his face. Clayton shook his head. "Good point." Both of them jumped over the rock. Just as the did Clayton got grabbed by a rock glove. It sent him crashing to the wall. He gasped for air and clawed at the rock glove that wrapped around his throat.

Clayton pushed his body against the wall. It was no use he was pinned against the wall. He looked to see John working his way to him. Just as John got to him four rock gloves pinned him to the ground. John looked back up at him. Clayton saw the edges of his vision start to go black. He felt something on the rock. He felt it break apart. Suddenly the rock glove exploded away. He took a deep breath and looked at John as he stood up. They looked at each other and then faced the Dai Li agents who stood there ready to fight them.

Clayton slung his gun over his back as John did the same with his shotgun and P-90s. Clayton reached to his rib holsters and took out his .357 and .500 revolvers. He looked over at John took out his desert eagles. John looked back at him and then they both looked at the agents. They both started walking towards the agents.

"Just like the good old days huh?" John asked as he walked.

"'Just like the good old days'" Clayton said.

They both raised their guns at the same time and opened fire. The large pistols ripped softball sized holes through the men. Clayton turned and shot a man that came up behind them to get them. He turned ad John had his one pistol next to Clayton's head. The gun fired an killed a man running up behind Clayton with a sword. Clayton looked up to see Long Feng running down a hall and Jet and Aang chasing him.

Aang and Jet ran into a room as they chased Long Feng. They stopped and looked around for him. The path they came in from was suddenly closed by a rock door. They turned and looked as Long Feng dropped down to face them.

"You've caused quite enough trouble for me Avatar. Leave the city now and I will allow you to leave with your lost bison" Long Feng said looking at him.

"You do have Appa where is he?" Aang demanded.

"Agree to leave now and I will wave all charges against you and allow you to take your pet" Long Feng said looking at him.

"Your in no position to be making deals" Jet said looking at him.

"Aren't you" Long Feng said looking at him.

"Your defiantly not" Aang said stepping forward.

"Jet the earth king has invited you to Lake Laogai" Long Feng said looking at Jet.

Jet's eyes widened as his pupils dilated. "I am honored to accept" he said in an almost zombie tone. Suddenly Jet turned and swung his swords at Aang. As he did Aang blew him back. He swung his swords down and they sparked as he was pushed across the floor. Jet recovered and jumped and kicked at Aang. As he did Aang was saying things to him.

Aang jumped up as Jet came at him. The swords swung close and sliced his arm open. There was a grimace of pain on his face. Jet turned and went for another shot at him. "Jet I'm your friend don't you remember. You're a freedom fighter" Aang said looking at him.

Jet snapped his head back. He started having flash backs. He remembered his village being burned down as a kid. He remembered the gang. He started having them flash through his mind a lot faster now. His pupils went back to normal as the flashes slowed down. He felt the sweat bead on the side of his head. He looked at Aang for a few seconds.

"Do it do it now Dammit" Long Feng ordered.

Jet closed his eyes and turned and threw one of his swords at Long Feng. As he did Long Feng kicked his fist out at Jet. There was a trail of rocks that went at Jet. The rocks shot up out of the ground and struck Jet in the chest and sent him back about ten feet. He landed on the ground with a thud.

"JET" Aang yelled as he watched Jet crashed to the ground.

Long Feng used a rock to launch him up to a large pipe. He looked back down at the two. "Foolish boy you've chosen your own demise." He said as he turned and ran away.

Aang looked up as the group ran in. They saw Jet on the ground. He was in bad shape. They ran over to him. Katara knelt down and put some water on his chest. The water glowed as she tried to heal hi. She stopped and looked back at everyone.

"This isn't good" she said.

"You guys need to go and find Appa now" Jet said.

"But…" Katara started.

"Just go he's our leader we'll take care of him" Longshot said looking at them.

"Katara I'll be fine" Jet said with a reassuring smile.

She nodded and got up and followed the rest of the group she glanced back as Longshot and Smellerbee did all they could to make Jet comfortable. She looked forward with tears coming out of the side of her face.

"He's lying" Toph whispered to Sokka.

They looked at another room and found six chains that had been cut. They looked up to see that the hole led to the surface. Toph took them up to the exit. They ran out onto the shore and took off running. Amy sneaked a peak back to see six Dai Li agents running after them. She suddenly slammed into Claytons back. She looked around him to see Long Feng standing there with more Dai Li agents. There were more on the side of the cliff face next to them. She glanced back as the ones that were chasing them had made a wall at the same time as the ones in front of them.

Suddenly Momo flew down and circled through everyone. He flew up and past Long Feng. He looked back as the lemur flew into the sun. Suddenly a massive form came form the sun.

"APPA" Aang screamed in joy.

The great air bison crashed through the two rock walls. As he did Aang and Toph hit the cliff and sent the Dai Li agents flying into the water. Appa landed in front of Long Feng and the rest of his agents abandoned him. Long Feng looked at them then looked back to Appa.

"I can take you all by myself" Long Feng said looking at Appa.

Long Feng jumped at Appa. Before he could earth bend Appa bit down on his leg. Appa looked at him as Long Feng tugged and fought to get free from Appa's mouth. Appa growled and threw Long Feng into the lake. They watched as Long Feng skipped across the lake.

"Nice a four skipper" John said as he looked back to see as the rest of the group piled on Appa. He watched them as the hugged the great beast.

"I've missed you buddy" Aang said as he cried tears of joy.

"Look its great you got Appa back it really is but we need to get to the earth king before Long Feng does" John said looking at them all.

They all looked at him. Clayton put his pistols back in their holsters and looked back at everyone. "He's right we are going to need to tell him about it all" Clayton said looking at everyone.

"Look" Sokka said pointing out at the lake.

They looked at four ships as they moved to a river that fed into the bay where the war ship was. They moved at a steady pace as they moved to the river.

"They are probably looking for us we need to go" Sokka said.

The team got on to Appa. After they were on Appa took off. They flew away back towards Ba Sing Se. Everyone gripped the fur on Appa's back as he flew. Clayton looked over at Amy as she gripped onto is arm for dear life. He looked back over at John who looked sick.

"What's wrong?" Clayton said with a smirk.

"You know I hate flying" John glanced at him.

"Really?" Clayton said with a sarcastic look on his face.

"Oh you can go to hell" John said looking at him.

"How are we getting in to the kings mansion?" Sokka asked.

"Yet me handle that" John said.

They landed in front of the mansion. They were greeted by thirty earth bender troops. The men were ready to fight them. John stepped up to face them. He held his P-90s and looked at all the troops.

"Long Feng beat us here" John said looking back at the group.

"You are all under arrest for attacking Long Feng" a man on an ostrich horse said to them all.

"Look I'm slayer John I need an audience with the earth king for My group and I." John said looking at them all.

"Either you surrender now or we kill you all" The man said.

John glanced back at Clayton and gave him a smirk. Clayton remembered the last time he was a smirk like that on John's face. The out come wasn't good for nearly ninety raptors. John looked back at the troops and in a split second he had both of his P-90s.

"NO" Clayton screamed and ran at John.

By the time he got there it was to late. Everyone's eyes widened as John opened fire on the troops. In seconds John unloaded both P-90s into the men. He dropped both of them and raised his shotgun and finished the rest of the men off. He was about to finish off the last one before a metal hand punched him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Clayton screamed at John.

"THEY WEREN'T GOING TO LET US GO" John screamed back as he jumped to his feet and got into Clayton's face.

"WE DON'T KILL INOCENTS AND YOU KNOW THAT" Clayton yelled back.

"THIS COMEING FROM THE MAN WHO ISSUED THE ORDER TO ME AND EIGHT OTHER SLAYERS DURING THE HUMAN-DINO WAR TO MURDER FOUR HUNDRED FIFTY PEOPLE. NOT JUST PEOPLE FIRE NATION PEOPLE. ALL OF THEM MEN, WOMAN, AND CHILDREN. I REMEMBER IT LIKE IT WAS YESTERDAY CAUSE THEIR FACES AND SCREA,MS ARE STILL BURNED IN THE BACK OF MY FUCKING MIND. AND YOU SAID THAT THEY WEREN'T PEOPLE THEY WERE FIRE NATION PEOPLE AND THE GOT WHAT THEY DESERVED" John screamed back. His face was red with furry. He looked at everyone else who had just watched their faces. He looked back at Clayton who stood there ready to fight him. He looked down and said nothing.

"John we can't live in the pass any more" Clayton said looking at him.

"I know" John said. "Look you have to take the earth king to the drill we haven't got it cleaned up yet I'm going back to the barracks."

Clayton nodded and watched as John walked away. They made their way to face the earth king. They walked into the mansion and walked to the king's chambers. They saw the king sitting there looking at them. He wore a yellow shirt with a green cape around it. His hat was brown with the earth symbol on it. His pants were dark green in color. He also wore a green beaded necklace and a pair of small reading glasses. His face was slender and was cleaned shaven. He looked down at the six people who had just broke into his palace.

The group looked as six Dai Li agents ran up to face them. After that Long Feng ran up next to the earth king. Everyone got ready for a fight. Katara, Toph, and Aang had their stuff for bending ready to go. Sokka raised his club in one hand and his boomerang in the other. Clayton and Amy both snapped their guns to their shoulders and looked down the sights.

Long Feng looked down at them then looked to the earth king. "Your highness these are some people from a terrorist cell planning to over throw you my liege" Long Feng said.

"No we aren't we have proof that Long Feng has been hiding a war from you. You need to trust us" Sokka said.

"One of you men killed twenty eight of my best men. You break into my palace and you expect me to trust you" the earth king demanded.

"He makes a good point" Toph said.

"If you are really on my side you will throw down your weapons now" the earth king said looking at them.

The group looked each other. Toph dropped her rock as Katara placed her water back into its holder. Aang dropped his staff in the ground as Sokka did the same with his weapons. Amy raised the gun up and then slowly put it on the ground she looked over at Clayton who still had his gun pointed at Long Feng. He finally clicked the safety forward and sat his gun on the ground. They all raised their hands at the same time. After they did that the Dai Li agents jumped behind them and fused their rock gloves together around the groups hands. They looked up at the king.

"Take the prisoners to holding cells" Long Feng ordered.

"Wait will you please hear me out he's the avatar" Sokka pleaded.

"The avatar?" The earth king questioned looking at Aang.

"Yup that's me" Aang said with a smile.

"Sire if you listen to them you will be playing right into their trap" Long Feng said looking at the king.

"But they did surrender peacefully and if their was any trouble Bosco's animal instincts would kick in" The king said looking at his pet bear. The bear looked up at them then looked back to sleep.

"I know two ways to prove that Long Feng is lying" Sokka said looking at the king.

"Ok lets here it" the king said. He waved his hand and the Dai Li agents released the group from their earth cuffs.

"Have Long Feng lift his robe Appa Bit him" Sokka said.

"Yeah" Aang said looking at him.

"What I'm not disrobing in front of the king" Long Feng said looking at Aang and Sokka.

Aang and Sokka looked at each other and smiled. Aang blew out a powerful gust of wind at Long Feng. The wind blew up Long Feng's robe. It reveled a pair of round bruises on his leg. He quickly pushed the robe back down.

"See Appa bit him" Sokka called out.

"That's a damn birth mark thanks for showing it off" Long Feng snapped.

They brought Appa into the palace and had him open his mouth. Long Feng lifted his robe again and Aang pointed of the similarities to them both. The king looked them over then thought about it.

"What is the other thing you want to show me?" The king asked looking at them.

They took the king outside and got onto Appa and flew to the wall. They landed on the wall and showed the king the massive drill still half way through the wall. The kings eyes widened at the sight of the drill. He looked at the giant fire nation insignia on it. He looked over as Long Feng and Two Dai Li Agents walked up.

"What is the meaning of this?" the king demanded looking at Long Feng.

"Just a construction project imported machinery works so much better then domestic machinery" Long Feng said looking at him. "My lord there is no war."

Amy stepped in-between Long Feng and the earth king. She looked at the earth king in the eyes. "Please earth king listen to us and not him. My boyfriend and I are here from the future as well as a lot of people we are from the year 2010. Well I'm from that year the rest are from 2011. Look at our weapons they aren't from this time period" Amy said looking at the earth king.

"Wait you are from the future why are you from the future" The earth king looked at her.

"Because of a war with the fire nation it lasted for two thousand years. We don't have a home any more because of that war. We lost it in the future all the troops and my boyfriend came back here to end the war I was already back here before them" Amy said as a tear formed at the side of here eye.

The earth king looked at her then to Long Feng. He looked back at her on last time. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. Amy put her hand up to her mouth and was about to burst into tears. The king's eyes opened again and this time they were filled with rage. He looked back up at Long Feng.

"Dai Li arrest Long Feng for committing high treason" the earth king ordered.

The two Dai Li agents looked at each other. After a few seconds they shot out two chain hand cuffs and pulled Long Feng back to them. They locked two of their rock gloves around Long Feng's hands. They dragged him off.

Clayton walked over to Amy and kissed her. They looked as John came walking up. He kneeled be fore the earth king and apologized for his actions. He was forgiven he got back up and looked at Clayton and Amy.

"We cool?" He said extending his left hand to Clayton.

"Yeah were cool" Clayton said as he grabbed his left hand with his right hand. He smiled at him.


	14. Chapter 13

**Ok thought id leave yall wondering. this chapter well you got to read it for your self thats all i can say thanks Milstead1988**

Chapter Thirteen

Fall of Ba Sing Se

The group was in Long Feng's private office. There was a general and the earth king with them. They rummaged through Long Feng's personal documents and the papers he had confiscated.

"There seemed to be something for Aang and Toph" John said as he handed them both the papers to them.

"What the hell am I going to do with this" Toph asked shaking the paper.

"Read it" John said with out looking up.

"I'm blind you asshole" Toph said.

"Hell I didn't know" John said and took the paper from her and read it to her.

Toph's eyes filled with tears after hearing the letter. "My mother is here and she wants to see me?"

"Mine says there is a guru who will teach me how to master the avatar state" Aang said after reading his letter.

"Is there anything for me and Sokka" Katara asked looking at John.

"No but there is a repot her that talks of water tribe ships going to aide in defending the bay lead by one Hakoda of the southern water tribe" John said looking at them.

"Its dad he's in the bay" Sokka said with Joy.

"Well Aang I guess you should go and see that guru. Toph go see your mom. Which one of you are going to see your father?" Clayton finally spoke up.

"You can Sokka I know how much you want to see him" Katara said looking at Sokka.

"And you?" John said looking at Katara.

"I'll present the invasion plan to the counsel of five" Katara replied.

"I'll go with her" Amy said from Claytons lap.

"What about you Clayton?" John said looking at him.

"I'm going to go have a talk with someone" Clayton said looking past Amy at John.

"Who?" Amy said looking back at him.

"Scarface" Clayton replied.

"You mean the raptor we were at war with for three years. The same raptor who took Amy from you as well as everyone else you loved" John said looking at him.

"Yes but I got Amy back and well a few weeks ago he saved my life" Clayton said looking at John.

They looked at each other for a few minuets. Finally they got up and walked out. They all met around Appa. Clayton and Amy kissed as Toph and Aang kissed. John walked up and looked at Clayton.

"I hope you know what you are doing" John said.

"Yeah me too" Clayton said looking at him.

"I got something for you" John said and pointed at a building.

Clayton turned and looked to see his motorcycle parked next to a building. He smiled and turned back to John who smiled at him. Clayton hugged him and turned back to Amy. Suddenly everyone had a huge group hug. They looked back to see the earth king come walking down the steps.

"I thought I'd let you know that there are some warriors coming from a little island nation called Kyoshi" The earth king called to them.

"SUKI?" Sokka called looking at him.

"You know them?" the earth king said looking at them.

"They are the greatest warriors that I know" Sokka said looking at him.

"Great they will be our honored guest" The earth king said.

"Sokka make sure you give dad my love" Katara said giving him a hug.

Aang and Sokka took off on Appa. Katara and Amy left to go meet with the counsel of five. Toph left to meet her mother. Clayton shook John's hand and started up his bike and drove off. John walked back up the steps and turned and looked just at the tree Kyoshi warriors walked up and kneeled down before the earth king who welcomed them in. When they looked up John's eyes widened he knew who they were. He chose to say nothing instead he just smiled.

Clayton stopped at the house they have been living at. He walked in and stripped off all his weapons except his shotgun and sword. He took hit trench coat and hat off. He just left his necklace, sword, and shotgun on. He walked back out to his bike and revved the engine and drove to the gate of the great wall. They opened the gate for him. He drove out onto the grassland and made his way back towards The Serpent's Pass. He made his way to the woods where Scarface helped him. He took so long to get there that the sun was gone and now the moon was in the sky. He walked around the woods and sniffed the air trying to find sings of the raptors. He moved around and till he found a clearing. He looked up as the moon began to shine in the night sky.

"SCARFACE WHERE THEY HELL ARE YOU?" He screamed into the air.

He heard a twig snap behind him. He looked back to see a raptors melting out of the bushes. They walked towards him with their teeth and claws bearded rand ready for a fight. Clayton could hear the sounds of their hisses. He looked beyond the tree line to see more eyes glowing in the moon light. He turned back to see more raptors coming out of the trees all around him. He stood there and looked at them.

He looked back up to see five winged raptors swoop down and land in front of him. The lowered them selves down to face the slayer. The kept their wings out and ready to take off at a moments notice. Clayton slowly walked forward to look at them. The five winged raptors backed up slowly and hissed at them.

Clayton heard another louder hiss from behind and he looked behind himself to see Draco and Green Face standing there looking at him. He turned fully around to face them. Green Face looked at Draco and then looked back at Clayton.

"Where is he?" Clayton said looking at them.

"He sent us" Draco replied.

"He's always not far away when I'm around" Clayton said looking at them.

"You've got balls for coming here with just that sword and your shotgun" Green Face said looking at him.

"That's all I need to kill a hundred raptors and you know that" Clayton said looking at him.

Draco walked around him to study the slayer. He looked at Clayton. Clayton just looked over his shoulder at him. Clayton stared at the tall winged raptor as it walked around him. He saw the scar on his left thigh where he had put a .45 caliber bullet in at.

"What brings you here?" Green Face finally said.

"I've come to strike a truce with ya'll" Clayton said looking back at Green face.

"And what kind of a truce could you possibly come up with that I would be interested to hear" another raptor said walking up behind Clayton.

Clayton turned and looked back to face the new raptor. There standing behind him was Scarface. The raptor looked him over. Clayton looked to see Scarface's claws were rested against his body a sign that he was not ready for a fight. The raptor grunted as it walked up to him to look him face to face.

"You know it is nice that I can speak your language and you can understand mine" Clayton said as he placed a smoke into his mouth and lit it.

"Quit screwing around" Green Face snapped.

"Quiet" Scarface snapped at Green Face.

"Look I'm here to put a stop to our violence. I want your army to join forces with mine and help to end this war now. I know you and your raptors have been attacking fire nation settlements killing every on in them. You have been doing what you were breed to do. Look our war is over and I think its time…" Clayton was explaining.

"I'm going to stop you at that point right there" Scarface said as he began to walk around Clayton. "You yourself once said our war will never be over as long as one of us still draws breath. Now I want to know why the hell should I Scarface the leader of all the raptor army join force with you Clayton a damn slayer? I mean it doesn't make a lick of sense in the least. You are human even worse a slayer in fact you are one of us a raptor. You personally are responsible for over a thousand raptor deaths. All to get to me. Now you want to call a truce?"

Clayton looked at Scarface as he stopped in front of him again. Clayton tipped his head down and let Scarface's words burn into his head. He looked back up at the raptor. He looked at the scar across the raptors face that he had given to him on the first day of the war. Clayton then thought of all the other scars this raptor had given him. He thought of three major ones. The one on his face, the three across his chest, and his right arm.

"What got nothing to say to that?" Scarface said looking at him.

"You know what you are right we've been at war since the day we gave each other our scars across our faces. But we're aren't in our time any more this is a plead for help. We wont have enough forces to end this war. I know this for a fact I've seen the fire nation troops from the future are here now. General Mathews is here now. I don't give a shit about trying to kill you any more he's here and I want is fucking head on a silver platter" Clayton explained feeling his blood begin to boil.

Scarface just stared at him. He looked at the man who had been his enemy for almost four and a half years. Now he was standing before him humbling himself to a raptor and not just any raptor Scarface. Clayton looked at him and stood there waiting for him to say something.

Scarface sniffed the air around Clayton. He picked up a pheromone trail that came off of Clayton. He took the scent in deep and finally noticed that there was a lavender scent that he never noticed before with Clayton. He took the scent in again and then he knew exactly who's scent it was. He now realized why he was doing this.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. The raptors and the winged raptors will join the fight" Scarface said looking at Clayton.

"WHAT!" Draco roared getting between Scarface and Clayton.

"Back down Draco you and me both know you cant kill me I've got more experience in killing then you do" Scarface snapped at the furious Draco.

"I FUCKING AGREED TO JOIN YOUR ARMY TO HELP DRAW HIM OUT TO KILL THAT DAMN SLAYER. NOW YOU WANT TO JOIN SIDES WITH HIM BECAUSE YOU ARE GETTING SOFT?" Draco roared again.

"DRACO BACK THE HELL OFF I'M NOT GETTING SOFT WE ARE JUST AS OUT MACTCHED AS HE IS. NOW THAT THERE ARE FUTURE FIRE NATION TROOPS HERE WE ARE ALL SCREWED. ANY AND ALL FORCES ARE GOING TO BE NEEDED" Scarface roared back at Draco.

"TELL YOU WHAT IF YOU CAN KILL ME YOU CAN DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT WITH MY DRAGONS" Draco roared.

Before Scarface could answer him Draco jumped at him. Scarface ducked low as the dragon jumped over him. Scarface stood up and turned to face Draco. Draco landed on the ground and turned back to face Scarface. Draco opened his wings and let out a deep roar at the moon. Scarface returned the roar.

Draco took off into the air and circled back around at Scarface. Draco pulled his head and shot it forward at Scarface. A fireball flew out and went to hit Scarface. He jumped to his right just the fireball struck the ground where he was just standing. Draco skimmed close to the ground and flapped his wings to lift him up

Draco did that attack several times. Scarface picked up on the attack basics. He waited for Draco to come around for his next attack. Draco dropped in low again and fired at Scarface. This time Scarface ducked under the fireball. When Draco came in low over the ground Scarface jumped up. He latched his claws and teeth into Draco's right wing and the right side of his body. Scarface dug his massive killing claws into Draco's flesh. They both tumbled and slammed into the ground with a loud thud. Scarface recovered quickly and stood up to look at Draco who was still on the ground struggling to get up.

Scarface seized this moment. He pounced onto Draco's back pinning him to the ground. Draco let out an ear piercing shriek as he felt Scarface pin him down. Scarface lifted his right foot and brought it down hard at the base of Draco's skull. Scarface let out a triumphant roar that echoed through the trees. Scarface looked down at where his foot was. He slowly dug his large killing claw into the base of Draco's skull. The sound of the claw digging into the flesh and bones echoed through the raptor ranks.

Scarface removed his killing claw from Draco's lifeless corpse. He placed the claw on the top of the head. He dug his claw into Draco's skull just to make sure he was fully dead. He got off of Draco and let out a deep and powerful roar. All the wing raptors lowered their heads to their new leader. Scarface walked back to face Clayton.

"What would you need us to do?" Scarface said staring at him.

"How many raptors do you have now?" Clayton asked looking at him.

"Five thousand and about fourteen hundred dragons" Scarface said as he licked a few burns he had received from his fight.

"Well figure out a way for all of them to get to the fire nation and I'll find you there. Oh one more thing out of this truce I will not take another raptor's life. As long as you and your raptors do not take a human life that is not fire nation" Clayton said looking at Scarface.

"Agreed" Scarface said looking at him. He let out a roar and after he stopped all of the raptors ran away. Clayton felt the air rushing by him as the raptors ran by and disappeared into the opposite side of the woods.

Green Face stopped on the other side of the woods and looked back at Scarface and Clayton. He stood there waiting for his leader. Green Face was not happy with the idea of working with the slayer. Green Face knew better then to cross Scarface. After what just happened to Draco Green Face was going to keep his mouth shut.

"I'll see you in the fire nation" Scarface said turning around and ran to Green Face.

Clayton watched as the two raptors disappeared into the woods. He stood in the clearing alone. He looked over at Draco's lifeless body laying next to him. Clayton walked over to the body and turned it over. He looked down to see the damage. The side of the body was horribly disfigured. The rib bones were shattered and splintered. The internal organs had spilled out onto the ground. Clayton knelt down and picked up Draco's head to look into the lifeless eyes. Clayton let the head go and stood up.

He turned back to the trail he came in on. He walked back down to the path where his bike was parked. He started the bike and walked it around to go back down the path. He drove back to the wall. The gate opened for him and he drove through the streets till he got to the house. He parked the bike in front of the house and turned it off. He stood up and stretched. He turned to see the door open to the house and to see Amy come walking out.

"How did it go?" Clayton asked as he walked up and kissed her.

"Great we are going to get the signature from the earth king in the morning" Amy said as she walked with him to their bed room.

"Awesome when are you two leaving?" Clayton asked as he took his two weapons off and climbed into bed.

"In two hours you spent so much time looking for the raptors I didn't really have time to spend with you. But I'll take care of that when we get back" Amy smiled as she bent down to kiss him and just lay with him till she had to leave.

"Well Scarface killed Draco and now he controls the winged raptors and they are going to aid us in our fights" Clayton said as he closed his eyes.

Amy just laid her head on Clayton's chest and let his warmth go over her. She listened to his heartbeat. She could even fill the rhythmic thumping of his heart. She moved her hand slowly and softly over his chest. She laid there til the sun had began to peak through the window. Clayton had passed out with in five minuets of laying down.

Amy got up and walked out of the room to see Katara come walking down the steps. They both walked out of the house. They made their way slowly down the street. They walked till they heard their stomachs start to rumble.

"The Jasmine Dragon sounds like a good place for some tea and breakfast" Amy said looking at a sign.

"Uncle I need more tea" They heard a voice call out.

"Zuko?" Katara whispered. Their night in the back ally came back to her.

"Well let's get something" Amy said starting in.

Katara grabbed her arm and shook her head. Amy walked back to her and looked her in the eyes. "Listen just remember what I keep telling you there is nothing wrong with it now get your ass in here in hungry."

Katara finally agreed and walked in. They took a seat and looked over the menu. They skimmed over the tea types. They both sat there for five minuets. Katara could feel a presence beside her.

"What will you two lovely ladies like" the smooth and buttery voice entered her ears. Katara knew who it was right away. She almost melted at his voice. She fought back every primal urge to jump up right there on the spot and have her way with him.

Amy lowered her menu and looked up at him. "Hello Zuko" Amy said looking at him.

His eyes widened when he saw her sitting there. He turned his attention to the second girl who chose to hide behind the menu. He knew who it was right away. His mind filled with flashes of her. He chose not to be mean to them. After all neither of them showed any sign of violence towards him.

"I'll have the rice cakes, eggs, and bacon with a cup of jade tea" Amy said looking at him.

"Ok and for you Katara" he said. After he said her name he wanted to have her. No matter what any one would say he was falling in love with her. He had even remembered that after all the times they fought he got more and more attracted to her.

"The same thing" Katara replied sheepishly.

He just nodded and walked back to the kitchen. Iroh stood there by the grill and cooked. He also brew pots of tea. He looked over at his nephew as he handed him a slip. Iroh looked it over.

"Someone has good taste in food and tea" Iroh said.

"That someone would be Amy and Katara" Zuko snapped.

Iroh looked out from the kitchen to see the two girls sitting at the table by the door as they talked. He looked at Amy first to see she had a gun on her hip. She seemed to not care they were in his tea shop. He watched as tugged on her small pony tail that laid against the rest of her hair. He then looked at Katara. She was nervous but he knew why. He could tell it had nothing to do with the shop but everything to do with his nephew. Iroh turned and looked back at Zuko who flipped the eggs.

"Zuko stop fighting it. You have chosen this new life and started on your own destiny. Now that you have it is time you fall in love and I can see how you tense up every time you mention her name" Iroh said as he began to make the tea.

"Uncle how could she love me after all I have done?" Zuko said looking at him.

"Zuko true love doesn't look at past mistakes. Instead true love looks at the inner soul of the person." Iroh said looking at Zuko.

Zuko looked back at Iroh. They had both finished the food and drinks for the girls. Iroh picked up the tray and walked out of the kitchen. He walked over to the table where he was greeted with two warm smiles. He smiled and gave them their food. He walked back to the kitchen as the girls began to eat. After they had finished they walked up to the front and paid for their food. Zuko stood just out of sight and listened to Katara's voice. He chanced a peak to see Katara standing just a few feet from him.

She looked over to see him. Their eye locked. Suddenly his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. In a split second he pulled her to him and kissed her. She didn't fight him in the least. Instead she pulled herself closer to him. Longing for more and breathed in his scent. Their tongues fought for dominance in each other's mouth. Suddenly Katara felt a hand grab her arm. She looked to see Amy looking at her.

"We will come back after we re done you can stay here but I'm going to spend time with Clayton. I'll cook something up so nobody goes looking for you" Amy said with a smile.

Katara nodded and pulled herself away from Zuko. He watched them walk away. He turned around and was startled to see Iroh sitting in a chair. Iroh sipped on a cup of tea. He looked up at his nephew and smiled. "When they come back you can have the rest of the day off" Iroh said looking at him.

Katara walked next to Amy up the steps to the palace. She thought about what she was going to do to Zuko that after noon. She quickly pushed those thoughts aside. She had to be focused on everything they were about to set in motion. They walked into the main chamber and looked to see three Kyoshi Warriors by the throne chair.

"Suki I need to let you know that Zuko is here in the city. But don't worry he's not the same guy" Katara said walking up.

The three looked at each other then the lead one walked down to face them. "That's a damn shame I was hoping uncle hadn't gotten to him."

Katara and Amy looked at her to realized who it was.

"AZULA?" Katara yelled in shock.

Amy quickly reached for her pistol. Just as she had her pistol out. She felt a hand grip her on the muscle between her neck and shoulder. Instantly she was on the ground unable to move. Her eyes looked over at Katara laying next to her. Her eyes moved to see three pairs of feet walk up around them.

"Are you sure about this Azula?" one asked. Any knew it was Mai. She figured that the other had to be Ty Lee.

"Mai, Azula always knows what she is doing? Ty Lee said.

"Yes I do, and besides didn't you hear what the man said last night. If we want a shot at killing the one slayer we need to catch her and like the man said it will draw him out." Azula said looking at them.

Clayton's eyes opened to a sharp pain in his left shoulder muscle. He reached his right hand up and began to rub at the muscles. Kicking his feet over the bed he reached for a smoke. He tapped a button on his arm and looked at a small screen. He read it to find the integrity of his hand. He tapped the button again and the screen closed. He stood up and stretched as his door opened.

Clayton turned and looked to see John standing there. John was covered in weapons. He had his two favorite guns on. His M-4 and his AK-47 were slung over his shoulders. He had a sawed off pump shot gun on his hip. His belt had his two desert eagles on it. Clayton looked at John who had the sneer of war on his face.

"What is it?" Clayton said looking at him.

"Aang, Sokka, and Toph just got back because Aang had a vision while he was with the guru…Clayton Katara and Amy are in trouble" John said looking at him.

Clayton didn't think any more he was running on slayer instinct. He walked past John into the living room. He strode past Aang, Sokka, and Toph to a table. He put all of his weapons on. He then turned and grabbed his coat and hat and threw them on. He turned and looked at everyone.

"There is someone at the door" Toph said pointing at the door.

Clayton and John both took out two pistols and pointed it at the door. Clayton nodded at Sokka to open the door. Sokka walked up and opened the door. Standing there was General Iroh looking at them.

"I need you help" Iroh pleaded.

"Make room you two" A Dai Li agent said as the rock door opened. He tossed down another person.

Katara and Amy backed up from the person as he slammed into the ground. The man slowly looked up at the two girls. He turned and looked at all the glowing crystals. He finally stood up and turned to face Amy and Katara. Their eyes widened.

"Zuko?" Katara said looking at him.

Instead of saying any thing he just turned around.

"You handle this I'm going to try to find a way to get us out of here" Amy whispered to Katara.

Katara looked at Zuko who just sat on a rock. He kept his back to him. Katara walked up to him. He just looked back at her then lowered his head. She didn't know what to say to him.

"Katara what do you want?" he finally said standing and turning to face her.

"I was just thinking about your scar" she said looking at him.

"What about it?" Zuko asked.

"What if you didn't have to live with it any more I have healing abilities" Katara said.

"It's a scar it cant be healed" Zuko said looking at her.

"This is spirit water from the spirit oasis in the north pole. It has special properties" Katara said holding up an amulet.

She reached up and kissed him. He looked down at her. "For luck" Katara shrugged.

Clayton, John, Iroh, and Aang stood in an a massive cavern of old Ba Sing Se. They made their way over to where the Dai Li agent said that the prison would be. Clayton cocked his M-16 as John held both of his assault rifles one in each hand. They let Iroh and Aang take the lead. Aang walked up to the wall and punched his fist through it. The wall exploded and Aang, Iroh, and Clayton ran in.

Aang ran over to Katara and gave her a hug as Iroh wrapped Zuko in a hug. Amy ran up to Clayton and kissed him. Zuko and Aang gave each other angry scowls.

"Uncle I don't understand what are you doing with him?" Zuko asked looking at him.

"Saving you ass" Aang said looking at him.

Zuko growled and tried to run at Aang. Iroh grabbed him and stopped him. Iroh told them to leave so they could talk. As they left Katara sneaked a peak back at Zuko who just looked at her with saddened eyes. They walked out to see Clayton handing Amy two pistols.

They started walking back to the path they came in on when suddenly a blue fire ball crashed in-between them. They all turned to see Azula jump through the air and focus her attack on Aang and Katara. They both fought her as Clayton, Amy, and, John got ready for more. The fight between the three of them only lasted a few minuets before an orange fire ball flew between them. Everyone turned to see Zuko come walking up. He had his fist out in front of him with his palm facing sideways above his head. His eyes darted back and forth between Azula and Aang.

Suddenly he punched a fireball at Aang. Aang jumped back and blocked it with a wind. Zuko gave chase as Azula and Katara went at it. Soon the fight had switched. Aang jumped in the middle of Azula and Katara. He earth bended a shield up and blocked the lighting bolt that Azula just fired. Zuko jumped over the top and punched fireballs at Katara.

Zuko charged at Katara. Just as he did he snapped two fire whips at her. Katara countered with water whips. The four whips wrapped around each other. Katara's eyes were filled with rage.

"I THOUGHT YOU HAVE FUCKING CHANGED YOU BASTARD" Katara shouted at him.

"I have" Zuko replied.

Clayton got his in his right shoulder muscle then heard the gunshot. He ignored the pain and turned with Amy and John to see ten men with guns trained on them. There was about two hundred Dai Li agents behind them. They all parted as a man walked up.

"General" John said looking at him.

"The last two slayers in the same place at the same time. The universe must love me" General Mathews said walking up. His metal armor clanked as he walked across the rock floor.

"Enough of this" John said. He raised up his guns and began to open fire on the men.

Clayton and Amy ran behind a metal pillar. Clayton poked his gun around the pillar and opened fire blindly. He glanced over at Amy as she dropped two Dai Li agents. She looked back at Clayton then swung her pistol past Clayton and dropped a solider.

John darted around killing Dai Li agents. He turned to face General Mathews. He raised both of his guns and pulled the triggers. Both made a clicking sound. He looked at them then dropped them onto the ground. Mathews smiled and looked at john. He snapped his wrist to form green fireballs in each hand. John stood there and did nothing.

"Now its time that you see what a heavy fire bender can do" Mathews said as he threw the fireball at John.

Mathews' eyes widened when he watched what just happened. John caught the fireball and split in in half. He closed his hands. The green flame disappeared and John stood there with a smile on his face. He looked at the shocked expression on Mathews' face.

Clayton and Amy ran to get John. They darted back to aid Katara who was surrounded by Dai Li agents. They looked back as a glow began to light up the cavern. Everyone turned and looked at a crystal shelter that had been made by Aang. John stepped forward to face the shelter. John turned back to face Clayton who had a smile on his face.

The crystal exploded and a glowing beam of light shot up through the air. Aang slowly rose up into the air. He was glowing Aang in the avatar state. He got just about twenty feet into the air.

A lighting bolt passed into Aang's back and exited out of his feet. Clayton looked to see Azula standing there with a proud look on her face. She quickly turned her hand towards John. Claytons eyes widened as he watched a lighting bolt crawl out of John's chest. The white electrical currents wrapped around his shoulders. John looked down at his chest wound. He looked back up at Clayton.

Clayton's eyes widened as John fell to the ground. Clayton Motioned Amy to help Katara get Aang out. Clayton felt another bullet strike him in the side. The slug passed all the way through breaking his rib. He turned and let out a roar louder then he ever has before. He raised his gun and opened fire on the soldiers.

He slowly backed up to John who had moved himself to a rock. Clayton turned and knelt down to John's side. He felt three bullets strike him. He ignored the pain and the blood that rolled down his back. He looked at John who fired his shotgun. Clayton felt a rock glove rip some flesh from his right shoulder. Iroh showed up and helped Katara and Amy escaped with Aang.

"I need to get you out of here" Clayton said looking at John.

"No you need to help them get Aang out of here and end this war" John gasped.

Clayton shook his head and tear appeared on his cheek.

"Quit your damn crying you're the last damn slayer now" John said looking at him.

"You can get out of here" Clayton said looking at him.

John grabbed him and pulled Clayton close to him and looked at him. "Get the fuck out of here now me and Iroh will hold them off."

Clayton felt a bullet wiz by his head. He pulled out his .357 and turned and fired a shot. He looked back at John who smiled back at him.

"I won't forget you brother" Clayton said as he gripped John's right forearm and John gripped his left forearm.

John flipped his head back towards the waterfall that Amy and Katara escaped out of with Aang. He watched as Clayton ran for it. Just before Clayton went up he turned and looked back at John. John smiled and gave him a nod. He watched at Clayton water bended a ice platform for him to ride up on. As Clayton did John could see him reloading his M-16. John looked over at Iroh who had just surrendered and was in a crystal case. John looked back at the Dai Li agents and fire nation future troops walk up to him.

General Mathews walked through the group. He waked up to face the fallen slayer. John looked up at the man as he stepped in front of him. John placing a smoke in his mouth and lighting it with a green flame looked up at him. Mathews knelt down and looked at John.

"Well done" Mathews said.

Clayton just got onto the surface and when he stopped he let out a fierce and deep human/raptor roar. He just watched another brother die. Turing back to look at the city he could hear the sound of a battle. He looked around for the group and saw none of them till he heard Appa's call. He looked back up towards the palace and saw Appa floating in the air. He started to walk towards the bison when gun fire erupted behind him. Clayton turned and saw soldiers running at him. All of them had fire nation insignias on them.

Clayton returned fire back at them. He stood his ground against them. He felt the rush of air as the bullets shot past him. He controlled his firing on the troops. He could still feel bullets lodged in his body and the blood seeping out of the wounds. He heard a scream for his name. Clayton turned to see Amy waving at him from Appa's back.

Amy screamed even louder for him to hurry. She saw a pair of tanks crash through a building. She waited to see if the guns of the future tanks would turn on them. Instead the large guns turned and fired back into the city itself. She looked back down at Clayton as he got closer. She watched him run for Appa and she was about to tell them to get five feet from the ground so he could jump up.

"NOOO" Amy screamed as she watched a bullet pass through Clayton's leg. He stumbled forward but forced himself to keep going despite his wound. "LAND APPA NOW" Amy screamed at Katara.

Just before Appa's feet touched the ground Amy's did. She held Clayton's desert eagle and Glock and opened fire past Clayton. She gave him a reassuring smile. The smile she just gave him turned to fear and dread. She watched in horror as three clouds of pink mist came out of Clayton's chest. He was only ten feet from her when he got hit. Amy felt the spray of his blood hit her. She managed to catch him as he fell. She dragged him back to Appa where Sokka and the Earth King helped get him on to Appa.

Appa lifted off and they looked over the city. They saw their soldiers backing away slowly trying their best to protect the people who lived in the city. They were being pushed back by over half a million fire nation troops. They could see the fireballs and muzzle flashes light up the city streets. There were explosions as F-18s with fire nation insignias painted on their wings flew over and dropped bombs. Helicopters flew over the streets shining their spotlights on the people in the streets. Their guns cut down anyone and everyone who wasn't fire nation.

There were more explosions in the sky as dog fights broke out between fire nation jets and Tyler's jets. Amy watched in horror as people were being slaughtered like animals. She touched her radio on her ear.

"To all units in Ba Sing Se this is Amy we have lost the rex…I say again we have lost the rex. I'm issuing the order to retreat leave the city and regroup with allied forces" she said into her radio.

"Ma'am we all knew when we went through that portal none of us were ever going home. We are staying to ensure as many civilians make it out of this city as possible. We copy on the rex is done what is the status on the raptor and the Avatar?" she heard in her ear.

Amy looked back down at Clayton who was taking shallow breaths. She looked back at Aang who had been brought back to life by the spirit water. "Both are down and in critical condition." she replied.

"Copy that god speed this is company 62 over and out" the man's voice sounded in her ear.

They flew over the bay to see the _U.S.S Anaconda _making a valiant last stand. The destroyer had been unable to escape and was trapped in the bay. The ship had its cannons and rail guns pointed at the bay entrance. The sounds of the guns firing rattled their teeth even though they were about seven hundred feet above them. They watched at the destroyer took down a fire nation destroyer. The enemy ship took a slug right to its nuclear reactor causing it to go up like a roman candle.

"_U.S.S Anaconda _this is Amy what is the location of the _Red Mist_?" Amy said into her radio. "I have a priority one emergency the raptor and Avatar are in critical condition."

"Copy that ma'am the _Red Mist _is currently on patrol near the northern air temple" The radio operator of the ship replied to her.

"Copy give 'em hell boys" she said back.

They watched as a pair of fire nation cruisers came into the bay. Both turned their guns on the _U.S.S Anaconda _at the same time. In rapid succession they fired their guns one right after the other at the destroyer who fired as well. The slugs hit the cruisers causing them to shake and strain from the strikes. The slugs tore through the destroyer like tissue paper. The _U.S.S Anaconda _split in two and both halves began to sink. Then the ships reactor went critical and exploded causing a small mushroom cloud.

They looked back towards the city as gun fire still came form the city. Fires burned making the night sky glow an eerie orange color. F-18s circled over the city chasing down any more enemy jets that might still be in the area. Over the sound of gunfire, jet engines, and helicopters they could hear the screams of the people as they were fleeing. They could hear the pain of the people who had been shot and were dying or crying for a lost one. Amy looked back down at Clayton who's bleeding had stopped but was not healing like he should. She knew the raptor inside of his head must have been in bad shape too. She cradled his head in her arms and softly stroked his cheeks.

Her tears flowed freely from her face and fell onto his face. She pulled him up more so she could wrap her arms around him. She laid her face into his blood stained trench coat and sobbed. She felt a had lightly touch her shoulder. She looked up to see Katara with a reassuring smile looking at her.

Amy wiped the tears away and looked at her. "We need to get to the northern air temple" Amy said looking at her.


	15. Chapter 14

**I'd like to thank StarPockets and iregretit for giving me their input on how to make my stories better. i hope that this is better and easier to follow im sorry it took so long to get it. i will admit im not the best typer in the world. i hope it works better for all of you. please keep reading and let me know what you think. Thanks Milstead 1988**

Chapter Fourteen

New Ground

Tyler stood on the bow of the _Red Mist. _Resting lightly in his right hand between his index and middle finger was one of the cherry flavored cigars he loved to smoke. He looked out into the fog that concealed his cruiser. Then he looked down at a picture in his left hand. In the picture was him, John, and Clayton all three of them were smiling and had their hands on each other's shoulders. The three of them each had a dead raptor in front of them. All three had a bow rested across their dead raptor. That day there wasn't two wars it was three friends out bow hunting raptors.

Tyler placed the cigar in his mouth and took a hit off of it. He puffed the smoke out and watched as it curled in the air. He felt the cold water droplets drip off his full beard. He placed the picture back into his pocket and reached up with his hand and rubbed his beard. He looked at the little stub of a cigar and tossed it over the deck. He couldn't get last week's events out of his head to save his life. He rubbed his temples trying to get the images out of his head.

"_WE NEED DOCTORS NOW" Amy's voice screamed _inside of Tyler's head_._

Tyler remembered seeing both Clayton and Aang being carted off by doctors. He had never seen Clayton look that bad before. He closed his eyes at the thought of seeing Clayton having and oxygen mask on. With his eyes closed he began to play that night out.

(_**Tyler's Flashback)**_

"_What the fuck happened?" Tyler said walking up as men were taking Aang and Clayton off of Appa._

_The marines on Tyler's ship placed them onto stretchers. He walked up to look at Aang. He saw the marks of the exit wounds from the lighting. He then looked at a few burn marks from the lighting and from fighting fire benders. He then turned to Clayton who looked way worse. Clayton's trench coat was torn and covered in blood. Tyler could see the three hole in Claytons chest and they looked bad. Just then doctor pushed by him and began to work on Clayton._

_Tyler turned around to face Sokka just as Amy and Toph brushed passed him. He glanced back to see them running beside their loved ones. He glanced back at Sokka who was holding a crying Katara. The Earth King walked up to join them. _

"_What the hell happened?" Tyler demanded looking at them._

"_The earth kingdom has fallen" The Earth King stated as he lowered his head._

"_The spy who you told Clayton about was in Ba Sing Se. They laid a trap for us in the catacombs of old Ba Sing Se. They knew there were two slayers in Ba Sing Se as well as the Avatar. They got John, Tyler he's dead. Azula shot him in the back with lighting right after she shot Aang. Just before Clayton got to Appa he got shot. There was a massive firefight as we were leaving. The city belongs to the fire nation now" Sokka explained._

_Tyler's eyes widened at the explanation Sokka gave him. John was dead and Clayton and Aang were in bad shape. He turned around and walked back to the door that would take him below deck the rest followed him. He walked his way to the medical wing of the war ship. He walked through the halls, men would stop to salute him as he walked by. He didn't even bother with saluting them back. He found his way to the medical bay to see Toph sitting on a chair bending and unbending a metal ball. Amy paced back and forth like a caged wolf. She was handling Clayton's necklace and rubbing the large raptor claw._

_Tyler placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned to see him looking down at her his face just as concerned as hers. She threw her arms around him pinning his arms to his body and sobbed into his chest. He just wrapped her in a hug and stood there with her. The group stood their for just over an three hours until a doctor and a surgeon walked out. They were talking back and forth to each other then looked at the group._

"_What's going on with them?" Tyler asked looking at them._

"_Well Aang's going to be just fine that spirit water that Katara used healed him back to almost normal. What it couldn't heal is minimal his body will have to fix it…" the doctor said looking at everyone._

"_And Clayton?" Amy asked._

_The surgeon and the doctor traded a glance then looked back at them. _

"_Well" Tyler demanded looking at them._

"_The fact that he survived being shot and the three hour flight to the ship is nothing short of a miracle." The doctor said looking at them._

"_Well he's a tough man he can take a licking and keep on kicking" Tyler said looking at him._

"_I don't think you get it he was shot eight times. Three in his right shoulder blade, one that broke his third rib on the right side, one that broke his left tibia four inches below his knee, and three through his left lung. One of those slugs passed within half a centimeter of his heart. Not to mention the deep laceration in his right shoulder." The surgeon started explaining. "When you guys landed and we took him we thought he was dead. We listened for a heart beat and didn't find one. It took us about two and a half minuets to find a heart beat. His heart was beating one beat every two and a half minuets. _

"_His heart was so slowed that it saved his life. The raptor side of him took over in the reptilian sense that it slowed his heart down to stop pumping the normal amount of blood to save him. Aside from that his damaged lung had been shut down. Many of his other organs had shut down. We think the reason his organs shut down was to save all the oxygen for his brain. We did manage to get out what ever slugs were still lodged in him. His third rib was destroyed beyond repair. We had to replace it with a metal rib to fix it. His tibia now has screws and pins in it as well as a metal plate. He will be just fine but he will be out of the fight for a while."_

_Amy and Tyler walked pass the doctor and surgeon into the room. They looked at Clayton laying in the bed. He had a respirator hooked up to him. There were bandages all over him. There was a steady beeping as the heart beat monitor tracked his heart beat. Amy felt a tear run down he side of her cheek. She pulled up a chair next to him on his left side and took his hand. She watched as Toph took a seat next to Aang. Tyler looked at her as she looked back up at him._

"_He'll be fine he just needs to heal. I've still got a ship to run I'll check in every day I promise" Tyler said with a reassuring smile as he looked at her._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Tyler became aware of a man who had walked up behind him. "What?" He asked without turning around.

"Sir the report you wanted from Ba Sing Se" the man said.

"Read it to me" Tyler said looking at him from over his left shoulder.

"Sir reports coming out of Ba Sing Se state that none of our men survived. They did their best to get people out of the city which just over ten thousand made it out. The aircraft carrier _Griffin _did send some jets and choppers to aid in the fight but only five made it back, four jets and one chopper. The _Anaconda _went down in the bay...all hands lost." the man said looking at Tyler.

Tyler turned around and looked at the man. He waved him off and began to walk to the steps that went below deck. He walked through the halls on his way to the ship's galley. He walked in and up to the line and grabbed two trays of food. He walked back out with them in hand and made his way to the medical bay. He walked into the room that held Clayton and Aang.

Amy looked up at him as he sat a tray of food in front of her. He pulled a chair up and sat in front of her. Both of them began to eat the food. They ate in silence. Tyler looked over at Clayton who saw still in a coma. He looked over at Aang who also was still out like Clayton. Toph slept next to him with his hand rested under her head. Katara and Sokka were also in the room they played a water tribe game of bones. It was like dice but more challenging.

After they were done eating they sat and talked. Half way through one of their conversations Amy suddenly grabbed a waist can and vomited her lunch into it. Tyler looked at her as she wiped her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked looking at her.

"I don't know every time I eat I get sick" Amy said looking at him.

"Well it can't be the food I've been eating it every day. For the past four months at that" Tyler said with a grin.

Amy snickered and looked at him. "I have no clue what it could be."

"Well go and get checked out by the doctor. I've got work to do I'll be in my office stop by and let me know what they say" Tyler said standing up.

Amy nodded and walked out of the room. Tyler walked over to Clayton and patted him on the shoulder. He walked out of the room and went back to his office. He sat down at his desk and lit up one of his cigars. He looked at his computer and taped the keyboard. He looked as the screen kicked on. He placed the cigar in his mouth and griped it in his teeth and began to start typing. He pulled up documents and began to read them.

He sat there in his chair for two hours reading them over. He pushed himself away from his desk and walked over to a mini fridge he had. He opened the door and took out one of his sodas. He opened it and took a sip of the soda. He walked back over to his desk and sat down. He lit up another cigar and looked at some more documents. There was a knock at his door.

"Come" he said not looking up.

He glanced up as the door opened to see Amy come walking in. "Hey" she said looking at him.

"Hey" he said looking at her then back to his papers. "So what did the doctor say?"

"Well can you snuff out that cigar for starters?" Amy asked looking at him as he took a seat.

"Why? You smoke" Tyler said looking at her.

"Well I won't be doing that any more" she said looking at him.

"Oh yeah why?" he asked.

Amy paused for a moment and looked down. "I'm…well I'm pregnant" she said as she slowly looked back up at Tyler.

Tyler looked at her for a few seconds. He turned his attention to her stomach as she lightly rubbed it. He then quickly moved his cigar over to his ash tray and crushed out the embers on the cigar. He looked back at her with a smile but she didn't return it.

"What? You're pregnant this is so awesome" Tyler said standing up and walking over to her.

"I know that but what if Clayton doesn't wake up?" Amy said with sadness in her voice as she still sat there looking down as her stomach.

"He will and you know it" He said with a smile looking at her as he knelt down next to her..

Amy smiled at his reassuring words. He showed her out and walked back to his desk. _Clayton's going to be a dad. I'm going to be an uncle _he thought as he sat down. He opened up one of the drawers to his desk. He reached in to it and took out a bottle of bourbon and a glass. He poured some into the glass and took out the picture he was looking at earlier. "Damn John I wish you were here for this" Tyler said looking at it.

* * *

><p>Three days had passed since Amy found out she was pregnant. She slept next to Clayton. As she laid there she felt a hand touch her head. Slowly her eyes opened at the feeling of a hand stroking her head. She lifted her head to see a blue and amber eye looking at her. Her eyes opened wide and pulled herself up to him and kissed him. She then called for a doctor to come to the room.<p>

The doctor ran into the room to see Clayton looking at him. The doctor walked over to him and lifted his bandages. When he lifted them he could see pink scar tissue. He removed the bandages and looked Clayton completely over. He called over the intercom and called for Tyler.

Ten minuets passed before Tyler showed up at the room. He stood there and looked over at Clayton who smiled at him. He walked over to him and grabbed his hand as it was extended to him. He smiled and laughed with everyone who was around him.

"How's Aang?" Clayton asked.

Tyler pointed over at Aang in the next bed. Clayton looked over at Aang who was still in a coma. Not thinking Clayton kicked his feet over the bed. He pulled all the wires off of him. He yanked the needles from the I.V. lines. The bloody needles landed on the sheets of the bed. Everyone tried to stop him but it was to no prevail. He looked at his boxers that had been put on him while he was there. He stood on the hard steel floor and stretched. The sound of his joints popping echoed through the room. He walked over to Aang with fluid motions like nothing had happened to him. He placed his hand on Aang's shoulder. He closed his eyes and started having flashes back to that day.

He turned back around and looked at everyone. There was a new look in his eyes. Determination, he was going to end this war at any cost. He looked at Amy as she walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and looked up at him. She smiled and kissed him again.

"Sokka, Katara there is a fire nation war ship docked with us there is a man on it that should be of interest to you. He's a water tribe warrior named Hakoda" Tyler said looking at them.

"Our dad is here?" Katara asked.

"Yeah go up top he's on the deck of the ship now" Tyler said with a smile.

Sokka and Katara darted pass him and ran out of the room. Tyler looked back at Clayton and Amy. Clayton stood there and looked at Aang. Toph was sitting there staring at the ground. She felt everyone walking around to Aang.

"So what now?" Toph finally spoke up.

"We get into fire nation waters and onto fire nation soil. We need to see what we can do to the fire nation from the inside before the invasion" Clayton said looking at her.

"We won't be sending you aid on that attack" Tyler said looking at every one.

"Why not?" Clayton asked turning around to face him.

"We will be attacking one of their major sea ports down at the south east coast of the earth kingdom. We are going to hit it hard and fast try to get a few of their future war ships before they can escape" Tyler said looking at him.

"Will you at least send two hundred men to aid us?" Clayton asked.

"I can do that but both of you come with me" Tyler said motioning for Clayton and Amy to follow him.

They walked out of the room and Tyler led them to another where Clayton could get dressed. They gave him his privacy as he got dressed. Clayton looked at his new scars before he got dressed. He looked at the three round holes in his left peck. Lightly he reached up and touched them. He started to hear gunshots in his head. Then he started to have flashes of John sitting against a rock looking up at him with a reassuring smile.

He picked up the pants that were laid out for him. Putting them on he noticed the scar on his right shoulder. The scar took up half of his shoulder. He could clearly see a thumb leading down to a palm. He looked for a shirt to quickly put the scar out of sight. He put the tee shirt on and noticed the scar still hung down a few inches below the sleeve. He looked away from the mirror. He put his boots on and walked to the door.

He opened the door to see Amy and Tyler standing there. He looked and saw Amy held two large brown pieces of leather. She handed both of them to him. One was his cowboy hat. The second was his trench coat. It had been repaired to look almost brand new. He smiled at them when he put his coat on. Just before he put his hat on he could hear the sound of metal clanking together. He glanced at Amy's right hand as she extended it. Dangling from her hand was his necklace. He smiled at her and put it on.

After Clayton was done the three of them made their way to the deck. They looked over at the docked fire nation warship. They watched as marines were transferring Aang over to the ship. They saw Sokka and Katara talking to a man. He was in a fire nation navy uniform. He had a small beard on his chin and his hair was up in a similar hair style as Sokka's. He also had a pair of braided locks hanging down from his left side of his face. His eyes were a deep blue eyes that stood out against his strong featured face. This was Hakoda Katara and Sokka's father.

They looked over at Tyler, Amy, and Clayton as they walked over to them.

"Well look at you walking around like you weren't even on death's door a week and a half ago" Sokka said looking at Clayton.

"Yeah I heal pretty quick its like nothing ever happened" Clayton said with a smirk.

"So you're the great warrior I've heard stories about" Hakoda said looking at Clayton.

"Great warrior I wouldn't go that far to talk about myself. I'm just a slayer you on the other hand I've heard all kinds of things about you" Clayton said looking at him.

"Well we are needing to leave now" Katara said butting into the conversation.

They all kind of looked at her weird. They never saw her act like this before. She and Sokka walked back to the ship. Hakoda slowly joined them leaving Amy, Tyler, and Clayton standing there.

"All of your weapons are in new bags on the ship. There are a few new weapons and equipment in some of them as well as smokes for you. Oh and there is a standard issue fire nation Kevlar vest so you can blend like the rest of them" Tyler said looking at Clayton.

"Thanks" Clayton said looking at him and walked over to the fire nation ship.

Amy stood there and looked up at Tyler. He looked back at her. He sighed and looked back at Clayton who walked below the deck of the fire nation ship. "You have to tell him before the invasion" Tyler said looking at her.

"I don't know how and why by then?" Amy said looking at him.

"Its two months away by then he should start seeing you show" Tyler said looking at her stomach.

"You're right I'll be about four months by then" Amy said looking at her stomach.

Tyler gave her a hug and watched as she made her way to the fire nation ship. Tyler stood on the deck of his cruiser and waved at them as the ship sailed away. He watched the ship until it disappeared on the horizon. He turned back around to go to the bridge of his ship. He made his way up the steps and walked in. The men on the bridge snapped to attention as he walked in.

"Orders?" his first mate asked.

"Recall all of our ship to this position and then we will sail to the sea port" Tyler said looking at the woman.

"Yes sir" she said snapping a salute to Tyler.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since the fire nation ship left Tyler's fleet. Clayton stood on the deck with Hakoda and Bato. Bato was a good friend of Hakoda's and a fellow water tribe warrior. He was tall and thin. He had the same hair style as Hakoda he had scars down his left arm. The scars were from burns he had received. Clayton had met him once before when Zuko had hunted them with Jun.<p>

All three of them wore fire nation uniforms. Clayton had the fire nation Kevlar vest on with his M-16 slung across his chest. He had his side arm on his hip. He looked just like a fire nation future soldier. The three of them were talking about the invasion. There talk was interrupted when the door at the base of the tower on the ship opened. They turned to look to see Aang come walking out.

Aang looked up to see the three fire nation soldiers looking at him. He was in a severe amount of pain. He gripped his side as we walked out onto the deck. The three soldiers started walking towards him. He raised his staff to strike. As he brought it down a hand grabbed the staff. He looked to see Sokka in a fire nation uniform. He looked back at the other three to see who they were. "What's going on?"

"Well we captured this ship to sneak into fire nation waters" Sokka said looking at him as Aang took a seat.

"What happened the last thing I remember was Azula shot me with lighting" Aang said looking at Sokka.

"Yeah and she shot John too" Clayton said standing by them.

Aang looked up at Clayton. "Would everyone mind explaining what's going on?"

"Well the invasion plan is still on. But we aren't going to have a huge army instead its going to be a rag tag team of our friends an allies. As well as about two hundred men from Tyler. We also have two secret weapons" Sokka talked to Aang.

"What weapons?" Aang asked looking at him.

"Well Clayton and you the world thinks you two are both dead. They know that John is dead so the avatar and a slayer its perfect. And you got hair covering your head tattoo so you'll blend right in" Sokka said with a smile on his face.

"What the world thinks I'm dead? I've failed the world" Aang said looking down at his feet. He reached his hand up and touched his head and felt the new dark black hair that had grown in. He looked back up at Clayton who had moved over to the railing looking over the side of the ship. "Are you ok with being dead Clayton?" Aang finally spoke up.

Clayton turned and looked back at him. "Yes if they think we are dead they won't be ready for either of us and won't have the man power or recourses to fight us."

"Twinkle toes" Aang heard the nick name Toph had given him. He turned as a pair of arms wrapped around him. Suddenly he felt lips on his. Toph held him in her arms.

"Toph" he said looking ah her.

"I was so scared for you I was hoping you would wake up" Toph said kissing him.

Later that night Aang was alone in his room. _I've failed the world. I've let everyone down. How come Clayton isn't bothered by it? Since none of them seem to care I have to do it myself now. _Aang stood up and looked at his staff. He walked over and grabbed it. He opened his door and was stopped by Katara.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"I have to end the war by myself" Aang said walking past her.

"What are you crazy?" she said chasing after him.

"No I'm not. None of you seem to care that the world thinks I'm dead. I'm going to do this on my own" he said as he opened the door to the deck.

"Aang stop what about Toph? What about the invasion plan? What about the rest of us?" Katara asked grabbing Aang's arm.

He looked back at her. Her sapphire eyes were pleading with him. Both of them stood there looking at each other. After a few minuets Aang pulled his arm from her. He suddenly turned and bolted across the deck throwing his staff. It flew ten feet and popped open reviling his glider. He jumped into the air and grabbed the glider and flew away.

Katara watched him fly away. She turned as Toph came walking out of the door. Toph walked right up to her and "looked" at her. Katara didn't know what to say or do. Toph stomped her foot on the deck of the ship. She did it three times on the metal. Each time she did her foot made a deeper and deeper foot print into the hull.

Katara could tell she was furious but not at her at Aang. They looked back as the door opened. Everyone ran up to the deck to see them all standing there. They walked over to them.

"What is it Toph?" Sokka asked.

"AANG FUCKING FLEW OFF" Toph screamed.

"What? Why?" Amy asked looking at them.

"ASK MISS SUGAR QUEEN HERE" Toph screamed pointing in Katara's direction.

Everyone looked at Katara who stood there with tears in her eyes. She looked back at them. "He got the damn notion in his head that he has to save the world on his own" Katara said through tears.

Clayton turned and walked back below deck. He came back up after five minuets carrying all of his duffle bags. They watched as he walked over to Appa. He tossed the bags into Appa's saddle. He looked back at the rest of the group who looked at him. "WHAT ARE YA'LL LOOKING AT ME FOR? WE AIN'T GOING TO FIND SHIT STANDING AROUND HERE ON THIS DAMN SHIP." Clayton shouted at everyone looking at him.

"He's right we need to go look for Aang" Sokka said looking at everyone.

All of the group went to get their stuff. Katara was the only one that didn't go get her stuff. She chose to stay on the top deck with Hakoda. He looked down at her as she cried. He wrapped her in a hug. She pushed him off of her and looked up at him.

"How could he have just left like that?" she demanded.

"Are you sure you are talking about Aang?" he asked looking at her.

She just turned her head and cried. Hakoda placed his arm around her. She looked up at him with tears falling from her eyes. Finally she wrapped her arms around him and cried.

"Katara I didn't abandon you I left to help make the world better for you and Sokka. I didn't want to leave but I chose to do it to help make the world safe. It even left the village in capable hands. Your's and Sokka's because I trust you two and love you two" Hakoda said with a smile.

"I love you dad" she said holding on to him tight.

"I have never been so proud of you in my life. You have made me the proudest dad in the world" he said looking at her.

She looked up at him and smiled. She hugged him again and walked over to join the rest of the group. She looked back at Hakoda who waved at them. They took off and flew away. Katara glanced back at the father who stood on the deck watching them.

* * *

><p>The group traveled with cloud cover. Katara and Clayton made the cover as they flew. They looked over at one island where there was nothing there. They hopped from island to island searching for Aang. It took them until the evening before they came across a volcanic island. Looking through a pair of binoculars Amy scanned the island.<p>

"There is something down there" she pointed at something on the island.

They landed and got off of Appa. They walked up to what she pointed out. They got within ten yards of the object.

"AANG" Toph screamed and ran over to him.

"Um if you blind how did you know it was him?" Amy asked looking at her.

"I know everyone's heart beat" she said rolling Aang over.

Aang slowly opened his eyes at Toph's touch. He looked around at everyone standing there looking at him. He sat up and rubbed his hand through his salty and sandy hair. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked looking at them.

"What you think you can get out of me keeping you ass safe did you?" Clayton said looking at him with a smile.

"We are all in this together to the end" Sokka said patting him on the shoulder.

"And you need to keep working on your earth bending" Toph said kissing him.

Aang stood up and looked at his staff. The wings of it were sliced and shredded. He stood up and took the destroyed glider over to a lava flow. He looked at it as it rested in his hand. He kissed it as if saying good by to his culture. He tossed it into the lava and watched it burst into flames just before it hit the lava. He turned and joined the rest of the group as they climbed up on Appa. They made their way deeper into fire nation territory. It was time to work on ending this war.


	16. Chapter 15

**Well its getting close to the end of this story there are. few more chapters left in it. its going to get action packed real fast and there will be a twist no one ever saw coming. thank you faithful readers for sticking in there. please let me know what you think thanks Milstead 1988**

Chapter Fifteen

Enemy Territory

"Alright lets see what new stuff Tyler gave me" Clayton said as he opened his two new duffle bags. He pulled out two new weapons. One of them was a P-90 a small automatic rifle. The weapon could cut a man in half in the right person's hand. The second gun made Clayton grin from ear to ear. The gun was an AA-12 fully automatic shotgun. Both of them were in one of the new bags.

The P-90 had its own silencer and red dot sight. The gun was the perfect weapon for stealth missions. Clayton attached the silencer and the sight to the gun so he wouldn't have to do it later. He loaded it and looked it over checking the hole gun. He looked through the sight to check it it was lined up right. He then sat that gun down and picked up the AA-12. Before he loaded the gun he looked down the sight of the gun. He picked up the hundred round drum for the gun and placed it on the gun. He didn't know what rounds were in the gun but he didn't care it would get the job done.

He moved to the other bag that Tyler had given him. He opened it and found five pairs of fire nation outfits. He picked one up and read the name on it. He passed it to Sokka who looked at him. He passed out the rest of the clothes to everyone. They looked at him as he told them what they were for. He looked for a set for himself but didn't find any. He then realized he was wearing his outfit already. He was supposed to look like a fire nation soldier from the future. He looked closer and saw a small white container and two long black gloves.

He picked it up and looked at it. There was also a bottle of contact solution. He twisted the cap on the small round container. He opened it to see a contact. The outside of it was white the iris of the contact was blue. He looked at the contact closer and then realized what it was for. He water bended an ice mirror in front of him on a rock. He looked at himself for a minuet. He was in an outfit of men he has killed. His eye was the only thing that showed his true identity. He touched the contact to his left index finger. After he saw it was lined up right on his finder he tipped his head back and lightly placed the contact over his right eye.

He blinked a few times to get a feel for the contact. He slowly lowered his head and looked in the mirror. He was looking at himself two months before he became a slayer. He moved his necklace under the Kevlar vest he was still wearing. He looked back at the bag and picked up the two gloves. He placed them on and looked at himself. He looked like the human he used to be. Looking at the new outfit he was wearing he felt human.

"How do I look?" Amy's voice came from behind him.

He looked back to see Amy wearing a fire nation dress. It hung at her shoulders and exposed her cleavage. There were no sleeves on it and the straps hung tight to her shoulder muscles. Her new dress exposed her scar on her left shoulder. The dress draped to her shin bone. She wore a pair of sandals that matched the red and black dress. She smiled and blushed as Clayton's jaw dropped.

"Wow" he said walking up to her.

"Hey you have two blue eyes now" she said looking at his face.

"Tyler gave me a blue contact to match my other eye and now I have two human eyes" Clayton said still looking over her body.

"Well what now?" Sokka said walking in breaking up their moment.

"Great timing dude" Clayton said looking at him. "Get everyone together we are going deeper into fire nation territory."

* * *

><p>They flew low to the ground keeping below the radar that Clayton believed that the fire nation had. They decided to follow Sokka's plan on how to make time to the invasion. They had stopped at a small town. They hid Appa in a large grassy group of hills. The group walked into the town like they belonged. Clayton kissed Amy just before they walked in. He cocked his M-16 and waited for the whole group to walk in.<p>

Clayton took up a position ten yards behind the rest of the group. He walked through the streets following them close not taking his eyes off them. He walked up to a vendor who had small snack foods. Clayton looked them over as the man walked up.

The man didn't notice him till he looked up. As soon as he saw Clayton he pulled back from him. Clayton raised his hand trying to calm him down. The man began to hand him things and money like Clayton was there for a shake down. Clayton waved his hand implying he didn't want anything

"Please don't hurt me or report me to your commanding officer for not coming to you quicker" The man pleaded.

"Hey don't worry I wont" Clayton said looking at him. He gave him a reassuring smile. Clayton's eyes darted to the left to see the group move on. He looked back at the man who seemed to still be afraid of him. Clayton reached into his pocket an pulled out some gold pieces. He tossed them to the man and walked off.

Clayton followed the group again. He walked slowly keeping his eye on them. He walked looking at vendors as he walked. He glanced at the group as they bought food to take back to Appa.

"You there stop" Clayton heard a voice from behind. He looked as Sokka looked back at him.

"Soldier I told you to stop" the mans voice sounded again.

Clayton stopped and looked at the group. He lightly motioned his hand to Sokka to keep going. Just before he turned around he flicked the safety of the gun off. He snapped around to face the man who was talking to him. He did the fire nation salute. He placed its left fist into his open right palm and bowed his head. "Sir" he said looking back up at the man.

The man wore a different style of clothes then the men around him. He wore a fire nation Kevlar vest like the rest of them. Although his vest had a blue flame on it unlike the rest being red. It showed his skill level in fire bending. He had short cut hair and a goatee. He wore a pair of dark sunglasses as well as a bandana around his forehead. He wore a long black trench coat that went to his combat boots. He has on a pair of fingerless gloves that had spikes around the knuckles. He looked Clayton over.

"What can I do for you sir?" Clayton asked looking at the man.

"Do you know who I am" the man said looking at him.

"Afraid not sir" Clayton said still standing there looking at him.

"I am Colonel Adams and who are you? I haven't seen you before" the man said looking at him.

"Private first class David Townsend sir" Clayton lied. He chose the name of an old friend of his.

The real David Townsend gave his life during the Human-Dino war. He sacrificed his life so Clayton and the rest of the slayers could escape from dinosaurs. David had been mortally wounded during the fight. Just before Clayton left David handed him his dog tags which Clayton still had. David had stayed behind to set off a large bomb. It destroyed a large building killing many dinosaurs.

"I'm not familiar with your name" Adams said walking around Clayton.

"Well sir I've been here in the fire nation for about a week now" Clayton said still standing at attention.

"How come I haven't heard about you coming here?"

"Because I'm on a top secret mission…sir" Clayton said glancing back at Adams as he stopped at his right side.

"Really would you expect me to believe that?" Adams asked looking into Clayton's eyes. Adams noticed Clayton's scar. He had seen many troops have bad or rough looking scars. This man before him had the worst looking out of any scar he had seen before.

"Well it's the truth sir" Clayton said snapping back to attention.

"Why don't you tell me what the mission is and who sent you" Adams demanded.

"Well I'm sure you've heard about how our colonies in the earth kingdom have been attacked by raptors. Well I've been ordered to come here by General Mathews himself to come here and look for signs of raptors. He thinks that somehow some must have gotten in to the country. He wants me to find them and kill them" Clayton explained to the man.

"I see and what makes him think you are the best for the mission?" Adams asked as he faced Clayton face to face.

"I hunted them back when they attacked America. What a lot of people don't know is that the dinosaurs had attacked my unit. I was the only survivor and killed most of the dinosaurs by myself. That's how I got this scar and this claw." Clayton explained as he showed him his claw necklace. He also pointed at his scar on his face.

Adams looked at him as he rubbed his chin. He walked around the man in front of him looking him over again. He stopped and looked at the man's M-16 and his .357 sidearm. He was impressed with the rifle. He knew many men in the army had their own custom weapons. He could tell this man was a well rounded soldier and dinosaur hunter. If he was here to hunt dinosaurs then he was going to stay out of his way. Especially if General Mathews sent him here personally. He waved the man off and walked away with the rest of his men.

Clayton looked as the men walked away. He turned and walked back to find the group. He moved around the town and never found any of them. He walked back out of the town back towards where they left Appa. He stood on the hill and looked down at Appa as he slept. Suddenly a hand grabbed Clayton's shoulder. His first reaction was to kick the feet out from under the person. After he did that he had his .357 in his hand and had it placed to the person's head as he pinned the person to the ground. His face softened when he saw he had Aang pinned to the ground.

He got up and looked at Aang with a smile as he helped him up. Clayton brushed off Aang and walked with him and the group back to Appa. They climbed onto the great bison. They traveled for three weeks and made their way from small town to the next. They decided to camp one night at a river.

* * *

><p>"Amy and Katara can I speak to you two please" Toph said.<p>

Katara and Amy looked at each other and then back to Toph who was already up and moving. They both got up and walked after Toph. They followed her until she was on a large rock. She motioned them to follow her on to it. They climbed up onto it and looked at her.

"Ok I wasn't sure if I was feeling things right when we were on Tyler's ship or not" Toph said 'looking' at them.

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked.

"Ask future girl" Toph said pointing in Amy's direction.

Katara looked at Amy as she stood there looking at Toph. Amy slowly turned her head to face Katara. Katara gave her a look of confusion. Slowly Amy moved her hands over her stomach and rubbed it. Katara's eyes looked down then widened she now understood what Toph was talking about.

"How far along are you?" Katara asked.

"Two months now. I'll be four months by the time of the invasion" Amy said looking at her.

"Have you told Clayton?" Toph asked.

"No I haven't figured what to tell him yet. I'll have to figure something out to tell him. I want to tell him before the invasion" Amy said looking back at Toph.

The three got off of the rock and walked back to the group. When they got back to the group Amy walked over to Clayton who was laying down on his left side. She laid down behind him and as she did she pulled him close to her. She looked at him as he rolled on his right side to face her. He rolled to lay flat on her back and as she did she looked up at Clayton. He had moved his left hand up to rest his head on it and rested his elbow on the ground. She suddenly went pale when his right hand fell onto her stomach. He softly rubbed it then just moved his hand to her side and smiled. She smiled back and cuddled close to him.

* * *

><p>It was three in the morning. The moon and stars shone bright in the sky. A man was walking along the rock cliff that over looked the river. He kept his eye on the sleeping group below. As he walked he listened to the sound his right leg made. The man's right leg was all metal. His right arm was metal as well. Unlike Clayton's metal arm his arm and leg his wasn't able to move like his natural limbs.<p>

He wore a red vest as well as a pair of red and yellow shorts. He had one boot with matching colors. His face was unmistakable. He had a strong chin and jaw line. He had a trimmed beard and mustache that when up to his hair line. He had a bald head and right in the middle of his forehead was a tattoo. It was in a diamond shape with what looked like an eye in the middle of it. It also had three bars on each side of it. He stopped dead in his tracks when one of the group yelled that someone was coming.

He looked down at the group as they all sat up and looked up at him. He scanned each of them before he found his target. He focused on the avatar. He knew who he was and he knew what he had to do. He took a deep breath through his nose. Sucking in his gut so that his ribs and chest bones were visible. He in a sudden gust of energy fired something from his third eye.

A white energy beam flew from his head. It was led by an orange ball. There seemed to be steam trails that went wrapping around the trail. That indicated that the ball was rotating. It was like rifling on a bullet. It traveled strait and true towards the avatar. He watched in anger as the avatar jumped up and blew a powerful wind that stopped the ball. Suddenly the ball exploded knocking the avatar back.

He turned and looked as the water tribe girl raised her hands. A massive wave raised high into the air. He looked up at it as it came at him. He fired another shot of his energy beam into the wave. The powerful explosion blew the giant wave apart. He looked as the blind earth bender brought the cliff face down.

He managed to land on the ground. He looked as the avatar had separated from the group. He looked up as the group left on the flying bison. He ignored them and went after his target. He chased the avatar into a rock field. He looked around searching for the avatar. He walked around the rock field. He stopped dead in his tracks. He sensed a pair of eyes tracking his movements.

Spinning on the balls of his feet he turned and face the rock thirty yards behind him. He quickly shot his energy beam at it. He watched as the avatar in an all rock suit launched himself through the air. Turning on a dime the assassin fired another shot at the rock covered avatar. The explosion destroyed the suit and sent the avatar flying higher. Suddenly the bison came back down and the slayer hanged over the side. The assassin watched as the slayer grabbed the avatar and pulled him in. They took off and flew away to fast for him to track.

* * *

><p>"I think we should name him Combustion Man" Sokka stated looking back at the man.<p>

"Good job Sokka. So how will we beat a man who blows shit up with his mind?" Toph asked.

"We cant we will have to figure something out the next time we run into him" Aang said in-between breaths.

They looked back at Clayton who just stared at the man as they flew away. He turned back around and looked at the group. They stared at him as they saw he was pale. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. He reached down and touched his left leg and rubbed it. "He was the first" Clayton finally said.

Everyone looked at each other then back to Clayton. Nobody not even Amy knew what he was talking about. They looked back at Clayton as he was still rubbing his leg.

"The first what?" Sokka asked looking at him.

"Shadow Dragon" Clayton said looking back up at them.

"What's that?" Katara asked looking at him.

"A society of assassins who are like ninjas. The very first was a three eyed man who managed to fire bend with his mind. He was the best ever. I had a run in once with the shadow dragons. They killed seven slayers one of which was a great slayer. She was just as good as me because she was part black raptor" Clayton explained looking at the group.

"That's who killed Amber?" Amy said looking at him as she crawled over to him.

Clayton just nodded at the memory of that day. He began to tell the story to the group as they flew. They listened on in shock at the story of the slayers fighting the shadow dragons. They watched him as he showed them a long sword scar he had down his left leg. He went on to explain that the only reason that the rest of the slayers got away was because they led the shadow dragons into a raptor nest.

The group listened to his story as they flew. Their emotions played out on their faces as they listened. When Clayton finished his story they were speechless. They all realized that none of them had been through the hardships he ad been through. The group looked at each other then back to Clayton. They looked around at each other.

"Wow I'm now afraid to run into him again" Sokka said looking down.

"Good you should be I have no clue how to stop him. But the next time we face him we have to kill him" Clayton said looking at every one.

"No we talked about this before" Aang said looking at him.

"Tough if we take him out then the shadow dragon's will never exist. You don't have to be around for it Aang but I will kill him. That's a fucking promise" Clayton said looking at Aang

They spent the rest of the flight in silence. They finally found a nice place for them to rest. Clayton couldn't sleep he sat by the fire they had built. He glanced over at Amy as she slept next to him. He slowly scanned the group as they slept. He looked at Aang and Toph as they slept in each others arms. He glanced over at Sokka as he snored loudly. Katara slept close to Amy. Clayton noticed that the way Katara slept near Amy almost seemed like she was in a protective position. Almost like she was watching over Amy.

He finally turned his attention back to his fiancé. He looked at the ring that glistened in the soft fire light. He reached his hand out then stopped just before he touched her. He looked at his right hand just be fore it touched her. He never really liked touching her with his machine hand. He looked at his hand he still had the glove on. He looked back at the fire that flickered in front of him.

_**(Clayton's final flashback to the Human-Dino war picks up from his last dream)**_

_Clayton and One Eye paced off against each other. Clayton stared at the raptor as they walked around each other. With a sudden burst of speed One Eye bolted at Clayton. Clayton raised his .500 and pulled the trigger. Just before Clayton pulled the trigger One Eye ducked his head low. The bullet zipped by One Eye's head and smashed into a wall fifty yards behind him. With a fluid motion One eye brought his head up and bit down on Clayton's right fore arm._

_Clayton felt the teeth get stopped by the steel chain mail. He looked at One Eye as the raptor tried to pull away. The sharp knife like teeth got stuck in the chain mail. Clayton watched as the raptor struggled to get free. Placing its two clawed hand onto Clayton's arm it fought to get free. Tugging and shaking violently the raptor pulled at Clayton's arm. Clayton could feel the teeth cutting into his arm._

_The violent shaking caused the revolver to fly out of his hand. Clayton struggled to get free from One eye. He reached back to his Glock and pulled it out. Quickly he shoved the Glock into One Eye's gut. He fired the gun five times into the raptor. Three of the bullets exited out missing the spine. The force of the bullets knocked One Eye loose. The raptor backed up slowly coughing up blood. Clayton snapped up his pistol and pulled the trigger. The rhythmic clicking sound came to Clayton's ears._

_One Eye looked the slayer over. Processing information quicker then any man could he looked for the weak points. The head, hands, and feet were the weak points One Eye had found. If One Eye was going to die this slayer was too._

_Clayton searched for his .500. He found it ten yards in front of him. There was one problem with that One Eye was in the way. He looked at One Eye as the raptor darted at him. Clayton jumped over the raptor and as he did he felt a searing pain in his right ankle. Suddenly he got slammed to the wet and hard asphalt. Rolling over he saw the teeth marks on his boot and saw some blood. He looked up as One Eye darted away then turned back to face Clayton. He looked on as One Eye jumped into the air._

_Clayton quickly took out his shotgun. He looked up as One Eye's claws were fully bared and ready to kill Clayton. He raised the gun up holding the front of the small gun with his left hand. His right hand gripped the pistol grip and he placed his index and middle finger around both triggers. Pulling them both at the same time he fired off both three and a half inch 00 buck shot. _

_The rounds ripped through the gut of One Eye. The massive bbs ripped open the internal organs of One Eye. Clayton rolled over gripping his chest in pain after the recoil of the gun smacked him in the chest. He heard the thump of One Eye crashing to the ground. He looked over to see One Eye laying on the ground. The raptor glanced over at him. Clayton stood up and flipped the switch on the gun. He raised the gun up and out fell the two empty shells out onto the ground. The metal of the shells clanked as the hit the asphalt. Smoke still raised out of the empty shells into the air. He threw in two more of the powerful shells._

_He looked down at One Eye as the raptor began to craw towards him. Clayton admired the raptor's determination to end him. He limped over to One Eye. His arm had fully healed but there was something wrong with his ankle. He walked up to One Eye and looked down at the raptor. The raptor looked back up at him as a doubled barrel shot gun got placed in his face. The last thing One Eye saw was a fire ball. _

_Clayton watched as One Eye's head exploded. The headless body twitched for a few seconds. Clayton turned and limped back over to his revolver. Picking it up he turned to get his rifle. He looked around to see raptors disappearing back into the dark. He looked over as John and Jacob started walking back to him. Suddenly He noticed they had their guns raised up above him._

_Clayton turned and looked back to see what they were pointing at. His eyes widened when he saw a massive head appear in the light. It was a large t-rex that was walking towards him. The massive teeth gleamed red in the bright flood lights. Fresh blood dripped from the massive animal's teeth. The purple eyes darted around looking at everything. It looked down at Clayton as he stood there. _

_Clayton looked to see a grenade belt hanging down from the animal's teeth. Clayton jumped back as the t-rex took a snap at him. Clayton stumbled to the ground as his ankle gave out under his weight. He rolled over as the massive foot came down where he was at. Laying on his back he opened fire on the rex. The rounds ripped into the rex. _

_The rex took a few steps back as the rounds cut into its chest. It let out a fierce ear shattering roar. Clayton ignored the pain in his ear as he steadied himself. Still laying on the ground Clayton looked through his red dot sight. He moved the little red dot to the grenade belt. He fired a three round burst at the belt. The rounds flew strait and true. The rounds struck the grenades. The explosion tore the side of the rex's face. The massive beast tumbled to the ground._

_John and Jacob ran up to help Clayton up. The three of them looked down at the dead rex. The bloody mashed face of the rex still steamed in the cool rainy weather. They looked at the white shattered bones of the jaw and skull. Some of the arteries still pumped blood. Even though they were reptiles they were warm-blooded that's why the blood steamed._

_The three turned and walked back to join the main army. They sat Clayton down an a car and they turned to a soldier as he walked up. The man saluted the three of them. They returned a salute. The man motioned a medic over to look at Clayton's ankle._

"_What's the report?" Jacob said looking at him._

"_Well we won this battle at a cost. There was at least seven slayers killed. As for humans we lost thirty men" The man said looking at them._

"_Did Halley make it?" John asked looking at the man._

_The solider pointed over to Halley as she walked towards them. Suddenly a super raptor jumped out of the bushes to her left. The super raptor was a genetic abomination. A normal raptor had been shot up with steroids, adrenalin, and testosterone. This made the raptor get more muscle mass and extremely large. It had weighed almost two tons and still moved like it was as light as a feather. The giant raptor pounced onto Halley. It pinned her to the ground._

"_MOTHER FUCKER" John screamed as he grabbed Clayton's M-16._

_The super raptor bit down on Halley's side and picked her up. It looked at the human as it came at him. The rounds ripped into the muscles of the animal. It had little affect on the massive animal. It turned and darted back off into the brush. John stopped firing the gun as it disappeared. He could hear the sound of Halley's screams as she got further away. John collapsed to the ground._

_Clayton and Jacob ran to John's side. The rain pelted the three of them. John just looked at the blood on the ground where Halley once was. He pulled back and let out a loud roar as he moved his attention back up to the sky. The roar was deep and pain filled. He roared again and this time it was a mixture of human and rex roars. Clayton knelt down next to John. He placed his hand on John's shoulder. They looked at each other._

_Clayton knew that the Human-Dino war had taken a lot from them all. Now it claimed one more from them. He knew that no matter what he wanted to end this war. He wanted revenge against the animals that took so many from them all. This war was going to be the toughest thing he had ever had to deal with. It was now a time when his friend were going to become way more then friends they were all family._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Clayton snapped back to reality. He looked around to see everyone still asleep. He looked to the east to see the sun just starting to peak over the horizon. He looked back to the fire and saw it had been burned to embers. He turned his attention back to Amy who still slept.

He watched her as she laid there motionless. Lightly he touched her face. She moaned and moved closer to his hand. He smiled and stood up to stretched and looked out across the green plain behind them. He looked to see the suns rays reached across the grass. He watched the wind whip across the grass. He lifted his head and closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

He turned back to look at the group. The fire nation summers were hot and sticky. They reminded him of summers back in Linesville. He felt the heat start to rise. He walked over to the group. As he got closer Katara was the first one began to wake up. She sat up and looked around she saw Clayton standing there.

"Morning" Clayton said walking over to the group.

"Good morning" she said back to him.

Clayton walked over to his duffle bags. He opened one up and took out a old style coffee pot. He walked back over with the coffee pot and coffee. He bended water into the pot and sat if over the hot embers. He sat there and watched the water begin to boil. He then began to make the coffee.

After a few minuets the smell of the coffee being made wafted through the camp. Amy sat up as Clayton pored a cup of Coffee. She looked at Clayton as he sat a cup in her hand. She looked back down at the drink. She took a sip then had a huge smile on her face.

"Coffee I ain't had this in so long" Amy said looking at Clayton.

"I know I missed this drink. Tyler gave me enough to last the next five years" Clayton smiled as he took a sip and looked back at everyone.

"So what now?" Sokka asked as he started to drink the coffee.

"To the next town" Aang said looking at everyone.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey i'm throwing up two chapters this week. This chapter takes you into the puppet master. It will show you what Clayton had to go through to become a slayer. it will touch on that and give you a glimpse into what it took to make him. I actually had time to finish both. they were both fresh in my mind. i have been working harder to make it easier to follow. these next to chapters should keep you entertained and happy. let me know what you think thanks Milstead188**

Chapter Sixteen

Blood Bending.

It had been two weeks since they encountered Combustion man. In that time frame two big events had happened. The first they had came to a small town in the middle of a river. There Katara took it upon herself to help the town. There she became the Painted Lady. She helped the entire town. She did it by healing the sick or giving the town food. The last thing she did with the help of Aang she destroyed the factory that caused it all. The second event was Sokka had gotten a master. He decided to take up sword mastery. Sokka met with a man named Master Piandao who was the finest swords maker and master in the world. In just a week and a half he had trained Sokka to be a great sword fighter. Out of his training Sokka had made a sword out of a meteorite. The blade was black and had a wood and gold handle. After everything Sokka dueled Piandao and then after the duel Piandao admitted he knew Sokka was from the water tribe and that Aang was the avatar and that Clayton was the last slayer. He then gave Sokka a piasho tile. When they looked at it it was of a White Lotus.

They still had three weeks until the invasion. They were on the outside of a small town and camping in the woods. They all sat a round a campfire telling scary stories. They would tell a story and pass it to the next person. They all were telling good ones. They turned to Clayton who was sitting there unfazed by the stories. It was his turn.

"What ya'll want to hear?" Clayton asked.

"Something good and scary" Sokka said looking at him with a smile.

"Ok I got one it's a real story from the Human-Dino war" Clayton said as he wrapped his arm tighter around Amy.

"I know this one it will scare the shit out of all of you" Amy said with a smile.

_**(Clayton's pov for the story)**_

I was out on a hunt with John and three other slayers. Amber, Joe and Ashley. The five of us were the best as a team nothing could stop us. We were walking around a river up in upstate New York. We were following a lead that Larry the lead scientist that made the dinosaurs and worked for the fire nation. We heard that he was near a mountain river a few miles outside of Buffalo New York. We had been on his trail for almost three days.

We came upon a building in the woods. We had heard he was in this structure. The five of us walked up to the door. With our guns ready Joe and John kicked the door open. We ran in with the guns at the ready. We looked around the main room. There was no one in it. It had looked like no one had been there for years.

We decided to split up. Little did we know it was a huge mistake. I walked down the steps to the basement of the building. We didn't know that we had set off a silent alarm. I walked through the dark halls with my gun at the ready. Suddenly the lights kicked on. I stopped with my gun ready. I looked around to see a the light began to flicker and sway. I was beginning to look around as doors flew open.

"You have all fallen right into my trap" a mans voice came over the speakers.

"Larry?" I called looking up at the ceiling.

"Yes I leaked out one of my safe houses so I could lure the Fearsome Five to a trap. I had a lot set up of stuff and a lot of treats for all of you. Each level you are all full of fun and goodies so have fun and see all of you in hell" the voice said then cut off.

I looked back down to see two forms standing in the hall. The lights flickered just enough for me to make out some features. They were human in shape but it was weird. In the little amount of light I could make out a human torso but that was it. As one of them stepped closer I could hear the clicking of claws. One of them stepped closer and stopped just below a light.

I saw everything at that point. It had hair and feathers all over the body. The face was human in shape. The mouth was missing lips. Instead it had needle like intertwined teeth. The hands were just like raptor hands. I looked to see the lower half was still human in shape. The lower half had backward facing ankles like a normal raptor and feet and scales of a raptor. I knew right away these were the first experiments.

It let out a shriek that pierced my ear drums. I didn't give them both the time to attack. I snapped my M-16 up and opened fire. I fired off two three round burst into the mutants. Both fell to the ground dead. I walked up to both of them. With out thinking again I fired off two more three round burst into both of the creatures' heads. I looked back the way I came to see if I could make it back that way. There was a massive steel door that blocked the way out.

I turned back around to make my way deeper into the maze. I had my gun up and was ready for anything. I walked through the halls looking for any more signs of the monsters. I walked into a room looking for anything that could help me at all. I looked around the room. As I moved I heard the sound of an insect walking. I then heard the door slam behind me. I turned and raised my gun ready for anything. I looked back behind me not hearing the sound any more.

Suddenly I heard the sound again. I looked around the room with my gun at the ready I turned on my laser sight. The red dot searched for a target. I was ready for anything…

_**(Normal pov)**_

"Hey" Toph said.

Everyone jumped as Toph's hand moved over the ground. She moved her hand around for a few second then stopped. She turned her head to face the group as she explained that she could hear people screaming. They all looked at her confused for a few seconds.

"Hello children" an elderly woman's voice said from behind the group.

Everyone jumped and turned to face the woman. She had flowing white hair that swayed lazily in the air. It was wrapped up in a large bun that looked like if it was taken down the hair would run the full length of her back. Her eyes were a very icy blue color. They seemed to lay lightly on her slender face. Her dress was a bluish red color with a white outline. There was a small fire nation insignia on it. She looked the group of six over and noticed that they were scared.

"Its alright there is nothing to worry about. You kids shouldn't be out in the woods to night the moon is almost full. Why don't you all spend the night at my inn?" the woman said looking at them.

They looked at each other then followed the woman. They followed the woman into the small town. As they walked they saw people boarding up their homes. The group walked and noticed that the fire nation villagers were staring at Clayton and the rest of the group. The eyes seemed to focus more on the man with the gun as if he was a protector. The woman led then into a small inn in the middle of town. She showed they all rooms they can sleep in.

* * *

><p>Clayton and Amy got a room together. As they got into their sleeping clothes they talked about things that have been happening. Clayton sat his gun next to the bed and climbed in. Amy laid down next to him in the bed. Clayton rolled over and blew out the candle on the stand next to them. Clayton rolled back over next to Amy and wrapped her in his arms.<p>

He began to kiss her neck softly. He slowly moved his hand down in-between her legs. Just before his hand went under her pajama pants it was grabbed. Amy rolled over to look him in the eyes. She shook her head.

"Why not?" he asked looking at her.

"Just not up to it I haven't been feeling to good lately" she said with a timid smile.

He looked at her and returned the smile. He kissed her and she rolled back over to go to sleep. As he brought his hand back up he stopped on her stomach. He left his hand there for a few seconds and began to move his hand further up. As he did he noticed something. There was a small lump on her stomach. He didn't know what it was so he decided to rub his hand over the spot a few more times. Still not being able to figure it out he let it go and figured he would ask her later.

Amy's eyes opened and looked around the room as the sun's rays came in the room. She looked down to see Clayton's hand around her stomach. His hand was rested just right. It laid softly on her baby bump and it almost seemed his hand was wrapped around it. She looked and saw that the way his hand was rested it seemed almost protective of that one spot.

Carefully she removed his hand and got up. She walked over to her fire nation clothes. Picking them up she walked to the restroom. She stripped down and began to wash herself in the bath tub. After she was done she looked at herself in a mirror. She looked at herself from a side view. Moving her hands over her stomach she felt the lump. She felt the life form growing inside of her. She looked down and smiled at the lump as she got dressed. She walked back out to see Clayton standing at the window. She looked at him as he flicked a smoke out the window.

He turned and looked at her as she walked over to him. He kissed her and put his arm around her. They both walked back over to the bed. Clayton picked up his vest and his rifle. He walked out of the room Amy as the rest of the group came out. The woman was there in her kitchen she turned and looked at the group of young adults.

* * *

><p>"Good morning children. Last night I let it slip my mind. My Name is Hama" the woman said looking at them.<p>

The group introduced themselves and sat down for breakfast with her. They then went with her to the market. Katara and Amy walked right beside her. Sokka, Aang, Toph, and Clayton waked behind them carrying things. The four of them talked about what was going on with the people in the town.

"So what do you think it could be?" Aang asked looking at them.

"Maybe the moon spirit has gone bad" Toph suggested.

"THE MOON SPIRIT IS A NICE AND GENTAL SPIRIT IT WOULDN'T HARM ANY ONE" Sokka snapped at her.

"Ok geeze" she said.

"Well it doesn't sound like raptors" Clayton said as he picked up a box of fruit.

"What makes you say that?" Aang said from behind him.

"Two reasons, number one we made a truce for them to take on the fire nation on our side. I did tell them to kill fire nation people. I just hope that Scarface chose not to attack civilians and attack army troops. Second it if it was raptors there would be pieces of the victims. There would also be signs of the raptors." Clayton explained as they followed Hama back to her inn.

They walked into her inn and walked around. The girls helped Hama put away the supplies away. Aang, Sokka and Clayton walked out of the room. The women walked around the kitchen. They worked and talked back and forth.

"So where are you kids from?" Hama asked.

"From the fire nation colonies" Katara answered.

"Oh it must be nice there" Hama said looking at her.

"It can be we all left after the massive animal attacks on many colonies. We left with the soldier who is a master hunter of the animals" Amy said looking at her.

"What kind of animals are they?" Hama asked.

"Raptors they are dinosaurs from millions of years ago. I know they are from the same time period as the soldier. The enemy country made them to fight the war against the fire nation I guess it backfired on the country" Amy said.

Hama noticed pain in her voice. She could easily tell that she was hiding something. She glanced up at Amy then looked at Katara. As she looked at Katara she began to remember something from her childhood. She glanced down at her hands. Looking back up at Katara she smiled. "So Katara I have a question for you."

"Yes?" Katara asked.

"Is your grandmother Kanna?" Hama asked looking at her.

Upon those words Katara flinched. She looked up at Hama who just had a smile on her face. She then looked over at Amy who glanced back at her. She watched as Amy pulled a gun that was well hidden from a holster. She turned and looked back at Hama who was still smiling at her. "What would make you think that?"

"Well you are the spitting image of my best friend from when I grew up in the southern water tribe" Hama said with a large smile.

Katara's eyes went wide when she heard that. She looked at Hama as she took out a blue and white comb. It was made from a whale bone and was of water tribe style. Katara looked over at Amy who was just as shocked as she was. About that time the guys came into the kitchen. Katara looked at Sokka who was staring at the comb. Sokka looked at Katara as she explained what Hama just told them.

Later that night they sat down for dinner. Hama sat at the end of the table in front of a large pot of soup. With a flick of her wrist she water bended the soup into everyone's bowls. Katara looked up at her with a large smile.

"You're a water bender" she said with joy in her voice.

"Yes and I guess you are too?" Hama asked looking at her.

"Yes and so is he" Katara said as she pointed at Clayton.

"You are a water bender too?" Hama asked looking at Clayton.

"Yeah and the last one from 2011" Clayton said looking back at her.

Hama smiled and they told stories of thing that had happened to them. That night Clayton and Amy were in their room. Amy was in the bed and Clayton was in the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He removed his shirt and watched has his necklace dangled against his chest. Tomorrow he was going with Hama and Katara to learn some more water bending tricks. But tonight he was going to spend it with Amy he remembered her at dinner. He remembered how much she ate and as he did he smiled to himself.

_Damn she ate like me and the guys would after a long day of fighting _he thought to himself. He walked back out of the room to see Amy looking up at him. He smiled and shook his head as he looked at her.

"What?" she asked looking at him.

"Damn girl where did you put it all?" he said as he climbed into the bed with her.

She looked at him for a few seconds. She knew exactly what he was talking about and deep inside she knew he didn't mean anything by it but her hormones had something else to say about it. "What the fuck do you mean?" she growled at him.

"Nothing its just the way you ate reminded me of the guys and me" he smiled as he tried to push away her hostility towards the question.

"So what you are saying is I'm fat right?" she asked. Her eyes were turning red with anger. She stared at her fiancé who sat there at a lost for words. A part of her was trying to calm herself down but it was no match for her hormones.

"No no I'm saying that the last time I saw anyone eat like that was when John and I got really drunk during the war" he said looking at her lightly pulling away from her.

"Oh so you are saying that I can eat like a guy" she said growling. It seemed like a demon was inside her all of a sudden.

"No baby I…I have no fucking idea where I'm going with this so I'll just shut up now" he said looking at her.

"Yeah that a good idea" she said starring down the slayer.

"Wow a slayer backing down its never been heard of" Clayton said to himself as he laid down.

Amy laid down next to him and placed her arm around him. He glanced at her hand and shook his head. He had no idea what the hell just happened he just knew he got his ass kicked. He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder through his head. He had a busy day coming a head of him.

* * *

><p>Amy's eyes opened when the sun peaked through the window. She looked over at Clayton who was already up and had his M-16 apart on the table in front of him. She climbed out of the bed and walked over to him. She looked at the inner workings of the gun. All the springs, pins, and metal pieces laid out on the table. To her she had no idea what she was looking at. To her it was like looking into the human brain. But to Clayton it was his masterpiece if he wanted to he could take the hole gun apart clean it and pit it back together blind folded. She looked at Clayton took a drag on his smoke and flicked the ash into the ash tray. Amy backed away from him.<p>

"You still pissed at me?" he said as he took out gun oil and proceeded to oil the gun pieces.

"No sorry about last night I have no idea what came over me. I'm going to take a bath" she said still trying to stay out of the smoke.

"Alright I'm going to clean the gun then I'm leaving with Katara and Hama to learn some more water bending" He said as he crushed out his smoke and stood up and walked over to her. He gave her a kiss then lightly smacked her on her butt as she walked into the bathroom. She glanced back and smiled at him.

Clayton walked back to the table and started to reassemble his gun. After he was done before he placed a clip into it he cocked the action. Snapping the butt of the gun to his shoulder he dry fired the gun. He listened to the sound of the gun's firing pin. He knew it was working just fine. He placed one of his clips into the gun. He cocked the gun and heard the bolt loading a shell into the chamber. He put his vest on and then put his contact in and walked out of the room.

Clayton met Katara and Hama outside of the inn. They walked through the town as they walked Clayton ran into someone. He apologized and then noticed the only feature he could see was the mans right. The rest of the man's face was covered up but Clayton looked at the eye and saw something he only saw with a slayer eye. The eye was a bright purple color. The color took up the hole eye there was no sclera like Clayton's raptor eye. All slayer's had an eye like the dinosaur they shared their bodies with. The iris of a dinosaur eye on a slayer took up the hole eye so the pupil could dilate like a normal dinosaur.

Clayton's raptor eye that was covered by the contact still managed to lock onto this eye. The eye looked back at him then in a flash it took off. Clayton turned as the largely built man ran off. Clayton stood there and watched him dart into an ally. Instead Clayton did nothing just watched him he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked over to see Katara's face looking at him.

"What is it?" she asked looking at him.

"I think I just saw a ghost" Clayton said looking back at her.

"What do you mean?"

"The man I just bumped into had a slayer eye and it looked just like John's eye" Clayton explained as he turned and followed Hama with Katara.

"Slayer eye?" she asked as they walked.

"My amber eye its just like a natural raptor eye. It replaced my human eye on the right side. Now the thing is a dinosaur eye only took over the dominate side of a person. I'm right handed so that means my right eye was replaced." Clayton explained as he lit up a smoke.

"So what is the reason that the raptor eye takes up your hole eye?" Katara asked.

"Raptors don't have a sclera in normal words the white part of a human eye" Clayton explained as he traced the white around his human eye. "The raptor eye has a slit pupil. It's a night vision eye a raptor is a deadly hunter and there are even deadlier at night. Normal humans have a disadvantage because they don't have night vision. My human eye has night vision now because of the raptor in me. It took all my senses and heightened them so high."

* * *

><p>Katara listened to Clayton as he explained everything to her. She listened to him telling her what it was like being a slayer. He told her about how he went through the process. He told her how when he joined the slayer program all the training he went through in just two short month. She listened like she was there watching everything.<p>

She envisioned Clayton laying on a table in a white room. She saw the straps that went across his chest, arms, and legs. She saw the man named Larry walk into the room. He rolled a sleeping raptor into the room with Clayton. She watched as Larry took out a large syringe filled with a chemical. With out warning Larry stabbed it into Clayton's chest. She could hear his scream of pain as the needle was plunged into his heart. She then watched as the man left the needle in Clayton's chest. Clayton had explained to her that the only way for the transformation to work was the chemical had to be injected directly into the heart. She could hear more screams of the other people who were in the slayer program. The man turned back to the sleeping and stabbed another syringe into the area of the raptor's heart. She watched as the raptor flinched and grunted. The man injected the same chemical into the raptor's heart. She then watched as he took out surgical tubing and hooked it to the two needles. Larry walked out of the room to check on the other slayers. Katara looked back at the tubing. She saw a bright red liquid flow through the tube. It came from the raptor. Clayton told her that the chemical had mixed with his blood and the raptor blood so that their D.N.A could be fused together. Katara heard Clayton scream and scream louder by the second. She then found herself standing over Clayton. His face was changing and becoming something different then what it used to be.

His teeth were becoming sharp and serrated just like raptor teeth. They then began to in twine with each other then move around. She could see the pain on Clayton's face. The teeth slowly went back to normal. After that worse things started to happen to him. Katara wanted to reach out and touch him to comfort him through the pain.. She watched as Clayton's face changed. it contorted into a twisted face. His lower jaw began to jut out. As it did his top jaw began to grow. She watched in horror as his face began to change and take the shape of a raptor snout. He let out a raptor roar and she saw that his teeth were just like a raptor's. She saw his pain tremble through his body.

She followed the transformations as they went down his body. She watched as his muscles became more defined and larger. She heard the sounds of bones popping as he grew longer limbs. She looked at both of his hands as she watched claws grow out of his finger tips. They grew almost five inches and blood rolled off of them. She looked down at his feet as more claws appeared. His large toe on each foot grew a large killing claw just like the raptors. She watched as blood dripped all over the ground. The white floor became a crimson color. She looked up as his face was filled with pain. His roar grew louder and more pain filled. He looked like the pain should have killed a lesser man.

Katara watched as his muscles stopped growing. They twitched in final little bits of growth. She looked as the claws slowly retreated back into his flesh. His fingers and toes looked like the should. Normal with no lumps where the claws grew out of. Then she turned her attention back to at his face. She watched as his mouth opened to let out another pain filled roar. His teeth went back to normal and they looked normal. His 'snout' slowly went back to normal. She could hear the sound of the jaw bones breaking and reforming back into a human face. She walked over to his right side and looked at his eyes.

Katara watched Clayton's eyes open. His right eye was still an icy blue like the other one. She watched as the pupil was the first to change. The human round pupil narrowed and grew it reached the top and bottom of the eye ball. Then she watched as the blue iris of his eye started to change. The amber color began to remove the blue color and it grew. It soon consumed the blue and white of his eye making it into a raptor eye.

* * *

><p>Katara snapped out of her vision and looked at Clayton who was still walking a few paces behind Hama. He glanced at her to see the look on her face. It was of dread and fear.<p>

"I can't imagine how much that hurt" she said looking at him.

"There was one other pain that was harder to go through then that" he replied as they walked into a field full of fire lilies.

"What was that?" Katara asked him.

"Being separated from Amy" Clayton said with a smile.

She smiled at him when he said that. They looked at Hama as she turned to face them. She smiled at the two young water benders that stood before her. She began to demonstrate places they could take water from. They watched as she pulled water right out of thin air. She froze the water around her fingers then threw them at a tree. She then spun her right arm around and bended water from a large amount of flowers. She left a large dead ring of flowers. They watched as she brought the water across a rock. The rock fell apart and crashed onto the ground.

"You two see water is every where. You have to be resourceful in your ways to get it. Tonight when the moon is full I will show you the most powerful water bending move. For now I want you two to practice on what I showed you two" Hama said looking at them.

Clayton and Katara started with their training. They each took one of the methods. Clayton took to pulling water from thin air and Katara took removing water from plants. They spent the day working on the moves. They worked till dinner and took a break to eat then they moved deeper into the woods.

The full moon lit the woods up bright. Katara and Clayton followed Hama into a small clearing. They watched her as she lifted her head up to the moon. Her veins grew as the power from the moon filled her. They walked to the other side of her face her. They saw the power begin to fill her. She looked at them.

"Can't you two feel the power. Feel the moon bless you with the power to control water from anywhere. Control water from within anything or anyone" Hama said looking at them.

""With in anyone?'" Katara asked confused.

"Blood Bending. It gives you the ability to control your enemy" Hama said looking at them.

"I've heard of it two of our water benders from my time could do it I never had the time to learn it" Clayton said looking at her.

"But reaching into someone and taking them over that just seems…wrong" Katara said looking at Hama.

"What they did to me, to our people, remember what they did to you mother Katara the deserved all that I have done to them" Hama said as her face turned from a pleasant old lady to almost demonic.

"Its you. You have been behind the disappearances" Katara said with shock.

"Yes its just fire nation people they are not innocent not in the fucking least" Hama said looking at her.

"Say something" Katara said looking at Clayton.

"I can't" he said looking at her.

"WHY THE FUCK NOT?" Katara snapped at Clayton.

"Because I'm a murderer. I'm responsible for the deaths of over four hundred and fifty innocent humans…they were fire nation people. Men, women, and children I killed them all. I have to live with the name the Butcher of Franklin for the rest of my life. Compared to me she's a fucking saint" Clayton said looking away from her.

She could see that he was trying to push the pain of what he has done away. "That's not you any more. I've seen the good in you and who knows what else good will come from you and Amy" Katara said as she placed her hand on his left cheek and felt the scar that marked his face.

Clayton looked back at her. He then turned to face Hama. She looked at the two fellow water benders who stood before her. One was a young woman the other was a monster. She knew together they would be deadly.

"We're going to stop you Hama. We are going to end your reign of terror over this town" Katara said looking at her. As she talked she pointed her left finger at Hama. Suddenly she felt her control over her body leave her. She saw Hama's hands begin to move in a weird way. As Hama moved her hands Katara's body moved with them.

"Please Hama stop" Katara pleaded through tears.

"You can't fight against my control" Hama said with a demonic laugh as she bought Katara to her knees.

"HEY OLD BITCH CAN YOU HANDLE TWO AT ONCE" Clayton said as he jumped through the air from behind Hama.

She kept one hand on Katara. Then she turned to face her new attacker from behind. She raised her left hand into the air at Clayton. Suddenly Clayton was frozen in air. He looked at his frozen body then back to Hama.

"Well…fuck me I guess you can." Clayton said looking at her.

Katara felt Clayton's screams of pain as he fought against Hama. Katara felt her anger growing. The power of her anger was getting stronger by the second. She felt the power of her anger mix with the power of the moon. It was becoming a powerful mixture. She curled her hands into fist and as she did the grass around her all began to die. She felt Hama's control over her slowly vanish. She lifted her tear filled eyes to look at Hama. Hama turned her head and looked at Katara as she stood up. Hama's eyes were full of fear.

"You can't control me anymore and our water bending is more powerful then yours" Katara said. She spun around and launched a massive orb of water at Hama.

Hama released her control over Clayton. Clayton fell to the ground with a hard smack. The impact knocked him out cold. Hama caught the water then took two more water balls from trees and threw the massive water ball at Katara. She threw her hand out and stopped the water ball. The massive ball exploded upon her hand making contact with it. The water droplets floated through the air. Hama's mouth was open wide.

"KATARA" Sokka's voice screamed from behind.

Hama glanced back to look as Sokka and Aang came running at them. Hama raised both of her hands. Sokka and Aang froze in place. Hama moved her hands and sent them both towards Katara. Aang was the first to get to her. She didn't give him a chance to do anything. She kicked a water at him then froze him to a tree. "Sorry Aang" she said to him.

"Its ok" he said looking at her.

"KATARA WATCH OUT I CAN'T STOP MY FUCKING ARM" Sokka yelled as his arm took his sword out.

Katara ducked and dived as the black blade swung by her. She made a sword of ice to combat her brother's hellish swings. Suddenly he ran into her and knocked her to the ground. The sword was raised above his head and was ready to be brought down on her. As the sword came down she rolled to her right. The sword dug into the ground. She threw her hand as Sokka and a water ball sent him flying and froze his hand to a tree. She got back up and looked back at Hama.

"Don't hurt your friends Katara and don't let them hurt each other" Hama said with her demonic voice.

Hama moved her hands again. The ice shattered around Aang and Sokka. They flew at each other. Sokka had his sword up and pointed at Aang as they went at each other.

"NO" Katara screamed.

Just before Sokka's sword was plunged into Aang's chest they stopped. They had control over their bodies again. They looked back at Hama who was as ridged as a board. She twitched and fought against what had taken her over. It didn't work. Sokka and Aang looked back to see Katara's hands as they moved to the ground. Hama slowly went to the ground. Just as he knees touched the ground the people she had captured were coming their way with Amy and Toph in the lead.

"CLAYTON" Amy screamed.. She ran strait for her downed slayer. She rolled him over and tapped him a few times on the cheek. "CLAYTON" Amy screamed again.

"What?" he said back as he reached up to rub his head.

She smiled and picked his head up in her hand. She kissed him and hugged him. She then helped him up as he rubbed his head more. He turned and looked to see Hama being arrested. The old woman looked back at Katara.

"Congratulations Katara you're a blood bender" Hama said. She then let out an evil cackle as she was taken away.

Katara fell to the ground crying. Amy left Clayton's side and ran for Katara. She wrapped Katara in a loving embrace. Clayton walked over with Toph to join them. Clayton looked at Katara as she looked back up at him as he stopped in front of her. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked up at Clayton. He crouched down to be at eye level with her.

"I cant do that anymore. I can't reach into another person's sole like that again. Its bad I mean bad I won't ever do that again" she said looking at both Amy and Clayton.

"The move I can do I will never teach you its far…far worse then blood bending. I call it the dehydrator. It's a move that removes the body fluids from my target. I've only used it three times one of those times was against a raptor. I hate it so much I will only use it one more time. It will be used when I kill General Mathews." Clayton explained to Katara. She watched as he stood up and walked back to look back the way they came from.

He took in a deep breath. He turned and glanced back at Katara as she stood up still in Amy's arms. They walked past him with the rest of the group. Katara looked back to see him still standing there. He looked up at her. She could see the pain fill his eyes. He placed a smoke into his mouth and lit it. He looked up at the group as they walked to the town. Clayton looked up at the moon and then walked after them. He knew soon was the invasion and he was ready this war would end.


	18. Chapter 17

**Ok well here is the second chapter in this quick posting. this one was fresh in my mind when i started working on it. for those of you who have been reading it there is something none of you will see coming. Amy also finally delivers the news to Clayton. There is a reappearance of someone but it will shock you. this is the chapter with the big twist and it leaves you wanting to know what will happen. pleas let me know how this chapter affected you. thanks Milstead 1988**

Chapter Seventeen

Invasion.

"Well we are here where we are supposed to meet the invasion force. And we've got four days to be ready" Sokka said.

"Well two days of training and a day of relaxation" Clayton said looking at everyone as Appa landed on a small island.

The benders spent the first day working on their bending while Amy and Sokka trained with their weapons. The four benders spared. Amy and Sokka sat down and watched as Toph and Aang spared first. The hole day the benders spared that night they rested after a hard day of work. They sat around the fire and talked.

"Tomorrow you four will learn how to handle a gun" Clayton said as he placed a smoke in his mouth.

Amy tested the wind and then moved so she wouldn't be down wind of the smoke. Clayton looked at her as she moved. She repositioned herself and she took the smoke out of his hand and moved it to his left hand.

"What's going on with you?" he said.

"Nothing" she snapped.

He just shrugged his shoulders and finished the smoke. Amy looked over to Katara who just looked at her. Amy motioned her to come and talk with her. The two of them got up and soon Toph was following them. They walked down to the beach and walked around the shore. They listened to the sound of the waves lapping softly against the beach. The three of them found their way to a large rock. The three of them took a seat on the rock. The three of them listened to the music of the ocean.

"The baby feels healthy. A good and strong heart beat just like its father and mother" Toph finally spoke up.

"That's great we know that the little child will be like you two" Katara said.

"Yeah" Amy said and she looked down and began to rub her stomach. Her clothes were getting tight now. She felt the little life force growing and getting bigger. She was now four months along. She hoped the invasion would go in their favor. She didn't want to bring the child into the world when Sozin's Comet came. When the comet would get here she would be due. She hoped that if she has to have the baby during that time she will be somewhere safe and away from fighting. The problem was she knew Clayton would be where the fighting was.

"What's wrong? I mean it sounded like Clayton has no idea you are pregnant yet" Toph said breaking her train of thought.

"He doesn't I wanted to tell him a month ago but I just couldn't. I have no idea how he will react or what he will do" Amy said as fear began to creep into her voice.

"He will love you just the same he's going to marry you no matter what and seeing how you are carrying his child…I highly doubt he will abandon you he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would do that" Katara said looking at her.

Tears began to flow from Amy's eyes. She was scared and terrified of being thrown aside. Aside from that she was happy to be with child. The idea of having a child with Clayton made her happy and full of joy. She still cried and rubbed her stomach. She felt two pairs of arms go around her. She looked as Katara and Toph both wrapped her in a hug.

She felt their loving embrace. It seemed to make her cry more. She also knew they loved her too. She managed to smile through her tears. She hugged them both back.

"You need to tell Clayton before the invasion you are four months pregnant and in five month you are due and about the same time as the comet" Katara said still holding onto her.

"I know and once I tell him you will see a side of him none of you ever thought he had. He may have a kind side ya'll have seen but he will have a nurturing and protective side" Amy said looking at them.

The three of them spent some time sitting by the ocean. Katara and Toph at next to Amy. Katara and Amy watched as a pair of shooting stars flew towards each other. They both watched as the two crashed into each other. Upon impact the sky light up in a bright blue. The flash stretched across the sky. It was brighter then a lighting bolt. Katara and Amy looked at each other after the flash subsided. After that they walked back up to the camp.

They had no idea how long they were gone. The guys were all passed out on the ground. The girls glanced at each other as they listened to the guys snore. Toph made a tent and the three girls climbed into it. Amy rolled over and went to sleep.

_**(Amy's Dream)**_

A small child was running and playing in a field. Underneath a small tree Amy sat reading a book. She was dressed in a fire nation out fit. She had been living peacefully in the fire nation for three years. The war was over and she was married to the new Fire Lord's top adviser and second in command of the whole nation. She glanced up from the book as the kid darted around chasing butterflies and little birds.

She watched as every once in a while she would catch one of each. She smiled as the small child brought a little bird to her. She looked at her daughter as the girl held her arms out. She was careful to not let go of the bird. Amy lightly took the bird from the little girl's hands. The little girl smiled and giggled as she stroked the birds head. Then watched as Any opened her hands. The bird hopped around Amy's hands for a few seconds. Then the little bird took off and flew away.

The little girl turned as two more forms came to them. She smiled and ran to them. Amy stood up to hug the pregnant woman then she turned and hugged the man. She looked the Fire Lord and Fire Lady. The three sat down under the tree as the little girl ran back into the field.

Amy heard a shriek. She looked back into the field to see the little girl running. Another form was hot on her tail. Suddenly the form grabbed her and picked her up. Amy ran down to stop the human. Just before she got to it the form turned to face Amy as the little girl giggled and laughed as she fought against the man. Amy stopped and looked at the man. She smiled and kissed her husband. The amber eye of her husband looked at her.

Amy then looked at her daughter. Her daughter's right eye was a mixture between her's and her husband's. It started in a diagonal line starting from the top left side of the little girls eye to the right hand corner. This line was a mixture of colors. The pupil was a normal human shape. The top half of the eye was the matching amber color to her husband's eye. The lower half was like a human eye. The half of the iris was a violet color just like her left eye.

There was a roar from behind them. Every one looked to see fighter jets scream past them. Amy looked as the jets flew past and started a bombing run on the fire nation capital city. The bombs began destroying everything. Amy screamed at the jets. She screamed louder as the bombs began to rip into the buildings. She looked back at her husband who still held their daughter. Amy ran to his side and buried here head into his shoulder. The war hadn't ended instead it was now back to face them head on. The war had started again and it was ripping into the hearts of the group.

Amy looked back up as a bomb fell on the group. The fire bomb burned them. Amy screamed as the flames crawled all over her and her family.

_**(end of dream)**_

Amy's eyes opened and she reached down and rubbed her stomach. She felt the baby bump. She looked over at Katara who still slept. Amy sat up and rubbed her hands through her hair. She looked out of the earth tent to see the sun peaking through. She climbed out of the tent and stood up. She stretched and looked back at the guys. All three of them were still asleep. Amy walked to the small stream that ran through the woods of the island.

The stream wasn't far away from the camp. She walked to it and listened to the sound of the water flowing over the rocks. She sat down on a rock and took her sandals off. She placed her feet into the cool waster. She tipped her head back and inhaled the scent of the stream. She lifted her sleeping shirt up and looked down at her stomach. She mover her hand over it and stopped at one point. She felt something…she could feel the heard beat. She smiled and felt a tear coming down the side of her face.

She heard a gunshot. Looking back she saw Clayton with his .357 raised in the air. She knew what he was doing. She smiled when everyone got up ready for a fight. She got up and walked over to join the group. She looked at Clayton as he glanced at her with a smile. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him holding him. He kissed her and looked back at the group.

"Alright Toph you will be the only one who won't be learning how to handle a gun. Because of you being blind it won't be safe for you to mess with a gun" Clayton said looking at Toph.

"Clayton I really don't want to handle a gun" Aang said looking at him.

"Well you don't have a choice you need to learn this because during the invasion I might not be around to watch your ass. In fact I know I won't be." Clayton said looking at Aang.

"But I don't want to kill anyone" Aang said

"You don't have to kill anyone. You can put a bullet into the shoulder, knee, shin, and foot that will slow someone down" Clayton said as he showed where to shoot using his body.

Clayton walked into the woods and brought out supplies to make four targets. He started to make the targets for them. After he was done he walked back to the group when he turned back to look at the four human shaped targets. Clayton took out his Glock and motioned Amy to pass out more side arms. She walked over to the other three and passed out a few small side arms.

"Alright watch how I do this" Clayton said looking at them.

Clayton wrapped his left hand around his right hand. He raised the gun and and looked down the sight. He flipped off the safety and fired the shot into the 'knee' of his target. He looked back at them as they began to do the same thing. He walked behind them and looked them over. He adjusted Aang straighten his elbows out. He looked over to Katara she was doing it right as was Sokka.

"Ok ready" he said as everyone nodded. "Aim for the knee don't aim for anything vital. FIRE."

There were three shots. Clayton watched as the bullets hit everywhere except the targets. Clayton then laughed then shook his head. He explained then to line up the sights on the guns. He then ordered them to fire again. He watched as the shots got closer to the targets. He then explained to squeeze the trigger don't pull. He also told them to calm down and take short steady breaths. He watched as they fired again. This time the bullets struck their marks. Clayton smiled and cheered them on.

"Amy work with Katara and Aang I'm going to teach Sokka some more stuff for the gun" Clayton said looking at Amy.

Amy nodded and watched as Sokka followed Clayton deeper into the woods. She turned back to look at Katara and Aang. She took out her pistol and walked up to join them in front of the targets. She looked at them and smiled as she raised her gun. They followed her movements and they followed her as she fired a shot. They both fired a shot and watched as the bullets found their mark.

* * *

><p>Clayton and Sokka walked through the woods. Clayton walked up to a natural clearing and he began to set up a target for Sokka. Clayton looked it over then turned and walked back to Sokka. He looked at Sokka as he lit a smoke up.<p>

"What are you going to show me?" Sokka asked looking at him.

"Well since you ain't a bender you will have to learn how to take a life" Clayton said looking at her.

Sokka looked at him. Clayton looked back at him he was serious he was going to teach Sokka how to kill someone.

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"Because when it boils down to it its either them or you" Clayton said.

"What will I need to do?" Sokka asked.

"First you have to get yourself in the mindset. That's the hardest part. You have never killed any one right?" Clayton asked looking at Sokka.

Sokka just nodded and kept listing to Clayton.

"The mindset you need to get yourself in is that you are getting read to kill an animal. You will need to tell yourself 'I'm not going to kill a human I'm killing an animal'. This is the best mindset you need trust me it works." Clayton said looking at Sokka.

Clayton turned and snapped up the pistol in his hand. Firing three round in quick succession. The three rounds flew true to the mark. Two smacked the target in the 'chest' and one in the 'head'. He turned and looked back Sokka who had a look of shock on his face.

Clayton wanted him to do it. He looked at Clayton as he slapped the gun in his hand. He looked at the target and raised the gun. Sokka looked down the sight at the target. He looked at the target. He followed what Clayton had told him to do. Clayton walked behind him and looked to see Sokka shaking.

"Its always hard the first time. But now you'd be dead you can't hesitate you have to pull the trigger quickly" Clayton said.

Sokka still didn't fire the shot. He still shook and trembled. His mind was showing him a man standing there looking back at him. Without warning a gunshot rang out behind Sokka's head.

"Your dead again" Clayton said as smoke came out of the barrel of his .357.

Sokka kept the gun pointed at the target. For two minuets he stood there looking at the target. Another gunshot followed by Clayton telling him he was dead. He was still hesitant looking at the "man" in front of him. Another gun shot.

"STOP FUCKING AROUND YOU WOULD BE DEAD A HUNDRED TIMES OVER ALREADY" Clayton yelled at Sokka.

"I CAN'T DO IT" Sokka yelled back.

"YES YOU CAN KILLING IS AS EASY AS BREATHING"

"FOR YOU NOT ME"

Clayton fired off another round. "NOW KATARA'S DEAD"

Sokka screamed and started firing off rounds at the target. In thirty seconds Sokka unloaded the hole clip into the target. Sokka still mad kept pulling the trigger. Clayton walked around to look at Sokka. Sokka looked at him as anger still filled his eyes. Clayton took the gun and pressed the button to eject the clip. He placed another into the gun and still held it. Sokka still stared at him.

"Use your anger its just as powerful of a weapon as a gun. But you used a weapon stronger then both of them combined. Love. I use love as my weapon every time. Your love for your little sister drove you to kill the man. It's a powerful weapon and used right you will never kill someone who doesn't deserve it" Clayton said looking at Sokka.

Sokka looked at him when he listened to what Clayton had to say he knew he was right. " So what now?"

"We are done for the day. You can take a life now. But don't ever remind yourself that. And one more thing your first kill will live with you for the rest of your life" Clayton said as he started walking away.

* * *

><p>That night Clayton and Katara were the only ones awake. Clayton stood up and walked over to the cliff that looked over the bay the invasion force was supposed to meet in. He placed a smoke in and lit it. Taking a drag on the smoke he became aware someone walked up behind him. Blowing the smoke out of his nose he looked back over his shoulder to see Katara standing there.<p>

He sat down and she sat down next to him. He took a drag on his smoke and looked over at her. "How did it go today with Amy?"

"Good. Sokka told me what you did. I honestly hope he never has to kill someone" Katara said looking at him.

"Yeah me too" Clayton replied.

He sat there and then he heard something lift in the air. He looked in the direction that the sound came from. He glanced back at Katara who looked in the same direction. He looked back as the sound came to his ears again. He knew what it was. He explained the Katara that it was a raptor call. He told her the call they were hearing was a distress call.

Katara listened to the mournful wails from the raptor. She listened as the calls as they seemed to strike deep into her heart. She wanted to go and find the animal and help it. Suddenly they heard more calls this time it was a chorus of calls. They seemed to answer the sad wails. She heard the lost raptor make cheerful calls replying to the group that was calling to it. She then heard the sounds of the raptors being reunited together.

The joyous sounds coming from the raptors reminded Katara of seeing her dad again. She looked at Clayton. He looked back at her then watched as he turned and let out some raptor like calls. They were loud but not to loud to wake everyone else up. She looked back to the woods as some calls answered back to his calls. Clayton looked back and smiled at her.

"Did you tell them something?" she asked him.

"Yeah I told them I'm a slayer and I seek an audience with Scarface" Clayton said looking back to the woods.

"What did they say back?" Katara said looking at him.

"He'll be on the island by the morning" Clayton said standing up.

She looked at him as he walked to some bushes to relieve himself. After he was done he walked back over and laid down next to Amy. Clayton placed his arm around her and went to sleep. He dreamed a dreamless sleep as he slept.

Clayton's nose woke him up. He sniffed the air and sat up slowly. He looked over to see Amy brewing a pot of coffee. He looked over at her as she also cooked breakfast. She looked over at him and smiled as he sat up. She poured a cup of coffee and handed it to him. He took a sip of the strong sugarless drink. It was just how he liked. He loved his coffee biting him back as he drank it.

He looked to see eggs and a pancake like bread being made. She passed out everyone's food and took her seat next to Clayton. She looked over at him as he ate his food. He looked back at her with a slight smile.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing I'm going to shut up now before you snap on me" he said eating.

"So what we doing today?" Aang asked.

"Today what ever you want it's a day of r and r for us. I'm going hunting for dinner its going to be a good dinner I'll be gone most of the day" Clayton said as he stood up.

* * *

><p>Clayton walked over to his clothes bag and pulled out a camouflage suit. He put on his camo pants and his camo shirt. He then put on a pair of hunting boots and a camo hat. He turned to see Amy walk up to him. She handed him two of her weapons. Her sniper rifle and her shotgun. Both of them were originally designed for hunting not killing people. Clayton smiled and kissed her for good luck.<p>

He slung the two guns over his shoulder and walked into the woods. He thought about what he wanted to hunt. He saw plenty of signs of tiger boars and deer. He had also seen ducks and geese coming from ponds and streams. He used to hunt them during the Human-Dino war. They were the only animals not impacted by the dinosaurs.

Clayton stopped when he heard a sound. He held his shotgun ready for kicking out what ever animal it was. He looked at the brush to try to spot the animal. Suddenly the brush exploded. The shock sent Clayton flying back and landing on the ground. He looked with eyes wide to see a raptor he thought was extinct.

A massive super raptor looked down at him. He could see the muscles brimming and looking like they were about to burst through the raptor's skin. Clayton kept the shotgun pointed at the raptor. It moved its massive foot towards Clayton. Moving back away from the raptor. It lowered it head down and roared at him.

Another roar came from behind the super raptor. It stepped off to the left to let the raptor that just roared by. Clayton looked to see Scarface come walking up. As he did he grunted at the super raptor. The massive beast ran back into the woods. Scarface looked at Clayton who was still laying on the ground. Clayton looked at Scarface confused.

"What did you just think it was raptors and dragons?" Scarface said in his language to Clayton.

"Actually yes" Clayton said looking at him as he got up.

"Well I've got them all…well the pack hunters from the was they are all in my army" Scarface said looking at him.

"Well that's good" Clayton said as he started walking. He looked back as Scarface began to follow him.

"What did you want?" Scarface asked.

"We are going to be attacking the fire nation capital tomorrow. We will have a force of about four hundred men" Clayton said glancing back at Scarface.

"I guess you want my army there to fight?" Scarface said looking back at him.

"No after everything I have learned I don't think the invasion will work. That would mean we will have one more shot at winning the war. I want your army doing something just like what Tyler is going to be doing. I want you and your army to hit one of their depot cities. Preferably where they build their tanks and train their troops.

"Hit it hard and fast you can lay it into them hard. Tyler is hitting one of their sea ports tomorrow. It will be a devastating blow to their sea trade. If you and your army hit one of their major depot cities it will be just as devastating" Clayton explained to Scarface.

"Any thing you don't want me to do while I'm there" Scarface said looking at Clayton.

"No have fun" Clayton smiled at him.

Scarface knew what that meant. Anything and everything that was of fire nation was going to die by his army. He looked at Clayton as he turned and looked back at him. Scarface walked up to face Clayton and looked at him in the eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Both of them fought off the urges to try to kill each other.

"We don't need to try to kill each other anymore" Scarface said looking at Clayton.

"And you don't want to kill me right now?" Clayton asked him.

"Yes I do but we have a truce and I intend to honor that" Scarface said looking at him.

"I know and I will too now go. If the invasion doesn't work I'll find you for our final attack" Clayton said.

Scarface grunted and ran off. Clayton looked at the raptor as he disappeared into the woods. Clayton went back to hunting. He walked till he found a pond. He looked to see ducks swimming around on the water. He looked at the ducks as they moved around in a group. He placed the deer rifle on the ground. He took the shotgun off his shoulder and snuck along the reeds of the pond. Just before he got to the spot he wanted to he took out the shells in the gun.

He looked at them to she they were heavy shot. Bird loads but they were next to using buckshot on people. Clayton reloaded the gun and got ready to do his thing. He watched as the ducks swam closer to him. He got ready to jump the ducks but he stopped himself when he heard honking of geese. He looked up to see a pair of geese coming for the area of the ducks.

He jumped up and shot at the two birds. In two shots the birds fell to the water. Clayton turned his gun to point at the ducks as they flushed. He fired the other six shots. Six of the ten ducks fell back to the water. Clayton let the other ducks fly away. He turned and sat the gun down against a log. He then water bended the eight birds to him. After he got them on shore he fashioned a small holder for the birds out of a rope he had. He placed the birds over his shoulder and picked up the shot gun. He then walked back over and picked up the rifle.

Walking back into the woods he spotted a tree that over looked a game trail. Clayton walked up to the tree. He jumped into the tree and he sat himself up to over look the game trail. He didn't want a tiger boar he wanted a deer. Clayton looked back into the brush behind him. He knew he was going to get a deer.

* * *

><p>Amy stood in front of a large pile of wood. She was organizing it to make a good bond fire. She bent down to pick up a large log. Just before she grabbed it it was lifted by an earth pillar. She looked to see Toph looking at her.<p>

"You're pregnant you don't need to be lifting heavy things like that" Toph said to her.

"You're pregnant?" Sokka asked looking at Amy.

"Amy's pregnant?" Aang said.

"Yes I am but keep your damn mouths shut. Clayton doesn't know I'm going to tell him tomorrow" Amy said looking at them.

Amy walked over to the pile of logs. She looked it over then looked up at the sky. The sun began to set and she had no idea where Clayton was. She looked back to the pile of logs. She then began to make tinder out of some of the dried bark. She made a pile of it big enough to start the logs to burn. She suddenly gripped her stomach at a new pain. She felt it again on her ribs. The baby was kicking. She smiled when she felt the kicking.

She walked back over to Claytons clothes. She reached down and took his lighter out of his pants. She walked back to the pile of wood. She looked down at the tinder ball. Just as she went to light it she became aware some one was behind her. She turned and looked to see Clayton standing there looking at her. His hands and clothes were covered in blood. She looked at the deer he had over his shoulder.

"Nice deer and I see you got a few ducks and geese" Amy said looking at the animals.

"Yup we're going to eat good tonight" Clayton said as he kissed her.

Amy went back and lit the tinder ball. The then turned back to help Clayton. She knew how to clean the birds. She watched as Clayton hanged the deer up and stared to clean the it. He went to skin the big game animal. She watched from where she was as he began to quarter the deer. She had began to pluck the birds around the breast meat. Ducks and geese don't have much meat anywhere except for the breast.

"What are you going to do with what we don't eat? We won't be able to keep all the extra meat" Amy said.

"I know that's why I'm going to smoke all of the meat after we are done eating. There are cherry trees right over there" Clayton said as he sat down the quartered sections of the deer next to her.

Both of them spent the nest hour cutting up the deer. Clayton had given Toph a task of making a grill. He took the back straps of the deer over to the grill. He sat them onto the grill and listened to the sound of the meat searing on the hot metal. He moved over to his duffle bags and he opened up one. He searched through two of them then smiled when he found what he was looking for.

Clayton walked back over with his favorite whiskey. He cracked the seal of the Southern Comfort. The first thing he did was sniffed the aromas of the amber liquid. He then took a drink of the whiskey. After he did that he poured out some onto the back straps. He listened to the fire crackle and pop when the whiskey landed in the fire. The flames shot up and wrapped around the deer meat.

Clayton and Amy both worked on dinner that night. When the deer was done Clayton removed the back straps and sliced the meat up. Amy passed the meat around to Sokka, Toph, and Katara. Amy then took a large amount for her self as did Clayton. Everyone ate their food. They finally ate a good and hearty meal for the first time since Hama's.

Clayton took his sword and walked over to a cherry tree. He began to strip the bark and leaves away from the braches and when he had enough he sat them across the fire and then sat all of the meat on top of the grill. He looked as the smoke began to wrap around the meat. He smiled when the smell filled his nose. He then turned and walked over to join Amy who had already started to fall asleep. He looked around at everone who had fallen asleep.

By two in the morning Clayton was still awake. So he decided to work for the invasion that would start later that day. He went through Katara's stuff and found paint. He picked up the Kevlar vest he had. Walking over to the earth table that Toph had made for them he sat the paint and the vest on the table. He walked back over and took his M-16 and sat it in front of everything. He looked at the custom insignia he had painted on the side of the gun.

* * *

><p>Amy woke up to the sounds of birds calling. She reached over to expect to feel Clayton laying next to her. She looked when he wasn't there. She stood up and looked around and still couldn't find him. She walked around to the fire area but she saw all the meat had been removed and placed into a leather bag. She then looked down to see him down by at the bay.<p>

She walked down to the bay and looked at him as he looked at her. "What's wrong baby?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Never been able to sleep to well before a big battle" Clayton replied.

Amy reached up and rubbed his beard. He looked down at her as she did. He then leaned down and kissed her. He looked back to see the group coming down to the bay. They brought everything with them. Clayton and Amy both got their stuff together from them.

Clayton put the Kevlar vest on first. He then picked up the three pieces to his slayer outfit. He put all of his weapons on first then his coat, hat, and boots. He turned and looked at Amy as she was fully decked out in weapons too. She looked at his Kevlar vest.

The fire nation insignia had both the American and rebel flag stabbed through it. Where the flag poles came out at the bottom it showed blood dripping into a pool below it. Above the flags it had the phrase "These Colors Don't Run". She looked at it and smiled.

"I fucking love it" Amy said with a smile.

Clayton smiled and looked around as the group got their things ready. Aang shaved his head to revel his arrow once again. Toph put on earth bending armor as Katara put water into her water bending pouch. They all were ready for the battle. They happened to hear thunder and they looked to see a massive fog coming right for them.

"Oh no I hope that the fog doesn't hinder the invasion" Katara said.

"No…that is the invasion force" Sokka said with a smile.

The fog cleared to revel ten water tribe ships. Above them were ten V22 Ospreys. The twin rotor planes circled around and rotated the engines on the planes. They landed up above the bay. Clayton walked up and met the men that came walking out of the planes. After they were unloaded the planes took off and flew away. Clayton looked at the two hundred men who stood before him.

One of the men walked up to him. Clayton looked the dark skinned man over. He saw his face was painted in war paint. After that he noticed they all were dark skinned with war paint on. Clayton then realized they were all Native Americans.

"Tyler sent me the best fighters to have ever graced American soil" Clayton said with a smile.

"Thank you sir" the man in front of him said.

"Let's make our way down to the bay we need to hear the hole plan" Clayton said looking at them.

"Sir Admiral Barns sent this for you. it's a radio phone so you can get a hold of him after the battle" The man said handing Clayton the device.

Clayton looked at it and smiled. He walked back to the bay with the. The two hundred men followed him back to the bay. There they all stood and listened to the invasion plan. Sokka started but couldn't finish because he was too scared. Hakoda took over for his sun. He finished his son's speech.

"Chief Hakoda I'd like to say something" Clayton said walking up.

Hakoda stepped aside and watched as Clayton stood up on the stage.

"ALRIGHT MEN THIS WAR HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH" Clayton started yelling to the three hundred men before him. "WE WILL BE SRTICKING THE CAPITOL CITY. IT WILL BE PART OF A SIMULTANEOUS ATTACK ON TWO OTHER PLACES. THE RAPTORS ARE HITTING A DEPOT CITY TODAY WHILE THE FLEET IS TAKING ON A SEA PORT. THIS WILL BE THE BEGINNING OF THE END. TODAY WE WILL SHOW THE FIRE NATION NOT TO FUCK WITH THE FUTURE"

Clayton raised his gun in the air and let out a strong and powerful roar. There was a reply to him from everyone. He heard yells from the water tribe warriors and earth benders. There was also the battle cries of the Native Americans. Clayton smiled and looked back at Amy who smiled at him.

The army climbed into the water tribe war ships. They began their journey deeper into the fire nation. They got close to the great gates of Azulan. The fog that covered the ships from sight got closer to the gate. As they got closer there was a ringing sound and a massive rope nets raised out of the water and caught on fire.

"Let's leave a surprise for them" Clayton said as he went below deck with the rest of the people.

The fire nation troops came out to face the fog. When they went into the fog they found the war ships. They got onboard the ships. They were ready for a fight. The fire benders ran below deck. They looked around and still didn't find anything. They heard a beeping sound. One of them walked over to a fur covered wall. The man moved it to see four bricks. There was also a red clock that was counting down numbers.

Everyone felt the explosion rock the fish like submarines. Clayton looked out the window at Aang and Katara riding on Appa. They had an air bubble around the giant armored bison. Clayton looked back at Amy as she walked up to him. He touched his ear when he heard a voice come through his radio.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"We will be surfacing soon to refill our air supply" Clayton said as he felt the submarine go to the surface.

The submarines broke the surface and stopped. A few people came out and looked around. Clayton and Amy joined Toph, Aang, Sokka, and Katara. They stretched and talked to each other. Aang with his new staff given to him by the inventor gave Toph a kiss goodbye then took a gun from Clayton. Sokka went below deck as Aang took off for the capitol city.

"Clayton I need to tell you something" Amy said as Clayton began to follow Katara over to Appa.

"We're kina on a tight schedule can we talk when the battle is over" Clayton said glancing over his shoulder at her.

"No we need to talk about it now before the battle" Amy snapped. Clayton didn't answer he just kept walking. She knew once Clayton got into battle mode it was hard to break him out of it. She had to tell him now. "CLAYTON…I'M PREGNANT" Amy shouted after him.

Clayton froze dead in his tracks. Katara and Toph both stopped when he did. Just then Sokka's head came out of the top. Before he could say anything Katara raised her hand to stop him from saying anything.

Clayton still stood there not able to move. He listened to the sounds of the sea birds calling. The warm sun wrapped around him as the wind blew by. Clayton listened to the words that came from Amy's mouth over and over again. It seemed like hours of the words playing over in his mind again and again. Slowly he turned around and looked at her as she had her hands around her exposed stomach. He started to walk to her and soon the walk got faster.

"Clayton I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner" she started through tears.

With out warning he grabbed her and began to kiss her. He kissed her like never before. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. He reached up and with his thumb he rubbed the tear away from her eyes. He kissed her again and then crouched down to her stomach. He kissed her stomach and them looked back up at her.

"Your not mad that I didn't tell you?" Amy asked him.

"No in fact I'm happy. I had a reason to fight in the battle but now you gave me a bigger reason to fight and end this war" He said as he stood up.

"I love you so much" Amy said with a smile through tears.

"I love you too. So I want you to take these." Clayton said as he took his necklace and Kevlar vest off. He put them on he and looked at her she protested him giving up his protection and necklace. She looked at him when he didn't stop. He looked at her with a smile and kissed her. He turned and got onto Appa's head with Katara.

All of the submarines went under the water. They were almost into the heavily guarded bay. The spotters on the wall saw the large fish like shapes swimming in the water. The giant crossbow harpoon guns locked onto one of them. It fired the shot and hit the target. Slowly it began to lift the submarine out of the water.

Katara and Clayton came out of the water on Appa's head. As they raised up Katara swung a water whip and cut the chain. Raising higher Clayton snapped the M-16 and opened fire on the men. The bullets struck the guards and the ground. The bullets kicked up dust that mixed with the red mist from the men's bodies.

Clayton heard three explosions and looked back to see the submarines had just fired their torpedoes. They landed on the shore as the fire nation army stood ready for a fight. The tanks from that time period opened fire on the beaching subs. Clayton watched as caterpillar tanks and trucks came out of the subs. Then the small army came out and started their battle. Clayton looked down as Katara went to land Appa.

"Katara what ever you do don't let Amy out of you sight" Clayton said.

"I won't let her out of my sight I promise" Katara said looking at him.

Clayton let out a roar that was followed by more yells from the army. Clayton raised his gun and opened fire. It was weird to him. There was no one from his time period on the front lines which meant they will be in the city. He fired on some fire benders as they darted across the falt ground to safety. Two of the five fell to the ground.

He looked over to see some of his men surround some fire benders. He watched as the men just mowed them over. He looked to see one of the fire nation tanks come at him. He dodged the fire that came at him. He ran and jumped onto the tank. Pulling out a grenade and pulled the pin. He chucked the explosive into the inside of the tank. He jumped off and started walking away. The explosion came five seconds later it blew apart the tank.

He heard another explosion. Looking to his left he saw one of the trucks that had the ammo for the earth benders explode. The explosion killed a few earth benders. Clayton looked up to see where the shot had come from. He saw explosive batteries firing explosive rounds at the army. He ran back to join Sokka, Katara, Amy, and Hakoda.

"We need to take those out" Hakoda said pointing at the batteries.

"Lets get to it" Clayton said as the five of them got onto Appa.

They flew up and landed in-between two of them. Hakoda ran to the one on the right. Clayton and Amy ran past the one that Sokka and Katara were going to take down. Clayton ran up to the locked door. He took his AA-12 off his shoulder. He raised the gun and shot the handle of the door. He looked at Amy. "Wait here" Clayton said.

"Ok" she said looking at him.

Clayton kicked the door open. He raised his AA-12 and opened fire on the men. The thunderous sound of the gun echoed through the structure. He moved the gun from target to target. He then turned and looked as a man's head came over the top of a catwalk. He turned the gun up and fired a shot. He looked to see the roof of the structure turn red. He watched as the headless body fell to the ground next to him.

Running up to the giant crossbow with the explosive round he looked it over. He turned the weapon up and pointed it across the way. He fired the shot at the other structure across the way. He watched as the round smacked into the building. The explosion brought down the whole building. Clayton turned and walked back down the ladder. He walked to the pile of explosive arrows setting a small charge of C-4 he walked out.

Amy and him ran back to Katara and Sokka. When he stopped he pressed the detonator. There was a massive explosion. Clayton glanced back to see the fireball had reached high into the sky. He looked back as Katara and Sokka screamed. He looked to see Hakoda come staggering out. Everyone ran to his side. He had three deep gashes in his side. Katara took out some water and began to work on the wounds.

"How's that dad?" Katara asked.

"I need to get back to the troops" Hakoda said trying to sit up.

"No you are in no condition to go anywhere" Katara said.

"I'll do it" Sokka said.

"No offence Sokka but you ain't mister healing hands" Katara said.

"No I'll lead the troops can you help me?" Sokka asked Clayton.

Clayton nodded and looked at Amy. "Do not leave Katara's side" Clayton said to her.

She nodded and they all got on Appa. Clayton and Sokka unloaded Hakoda, Katara, and Amy. They then flew Appa over in front of the troops. Sokka turned around to face them while Clayton covered him.

"LISTEN UP! I WANT THE TANKS IN WEDGE FORMATION. WARRIORS AND BENDERS GET BEHIND THEM" Sokka yelled at the army. He watched as they did as they were told. Turning around he pulled his sword out and pointed it forward. "CHARGE" he shouted.

The army marched forward. Clayton and Sokka went back to help Katara. There they looked over the map of the capitol with Toph and one of the soldiers from Clayton's time. They looked it over and talked about the best way to hit them hard. Just then they looked up and saw Aang come flying at them. He landed and looked at them.

"Please tell me the fire lord was a big wimp and you whooped him easily" Sokka said looking at him.

"Nobody was there" Aang said looking at him.

"They knew" Sokka said with dread.

"Look we can still take this city and hold it we got the men and firepower" Clayton said looking at him.

"We would still need to get the fire lord" Sokka said. "He has to have a bunker somewhere. Somewhere where he can still command his troops"

"Let's go find it" Clayton said. "Aang, Toph, Sokka, and I will go" Clayton said looking at them.

They nodded and climbed onto Appa. Clayton looked up to see he moon starting to move in front of the sun. They took off and flew to the side of the volcano. When they landed they landed Toph jumped down. She said she felt the bunker. She began to earth bend a tunnel to the bunker. She then led them through the magma filled caverns. They came up to a large metal door. Toph walked up to the door. She tapped it and listened to the echo. Quickly she punched it and kicked it. They watched as the metal door bent open.

"I am so glad we added you to the team" Sokka said.

The worked their ways through the halls. They had no idea where to go suddenly they ran into a man. Quickly they had their weapons on the man. The man raised his hands and looked at them. He then told them where to go. Just as they started walking Clayton turned and shot the man in the back of the head with his side arm. They made their way to the doors that led to the Fire Lords chambers.

"You ready Aang?" Sokka asked him.

Aang thought about it for a few seconds. Suddenly he yelled and swung his staff. The wood doors flew open and to the ground. They ran in ready for a fight. They all stopped when they saw who was sitting in the throne chair.

"Well, well you two are alive" Azula said looking at them.

"Where's Ozai?" Clayton demanded.

"What I'm not good enough for you?" Azula asked.

"Quit fucking around tell us where he is" Aang growled.

"And stick to the truth I'll be able to tell if you are lying" Toph said.

"Are you sure I'm a pretty good liar. I am a three hundred foot tall purple platypus bear with silver wings" Azula said walking down the throne steps.

Toph stood there for a few seconds and looked in her direction. "Ok your good I admit it" she said defeated and pointing at her. Toph punched her fist out and sent a rock case around Azula.

Azula let herself get caught. She looked at the group of four come walking at her. She felt weird without her fire bending. She felt naked without it. But she wasn't defenseless and she knew it. She felt the rock begin to crack and break around her. She looked at them as the rock exploded away from her. Brushing the dust off her shoulder she looked at them.

"When I left Ba Sing Se I brought back some souvenirs with me" Azula said as she looked up. As two Dai Li agents dropped down from the ceiling. "The Dai Li."

Clayton snapped his gun up to face them. He looked at them as they were ready to defend the princess with their lives. He then moved the gun to face Azula. She looked at him and then raised her hand to stop the Dai Li agents from getting in the way. They looked at her confused.

"Your Clayton right? The slayer?" she said looking at the man with the gun.

"Yeah that's right" Clayton said nodding.

"I was told about you. I was told you are a sadistic, violent, and a psychopathic murderer. You take pleasure in killing fire nation people. Not just fire nation troops but fire nation families" Azula said with a demonic smile almost as if trying to provoke Clayton.

"I'm not like that anymore I only kill those who deserve it. I guess the good General Mathews told you that" Clayton said.

"Are you sure? I mean they have families too. And no it wasn't the General" Azula said.

"YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH BITCH. YES I AM A PHYCHOPATHIC KILLER. AND I'LL HAVE TO LIVE WITH WHAT I'VE DONE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE. BUT I'M DONE FUCKING AROUND. WHERE THE FUCK IS OZAI" Clayton screamed. His face was bright red. His eye turned red with hate. He stepped forward closer to Azula. The gun was ready to take out Azula.

"Calm down I don't think you would want to ruin this special family reunion" Azula said raising her hands.

"'Family reunion'? What the fuck are you talking about?" Clayton asked looking at her.

Suddenly all sounds went away from him except one. He heard the sound of an AK-47 cocking. He then heard boots falling on the metal floor. He ignored the sound and kept his focus on Azula. He then heard a sound he hadn't heard since Ba Sing Se. It was whistling. Whistling that he knew what the song was.

"Row, Row your boat gently down the stream…merrily, merrily, merrily life is but a dream" Clayton said as he sung with the whistling.

Sokka, and Aang looked over at Clayton. They watched as the blood in his face drained. His face went from bright red to pale white. His gun had been against his shoulder then it went in front of him. His eyes were no longer filled with hate instead they were wide. If his eyes had been any wider the eye balls would have fallen out. They listened as he kept singing the song. They heard the boots come to a stop behind them.

The two of them glanced back at the new man. They went just as pale as Clayton was. The man looked back at them and smiled. The man then turned his attention back to Clayton who still hadn't turned back to face the man.

"What's the matter Clayton? Can't you turn around to face your oldest and dearest friend and fellow slayer" the man said as he lit a smoke.

Clayton slowly turned to face the man. There standing in front of Clayton was the man. This man who he had come to call brother. The man who had fought alongside him for years. He looked at the man in a fire nation soldier outfit. The man smiled at him as he took a drag on his smoke. The man he was looking at was supposed to be dead. He was supposed to have been killed by Azula in the catacombs of old Ba Sing Se.

The dead man standing before Clayton was a slayer, a T-Rex slayer. It was John.


	19. Chapter 18

**Well its been two weeks and here is the next chapter. I hope yall were shocked what you saw John was still alive. that shows you your best friend can be your worst enemy. i hope yall like this please review thanks**

Chapter 18

Escape

"You're dead" Clayton said looking at John.

"No I'm very much alive" John replied as he started to move closer to Clayton.

"What the fuck are you doing in fire nation clothes?" Clayton asked still unable to move. Clayton looked John over he wore a Kevlar vest with the fire nation insignia on it. The symbol was green indicating he was an extreme fire bender. He also wore jeans and combat boots as well as a tee shirt underneath the vest. He carried an AK-47 across his chest with a .357 revolver on his hip. The two slayers stared at each other.

"Well I'm on the winning team Clayton. I was the spy that Tyler told you about when we were up north. I'm the reason that the rest of the American fighting force is in the past. I'm the reason the Raptor Busters are dead. Finally I'm the reason that the Shadow Dragon's found us and that Amber is dead" John said with a smug look.

"Aang, Sokka, Toph go after Azula and find Ozai" Clayton said still staring at John. Clayton could feel his blood beginning to boil. Who ever got in-between him and John would get killed.

"Clayton we are in this together" Aang said placing his hand on Clayton's shoulder.

"GO NOW DAMN IT DON'T FUCK AROUND GO AND FIND OZAI" Clayton yelled at them.

Aang pulled away when he saw an anger in Clayton's eyes like he has never seen before. Aang motioned for the other two too follow after Azula. Clayton looked over to see them chasing Azula out the door. Clayton looked back at John who still stood their with the same smug look he had a few seconds ago.

With out warning Clayton launched himself at John. Clayton knew striking first was key when fighting John. Clayton may be considered the best slayer be he knew that was far from the truth. John was the strongest and most powerful slayer. He was much stronger then Clayton so he had to hit John quick and use his superior speed and reflexes to bring John down.

John could see Clayton coming. He knew that this was going to be a loud and good fight. He may have been able to see the attack coming but he wasn't fast enough to stop it. He felt the metal hand strike him in the jaw. John felt Clayton's grip on his shoulders. He then saw Clayton's right knee come up and connect with John's nose. The impact broke John's nose and knocked him backwards.

Clayton had John on the ropes. He kicked John in the chest sending him flying back and slamming him into the rock wall behind him. Clayton stood there and looked at John who was doubled over. John looked back up at him as blood dripped from his face. Clayton roared at John as he coiled and was ready to jump. John returned the roar and watched as Clayton jumped into the air. Knowing what was coming John got ready for his counter attack.

Clayton had his fist back as he flew through the air. Just as he began to spin around and kick John he felt a pain. He suddenly felt a counter kick that sent him flying through the air. He crashed into the throne chair. He slammed into the wooden chair splintering it. Clayton landed on the ground with a loud thud. Clayton rolled over and gripped his side.

John walked towards Clayton who stood up slowly. John had the upper hand now. He spun around and kicked Clayton sending him flying to the left. John looked as Clayton slammed into a steel pillar. The impact left an outline of Clayton's body in the steel. John walked over and picked up Clayton by his coat with one hand and looked at him. With a quick thrust of his arm John threw Clayton back towards the entrance to the royal chambers.

"You are so fucking weak. You are good in the first few minuets of an attack and like a raptor you lose stamina" John said walking towards Clayton. He reached up and touched his broken nose. He growled to himself when his hand touched the tender meat of his nose. After that he wiped the blood away from his mouth with his hand. With a quick flick of his wrist the blood flew off his hand and onto the ground.

Clayton began to push himself up and looked at John. Both of them were bleeding all over the place. Clayton began to growl at John. He spat out blood onto the rock floor. Clayton was almost all the way to his feet just as John got to him. Suddenly he found himself in a death grip around his throat. He looked as John held him by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

John held on tight as Clayton struggled to get free. He held him tighter with his left hand against the wall as the raptor slayer struggled and squirmed. Placing a smoke in his mouth and lighting it with an orange flame from his hand. John looked back up at Clayton. "This has been a long time coming and you know it" John said still holding Clayton.

"Fuck you John" Clayton gargled as he struggled against the vice like grip around his windpipe.

John looked at him and smiled. "I've been on their side sine Halley got killed in Linesville. That was my breaking point. Larry came to me a week after she died and offered it to me. Who would have known how bad the fire nation wanted a slayer on their side."

John pulled Clayton so they were face to face. John took a hit off of his smoke then blew it out in his face. Looking the smaller slayer over the much larger one quickly threw him to his right. Making two fire orange fire balls John walked over to Clayton. He stopped and looked down at Clayton who coughed and spat out more blood. He rolled Clayton over and placed his boot on his chest.

Clayton looked up at John through hazy vision. He knew he was fucked after John countered his attack. John was the stronger of the two and the one with more power. Clayton felt a searing pain in his left shoulder and in seconds he could feel molten metal dripping down from the chain mail that lined his coat. Looking to his left he could see that John placed one of the orange fireballs on his shoulder. Clayton let out a pain filled roar that echoed through the royal chambers.

Kneeling his right knee into Clayton's chest John looked at him. Taking the smoke out of his mouth he placed it into Clayton's neck. Hearing the pain in Clayton's yell he smiled. With a quick strike he punched Clayton across the face. As he did the blow sent blood flying across the stone floor. John raised his hand back up and looked at the blood across his knuckles. He brought his tongue across the blood on his knuckles tasting the blood. After that he looked at Clayton and gave him a sadistic smile. He then placed his hand on the left side of Clayton's cheek and turned and pressed his face into the ground.

"Why John? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Clayton screamed.

"Why not I am a fire bender. Man you do look good with a beard. You look just like your father. Oh and by the way I told General Mathews where to find them. I gave your father's team away." John said with a large and toothy grin.

Clayton turned his head to face John. John could see the anger welling up in Clayton's eyes. He knew all too well what happened to people on the receiving end of his anger. John wasn't prepared for what happened next.

With the strength of his inner demon Clayton threw John off. John flew through the air and landed with a loud thud on the rock ground. Jumping to his feet Clayton started walking towards John. John tried to take a shot at Clayton. He blocked the strike by putting his left arm up. John's eyes widened and looked at Clayton w had a slight smirk on his face. With a powerful uppercut Clayton sent John reeling through the air. He bounced off the wall and slammed to the ground. John staggered to his feet and looked as Clayton roundhouse kicked John.

Picking John up by his shoulder and throat Clayton looked at him. When John looked into his eyes it gave him a fright. Both of his eyes were raptor eyes. His left human eye looked just like his right eye. He had seen this once before John knew exactly what that meant. Clayton was no longer in control the raptor that shared his body was running the show now. Suddenly John felt himself flying and then suddenly stopping and being slammed into the ground.

Clayton gripped John's foot as he slammed him to the ground. Reaching for his .357 Clayton felt a swift and powerful kick to the groin. Doubling over and staggering backwards he fell to one knee. He looked up as John got to his feet quickly before Clayton could recover. He looked as John made two more orange fireballs. Not even thirty seconds after he made them Clayton watched as they turned a brilliant green color. Then Clayton knew the eclipse was over at that point.

John looked at them and looked back at Clayton. Turning his head towards the ceiling of the chambers John let out a powerful roar. Quickly moving his hands over his head he spun them till both balls became one green loop. With a quick snap the threw the spinning green loop at Clayton.

Clayton watched as the green loop came flying at him. Suddenly a rock structure came up in front of him stopping the green flame causing the flame to fly around him. Both Clayton and John looked to see Toph with her hands up in the air. Sokka and Aang ran over to help Clayton. Just as they got to the doorway Clayton lurched forward and roared. They looked back at John who smiled at what he had just done. Sokka looked to see a throwing knife sticking out of Clayton's right shoulder blade.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck is taking them so long?" Amy said as she paced back and forth.<p>

"I'm sure they will be just fine" Katara reassured her.

"We took the city what now Hakoda?" Bato asked looking at his chief.

"I'm not sure but I have a feeling we will be seeing their troops anytime soon" Hakoda said as he rested against a stone pillar.

Gunshots started ringing out. Amy poked her head around the stone pillar. When she did her face went pale. In the massive crater she could see a massive army marching towards them. They were a mixture of future and present day fire nation troops. She looked back at Katara with a saddened look on her face. Just then they all heard Appa's roar. Sokka, Aang, Toph, and Clayton climbed off and looked at them.

"What happened?" Katara asked looking at them.

Just then they looked at Clayton who was yelling and cussing at Sokka to take the knife out of his back. They watched as he did. When the knife was removed blood shot out in an arch following the trail the knife made. Clayton roared in pain then looked back at Amy. She could visibly see the anger and hatred flowing off of him. She walked up to him and looked at his bloodied face and burned shoulder.

"We got our asses kicked that's what happened" Clayton growled.

"You lost control didn't you?" Amy said looking at Clayton's eyes. She could see that both of them were raptor eyes.

"Yes" he said.

"Why?" Amy asked as she lightly touched his face.

"I found the damn spy" Clayton replied as he walked and looked back at the battle going on on the other side of the pillar. He snapped up with his M-16 and unloaded the clip at the advancing troops. He then reloaded it and turned back to look at Amy.

"Who was it?" Amy asked walking up behind him.

Clayton just let out a pain filled sigh. He shook his head at the pain of the whole ordeal as well as from the pain that still laced through his body. He heard her ask the question again not sure if he had heard her the first time. Clayton looked back at her with a mixture of sadness and anger. "It was John."

Upon hearing those words escape his mouth Amy flinched. She looked at his with shock and terror. Their closest friend had been a fire nation spy. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She buried her head in his chest as he told her what John told him. They then heard a yell and looked at Katara as she pointed to the sky. They both turned and looked where she pointed too.

In the sky above the capitol building were warships. Five massive zeppelins with lion turtle faces on them began to float high in the sky. They looked as countless hot air war balloons filled the sky. Clayton looked back at Aang who was ready to go after them and try his best to stop them. Clayton stopped him and made the point to retreat. Hakoda ordered the group to take the youngest with them. Loading up the original group plus seven extra people they took off and flew towards the western air temples.

* * *

><p>"Should we go after them princess?" A man on the bridge of one of the zeppelins asked looking at Azula and John.<p>

"No they are much to fast for us" Azula said looking out the window.

"Plus Clayton probably has something that can take this ship out with him" John said.

When the bridge crew looked at them it frightened them. The slayer from the future stood next to the fire nation princess. He towered over her by almost a full foot. Her small frame looked like a twig standing next to the very muscular man. Both of them were extremely powerful benders and deadlier then anyone on the ship right now. Both of them were the most sadistic and deadliest people in the fire nation.

"I though you said you were going to kill him?" Azula questioned the slayer as she turned to face him.

"I will Azula don't you worry about that. I know his weakness and how to kill him" He said looking at her and meeting her gaze.

Unlike anyone else from the future or past John called the royal family by their names. He wasn't afraid to do it either because he knew if he wanted to he could take the hole nation over. He also knew he would never be accepted back to the other side, he had nothing left to loose. Aside from that if he wanted to he could snuff out the whole royal family in a matter of minuets.

"Well that's good John" Azula said with a smile.

The crew watched as Azula kissed John right in front of everyone. This was her way of saying she claimed him. The slayer was belonged to her and no one was aloud to try to do anything to him. It also told the women of the crew that if any of them tried to sleep with him she would kill them. She walked passed him in a seductive walk. John turned his head and watched her hips sway as she walked. Shaking his head he looked back out the window at the small dot that used to be the sky bison. He reached up and touched his still broken nose. With a quick flick of his wrist he reset it and felt it begin to heal. The sound of it being reset made many people sick to their stomach.

_**(Two Days Later)**_

"We're here" Toph yelled as she brought her foot down.

Everyone looked to see an empty canyon. They looked back at her like she was crazy. They then looked at Aang who just smiled and said she was right. They took Appa down to the structures. Looking at them they wondered how they were built. The impressive buildings were upside down. Everything else was normal on the inside but the outside was strange to them.

"You guys go have fun. You five talk about what we need to do" Clayton ordered.

"And you?" Toph asked looking in his direction.

"I have to make a phone call" Clayton said holding up his radio phone. He started walking away.

"What's his deal?" Sokka asked as Clayton disappeared into the building.

"Leave him be Sokka. He has been betrayed by the one of the few people from his time he trusted" Katara said looking at him.

"So what's the plan?" Aang asked.

"This is Delta Charley Tango Nine Eight Seven calling for the _Red Mist. _I say again this I Delta Charley Tango Nine Eight Seven calling for the _Red Mist _over." Clayton said into the radio phone.

"This is the _Red Mist _go ahead" Clayton heard Tyler's voice say back to him in his hear.

"How did it go today?" Clayton asked.

"We took out the sea port there was just one problem the ships from our time period weren't there" Tyler said.

"Damn" Clayton said.

"How did ya'll do?" Tyler asked.

"We got chased out of there with our tails between our legs. Everyone except my group and seven kids surrendered" Clayton said as he lit a smoke up and took a seat against a pillar.

"Well at least you made it"

"I found the spy"

"Who was it?"

"John"

Clayton listened to the long pause on the other end of the line. He knew Tyler was in shock. The three of them had been best friends since they were young. Now John was the enemy that they were fighting so hard to eradicate. Tyler finally told him to come to the ship one month before the comet comes. Clayton agreed and hung up the phone. Running his hands through his hair Clayton looked down. The smoke curled around his face. He started playing out all the time he had saved John. He also played out all the times John had saved him. Taking a hit on his smoke he looked up at the ceiling and felt a tear run down his cheek. His thoughts were broken when he heard Katara scream. Jumping up on reflex he ran back out the way he came. As he ran he pulled out his .357 and pulled the hammer back on it ready for anything.

He looked to see a wet Zuko sitting on the floor. Clayton walked up as Amy filled him in on what happened. He looked down at Zuko who still laid there. He then watched as Zuko got up and left. He listened in on everyone as they argued about what to do. He then looked up as everyone looked at him.

"What do you think we should do?" Katara looked at him with angry eyes.

"I say I have to agree with Toph. We have a fire bending master just drop in and everyone acts like it's the end of the damn world because its Zuko" Clayton said looking at them.

Aang was about to say something when an explosion rocked the building. Everyone turned and looked to see Combustion Man looking at them. Reacting quickly Toph, Katara, and Aang attacked with their bending. The attacks sent him down to the platform they were on. Just before he fired another shot Zuko swung in. Kicking Combustion Man in the side and knocking off his line of fire.

"Leave them be. If you don't I won't pay you. Alright fuck it I'll pay you double to stop" Zuko said looking at him.

Turning to face Zuko Combustion man fired a shot and sent him over the edge. Turning back to the group he went for Aang. Launching himself over the fountain he landed with a thud. Aang had stumbled and was now at the mercy of the shadow dragon. Aang watched with wide eyes as the man prepared to fire another shot at him at point blank.

Just then a gunshot rang out. Aang looked as a bloody red hole appeared in the man's chest. Quickly five more shots rang out. Aang looked up at him as he staggered backwards and fell to the left. Still looking at Combustion man he got up. He then turned and looked as Clayton was reloading his .357.

"WHAT THE FUCK I SAID DON'T KILL HIM" Aang yelled at Clayton as he stormed towards him.

"I don't give a fuck what you said I was going to kill him" Clayton said as he flicked his wrist to close the cylinder that held the bullets.

"It doesn't work like that I'm the avatar what I say goes" Aang growled.

"No you are a damn kid who was trained by people who didn't teach violence. I was trained in a world where violence was day to day. Now I'm going to give no quarter to any fire nation soldier. You don't like it tough I'm calling the shots now and we are going to win this war at any cost got it" Clayton said as he met Aang's gaze and wasn't backing down.

Just then they both looked as Zuko climbed back up. He looked at the group who finally accepted him. Sokka then led him to his room. Zuko began unpacking his things. The first thing he took out was a picture of Iroh. He sat it down and looked at it. He then became a where someone was behind him. He turned and looked to see Katara.

"You may have everyone else fooled with your little transformation but not me. Let me spell it out for you. You do anything to try to hurt Aang any of us and I will bleed you like a stuck pig you got it" she said with the most demonic voice ever heard.

He looked at her with fear in his eyes. Just then another person came walking in. He looked as the one girl named Amy grabbed Katara and took her out of the room. He could hear them talking as they walked back down the hall. Her words played out in his head shivers went down his spine as they replayed in his head.

* * *

><p>Amy took Katara to her room. Pushing her in and closing the door Amy looked at her and crossed her arms. "What the hell was that?" Amy asked.<p>

"I was making a point" Katara seethed at Amy as she took a seat.

"Oh yeah and why the hell would you threaten him like that?" Amy asked as she took a seat next to Katara on her bed.

"Because he betrayed me" she said trying to push the pain away.

"You know what if we all were with people based on what they have done I wouldn't be with Clayton. He is a murderer and a slayer most people wouldn't give him the time of day but I can see past all that to see the man he is. That's what you have to do now" Amy said looking at her with a smile.

Suddenly their talk was broken. They heard a loud and powerful gunshot. They ran to the main area to see everyone there except Clayton. There was another powerful gunshot. Amy walked over to Sokka who was looking in the direction of the gunshots. "Where is Clayton?" she asked him.

"He said he needed to blow off steam. He took one really big gun and walked off" Sokka said looking at her.

"Best if we just let him be. He's been really hurt and just needs some time" Amy said as she took a seat and waited.

Clayton finally came back to the main area that night. He looked around to see everyone had gone to bed. He started a small fire and took the remaining whiskey and a pack of smokes and sat down in front of the fire. Lighting one of the smokes as opening the whiskey he sat there alone. He placed the bottle to his lips and chugged it. He took a breath and looked back at the fire. There was one problem with him drinking. He couldn't get drunk no more. The raptor half of him processed alcohol to quickly for him to get a buzz.

He sat there as the cold wind whipped by. Slowly his eyes began to close. He nodded and fought against the sand man but failed. His head tipped forward and he fell asleep.

_**(Clayton's Dream)**_

_Clayton stood in a burned and destroyed field. He looked around for anyone still alive. Burned and shot bodies littered the field. He kept walking and looking. Suddenly he sensed something. He turned and looked to see Jacob looking at him._

"_I told you not to trust him" Jacob said appearing behind Clayton._

_Clayton turned and looked at him. "I know."_

"_Look we both know that when it comes to you two fighting he has you beat. But you can figure your way out of just about any tricky situation. So what are you going to do?" Jacob said looking into Clayton's eyes._

"_I'm going to kill that rat bastard" Clayton said with a devilish smile._

"_You damn right you are" Jacob said as he thumped Clayton on the head._

_**(End of Dream)**_

Clayton's eyes opened as the sun began to shine. He looked around and felt a weight on his chest. He looked down to see Amy asleep. He lightly stokedher hair and looked back out into the canyon. He knew that this was going to be the end of the war. Five moths from now somehow the war would end and he knew that the fire nation wasn't going to win. He just didn't know how they were going to win


	20. Chapter 19

**Ok it's been sum time but i got caught up with I Am The Blue Spirit. I am working on the second one for that too but i want to finish this too. it has been sometime and i appoligize for that. i would like to see some comets o this story. i am going to keep working on this while i work on the next two stories in the Blue Spirit ****Series. so please R&R thank you**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Preparing For The End**

Zuko and Aang were practicing fire bending outside of Zuko's family's summer house. They had been through a lot since Zuko had joined the group. They had encounters with John and Azula too many times. Zuko, Katara, and Clayton had went on a quest where they went and searched for the killer of Katara's mother. They had also went to a play that the Ember Island Players had put on about them.

Sozin's Comet was now only three days away and everyone was getting ready. Clayton was practicing with his bending and guns. He was also working with his hand to hand combat as well as his bladed weapons. He was working with his sidearm as Zuko and Aang were fire bending. He glanced over at them as he slid a clip into his into his pistol. He then reached up and whipped the sweat away from his brow. He then sat the pistol down on a table and took his shirt off.

He reached over and took the pistol off the table. He looked back up at the target in front of him. He then picked up a scent in the air that made him relax. He stopped and turned to look to see Amy being led by Katara to a table. Clayton ejected the clip and walked over to the table where they were sitting at. Amy was due any day now and this was the last few days she would be around. Clayton had a plan, he was going to hide Amy with a small force up north in the northern air temples.

He smiled at her as he walked up to her. He lightly rubbed her belly as he gave her a soft and loving kiss. He looked up as Zuko and Aang had taken a break from training. Zuko walked up to the group and kissed Katara softly as he sat down. Clayton tossed him a bottle of water which he caught with ease. After the search for the killer of Katara's mother, Zuko and Katara had been together.

Zuko looked back at Clayton as he sat down at the table. Clayton placed a smoke into his mouth and lit it. He took a drag of it and looked over as Sokka led Suki, Toph, and Aang down to the beach for a beach party. He looked back at Zuko who shook his head. Katara and Amy just sat there and looked at both of them.

"We need to get his ass in shape" Zuko said looking down at the beach.

"Yeah, we do" Clayton said taking a hit on his smoke.

Zuko looked back at him and arched his good eyebrow. Zuko knew he had a plan so he waited as he stood up and walked over to another table. He picked up his M-16 and loaded a clip into it. He cocked the rifle and then loaded a grenade into the launcher. After he did that he picked up his Glock and slammed the clip back into it. As he turned he cocked the pistol and looked at Zuko. He noticed Katara's eyes shot wide and stared at him.

"No, you two can't do this" Katara said looking at both of them.

"Yes, we can…and we will" Zuko said looking at her.

"Katara, they need to do this so they can get Aang into shape. Laying around and having beach parties ain't going to help" Amy said looking at her.

Katara looked back at her and slowly nodded and looked back up at the guys. Zuko looked back at Clayton as he walked up to the hill and looked down at the beach. Zuko walked up next to him and looked down at the unsuspecting group playing. Clayton looked through the red dot sight and then arched it above a sand sculpture. He took a quick glance at Zuko who looked back at him.

"Ready?" Clayton asked him.

"Yes" Zuko replied.

* * *

><p>Aang walked around with Toph as they looked at the sand sculpture. He had made one that looked like Appa. He took her close and kissed her passionately. Suddenly they heard a loud popping sound. Suddenly the back of the Appa sculpture exploded sending them flying back to the water. Just after they got to their feet again the sand around them exploded from gunfire. Aang looked up to see Clayton shooting at him.<p>

It only got worse after that. When Clayton stopped firing his gun, he reloaded the it. While he did Zuko jumped through the air, pumping his fist sending fireballs at Aang. Aang screamed as fireballs and bullets landed behind him on the ground. Zuko landed behind him and looked at Aang. Aang quickly turned and ran back up the hill towards the house.

Just as he got in front of the house he sensed something. He turned around and looked to see Clayton step out of some bushes. He looked at Clayton who had a smile on his face. His amber raptor eye locked onto him. He held a pistol in one hand and a sword in another. He stared at him as Zuko ran up next to Clayton and looked at Aang.

"Just give up you wont win" Clayton said with a smirk.

"Don't make me blow you two off this hill" Aang said getting into a defensive position.

He watched as Zuko and Clayton slowly lowered their arms. Without warning Clayton brought the pistol back up and fired a shot. The bullet grazed Aang in his shoulder. Aang doubled to the left and looked at the wound on his shoulder. He looked back up at the two attackers. Clayton nodded at Zuko and sent him forward at Aang.

Aang ran into the house with Zuko hot on his tail. Aang ran to the top floor and hid in a room. He heard Zuko run up the steps but stop at the top of them. He could hear the labored breaths of Zuko being exhausted. He heard Zuko walk by the door slowly taking each step with caution. Aang let out a sigh of relief when Zuko disappeared and couldn't be heard any more.

Suddenly the glass of the window exploded sending shards of glass flying. Aang looked up to see Clayton standing there looking at him. He looked at Clayton as he stood up and looked at him. Aang quickly opened the door and ran out into the hallway. He stopped and looked to see Zuko looking at him. Aang quickly ran towards the steps to get away from both of them.

"Stop running Aang we'll get you sooner or later" Clayton called after him.

Aang chanced a glance back to see Zuko and Clayton standing side by side. Zuko began to send a spiral of fire at Aang. The flames wrapped around the hallway and began to go at Aang. He screamed as the fire surrounded him and began to engulf him. Aang spun his body around sending wind around to stop the flames. He turned and looked at Zuko and Clayton. "ENOUGH" Aang yelled. He punched his hand forward sending a gust of wind at both of them.

The gust sent Clayton and Zuko flying out of the back of the hallway. They crashed through the back of the wall sending them flying outside. Both of them landed on the ground with a loud thud. Aang jumped out and looked back at them as he landed. They both stood up and looked at him as Sokka, Suki, and Toph ran up. Clayton holstered his pistol and placed a smoke into his mouth and looked back at Aang.

"What the fuck?" Toph growled at them.

"Sitting on your asses and playing in the damn sand ain't going to win the war" Clayton said looking at them.

"I have been training my butt off for weeks now I do need a break" Aang said looking at him.

"You haven't mastered fire bending you can't stop the Fire Lord if you keep playing around. The comet is only two days away." Zuko said looking at him. Everyone looked at Zuko even Clayton. He looked back at Amy as she walked up to Aang. He watched as she took out a needle and thread and began to stitch his wound.

"What?" Zuko said looking at them all.

"About that Zuko, I chose to fight the Fire Lord after the comet" Aang said looking at him.

"We can't do that" Zuko said looking at everyone.

"Why not, I mean he wont win now. And that would give us time to get the fleet, army, raptors, and plains to launch a full bore strike against the capitol and Ozai" Clayton said looking at him.

"Yeah plus they won when they took Ba Sing Se. Hell it can't get much worse then that" Katara said walking up to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Your wrong It's about to get far worse" Zuko said looking at her.

He began to tell Ozai's plan in extreme detail. The plan made everyone shiver at thinking about the plan. Ozai was going to burn the whole earth kingdom. He looked at everyone as they shivered from the images they imagined. After he was done he looked at everyone to see fear on their faces. He looked at Clayton who even showed a small amount a fear.

"This is bad…why didn't you tell us about this?" Aang said as he placed his face into his hands.

"Because I thought you were going to fight him before the comet" Zuko said looking at him.

* * *

><p>Clayton looked at everyone end then turned and walked over to a table. He picked up the radio phone and called Tyler's ship. They watched as he talked on the radio phone then hung it up. He turned back and looked at the rest of the group. They looked at him as he walked up to them. "Tyler is on his way" Clayton said looking at them.<p>

About three hours later Clayton stood out in front of the house as a helicopter landed. It had the fire nation insignia painted on the side. The door opened and Tyler stepped out followed by two scientist. Zuko walked out of the house and up to the group. As he got closer two marines stepped up and pointed their guns at Zuko. Clayton stepped in-between them and held up his hands to stop the man.

"Tyler go with Zuko he'll tell you what you need to know" Clayton said looking at him. Tyler nodded and walked with Zuko as the marines followed them.

Clayton turned back to the two scientist as they took a seat at a table. Clayton walked back over to them and sat down across from them. He extended his right arm to them. They pressed a few buttons and completely removed the metal arm. Clayton then turned around and looked at Katara walked up to him. She stared at the spot where his right arm used to be.

He placed a smoke into his mouth and looked back at her as she took a seat. He looked at her as she reached up to touch the metal seal. She looked at the thin piece of metal that connected to his arm. There was a small round piece of metal that hung down from the arm. It looked like the thickness of bone.

"Dinner is almost done" she said looking at him.

"Ok, it doesn't hurt go ahead and touch it" Clayton said looking at her.

He watched as she reached up and touched the smooth metal. As she touched it she felt a slimly cool liquid seemed to be on it. She pulled her hand back and looked at the liquid. Clayton explained that it was just a bio gel to keep the arm from seizing up. Clayton turned back to the men working on the arm. He then took out the knife that John had given him.

"I want you two to attach a beacon to this knife. I want a missile to be able to lock onto it. I plan on giving it back to John." Clayton said sitting it down in front of them.

"Here is your arm back. It will be linked to the ship and if you die there is a fail safe. Our last nuke will be launched at the fire nation capitol" The one man said.

Clayton nodded and them placed his arm back to the rest of his arm. He twisted it completely around twice until it hooked back in. He heard the sound of it clicking back into place. He then squeezed his right hand into a fist and then looked at Katara. She looked at him and then back to see Tyler and Zuko walking back over with the marines. Clayton walked up to them and looked at them.

"What's the plan Tyler?" Clayton said looking at him.

"Well, he gave us the spot of their land fall. When we leave here we will be moving the fleet to the location. When they get there, there will be a surprise for them. You got that fail safe in your arm so we have the fire nation covered. So you take care and I'll see you after the comet" Tyler said walking over to the helicopter.

Clayton nodded and walked back over to join Zuko and Katara. The helicopter took off and flew away. Clayton walked back over to the court yard where the rest of the group was. They were talking about the fight and what to do. Katara walked into the house and after a few minuets came back out with a scroll. She had a large smile on her face.

"Look at what I found" she said unrolling the scroll. Everyone looked at a picture to see a small smiling baby on it. "Look at baby Zuko, isn't he so cute" Katara said looking at them all. She noticed Zuko's brow quiver as he frowned. "Oh lighten up Zuko."

"It's not me, it's my father" Zuko said looking at her.

"How could a sweat looking baby become Ozai?" Suki asked.

"I don't know but he became a monster and the worst father in the world" Zuko said looking at his plate.

"But he's still a human being" Aang finally spoke up. He looked as everyone turned and looked at him as he sat there. "Your going to defend him?" Zuko growled at him.

"No Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible man and the world will be better with out him. I don't know what to do. Maybe we can make a large pot of glue and I can glue bend his arms together" Aang said with a smile.

"Yeah and maybe you can show him pictures of his past and he will be good again" Zuko said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Really?" Aang said with a smile.

"NO" Zuko barked at him.

"This isn't funny damn it" Aang snarled as he looked at everyone.

"Aang we're just trying to help" Katara said looking at him.

"THEN WHEN YOU FIND A WAY FOR ME TO DEFEAT THE FIRE LORD WITHOUT TAKING HIS LIFE I'D LOVE TO HEAR IT" Aang bellowed at everyone.

"Aang listen you need to take his life. If you don't my team and I will that fucking simple. If Ozai kills you he won't have a home to come home to. Tyler has gave the order to fire our strongest weapon…a nuke. I'm sorry Zuko I truly am but we will level the capitol city. Then we will go after Ozai with everything" Clayton explained looking at everyone.

"A nuke?" Amy said with a gasp.

"Yes" Clayton said with a sigh.

"What's a nuke?" Toph asked.

"A weapon meant to level cities" Clayton said looking at everyone

Aang looked at him and then stormed off away from everyone. Clayton looked at him then back to everyone. He turned and walked off to be alone too. He walked down to the beach and laid down on the sand. He looked at his arm and then back up to the star filled sky. A soft breeze blew and it wafted a scent to him. He sat up and looked over at Amy who had followed him. She walked up to him and sat down next to him.

He just pulled her close and held onto her. His hand gently rubbed her belly and he looked at her. She smiled and kissed him gently as they laid back onto the sand. Clayton pulled her closer to him and held onto her. Soon both of them had fallen asleep on the sand. They laid on the soft sand as a light breeze blew over them.

They both got woke up in the morning by Katara screaming for them. Clayton sat up first and looked in her direction. She was waving her hands at them as she ran at them. Clayton got up and then reached down and helped Amy up. Katara ran up to them and caught her breath as she stopped.

"Aang's gone" she wheezed.

Clayton looked at her then back to Amy. Clayton motioned Katara to help Amy back to the house. Clayton took off down the beach and ran to the house. He stopped at the beach and looked at a trail. The foot prints of the trail were defiantly Aang's. He turned and looked to see everyone else walking up to join him.

"Where is he…and where the hell is Momo?" Clayton asked looking around.

* * *

><p>John walked down the path in front of the capitol building. He walked right next to Azula as they followed Ozai and General Mathews. John looked at the city full of fire nation citizens on their knees. John then looked to the troops from his time all standing at attention as their leaders walked by. He looked back at Azula as she gave him a quick kiss.<p>

They walked up the massive platform. An airship waited for them at the platform and as it did a few gunship helicopters. John walked up and looked at Ozai as everyone bowed to him. John and Mathews were the only ones who didn't bow. Ozai looked at them both and then to Azula.

"Azula you and John will not be joining me to the earth kingdom" Ozai said looking at her.

"What? You can't do this you can't treat me like this. Burning down the earth kingdom was my idea. You are treating me like Zuko" Azul began.

"Azula silence yourself" Ozai snapped at her. He looked at her as she quieted herself. "I'm leaving you here to look after the home land. You will become the new fire lord. John is staying with you so you two can have children with superior genetic make up. I also want him here to protect you."

"Fire Lord Azula…it does have a nice ring to it" Azula said with a smile but then stopped. She looked back up at Ozai who looked down at her. "What about you?"

"Fire Lord Ozai is no more. Just as the world will be reborn in fire so will I. I will now be known as the Phoenix King" Ozai said as his new wardrobe was placed on him.

John looked at him as he raised his hands. He and Mathews walked over to a set of smoke stacks and punched their fist into it. Green flames shot out of the sides of them. It came out in the shape of wings. After it was done they watched as Ozai boarded the flagship of the air fleet and left. The gun ships escorted the massive airship about three miles away until some fighter jets took over.

John turned and looked as Mathews as he walked up to him. "What about Clayton?" Mathews whispered to him. "I can draw him here. I just need one piece.

"What is that?"

"Amy" John said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Clayton held Amy Close to him as they rode on Appa. They followed Jun as she rid on the back of Nyla her tracker animal. They weren't following Aang's sent instead they were following the scent of Iroh. They were getting closer to the old wall of Ba Sing Se. They watched as Nyla was scratching at come rubble of the wall. They landed and looked at Jun.<p>

"Nyla is getting twitchy, your uncle can't be far. Good luck" Jun said and then rode off.

They made camp that night out side of the wall. Clayton stayed awake with his rifle close to him. He looked into the fire and that sat near him. He placed the end of a smoke into the flames and pulled it back. He took a hit of it and looked over at Amy as she slept. He looked back at his rifle and then to the fire. He had to meet Scarface the next day outside of the capital.

Suddenly he heard Toph yell something. He reached for his gun and looked around. Suddenly a ring of fire wrapped around them all. Clayton snapped his gun to the source of the fire. He lowered the gun and looked at the four men looking at them. He recognized the old men.

"Well look who's here" Bumi said with a laugh.

Bumi walked right up to Clayton and looked him over. He reached his pocket of his clock and handed him a piece of paper. Clayton looked at it and saw a large number. "What is this?" Clayton asked.

"A bill for blowing up half of my city" Bumi said with a laugh.

They led the group through the camp of old people. This was the White Lotus Army. A whole army of about five thousand strong members. Zuko was escorted to his Uncle's tent. He stopped outside of the tent flap and stood there. Slowly a hand reached up and touched him. He turned and looked to see Katara looking at him. She gave him a kiss and reassured him it will be ok.

Clayton stood off at a distance and watched Zuko walk in. He turned around and was stopped dead in his tracks by a woman close to his age. He looked her over closely. Her dark black hair flowed in the wind. She wore an American army special forces outfit. She had a raptor buster rested in front of her chest. When Clayton looked closely he recognized the armor. It once belonged to an old friend of his. It used to belong to Jacob. Jillian stood in front of him.

"Hello Clayton" she said looking at him.

"Jillian…how?" Clayton said looking at her.

"Tyler sent a team after me during the final attack and he brought me back here. He asked me to lead the strike force to help the White Lotus. I said yes so I could get my own revenge" she explained with a smile.

Clayton gave her a hug and then introduced her to Amy. He then gave her a kiss and then took his necklace off and handed it to her. He then walked over to one of the fighter jets that was there. He climbed up inside of the F-35 and started the take off routine. He vertically took off and spun the jet around and then flew off.

* * *

><p>Amy watched him as he took off and flew away. She walked over to a bag of clothes and took out a change of clothes. She needed a shower badly. She took the cloths and followed Jillian to a deep creek with a water fall. She then left Amy alone to get clean. Amy waited for her to leave and then she began to strip down.<p>

She had herself fully nude as she stepped into the creek. She walked in about waist deep. She walked over to the water fall and stood under it and let the water flow over her. She rubbed her hand through her hair and then picked up a bar of soap. She began to scrub the bar over her body. She then looked down at her stomach and rubbed her hand over it. She smiled and then rubbed the soap over it. She began to think of the child and if it was a boy or girl.

Suddenly a branch broke not far from her. She snapped her head up and looked in the direction. She saw nothing at all in the brush. She was beginning to feel uneasy and scared. She walked back over to her pile of clothes and started to reach for them. Suddenly she was looking at a pair of boots in front of her. She looked up and gasped as she fell back into the deep water. "Hello Amy" the man said.

"John" she gasped as she looked at him.

"I can see now why Clayton loves you so much. You are a damn beautiful woman. Get your clothes on your coming with me. Please don't fight either because I don't want to harm the child also I need you alive. And don't try running either I've got a few men around here" John explained as he waved his gun at the pile of clothes.

* * *

><p>Clayton landed the jet just the sun was rising on the day of the comet. He got out and walked over to the group. They walked up to him and looked at him with sadden looks. He looked at them all as Jillian walked up to him. She held a video camera in her hand. She passed it to him and it was set up for him to watch the clip.<p>

"_Hello Clayton" _John's face came onto the small viewing screen. Clayton felt the blood drain from his face. "_Listen closely 'cause you know I don't like to repeat myself. I want you to say hi to someone for me. Say hi Amy"_

Clayton's blood quickly boiled when Amy's face appeared on the screen. She looked at the camera. _"Clayton don't come the safety of the world is more important then me."_

"_Ah now Amy we both know that Clayton will come for you. As he said once before he would let the world burn to save you. Clayton I'll be at the capital waiting for you so will Mathews and Azula. Let's see what the best slayer has to offer" _John said and then the camera cut off.

Clayton's nostrils were flaring as he took breaths through his nose. Katara and Zuko walked up to his left side and looked at him. They watched something weird happen. The blue human eye slowly began to change color. From its normal brilliant blue to a light green color. They watched as the pupil of his eye become a slit pupil like his other one. Very soon it became the matching amber color that was like his right eye.

"Clayton" Katara said softly as she placed her hand on Clayton's shoulder. She looked as both of his eyes and then his head looked right at her. "Zuko and I are going to the capitol."

Clayton nodded and then walked over to the rest of his weapons. He took his sword and guns and put them all on. He walked back over to join Katara and Zuko over by Appa. He stopped and looked over at Suki and Sokka. He walked over to them and as he did he took his side arms off. He kept his .500 on his hip. He looked as both of them as the got onto a giant eel hound. They looked down at him as he walked up to them.

"Sokka take the .357, Suki take the Glock. Both of you take care of those guns they have treated me well and they will do the same for you." Clayton said handing them the weapons.

Clayton turned and looked at Jillian and Iroh who looked at him. He reached for a smoke and lit it and looked at them again. He jumped into the air and landed in Appa's saddle.

"Good luck and be safe, today destiny is our friend. I know it" Iroh said looking at them.

Zuko, Katara, and Clayton looked over at Sokka, Toph, and Suki. They nodded at each other then took off their separate ways. Clayton picked up his gun and cocked it. He then checked his .500 and looked over at Katara and Zuko. They looked back at him as he worked with his guns.

"You two know the risk if I die. Are you sure you want to stick around for the fight" Clayton said looking at them.

"Yes" they said in unison.

"Ok that means you will have five minuets to get to a safe distance. Well let's finish this fucking war" Clayton said as he looked at the sky. He saw the sky begin to be set ablaze. The comet was here and the sky turned orange. _I'm coming for you John, it's time you learn why I'm the best motherfucker _Clayton thought to himself


	21. Chapter 20

**Been some time since i had published a chapter for this story i figured since im a determined man i would finish it and thats what im going to do seeing as there is only one more chapter and then the epilogue i will finish it i hope someone will R&R please**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

**Final Fight: part one**

**_(Clayton, Katara, and Zuko's fight)_**

They were still at least three hours from the Fire Nation capitol city and Clayton was sitting in the back of Appa's saddle. He held onto a whetstone in his right hand and was slowly dragging it across his sword. He listened to the sound of the stone being dragged across the blade and looked as with each movement the blade got sharper. He knew that John taking Amy was nothing but a trap to catch him. John was going to try to kill him this time, the only reason he didn't on the eclipse was because of Toph.

He took a drag on his smoke that hung out of his mouth as he rubbed his left thumb on the blade. He listened to the sound of the metal rubbing against his skin and felt as a small trickle of blood rolled down his thumb. He looked at his thumb as he rubbed the blood away from his thumb. He reached up to the necklace on his neck and rubbed the golden hummingbird pendent. He glanced up and saw Katara looking at him and he looked back at her.

"What?" Clayton asked as he sheathed his sword.

"How…I mean…why are you called 'The Butcher of Franklin'?" Katara said looking at him.

"Not one of my finer memories" Clayton said with a chuckle as he lowered his head.

"I'm sorry" Katara said turning back around feeling guilty for what she had just asked.

"When the Human-Dino war was almost over the rest of the slayer team and I were helping my dad's task force. They were rescuing people caught in Fire Nation controlled U.S. They would go in and when they came out the slayers would be there waiting for them to aid them. One day only one member of my father's team made it back and he was in really bad shape. He died five minuets after he found us but not before giving me a video camera. What was on that video will haunt me until the day I die.

"There was General Mathews on the screen standing in front of my father's team. I watched as he started shooting the team members…until he got to my father. I locked eyes with my father through the screen. 'I love you son, and I'm so proud of you' my father told me through the screen. I watched as the screen turned green as my father was being burned alive. As he was being burned alive I heard my father yelling 'Avenge Me'.

"Two weeks later when the slayers and I were out following a lead on Scarface. Well we stumbled onto a Fire Nation settlement by an abandoned town called Franklin. I then issued an order to my team to slaughter the village. Little did I know Mathews family was in this village. I found his wife and son while we gathered people up, ten slayers had captured four hundred fifty people. What we should have done was report it to our senior officers but I wanted to show the Fire Nation that they shouldn't have fucked with a slayer. At that time slayers were nothing more then rumors and myths among the Fire Nation.

"Well I still had the camera that had the footage of my fathers death on it. I used it this time to record us butchering these people like animals. I found Mathews wife and son in the middle of the carnage. They were still alive and I wanted to have fun with them. I took my time with his son, I used my sword and hacked him apart and made his wife watch. The wife I killed with my bending, I removed all of the fluids from her body killing her slowly. When I was done I turned to the camera that was recording me and said, 'General Mathews I am a slayer, you murdered the last member of my family. I am a slayer, I am a demon, I am a true monster, and you fucked with the wrong man. Your family is dead just like mine, that leaves you and me…come and get me'."

Zuko and Katara just listened to this story that the slayer told them. They could tell with each word the slayer said was laced with pain. Katara looked back at Clayton to see a few tears had slipped loose from his face. He looked back up at them just as the sky started to change to a brilliant orange as the comet started to appear on the western horizon. Clayton stood up and looked as the coast of the fire nation came into view. It was now time to get ready to finish John once and for all.

XX

John had issued an order that all civilians stay off the street or they will be shot on sight. He walked through the halls of the royal palace passing servants, and troops as they ran through the halls. He walked down the halls and stopped in front of Azula's door. He opened the door and looked as Azula was on the floor in front of a shattered mirror crying. He walked forward and knelt down next to her and placed his arm around her. She looked up at him and he helped her up and helped got her ready for her crowing.

After she was dressed in her royal robes she walked out of the room. John followed her out of the room as he slung his AK-47 over his back. They walked together out into the courtyard where the fire sages waited for them. Azula walked forward and knelt down in front of the. Aside from Azula being crowned Fire Lord her and John were going to be married that day. He glanced over to look at Amy who was chained to a pillar off to his right. He knew that Clayton would be here, and he also knew Clayton couldn't take on both him and Azula.

He glanced across the courtyard and paused when he caught a glimpse of movement on the far side. He brushed it off as a trick of the light but the next thing he saw wasn't a trick of the light. He glanced up and saw Appa flying in and landing in the middle of the courtyard.

"Sorry your not becoming Fire Lord today…I am" Zuko said as he jumped off of Appa's head.

"Your hilarious" Azula said with a laugh.

"And you're going down" Katara said getting off next to Zuko.

"Where's Clayton?" John said looking at them both.

"I'm right here" Clayton said standing tall in the saddle.

"CLAYTON" Amy screamed.

John looked on as Clayton got off of Appa and he had his weapons, but no armor. He walked up next to Zuko and Katara but then John noticed something. A forth figure walked up to join the three of them, but it wasn't human. John knew that it was a raptor, what shocked him was it was Scarface. He looked right at Clayton as a few gunshots started ringing out throughout the city. Just then the radio in his ear crackled to life and he heard the sound of men yelling.

"What is it?" John demanded ad he touched his ear.

"_They're everywhere" _a man's voice yelled in John's ear.

"What nation are they?" John demanded as he looked back at Clayton who had a smile on his face.

"_They're raptors sir" _the voice said in his ear. _"They're breaking through the left flank, FUCK THEY GOT SUPER RAPTORS…AHHH."_

"You think I would just bring Scarface…Have fun" Clayton said looking at John and then to Scarface. Both of them watched as the head of the raptor army took off running into the city.

"I challenge you to an Agni Kai for the throne" Azula said pointing at Zuko.

"Your on" Zuko said.

Clayton didn't pay attention to them going to the ring for their duel. He glanced back as Katara gave Zuko a kiss for luck and then stepped off to a safe distance. Clayton and John slowly walked to another area so they could fight. Clayton took his M-16 off of his shoulder as John pulled his AK-47 off of his back. The two slayers looked at each other as they came to a stop near one another.

"So this is the final slayer fight" John said. "Once this is over there will be but one slayer left."

"Yep" Clayton said as he moved his eyes to Amy.

Suddenly both of their faces were lit up by an orange and blue flame. In a split second both of them had their guns up and were firing at each other. Bullets bounced across the ground at each of them as they ran for cover. Clayton jumped behind a pillar as John did the same. They both were firing their guns blindly from around the pillars. Clayton tossed his M-16 aside as he emptied his last clip, and then pulled out his .500. He began to shoot wildly at the pillar that protected John. He reloaded his last speed loader into his pistol and fired more shots. He had one bullet left and listened as John had stopped firing as well.

"HEY JOHN…HOW MANY BULLETS YOU GOT LEFT?" Clayton called.

"TWO HOW ABOUT YOURSELF?" John yelled back.

"ONE" Clayton replied

A lone gunshot struck close to Clayton's head sending shards of wood flying by his head. He slowly stepped out with his gun raised up as John stepped out at the same time. They had their pistols pointed at one another and in a split second John tossed his slide action pistol aside. Clayton still pointed the gun at John but then slowly brought it back with the barrel pointed into the air and fired his last round off into the sky. He pulled his sword out as he tossed aside his pistol and looked at John who also pulled out a sword.

In a split second they roared at each other and lunged for each other with their swords up. Their sword connected and the sound was louder then the sound of the fire bending going on near them. John looked at him as their slayer eyes locked onto each other and tried to burn a hole into each other. Suddenly Clayton punched John across the face causing him to stagger back a bit. He looked at John as he regained his footing from the strike and looked at him.

Taking this moment to strike Clayton struck fast and hard at his former friend. Swinging the blade he smiled as he watched blood follow the arc of his swing. John staggered backwards and reached up to feel the wound in his chest as blood seeped out of the wound. He could feel his own chest bone as his fingers probed the wound. He looked back up at Clayton who had a large smile on his face. In a split second John shot his hand out at him sending a green fireball at him the size of a building. Clayton jumped out of the way as quick as he could and he could feel the heat of the fire skim his boots.

Clayton ran and jumped as John sent a trail of fire after him. He took a quick glanced over as Azula sent fireballs at Zuko who quickly dodged them. Clayton stopped in the air and landed on the siding of the Fire Nation palace to which he quickly slipped on. Gaining his footing he turned and looked as John jumped up and landed in front of him. He took a step back and watched as John pulled the cut shirt off of his body. Clayton could clearly see the cut was now just a scar, he cursed them both being slayers.

He stood up just as John threw another fireball at him and this one he couldn't dodge. The green ball slammed into his chest and sent him flying through the air and slamming into the side of a pillar. He slid down to the ground below with a loud thud and he roared in pain. He stood up as he felt that some of his ribs were broken on his left side. He pulled off his burning trench coat as well as his shirt but he still roared out. His skin on his chest had began to melt from the intense searing heat. He looked as John dropped down and looked at him as he walked towards him.

"Oh man, I had forgot your slayer abilities can heal burns" John said with a chuckle as he walked towards Clayton

John made a flame climb up the blade of the sword and he smiled at Clayton. Clayton answered this by water bending an ice blade onto his left hand while he clutched his sword in his right hand. They ran at each other and their swords clanged together as they impacted onto one another. Just as they did Clayton felt a burning stabbing pain in his in his left side. He growled in pain and looked to see John had stabbed a flame wrapped knife into his just below the ribcage. He looked up to John as he smiled at him and in that moment he kicked Clayton. The kick sent him bouncing across the ground and slam into a pillar.

He looked up to see the knife was still in his flesh and slowly he reached up and pulled the knife out. As he did he let out a powerful and pain filled roar. He looked at the blood soaked knife as he tossed it across the ground. He looked to see John slowly walking towards him and it seemed like it was like he was enjoying the kill to come. He was getting weak, the rex slayer was stronger, and Clayton had lost most of his stamina. He glanced over to see Zuko spin around on his back and send a powerful ring of fire at Azula causing her to fall to the ground. He smiled when he saw that and slowly he looked back to John. He tasted the copper taste of blood in his mouth so he turned and spat the blood across the ground. His eyes picked up and looked to Amy who was still chained up and she was looking at him.

He growled slightly as his eyes became the eyes of a raptor. He looked back to John and saw he stopped once he saw his eyes. Clayton growled as he stood up slowly, groaning the whole way up. He looked at John as he started walking towards him and as he did he felt his anger grow. "JOHN…THINK ABOUT THIS, YOU WON'T LIVE PAST TODAY" Clayton bellowed.

"I'LL TAKE MY CHANCES" he roared back.

Clayton jumped at him and in that moment he punched his with his metal hand. John staggered backwards and looked as Clayton pulled out his bowie knife and slashed it at him. The knife sliced into John's right bicep causing him to stager back and look at Clayton. Just as he looked at him Clayton kicked his foot out and it connected to John's chest sending him backwards.

"YOU WERE MY BROTHER, THE ONLY BIT OF FAMILY I HAD LEFT. I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU AND YOU FUCKING TURN YOU BACK ON ME…YOU DESERVE WHAT'S COMING TO YOU MOTHERFUCKER" Clayton roared walking up to John. He saw the brief flash of lightening but didn't think much of it at first.

"ZUKO" Katara screamed making Clayton look.

Laying on the ground with blue currents of lighting crawling across him. Katara was running towards him to save him. Clayton was about to turn back to face John when he felt John's hand grip a hold of his right arm. Just as he looked he saw John's right hand shoot out and slam into the metal arm. Clayton let out a powerful roar of pain and shock as shards of metal flew by his face. He looked as the John had managed to punch his fist through his metal arm. Clayton staggered backwards and fell to the ground and looked at the remains of his metal arm. Slowly he looked back to John as he held onto the removed arm and slowly his hand came alight with his green fire bending, thus melting the metal arm.

"_RED MIST…RED MIST, _I HAVE JUST HAD MAY ARY REMOVED I AM STILL ALIVE…DO NOT, I SAY AGAIN DO NOT FIRE THE FAIL SAFE" Clayton roared into his radio.

"_Copy that" _he heard Tyler say in his ear.

"Time to die" John said as he gripped him by his throat and threw him across the ground.

XX

She needed to get to Zuko, he was dying and she needed to heal him. It didn't make her feel any better when she saw Clayton's arm get ripped off. Katara looked from around the pillar she was hiding behind to see Zuko laying on the ground moaning a bit. She looked up as Azula started cackling and she fired another shot of lighting this time at the pillar that she hid behind.

Katara looked around and she saw a small fountain nearby and she quickly moved her hands and sent a wave of water towards where Azula was. She crashed it down on the roof but when it crashed down she saw Azula was nowhere to be seen. She stopped and looked around trying to find Azula. At that moment she heard Azula's laugh and she quickly spun around to see the princess flying at her. As she flew she pumped her fist sending blue fireballs at her. Katara quickly jumped from cover and ran but as she did she tripped and fell.

She looked down and she smiled when she saw the sewer line under her. She looked up to see a chain hanging on the wall so she quickly jumped up and ran for the chain. She grabbed a hold of it and wrapped it around her hand. She had the plan set to catch Azula.

"There you are little peasant girl" She heard Azula say from behind.

She spun around quickly to see her standing their. Her hair was loose and strewn all over her face. Her golden eyes locked onto Katara as she walked towards her. Suddenly Katara launched water tendrils at Azula causing her to roll forward towards Katara. As soon as she was back to her feet Katara looked as she was prepared to fire lighting at her. Without warning Katara pulled her hands up into the air and suddenly both of them were incased in ice. Azula's fingers were only mere inches away from Katara's face.

She slowly breathed out through her nose melting the ice around her. She pulled the chain around Azula's hand that was near her face and slowly moved to her other hand. She wrapped the chain around it. Together they started moving down to the grate under then. Katara threaded the chain through the holes in the grate. Once she was done she pushed her hands down and the water went back into the sewer line. Both of them were coughing gasping for air they needed badly. Just then Katara reached over and tightened the chain so Azula couldn't get free.

She looked over to Zuko who was laying on his stomach with his arm outstretched. She jumped up and ran for him as he laid there. Tears streamed off of her face as she got to him. She gently rolled him over and as she did he groaned out in pain. She looked at his chest to see the star shape of the burn. His flesh was charred and it stunk causing Katara's scenes to be overwhelmed. She pulled some water out of her water skin until it was wrapped around her hands. They began to glow and so she placed them to Zuko's chest. She concentrated as the glow got brighter and slowly she stopped when he let out a sigh. She opened her eyes and smiled to see him looking at her, tears began to flow from her eyes more.

"Thank you Katara" he said weakly.

She leaned down and kissed him passionately. "I think I'm the one who should be thanking you" she said softly as she kissed him again.

"I'M SO FUCKING HAPPY Y'ALL ARE OK BUT I'VE GOT A PROBLEM" they heard Clayton roaring.

They both looked as he came around the corner of a building. His pants were the only bit of clothing he was wearing and they were charred badly. He had his left hand over the core of where his metal arm used to be. He had blood coming out of many wounds as he staggered towards them. They looked as behind him a massive green fireball slammed into a pillar. There was shards of green burning wood flying through the air. They looked as John walked behind Clayton. Green flames were wrapped around his fist. His eyes locked onto Clayton as he fell to the ground, tripping over his own feet.

He looked back to Katara and Zuko as they stood there looking at them. He threw his fist out and sent a large green fireball at them. Just as he did a wave of water shot up in front of it stopping it. He turned and looked to see Clayton getting back to his feet growling in pain. He looked as he water bended the water back to his destroyed arm into a sharpened point. He reached to his side and pulled out a knife, the same one John had given him. "Remember this knife" Clayton growled looking at him.

"Yeah, I gave it to you, what you think showing it to me might make me want to go back to your side" John said with a laugh as he made green fire daggers.

"No, just wanted you to know I was going to kill you with it" Clayton said just as he let out a roar and launched himself at John.

Before John could react Clayton landed behind him and stabbed the knife into his shoulder blade. Once he stabbed it in he pressed on it harder until it came out under John's collar bone. He twisted the handle just as John turned around and backhanded him sending him flying through the air and finally landing on the ground next to Amy. She looked down at him as he moaned and rolled onto his side, he coughed a bit as his body convulsed a bit. Blood oozed out of his mouth, the strike that John had just delivered on him did more damage then he had thought.

Amy looked at him as he slowly rolled onto his back moaning in pain. She struggled against her chains, wanting to go and aid him however possible. Suddenly she felt her wrist and ankles get cold almost as it they were about to get freezer burn. Suddenly the locks shattered and she landed on the ground below her. She looked up to see Katara and Zuko running over to their sides. They were moving as fast as they could giving Zuko's injury. She dropped down and looked at Clayton as she rolled him over onto his back.

"Clayton, you're going to be ok" she said softly as she stroked the side of his face.

"CLAYTON YOU FUCKER" John roared making Clayton slowly look up. He looked to see John struggling to get the knife out of his back.

"Hey John" Clayton called making the other slayer look at him. "There is a small gift on that knife."

"Doesn't matter you will still die" John growled as he walked towards Clayton.

Katara looked to Amy as she cradled Clayton and then to John as he walked towards them. Screaming out she lifted her hands up and sent a massive wave of water forward. John stopped and looked at the wave of water and he smiled slightly. Cutting his hands to the left he sent a powerful green flame through the wave. It sliced through the water as if it was nothing. He smiled as he punched his fist forward sending another massive fireball at them.

They all looked as the fireball grew closer lighting them up with the green flames. Suddenly a massive orange blast flew forward stopping the green one in its path. They all looked to see a wounded Zuko standing there. After that, it drained him and he collapsed to the ground. Katara ran over to him and gently picked him up and stroked his cheek. He groaned a bit as she looked up at her, to see concern on her face. Just then they looked up as John started laughing as he reached back and pulled the knife out causing him to growl in pain. He looked down at the knife as blood dripped from it.

"So tell me Clayton how was this fucking knife supposed to kill me?" He asked as he twirled it around in his hand and looked at Clayton with a smile.

"It wasn't, it was a homing device" Clayton replied, buying time so his injuries could heal. It was slow but he was healing.

John stopped laughing and slowly looked down to the knife. He saw the top of it flashing, and slowly he heard the sound of a soft beeping. His eyes went wide as his head slowly scanned the sky. He saw it, the vapor tail, he saw the gleam of the missile's metal of the comet's light. He knew it was a bunker buster, an extremely powerful weapon. Squinting his eyes he saw a lone stealth bomber turning away from the city. He looked back to the knife and up to Clayton who was laughing. He flipped the knife around so that the blade was in his hand . He prepared to throw the knife at Clayton, and make the missile hit them. Just as he was about the throw it a powerful set of teeth dug into his arm. Roaring in pain he felt his arm get pulled back bringing him to his knees. He looked up to see Green Face growling at him. Glancing up he saw the missile getting closer to him, it would be there soon. He sighed, defeated, slowly he looked back to Clayton.

"See you in hell" John said with a slight chuckle as he lit a cigarette up.

Clayton just nodded and before he quickly covered Amy up using his body as a shield. The ground shuddered as the missile slammed into the ground. The bomb exploded downwards, designed for ripping through buildings. It consumed both John and Green Face in the powerful explosion. The group looked as a mushroom cloud of smoke shot up into the air. Slowly the ground stopped shaking and debris started falling back to the ground. Clayton slowly pulled back and looked down to Amy before turning around. He looked to see a smoking crater in the ground. Slowly he got back to his feet, carefully helping Amy up. He was still hurting from his injuries, but that didn't mean he shouldn't put Amy first. He gently reached down, checking to see if Amy was harmed, checking her extended belly first. Feeling happy with her being unharmed he looked as Zuko and Katara walked up to their side.

"It's over, it's finally over" Amy said emotions boiling over as she began to cry tears of joy. She threw her arms around Clayton who wrapped his left arm around her.

"_USS Red Mist_ what is your status, and the status of the Avatar?" he asked touching his radio on his ear.

"_I'm a little busy, Aang has beat Ozai but we are still battling the future fleet" _Tyler's voice filled his ear. He could hear the stress in his voice and he knew they were in a rough fight. That's when an idea hit Clayton.

"Tyler are your ships and planes shielded against EMP attacks?" he asked quickly.

"_Yeah why?" _Tyler asked before shouting orders out to the other people on the ship.

"Launch the nuke, fire it straight up into the air. The blast will cause an EMP giving you the advantage" Clayton said into the radio as he looked to the mangled metal arm. Broken metal and wires swayed in the breeze, lubricants and blood dripped off of the metal. He could feel the wires and gears trying to move as if his hand was still there.

"_Good idea, FIRE THE NUKE, STRAIGT UP OVER OUR POSITION"_ Tyler roared to the people on the bridge of his ship. _"We'll loose coms after it detonates, I want you to know it's been an honor serving with you." _Tyler said making Clayton slowly lower his head and closed his eyes.

"Likewise brother" Clayton replied. Looking up at the sky he saw the comet disappear over the horizon bringing the sky back to its night sky. He looked up at the twinkling stars and the moonlight as it shined down on them.

"_How did John like getting his knife back?" _Tyler asked making Clayton slowly open his eyes.

"He's in bits over it" Clayton said with a chuckle as he looked out across the sea. When he did he saw a lone vapor trail following a bright white light into the sky. He looked down to Amy as he pulled her into his arm and held her close. He looked over to Zuko who gently held Katara and they all watched it.

"_This is Admiral Tyler Barnes, reporting to all forces throughout the four nations. It has been an honor serving with you all. This is Barnes, signing out" _Clayton heard before a bright flash filled the night sky.

They looked as wave like energy paths moved across the sky. Clayton smiled, but he knew the fight was far from over if it didn't work. He heard a few more gunshot through the city but it was just about over. He turned around and stopped dead in his tracks to see Scarface walking up to him. He looked as the raptor looked at his missing arm and then slowly up to Clayton.

"I brought a peace offering, after today I've seen now we can be allies" Scarface said looking to Clayton who just nodded in agreement. Letting out a barking sound Scarface stepped to the right. He looked as two raptors came walking up gripping a wounded man in their mouths. He looked down as they dropped the man in front of him. Slowly the man looked up at him and looked into Clayton's eyes.

"Ready to see your family Mathews?" Clayton said with a low growl looking into Mathews' eyes.

"Fuck you" Mathews' growled at him.

Suddenly he went as ridged as a board and he began to be lifted off the ground. Clayton looked at him as he held his hand out in a C shape. He looked at Mathews and smiled as he lifted him higher and high. "I can feel your heartbeat, for my father" he growled before pulling his hand back quickly he watched as all the fluids were violently pulled out of Mathew's body. He looked down as he fell to the ground dead at his feet. Then he felt it, something he had never felt in his life, peace. He breathed out an accomplished breath as he looked to Scarface who was looking back at him. "I can never forgive you for what you had done to me, but I can thank you. We are no longer at war." Clayton said looking to Scarface.

He looked as Scarface just snorted before letting out a powerful roar. He knew they were going to start to disappear but he knew they would always be in contact. Suddenly Amy screamed out in pain making Clayton spin around ready for a fight. He looked at her as she doubled over screaming in pain. She fell to her knees and looked up to him. She had a smile on her face but it was twisted by the pain she was going through.

"It's time" she said making Clayton's eyes shoot wide.

Clayton quickly ran to her side as did Katara. They looked to Zuko as he began to tell them where to go. They made their way to the hospital where they found it empty thanks to John's curfew. Clayton looked over to Katara who was ordering them where to put her down at. Setting her down Clayton moved up to where her head was and gently took her hand in his. Compared to her he looked in rough shape, burn marks across his body, dried blood on the side of his head, and missing his right arm. His left hand held onto hers as he looked down to her. He leaned down and kissed her softly as he tipped their heads together.

She screamed out in pain and before Clayton could utter a word to try to soothe her pain she suddenly bit down on his hand. Clayton ignored the pain and looked to Katara who was coaching her on what to do. He looked back to Amy as it was announced she could see the head. Clayton smiled to Amy who weakly smiled back at him as she was told one more big push. Amy complied and when she did she felt all the pain go away. Her head fell back on the pillow as she kept breathing deeply. She slowly looked over to Clayton who was smiling at her. In a few seconds they heard their child's crying making them both laugh and tears of joy dripping from their eyes.

"It's a girl, a beautiful, healthy, baby girl" Katara announced as she came up holding the child

Clayton smiled and chuckled a bit as she watched the small child get passed to Amy. She looked down at the child as she gently held the baby. Her eyes were welled up with tears as she gently rocked he crying baby in her arms. Then she saw it, the child managed to open her eyes just enough. When they were open enough the were a brilliant shade of violet except for her right eye. Her right eye was half violet half amber with a normal human pupil. Amy smiled, remembering the dream she had so long ago.

"What are you two going to name her?" Katara asked as Zuko wrapped an arm around her. They held onto each other and looked as both Clayton and Amy looked at them and then to each other.

"I know one" Clayton said looking at her.

"Go a head let me hear it" Amy said with a yawn she was tired and weak now and she wanted to rest.

"Marissa, Marissa Robin, after both of our mothers" Clayton said looking at her.

"Its beautiful, now if you wouldn't mind I'd like to go to sleep for a bit" Amy said with a tired smile.

Clayton nodded and looked as Katara came over and gathered the child up and sat her in a crib after fully cleaning her and dressing her. Clayton stepped back and loomed as Amy slept peacefully in the bed resting after everything. He was tired too but he wouldn't sleep until he was sure the war was fully over. He leaned up against the door frame and looked at Amy and Marissa as they slept. He smiled knowing this was the future right here, his family. He smiled as he looked back out towards the ocean and slowly he walked over towards it. He stopped and looked up to the sky and looked as the stars twinkled above him.

"You did very well my boy" a voice said from behind him. His eyes shot wide as he knew who the voice belonged to.

"Dad?" he questioned slowly turning around. He looked as a figure walked up to him. After that another figure melted out of the darkness and walked up to him. "Jacob?" he questioned looking at the two figures. He was right when they got closer to him. "What…I mean how?"

"Well we were always looking out for you, now that the war has been ended you no longer need us" his father said walking up to his side. They looked out across the bay as the moon shined down on him. Clayton knew they weren't really there but he enjoyed seeing them one last time.

"Man, I'm impressed with how you handled John, although you did loose your arm…again. I swear to god you loose that arm to damn much" Jacob said with a chuckle as he looked at Clayton's shattered metal arm.

"True if we had a dollar for every time that arm got damaged or destroyed we would be rich" Clayton's father joked as he looked to his son. "Son, I am so proud of you not only will you make a damn good father, much better then me but you managed to help end the war like you always said you would."

Clayton looked to his father, he didn't say a word nor did he smile. He looked at his father as a lone tear slipped from his eye. He moved forward and threw his left arm around his father and slowly he started to breakdown, something he hadn't done in what seemed like forever. He pulled back and looked to his father who just smiled at him and picked at his shaggy hair.

"You need a damn haircut" his father joked looking at him causing Clayton to laugh a bit.

Clayton pulled back and looked to Jacob who was wearing the same outfit when he died. They looked at one another for a few seconds before they hugged one another like brothers would. They parted and Jacob backed up next to Clayton's father who was looking at them.

"You take care of yourself son" his father said with a smile looking to him.

"I love you both, and I will never forget you two" Clayton said as they slowly started to fade away.

"Yeah, no shit I am pretty unforgettable" Jacob said with a smile for a few seconds before it changed to a soft face. "Tell Jillian I love her and to take care of our child." he said before he fully faded out.

Clayton looked to him and nodded before lowering his head. He felt it finally, peace and happiness. Slowly he looked back to the building that held his family. He turned and walked towards the building, only stopping to look at Amy as she slept. He walked over to the bed and looked down at her as she slept peacefully. He smile slightly as he sat down on a chair next to her. He reached out and took her hand in his causing her to moan a bit and roll over towards him. He looked at her and smiled as she still slept like an angel. Finally feeling it take him over he tipped his head down and sleep over took him as he slept with his family. It was over, finally over.


	22. Chapter Twenty one

**Hello faithful readers, all three of you its the final chapter and then i plan on doing the epilogue. This story is over however if you haven't seen it yet check out Shattered Dimensions by Talo12books. Its a crossover fic between our stories. Heaven and Hell and this one check it out. Well hope u enjoy the chapter R&R thanks.**

**Rated m for strong graphic violence strong sexual content and strong language.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing to do with the Atla universe. I just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty One<strong>

**Final Fight part two**

Tyler sat in his office looking down at a picture. His cigar hung from his mouth as he stared at the picture. The picture was of him, Clayton, and Amy. It was from the war just before the dinosaurs disappeared. Taking a final drag on his cigar he placed his vest on. Turning he grabbed his M-4 and walked out of his office. He thought about the world he had come from.

He had seen hundreds die, all at the hands of the Fire Nation. Friends of his had died, giving their lives to protect freedom. The world had been burning, lives were destroyed like the world. Now he had a chance, he and his fleet. Six of the most advanced ships of the American fleet were about to launch an all out strike to the Fire Nation's fleet.

He walked out onto the deck and looked around. The stars were starting to shine in the sky above them. He looked at the sky before closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.

"Admiral" a soldier said from behind him making him look back at the man.

"What?" He asked looking to him. He looked as the man handed him a computer pad. He looked at it to see a massive island moving through the water. It stopped and seemed to raise from the water. He realized he was looking at a lion turtle. On one of its claws was a human figure. He looked as it zoomed in and to his surprise it was Aang.

"That was recorded twenty minutes ago sir. He is safe right now but we've got a radar hit. There is a massive fleet on its way right now" the soldier said making his eyes lift up to the man.

He passed the computer pad back to the man before looking out across the deck. The final battle would be starting soon. "Prepare for battle, load everything" he said turning back to the man.

The man saluted him and took off to relay the orders to the fleet. He turned and looked out across the water as the sky started to change to an orange color. The comet was coming making him look up at the sky. Helicopters took off making him look up at them. He knew the final fight was upon them.

Turning he walked up to the steps that would take him to the bridge of his ship. Walking up he looked to see everyone snap to attention when he came into the room. He flagged his hand making them relax. He walked over to the radar and looked at it. Sure enough there was a massive fleet coming. A mixture of airships and the fleet of future ships. Turning he walked up to his seat and sat in it. He pulled a cigar from his vest.

"Sir, their launching fighters" a man said making him look over to him.

Clipping the end of the cigar he placed it into his mouth and looked out the window. "Launch everything" he ordered before lighting the cigar up.

He looked out the window to see helicopters and F-35s taking off into the air. Not long after that F-22s, F-18s, and A-10s took off. They were flying towards the enemy fighters. Watching, he saw vapor trails as missiles were launched. Explosions shined in the air as both sides took the impacts. The battle had begun.

XX

Sokka, Toph, and Suki were walking on the catwalk of the air ship. They looked as fighter jets roared by almost knocking them down. There was a thunderous sound making them look down. The fire nation ships began to fire on Tyler's fleet. They got into the ship moving through the halls of it.

They made their way to the bridge of the air ship. Suki and Sokka both took a side of the door, gripping the pistol Clayton had given them firmly. Toph walked up to the door and tapped on it before slamming her fist into it. The door fell down and she rolled onto it quickly bending the metal around herself.

The fire benders with the power of the comet enhancing them punched their fist out sent a massive blast at her. Putting her arms up she blocked the fire ball and attacked. Sweeping her arms she used a drainage pipe and knocked two out of the window. Turning she threw one out the other window before she slammed the captain out of the last window. None were left as she pulled her metal suit off.

"Good job Toph" Sokka said walking in. He turned to Suki who was next to him. "Take the wheel" he ordered looking at her.

"That's a great idea, let the blind girl fly the giant airship" Toph said with a sarcastic smirk on her face.

"I was talking to Suki" Sokka stated looking at her.

"That makes a lot more sense" she replied as they turned and walked back to the wheel.

"Take us to the water, we have to ditch the crew" Sokka said before doing his best impression of the captain. He gave it a few minutes before opening the bombay doors. Poking his head out the window he watched as all the soldiers in the ship tumbled to the water below. He smiled a bit before a helicopter roared by.

"Sokka, we need to figure out a way for Tyler to know we are on this ship" Suki said looking at him.

Sokka looked at her before moving around the bridge. He searched through compartments looking around. As he searched he found something, a flair gun. Grabbing a hold of it he came up to the window. _Please work _he thought as he pointed the gun out the window. He fired the flair and watched as it descended slowly to the water below.

Just then they saw a massive explosion come from the Fire Lord's airship. They looked to see it slowly start to crash into the ground. Grabbing a telescope Sokka looked to see what happened. He smiled to see Aang had showed up. Suddenly one of the jets came into a hover in front of the bridge. They looked to see the pilot looking at them. Sokka prepared to pull the girls away but stopped when the pilot gave them a thumb's up. It turned and went back to the battle.

"Ok, Tyler knows we're here, we need to help Aang somehow" Suki said looking to Sokka.

"We need to bring down this airship fleet" Sokka said looking at it.

"And how would we do that, I can't see outside this ship" Toph said throwing her arms out.

Sokka looked at her before looking back to the air ship fleet. "AIRSHIP SLICE" he screamed slicing his arm through the air.

XX

Tyler gripped onto his chair as a slug slammed into the water next to his ship. He looked up as the anti air guns kicked on. They began to target the Fire Nation jets as they flew over. Looking out the window he watched as the airship fleet was over the land and began to burn it.

"Target the airships. Have our destroyers attack them" he ordered standing up. Just then he heard a monotone sound making him look. His eyes were wide to see it, Clayton was dead. He couldn't believe it, the slayer was dead. Walking over to a console he placed his hand on a scanner. It flashed green and a button slid up. He looked at it, he was about to destroy the Fire Nation Capitol. His thumb moved over it, preparing to launch the last nuke.

_"RED MIST... RED MIST, I JUST HAD MY ARM REMOVED. I AM STILL ALIVE, DO NOT... I SAY AGAIN DO NOT FIRE THE FAIL SAFE" _he heard Clayton's voice come through the speakers of the bridge.

He smiled, knowing his friend was still alive. Pulling away from the button he turned to his radio. "Copy that" he replied before looking back out the window of the bridge.

"Sir, your orders?" One of the bridge crew asked making him look.

His eyes drifted back up to the Fire Nation future ships. They were a match to Tyler's fleet. He looked down at his hands, thinking of his battle in the Gulf of Mexico. He closed his eyes, remembering a battle against the deadliest threat he ever faced, Roask. He turned and looked to _Shroud of Darkness. _Reaching forward he pressed the radio. "_Shroud of Darkness, Shroud of Darkness, _come in" he said into the radio.

_"This is Shroud of Darkness, go ahead" _he heard come through the radio.

"Fire all rail guns, target their carriers, and their destroyers. Once we take them down we will target their cruisers" he said through the radio.

_"Copy that sir" _he heard the captain of the other cruiser say to him.

He looked forward as the rail guns on both ships activated. His eyes darkened as suddenly the four rail guns, two between each ship turned to the fleet before them. Purple currents jumped up between the twin barrels. Suddenly the guns fired in a bright flash making them look. A split second later both air craft carriers and two of the destroyers were consumed by massive explosions.

Everyone cheered before suddenly the_ Shroud of Darkness _took three slugs to the bow. In a flash the bow exploded causing the ship to roll on its side. Tyler looked at it as it started to sink. He sighed a bit as he lowered his head. Turning he looked as the destroyer _King Cobra _was ripped in half by a slug. Both halves started to sink below the surface.

"Sir, we lost both _Shroud of Darkness _and _King Cobra. _What are your orders?" His first officer asked looking to him.

He looked at her before looking up. The airship Sokka was in was slamming into the other air ships, destroying them. He looked back to see Ozai had Aang cornered. Sighing he looked forward to the enemy ships. "Full steam ahead, target the remaining destroyer. After that target the second cruiser. Alter course to zero-one-five" he said making the helmsman stop and look back at him.

"Sir, that's a collision course with the flagship" he said looking to Tyler.

"I know, if we are going down, their coming with us" Tyler said before pointing forward. "Ram those fuckers" he growled pointing forward.

The ship shot forward groaning and protesting the strain. He looked as a slug from the flagship slammed into the ship. The impact knocked Tyler into a console. He growled in pain before slowly getting back to his feet. Blood flowed freely over his left eye. Reaching up he touched the cut growling in pain before looking back up to the three remaining ships.

"FIRE EVERYTHING" he roared pointing forward.

XX

Sokka jumped down to the airship with Toph. He looked back to see the ship Suki was on started falling to the water below. He screamed out for her but there was no response. Fighter jets roared by, guns firing away. An explosion went off nearby making him look. Pieces of a jet rained down onto the airship. He looked down to see Tyler's ship charging the three remaining ships.

He turned to Toph who was next to him. Grabbing her by her hand they ran towards the tail of the airship. "Toph metal bend the rudder so it's stuck in the turning position" he said.

She nodded and moved him out of the way. She spit into both of her hands before rubbing them together. Her hands shot out and grabbed the tail. She began to pull the tail into a turning position. She then felt as the ship turned and slammed into another ship. That in turn caused the ships to stop their attacks.

"Have I mentioned how sweet it is that you invented metal bending?" Sokka questioned with a smirk as he looked out across the air battle before them.

"You can stand to mention it more often" Toph quipped.

Suddenly a hatch opened and they looked to see a fire bender pop out of the hatch. They looked at him before running to the side of the ship. Sokka, gripping Toph close ran and jumped off the side if it. He pulled out his sword and stabbed it into the side of it. They slid down the side of it until they started free falling.

Suddenly they slammed into a plank with a loud crash. Sokka roared out in pain as he felt his leg get broken. Looking down he gripped onto Toph's hand firmly. His attention turned to see two fire benders run out on the planks next to them. He looked at them before grabbing the pistol Clayton had given him. Pointing it at one he fired the gun killing on. Turning the gun he fired another shot killing the other.

He smiled, knowing they were safe, until a line of fire benders came across the catwalk before them. He looked at them before back to Toph as she slipped a bit. "Well Toph, it looks like this is it" he grunted as he strained to hold onto her.

Suddenly the fire benders scattered when suddenly another airship slammed into the one they were on. They dropped down and looked up as the one they were just on broke in half and fell. Toph ran over to Sokka and knelt down next to him. "What happened?" She asked looking to him.

Sokka looked at her before looking back to the tail end of the ship. He smiled deeply when he saw Suki controlling it. "Suki's back" he said with a large smile.

XX

Tyler stood there, looking on as the destroyer sank below the water. His ship fired again and it ripped into the other cruiser. They fired again and this time a slug slammed into its side. The slug caused the reactor of the ship to go critical. It was engulfed into a small mushroom cloud. One ship was all that remained. He knew that as long as it was still afloat the Fire Nation posed a dangerous threat.

Just then there was a bright flash making Tyler look back. It was a mixture of blue and red before it turned to a red color. In a flash it was a bright blue color. Unsure of what he just saw he radioed a jet or helicopter to circle over and find out what happened. In a few seconds the reply came, it was announced that Aang had defeated Ozai. Everyone cheered. Tyler smiled before looking towards the cruiser that was still about a mile away.

_"U.S.S Red Mist what is your status, and the status of the Avatar?" _They heard Clayton's voice come through the speakers.

"I'm a little busy, Aang has beat Ozai but we are still battling the future fleet" he replied looking forward at the cruiser before them.

_"Tyler, are your ships and planes shielded against EMP attacks?" _Clayton asked making Tyler raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?" He asked his old friend.

_"Launch the nuke straight up into the air. The blast will cause an EMP, giving you the advantage" _the slayer responded making him smile as he looked to his first mate.

"Good idea, FIRE THE NUKE STRAIGHT UP OVER OUR POSITION" he roared out looking around at his crew. He sat down in his chair and sighed a bit, this was possibly the end for him. He smirked a bit as he looked up. "We'll loose coms after it detonates. I want you to know, it's been an honor serving with you" he said, not just to Clayton but to his crew.

_"Likewise brother" _Clayton replied.

His head picked up as the comet disappeared from the sky making it become its black color again. The stars twinkled in the sky making him smile. Explosions still lit up the sky as the air battle still raged on. A hatch opened in the bow of his ship. A glowing could be seeing coming out of it. Just then there was a massive explosion as the rockets of the ICBM lifted off. He looked up as the nuclear missile climbed into the sky.

"How did John take getting his knife back?" He asked with a smirk as he continued looking at the missile.

_"He's in bits over it" _Clayton replied making Tyler laugh a bit.

He tapped a button making his next broadcast to go out to everyone. "This is Admiral Tyler Barnes reporting to all forces throughout the Four Nations. It has been an honor serving with you all. This is Barnes, signing out" he said before suddenly the bomb detonated.

There was a hiss as the radios died. In a flash The flagship of the fleet came to a violent stop. Its lights went off. In a split second enemy helicopters and jets started crashing to the water around them. A pair of jets slammed into the ship rocking it. In seconds the jets and helicopters had stopped falling. He looked around at the burning wreckage in the water before looking to the enemy cruiser. It was drifting lazily in the water.

"Sir, they are raising the white flag to surrender to us" a crewman said making Tyler smile as a white flag appeared on the deck of the enemy ship.

"Destroy it, no survivors" he ordered.

He watched as the guns of the ship turned towards the ship. Suddenly they all fired ripping the ship apart. There was a massive explosion as the flagship was consumed by a mushroom cloud. Sitting back in his chair he smiled as he pulled a cigar from his vest. It was a Cuban cigar. He looked at it before he placed it into his mouth. Striking a match he looked at the flame. Bringing it to the cigar he puffed on it, lighting the cigar.

"Secure our assets, prepare to make port at the Fire Nation capital city. Ladies and gentlemen, the war is finally over" he said making everyone cheer and celebrate. He just smiled as he took a drag on his cigar. He had been waiting all his life to say those words. Now that he said it, he finally felt a wave of peace wash over him. The war that had taken so much from everyone was finally over.

XX

**(The next day, Fire Nation Capital City)**

Clayton stood outside looking as construction crews got to work on repairing the city. He looked as Amy came walking up to him. Her head rested on his shoulder as she cradled their child in her arms. Tyler walked up to them and looked at them. Stitches were across his forehead.

"It's finally over, after so long, we no longer have a war to fight" Amy said looking at them both.

"We've faced two of the deadliest threats to have ever come after the world. Roask, and the Fire Nation. The world is safe now. So, what's left for us?" Tyler asked looking to Clayton and Amy.

"Not sure, all we can do is take it one day at a time. This time, time is on our side" Clayton said looking at them. "Zuko offered me second in command over the Fire Nation. I'll be his advisor and in charge after him. I'm going to take it" he finished as he slowly looked down to the child. "After all I have a little one to provide for" he said as his newly repaired arm came up and rubbed her cheek.

XX

**(One week later, Ba-sing-se)**

Iroh played his sungi horn as Zuko walked around. He passed tea out to everyone. Tyler, Amy, Clayton, and Jillian sat at a table talking as did the others. The war was finally over, now it was time to rebuild and be free. No more war, no more violence, just peace. Just then they all heard Sokka complain about Zuko moving to much. They looked at him before getting up and coming over to see what was wrong.

They smiled, they looked to see Sokka had tried his best to draw everyone. Seeing this Tyler walked over to the table where he was just at. Reaching into a bag he grabbed a hold of a digital camera. He walked back over and had everyone gather around the table. Once they did he smiled as he set the timer for the camera.

Moving back over he stood next to Clayton who looked at him and smiled. They all looked as the camera flashed, immortalizing that moment forever. Clayton and Amy walked back outside and looked to the setting sun.

"One day at a time" she said softly looking at him.

"Yup, the war is finally over, and now all we have to look forward to is our life." He paused, looking to her and the child. "And we get to spend it together at last" he said before kissing her.

The war that took their families from them was finally over. Their child was their future and now all they had to do was just be happy. They had proven that there was nothing that could stop them. War was over, their lives free of violence could finally begin.


	23. Epilogue

**Hello here's the epilogue and it's finally over after two long years. It took me to long to finish it but I did. I'm to damn stubborn to not finish something. It's going be a happy and peaceful chapter some what. Well enjoy please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong language, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing to do with ATLA I just own the plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**A new life, a new world**

**(Five years later)**

An alarm clock went off and a metal hand slid out from under some covers. Clayton groaned a bit as he sat up slowly. His necklace clanked around his bare chest. He looked to his right to see Amy, still asleep snoring softly. He smiled a bit before leaning down and kissing her softly.

Climbing out of the bed he dressed himself in his jeans and walked out of the bedroom. Stopping he looked at the door across the hall from his and Amy's bedroom. He opened the door just a crack and looked in. Laying in a bed was Marissa. He smiled as he looked at his daughter. Slowly he closed the door and walked down the halls. He moved through them until he was in the kitchen. He needed coffee.

Walking over he lit a fire and placed a kettle over the flames. He stood there looking out his window as the sun started to rise. War was far behind him now and so now he was finally at peace. He was the last Slayer, the last super soldier meant for fighting. It was different now, fighting and war was all he knew his whole life. Now it was peace, and freedom.

The kettle whistled making him turn back to it. Grabbing the handle with his metal hand he picked it up. Turning around he poured it into a camping coffee maker. Pushing the plunger down he watched as it pushed the grounds to the bottom of the maker. Smiling he poured a cup and turned to the door.

His scars gleamed in the low light of the sun. He sipped on his coffee taking the time to think on his past. Never in his life did he think he would be working in the new Fire Nation but here he was. His eyes looked down to his mug as he took another sip of his coffee. Just then he felt a pair of hands slide up his chest making him smile as he glanced back.

"Good morning handsome" Amy said resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Morning" he said giving her a soft kiss. "Tyler makes port today" he said looking at her making her smile.

"Sweet, Marissa has been asking when she can see her uncle again" she said smiling at him.

He smiled at her before kissing her and looking as the mist rose off the ground. Just then they heard little feet coming into the room behind them. They both turned and looked to see Marissa come walking in. She rubbed her eyes and let out a sleepy yawn. Amy smiled and came over to her. She picked her up and looked at her as she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Who's hungry?" Clayton asked walking over to the kitchen.

"Me" Marissa said with a yawn as she raised her hand.

Clayton smiled as he started to cook breakfast for them. He looked at his family as they sat at the table. Reaching over he grabbed a cigarette and lit it before he sat some venison into the pan. He seared the meat until it was done. He then cooked some eggs, cooking them to the way everyone wanted them. Once done he took the plates and sat them down.

He took the time and smiled at them, looking at his family. It was like when he was a child, happy and unaware of violence. Sadly though his body bore testament to war. His arm and all the scars that covered his body. Just then his nose picked up a scent making him lift his head up.

They lived in the country, away from the city where they could have some sense of peace. That in turn had attracted the attention of the closest neighbors, raptors. Getting up from the table he looked as Amy looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked looking at him.

"Visitors" he replied before walking outside.

Sure enough two super raptors were standing in front of his door. He stood in front of his door, slowly leaning over the railing. They looked at him before parting and Scarface walked up to face him.

"Hello neighbor" the raptor said looking at him.

"Here for a cup of sugar?" He quipped before walking down to be looking the raptor in the eyes.

"Tyler returns today, can you ask him something for me?" Scarface asked before they both started walking around the courtyard. He looked at the human who looked at him. "I would like passage to the abandoned Western Air Temples. The small island chain would be the most suitable housing for my raptors and I" the raptor said looking at him.

"So, what, you can build your army back up?" Clayton asked making Scarface stop and look at him.

"The human raptor treaty still exist, I only wish us there as a land of our own. War is over, its time for family, including one of my own. They will be ours, free of humans" the raptor responded making Clayton look at him.

Clayton looked at the raptor before taking a few steps forward. He ran his fingers through his shaggy hair before turning to look back at him. He nodded, agreeing to have a word with Tyler about it. The raptor snorted before snarling, telling the super raptors to leave. Once they were gone he walked up to look at Clayton. The slayer and the raptor, once mortal enemies now allies. The raptor snorted again before running off leaving him there.

XX

A black hawk circled around coming over the royal port. Docked at one of the piers was the _Red Mist. _While the great ship is still a war ship, ready to go to war at the drop of a hat. It was now a trade ship, bringing goods from the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes. It brought goods to and from the Fire Nation. The two aircraft carriers and one destroyer were on constant patrol around the four nations.

The helicopter landed and the side door opened. Tyler climbed out and stretched as he looked over the sea port. Turning to one of his crewmen he nodded to him as a carriage pulled up to him. He climbed into it and relaxed as it started its twenty minute journey to the palace.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a cigar and lit it. He puffed on it before relaxing a bit more. Within a year after the war all forces of future Fire Nation soldiers had been eliminated. That meant the world was completely free, nothing posed a threat to it. The trip was quicker than he thought for he saw the palace coming into view. He smiled a bit before making himself look proper.

He wore his blue jeans, T-shirt, ball cap, and his pistols which were on his hips. The carriage stopped and he climbed out and looked at the palace before him. He started up the steps walking towards the building. His cigar hung from his mouth as he walked through the doors.

He walked through the halls until he was standing in front of the royal doors. He looked as the guards opened the door for him. Walking in he looked to see a meeting going on. It stopped when he walked up. He looked as Zuko sat on his throne chair looking at him. Tipping his head down he smirked before looking to Clayton who was standing nearby.

"I brought the new shipment of goods" he said looking up to Zuko who came walking down to him.

"Excellent, please sit, our meeting is just about over. Once it is we can talk" Zuko said with a smile.

Tyler smiled back at him before moving over next to Clayton. They wrapped each other in an embrace before relaxing against a wall. The meeting lasted only another hour. Once it was over the three of them were walking down the halls of the palace. They talked about the continued trade between the four nations. After a while Zuko parted leaving Tyler and Clayton standing in a courtyard.

"I had a visitor this morning who wanted me to talk to you" Clayton said as they both took a seat under a tree next to a pond.

"Who was that?" Tyler asked as he looked at Clayton.

"Scarface, he wanted me to ask you if you would be so kind to transport he and all his raptors to the Western Air Temples. It's abandoned so they can live in peace" Clayton responded as he lit a cigarette and took a drag on it.

"Hey if it means we don't have to worry about another war I'll do it" Tyler replied with a shrug before looking at the children playing in front of them.

They both smiled as the children frolicked around playing games. Then a little girl stopped and looked right at them. She smiled brightly and took off on a dead sprint at them. She ran for the pond and jumped. She landed on a rock in the middle of the pond and using her momentum launched herself the rest of the way.

"Uncle Tyler" she squealed in glee as he caught her.

"Hey Marissa, boy, you are just like your dad. Very agile" he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah, the raptor gene has its advantages" Clayton said, his raptor eye looking at them.

"Hey, I've got an idea" Tyler said making both of the hybrids look at him. "Let's go for a ride" he said standing up.

XX

Marissa squealed in glee as the black hawk circled over the Fire Nation country side. She sat on Clayton's lap, looking out the window. She was in awe as the helicopter circled around the area. She looked at Tyler who smiled at her before looking out his window. Looking down he pointed making her look. She saw them flying over the house she lived in.

She looked back to Clayton who smiled at her. The helicopter circled around and landed behind the house. Tyler smiled as he opened the door and the three of them climbed out. Marissa bounced around overjoyed at her ride in the helicopter. Amy walked outside to see them and she smiled. She waved at them as they walked towards her.

Suddenly a stabbing pain shot through her body. She doubled over growling in pain as she dropped to her knees. She lifted her shirt up and going down her flat stomach were three black slash marks. She screamed in pain before falling backwards onto the deck of the house. Her vision clouding over she saw two figures standing over her. Just then a masked figure entered her mind, one she had seen before. Then a voice that chilled her to the core entered her mind.

"Zhianwuo" the voice said just as she passed out.

XX

Amy woke up hours later looking at the ceiling of her and Clayton's bedroom. She moaned softly before looking over to see him sitting there. He quickly shot over to her and kissed her with passion.

"Are you OK?" He asked stroking her cheek.

"Yeah, but I think Zhianwuo is after me again" she said looking at him making him pull back.

"He's dead" he said looking at her.

"I think a part of him is still alive" she said looking at him, a bit of fear in her voice.

"Then I'll kill him, if he tries to take you from me again" he growled in a protective tone.

"Clayton, he can travel between worlds, he's powerful" she said looking at him.

"It doesn't matter to me, nothing will stop me from protecting you. Nothing could stop me. Not raptors, not the Fire Nation, and not Roask. I killed those three that came after you." He paused taking the time to place his hands on her cheeks. "I will always protect you, I swear to God"

She looked into his eyes and saw his determined look. She tipped her head to his and they closed their eyes. He kissed her softly before opening his eyes and they looked at one another.

"I love you" he said softly kissing her again.

"I love you too" she purred softly.

XX

**(2013)**

Clayton stood in the restroom of a restaurant looking at himself in the mirror. His blue eyes looked back at him. He smiled a bit before walking back out of the restroom. Walking through the fast food restaurant he smiled to see Amy, Jacob, John, Halley, Jillian, and Tyler sitting at a table. Sitting down quickly he kissed Amy before looking back across the table.

He smiled to Tyler as he took a bite of his sandwich. It was nice for them, they had all been good friends for a long time. Now it was free time for each of them. None had to work and so they could just hang out. He looked at Amy as her head rested on his shoulder.

They hung out for hours just enjoying each other's company. Clayton and Amy left going out to Linesville. They sat on a hill looking out across the lake. They watched as the sun was setting over the lake casting it into brilliant shades of colors. Her head rested on his shoulder and both of them were staring out across the water. He looked at her and smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring.

Lifting it up he held it in front of her face making her gasp. She gasped looking at the ring before looking to him. Smiling she kissed him before she placed the ring onto her finger. She smiled before tackling him and kissing him with passion. Their life was locked together in this world and the last.

The world was safe, thanks to one man giving up his place in a world consumed by fire. He along with his friends and lover took on the might of the Fire Nation fighting for their love. War was all they knew and it paid off in the end. They had saved the world doing what they could to save everyone. They had sacrificed so much, loosing their friends and families. In the end they had done the impossible, they had changed the world, and shattered time lines.


End file.
